


Its a Supercorp Life.

by Tukma



Series: Inspired by movies [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - It's a Wonderful Life Fusion, Canon Trans Character, Character Development, Crossover, Cybernetics, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Angst, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Kryptonian Biology, Kryptonian Samantha "Sam" Arias, Minor Cisco Ramon, Minor Sara Lance, The Waverider (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), Trans Female Character, Trans Nia Nal, coloured kryptonite, kryptonian matrix, major Nia Nal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 103,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tukma/pseuds/Tukma
Summary: Arch 1: Nia has a vision that had her and the superfriends worried, this sparks a reveal setting the vision in motion, Brainy enlists the help of Cisco to get hold of Sara Lance and the team on the waverider to help with the situation.  Nia is chosen to guide due to her powers and Sara removed Lena from the time line to give her the wake up call she needs to find her way back to Kara and the superfriends with a new perspective.Arch 2: Lena wants to find the potential boy in a Jar, Nia seeing potential devistation and potential for so much love Lena sets it apon herself to find all that she can out about this new issue.  the superfriends understake road trips and personal growth to come together in their quest to find the boy no-onw knew exsisted.Arch 3: With their lives and themselves changing the superfriends battle old foes and new problems in a bid to free the boy in the Matrix and battle a sinister new vision from Nia.  each one has something to lose, and something to learn to come together as a super family.Arch 4:  With the crisis averted and everyone happy, thoughts of the futrue arise, Kara is devistated by Lena not wanting children and Lena inlists some additional help.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, J'onn J'onzz/M'gann M'orzz, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Lex Luthor, Lena Luthor & Lillian Luthor, Maeve Nal & Nia Nal, Querl Dox/Nia Nal, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Series: Inspired by movies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720636
Comments: 107
Kudos: 100





	1. Nia's Vision

**Author's Note:**

> I was hoping to get this finished before the 100th, it is the alternate version of my Its a wonderful life fic. instead of taking supergirl to the movies I am bringing the core principles of the movie to supergirl. Hoever I havent made as much progress as I wanted, I have two chapters ready and will be working over the weekend, if i manage to focus i may still get it out but if not, it will be finished nect week.
> 
> This is going to have more subtle changes that are more on a personal level to the characters.

Nia’s head snapped up as she gasped taking in a large gulp of oxygen to snuff out the scream that had been forming within her throat. She looked around and realised that she had fallen asleep at game night, that the vision she had was clearly sparked by the people in the room, it was a warning to the group sat in front of her. She took a few breaths to steady herself, wide eyed and sweating as she scanned the room to make sure they were all there. Brainy was still a little awkward around her and she saw his worried expression clearly torn between rushing to her side to comfort her as a boyfriend and mentoring her, to see what the threat is and help her work on the images. 

As much as what she had seen made no sense, it wasn't metaphors and fragments, it was very clear it was so clear, yet it confused her more than any previous dream. On the love seat was Alex and Sam, cuddled up together if they noticed that she had fallen asleep they were too engrossed in themselves to be concerned. Although if what she saw was true Alex needed to worry and so did Sam. Kara and Lena were in the kitchen, Kara cuddled behind Lena as she was opening a bottle of wine and kissing her neck, Nia would have thought that Kara was not paying attention if she hadn't caught the sideways glance. They all really needed to come clean with Lena soon, after all she was dating Kara, and that had to be tricky only knowing half the story. J’onn and Ruby were playing a game at the table smiling and joking it looked like no one was planning on challenging her right now about her dream and that suited her fine.

How could she explain to her friends that she had just witnessed the Death of Lena Luthor, and what was more Kara stood and let it happen, she was right there and just watched as Lena was killed. Looking back to her friends she couldn't imagine anything that could cause that level of love to be wiped out. Even if Lena was hurt about finding out that Kara was supergirl, Kara would never abandon her. If Kara had flared she would have called for help she wouldn't just let Lena die, she would have at least gone to her, even as a human she would have thrown herself into the path of the bullet, tackled Lena out of the way, done something. The vision was clear as day, there were two thugs with guns and Lena was just standing there taunting them, telling her that they may as well just get it over with. Kara was just standing there, tears running down her face watching as the gun fired and Lena hit the floor. She didn't even take her to the hospital just waited until her last breath and then went to her and held her crying, the scream that came out of Kara’s mouth, the blood curdling sound of a soul torn apart, a heart shattering into infinite pieces and hope lost had been the sound that woke her from the dream scape. 

Nia was shaking and looking at the table in front of her taking her beer and having a long draw. Her brows furrowed and her face pale she sat and stared. No longer contributing to any of the conversation games, or even catching others' eyes. Her ashen forlonging look was too much for Brainy who finally fought his logical conclusion that Nia no longer wanted him to comfort her as they had broken up, moved over to the couch and placed his arm around her shoulder.

“Nia Nall, it is late, you look tired, please, let me escort you home”

Nia looked up at the touch and smiled Brainy was always so sweet, if he could have just been this, not gone over the top be so stifling they would have been perfect together they would have been still together, the comfort now was nice and she needed it but she didn't want to give him hope, they were just getting to a good place again, and she wanted to keep him as a friend. She nodded and stood to leave Kara’s apartment saying her goodbyes as she made her way to the door. Brainy had ushered her out of the loft and down to the elevator heading out of the building and down the street they had made it to the Alley way and as they slipped off the main street to the side street Kara sped into view.

Kara had noticed the moment that Nia fell asleep and had been keeping a casual eye on her as she was in her dream escape. Lena had made her way to the kitchen to get wine just as Nia was pulled under, that was another in a long list of things that Kara didn't feel that she could manage to discuss tonight, she kept trying, kept making plans, Alex and Sam were always very supportive of all her attempts and never were hard on her when she couldn't manage it. She had almost said no to Lena, lied to her about her feelings, told her that she didn't have feelings for her and wouldn't go out with her, because she hadn't told her the truth. 

As she had started to try to let Lena down softly her face, had started to fall and Lena started to apologize for ruining things, and throwing away their friendship for a infatuation, of course someone like Kara couldn't love a Luthor, Kara was unable to see Lena like it, just the face, alone, broke her heart, the words displaying how Lena felt about herself the way she really didn't think she was worth it. Kara couldn't take it, she pushed aside the nagging doubt and the truth and started the relationship. Sam and Alex told her that she needed to tell her that before they got too deep into a relationship Lena would need to know the truth. 

They had been taking it slow, lots of cuddles and snuggling, nothing more than teen rated. Like now, Kara had gone over to distract Lena from Nia, and was holding her from behind, arms wrapped around her waist, head nuzzling into her neck, soft kissed and even softer voice, talking to her. The way Nia had woken Kara knew that there was something disturbing, she let them leave and then took out the garbage. Speeding to the Alley nearby that they would take on the way to Nia’s place.

“Nia what is it? What did you see? Is it something we need to get the whole team on? I can disband the night if needed. I am taking out the trash at the moment so I have 5 minutes max.” 

Nia had not spoken to Brainy about it, she wasn't sure what to do with the vision that she had, she had not really been able to see anything other than this one scene, she didn't know what the run up to it was or if there was something that she could do to change it, after all she was a hero in her own right now. She looked at Kara and half raised a smile that looked more like an uncertain grimace than a smile but she tried.

“We don't need anyone its ok Kara, this is something very specific, and it only involves you and Lena. I saw an alley, Lena was walking and there were two men, you were there as Kara, and when the men shot Lena you didn’t move, you stood and watched, and then you didn't even take her to a hospital you watched her die then well then you broke down.”

Kara and brainy each had the same look of shock and disbelief on their face at what they had just heard. Nia understood the look all too well. It was exactly how she had been feeling since waking from this dream. Brainy was trying to calculate scenarios that would make this information make sense, you could see him rolling through them in his mind, playing different information over and over as his eyes flickered. Kara was clearly doing something similar her brows now pulled together creating the fated crinkle that would always adorn her brow whenever she was worried about something. She was biting her lip and looked at Nia.

“Was it me? Or supergirl watching”

Nia initially looked at Kara a little confused at the question she was one and the same, she was supergirl there was no other, but then she realised she meant who was there was supergirl in her suit watching or was it Kara the reporter Danvers, Nia thought about it for a moment, if it was supergirl there could have been some kind of Kryptonite stopping her getting to Lena, if it was Kara she could have flared or she could have been hiding who she was for some reason. Nia looked at Kara and didn't hesitate to answer, if her visions were clearer or in this case longer she may have thought twice about this but she just looked at Kara and smiled.

“It was the reporter that was there not supergirl.”

“I have to tell her the truth, in your vision Kara Danvers doesn't save her, I mean what other reason could there be other than to protect my secret? To avoid it being used against us. I could see Lena sacrificing herself for me, she is just that type of person, not realising the bullets wouldn't hurt me. Maybe Lena knowing the truth is enough to save her keeping my true identity from Lena is clearly going to kill her, I need to tell her.”

Nia watched as Kara worked through to the conclusion that Lena needed to know the secret based on the information that she stands and watched Lena die. Nia had an uneasy feeling in her stomach, a unnerving and relenting throbbing, like there was something more there was something that needed to be seen that was being overlooked. She didn't know what it was there was no information leading to this moment or leading from this moment, even if there was a few minutes then maybe there would have been something that she would collate and hypothesize from but there was nothing. No little symbol no clue of something that looked out of place, there was none of the normal symbology to give her direction just a very clear and concise vision, of something that she definitely didn't want to see. 

It was not that though, there was something else that was causing this feeling, the vision itself left an impression, a looming cloud about her friends heads that she would want to do anything that she could to change the course of that vision. She looked at Brainy who was standing shaking his head.

“Nia Nall I believe that there is only a 20.324% probability that telling Lena Luthor will change the outcome of this vision, previous information collated has told me that whenever it has been a choice of Lena or her secret Kara has always chosen Lena, the bullet she caught at the press conference, the flight she took as Kara when Lena was poisoned, the Mercy graves attack at LCorp, each time she has risked exposure to save Lena, she wouldn't watch her die to protect her secret, this can not be the information that your vision is pointing too.”

Brainy had looked at the possibilities and had concluded that there had to be something preventing Kara from moving up to the point that Lena had passed away and that meant that Kara was unable to get to her. He was not sure what was so powerful that it would hold back Kara, she had fought her way through Kryptonite, Nth Metal, the Black mercy and had even found a way to cheat death and call the sunlight directly out of the earth itself to heal after her fight with Red daughter. 

There is nothing that he could think that anything in the world would be able to withstand Kara when it came to her determination to save Lena. There was shouting heading in their direction and Brainy and Nia looked up to see Lena storming into the alley followed by Kara. Neither seemed to take any notice that Nia and Brainy were still there.

“I don't want any explanation Kara I don't want any information, you once said your name wasn't something that a member of my family should ask a member of yours, and now you want to give me your life history because it suits you. I don't want anything right now except a promise, one that you better keep or you and I will be over for good.”

“Anything Lena, I will do anything I swear to Rao, on Alex’s life, on my honour, on the house of El anything you want Lena you have it”

“Until I call you, you are not to come near me, you are not to text, call email, visit, talk to, save or in anyway make your presence known in my life, and I need you to swear it, on your god, on your sister on what's left of your home, I need time, you made a fool out of me and I need time”

Kara looked at her that did not go as she had planned, she had worked out how to tell Lena in a million different ways a million different times and never had it ever been like that, she had always been able to get out her thoughts, her apology her reasons, she had been able to soften the blow, that had not happened. She entered the apartment and was worried because of Nia’s vision and went to talk to Alex and Jo’nn taking them to the fire escape to do so. She had been so focused that she had not even asked where Lena was. 

She had just finished explaining Nia’s vision, how she just stands there and does nothing that Kara Danvers is watching Lena die and just Lets it happen that she could only imagine the secret being the reason for this and she had to tell her. Jo’on was trying to caution her on the future information being imperfect, that sometimes it is possible to cause an event you are trying to avoid, or that sometimes it is a warning sent for you to prepare, that there was no need to make a rash decision. Alex laughed and shook her head. 

“Telling Lena she is supergirl now would hardly be considered a rash decision they have been dating for about three months. Friends even longer, I mean how Lena hasn't worked it out already I will never understand Kara isn't subtle………”

Alex’s face dropped and she cut herself off, looking at the movement from inside the bedroom, Lena coming out of the bathroom tears already falling down her face.

“.....Lena I am sorry I didn't mean that the way it sounded, Lena please wait”

Kara had turned to see her as Alex was trying to make her wait she turned, she was bolting out of the room. Kara went after her heading into the hall, Lena didn't wait for the elevator she took the stairs, she had been telling her all the way down about being treated like a fool, betrayed, lied too, she asked Kara to give her space leave her alone just to give her time to process this. Kara was trying to remember one of her previously well thought out speeches was trying to get it out to make her see that it was never anything that Lena had or had not done it, was Kara being scared. She had never expected to find herself here, like this. 

She had just promised not to be in Lena’s life in anyway until she was called, she could be hurt or threatened, unconscious in a burning building unable to call for help, what would Kara do then, then the words from Nia’s dream sank in, was this why, was it because she promised her, because she had said she would do nothing make no contact unless Lena called.

“Ok Lena I Promise but please just wait here one moment ok, just give me one moment.”

Kara took off in a haze and was back in less than a second with a watch. She had popped to the DEO to get one for Lena, a signal watch, she left a note she didn't really have time to sign it out, she was sure Alex would understand. 

“I said I would stay away I have sworn on Rao and my house I cant betray that, and I swore on the life of my sister. These things are so important to me, but more than that Lena you are important to me, I… I um, I don't want to ever live in a world that doesnt have you in it, I know it may not seem like it but I, um I love you. If for any reason, you don't have signal, you can't call out, or you need me just open this and press the button, this will alert me immediately and I can follow the sound, wherever you are. Please Lena, just in case.”

Lena took the watch and headed down the alley past Nia and Brainy her face was a mixture of stoic CEO and the most broken person that Nia had ever seen, it was the eyes, the jaw was clenched the lips pursed into a line, but the eyes, they showed all the pain that Lena was holding inside. All the hurt she was breaking and there was nothing that Nia could do to help her, they had not gotten close enough for Nia to go after her, the only person she may listen to was Sam, they had always been close, she watched her leave, Nia wanted to correct this, her vision had caused this, somehow Lena had been hurt, all of Kara’s plans had sounded so perfect, so romantic, how could they have had this effect on Lena, everyone in the group believed that Lena would listen to Kara, to hear her, and that she would be ok. 

Looking at her as she walked away pounding her heels into the pavement as she walked with purpose away from the small group, she was anything but that. Nia looked at Kara, who also had two distinctive emotions playing over her face, hurt and anger, Nia didn't think that she had ever seen Kara truly angry but here it was, unbridled rage just below the surface.

“This is your fault, you and that stupid dream, you should have worked it out before you told me about it, look whats happened, I have just made the promise that will leave me powerless to help her. You have just set in motion the very thing that leaves me watching as she is killed in front of me, was watching my planet destroyed in front of my eyes not enough? Rao protect Lena, Please”

With that Kara took off into the sky, a second streak Nia could only imagine as Jo’nn following her as best he could. Nia shocked and upset at Kara’s outburst crumpled to the floor. Brainy knelt and wrapped his arms around her as best he could to try and comfort her. Alex and Sam entered the alley too, clearly Jo’on was keeping tabs on the situation and now they were all in the alley. Brainy doing his best was still no comfort to Nia, who was cursing her gift, under her breath. Sam and Alex looked at the two huddled on the floor, Alex knelt in front of Nia and lifted her chin.

“This isnt on you Nia, this was my fault, I was flippant and sarcastic, Lena heard and took it the wrong way, I should have known better than to speak like that. We are going to need to take it in turns keeping an eye on Lena, to make sure the rest of your vision doesn't happen, and you need to see if you can see more.”

Nia nodded and looked at Brainy. He was clearly thinking and was working on a variety of scenarios once again. This time he looked at the director and at Nia, both of his friends were taking responsibility for this, and they were going to be working hard to rectify their mistakes, the only person that Brainy knew that could truly help with a problem like this was on the waverider.

“Alex I think that we could get more clarity if we had outside help. There is a 70.839% chance that the actions of tonight have set the chain of events leading to Nia’s vision, in that vision none of us are there it is Kara only, who will not do anything, we have even seen why, now if you would allow us to consult with Cisco using the communicator I believe that we could ask Miss Lance to help”

Alex’s brows shot up, she hadn't seen sara since Barry's wedding, her cheeks reddened and she bit her lip, she hadn't hid this from Sam but she always felt uncomfortable in the blondes presence. She was not planning on being there for a visit any time soon. Sam squeezed her hand and nodded giving her a kiss and asking her to get Ruby home to bed, she was going after Lena, she needed to have someone in her corner, Kara may be well on the way to being her sister but Lena was already that, she had not left her, she had not betrayed her trust, she had saved Ruby and her, even now she was still protecting her. 

She owed Lena the same, and she was going to get it by Rao even if she tried to push her away. Alex squeezed back and smiled at Sam kissing her softly before handing over her keys to Brainy, she couldn't help with the contact, she had to put Ruby first so Brainy was on his own as was Ruby right now she apologised and headed back to the loft to get Ruby and take her home.

Brainy told Nia to wait on the top of CATCO, he figured that would be big enough for the wave rider to land on and somewhere easy to spot from the sky. He headed off to the DEO and using Alex’s keys entered her office, unlocking the draw he took out the small communication device and called through.

“Earth one, please come in Earth one, Cisco Ramon this is Querl Dox, Earth 38, we have a quandary that is effecting Kara, and we need some advice from an expert, would it be possible for you to contact the legends? I would very much like to talk to Miss Lance.”

Sitting in his Lab in star city, Cisco was wondering if they would ever be done trying to track down all the potential loops, and alterations, that had occured due to the last change in the timeline, luckily for him he had already created the program to do so and he was well on his way to a comprehensive list of things that may need to be rectified. He sat back in his chair putting his feet up on his desk. When the communicator shone, and then came to life. Someone had exemplary timing. He moaned to himself that he was finally putting his feet up. 

He listened to the message, and was honoured for a moment that he was being called to help Kara, until he realised he was being used as a multiverse operator again. Did no one understand that he was a genius, that he was able to track fluctuations across multiple timelines and histories with a push of a button, but no, something happens, call a hero in not the tech guy. 

It wasn't that he was bitter, he was always happier when he didn't have the vibe powers after all they had completely corrupted a variety of doppelgangers. He just would like the common courtesy of being asked, or maybe a little small talk first, but this was Querl Dox, he guessed that was actually quite polite and expressive for him.

“Star labs, Cisco, what's up with my favorite kryptonian?”

Brainy was irritated by the delay after all Nia was waiting on a roof, however it didn't matter how long it took he had a meeting time and place for Sara, she had a time machine. He didn't understand the reasoning behind the phrase but Eliza had once said you catch more flies with honey than vinegar, not that he had any idea why people wanted to catch flies in the first place, but she always said it to get him to do the social conventions that he forgot. He took a breath and looked at the device.

“We have a future seeing Naltorian on the team, her visions are normally a little difficult to interpret, but the latest was very clear, the vision was of Kara watching her love die and doing nothing. The vision itself has triggered events that we need to understand and rectify. For this we need to have the waverider and Sara, on top of CATCO at nine pm on the 10th February 2020, she will be meeting Nia Nall.”

Cisco sat up and scratched the back of his head, the vision started the process that meant that it was a process that needed to happen, like the newspaper of Barry’s it was designed to spark a course of actions that didn't work out quite how people expected, but without the Looming threat the path to the end would have been different and there would have been an outcome that no one wanted, there was something here that needed to be learned, he wasn't sure that Sara would be able to help with that, but if anyone could have a look into where this vision came from or was headed it was her, it was against the vision of the Waverider but for Alex’s little sister Sara would bend a rule or two, as long as she didn't cause any splinters.

“Gotcha, I will pass the message on, say hi to Kara and Alex for me. Remind Alex that I need an invite to the wedding”

Brainy signed off and locked away the communicator, looking at his watch it was nearly nine now, sara would hopefully be landing any moment. Nia stood on the roof of CATCO and waited, she felt a little silly just standing there because there maybe someone who can help her from the future or a different dimension that may or may not agree to visiting. She had never met Sara or seen the ship but she imagined that she would spot it if it landed. It was nine, she would wait a little figuring that if the woman made the trip through the dimensions she should give a little leeway although it was a time ship she thought that punctuality would be significantly easier. Nia looked around nervously as what looked like an opening in the city view leading to stairs appeared in front of her. A blonde woman wearing a grey jumpsuit stepped out of the opening and looked at Nia.

“You Nia Nall? Cisco said Kara needed some help, and I would be meeting Nia, he didn't say that she was so cute, I would have worn my other suit if I had known. How is my friend Alex, I heard she was off the market, such a shame, she is hot”

Nia blushed and looked at the woman how on earth did she just appear and why didn’t she feel the ship landing. It wasn't just the unexpected arrival that caught Nia off guard, Sara was exceptionally forward, she knew that her and Alex had a thing? that Sara was a lesbian? but she had never actually met her and figured the stories were exagerated. They were most definitely not. Nia nodded shyly and moved towards the woman with her hand out to shake Sara’s and looked up at her.

“Hello yes, I am Nia, thank you for coming”

“Ok come on in Nia, don't worry I dont bite, unless asked and well you dont look like the kinda girl that is going to ask, unfortunately, look don't worry I am here to help, I promise my best behaviour, unless you ask me not to be, which I can guarantee you would enjoy”

Sara pulled her closer using her outstretched hand and threw her arm around her, leading her into the ship that was not visible except for the steps. As they entered the ship Sara directed her into a room and perched on the desk, legs crossed in front of her and arms on the table. Directly in front of her was a chair, Nia watched her gaze and she sat in the chair, the blush only growing, this woman clearly knew how to make people a bizarre mix of excited and nervous aroused and powerless all in one swift movement. Nia had never thought about exploring ideas of being with a woman, as a boy she had known she was a woman not a gay man, but this woman could make anyone question themselves. She swallowed and looked at her.

“I had a vision, normally they are very disjointed and we take time to piece them together, but today it was like watching a small video, complete in its detail. Only sharing that with Kara made her do something that I think has set the ball in motion towards the vision, and I don't know why.”

Sara thought for a moment and looked at the woman, if this was the type of vision she thought it was for a purpose. Now it generally meant that something had to happen to show people the truth of a situation and she had come across it before where it needed a change of mindset, not a change of the actual event. In Barry’s case it was allowing an alternative Flash to be the one that died. Barry needed to allow someone to sacrifice themself for him, which was hard for him, as it meant that he was placing his life first, something that he never did running through time like a fool not knowing what he was doing. In this case it would be one of the people in the vision. 

She asked Nia to describe the vision completely she did, how Lena just allowed herself to be shot, refused to ask for help from Kara, and as such Kara had stood and watched. She was not in her super suit, was Lena trying to keep her secret? Standing she looked at the timeline that contained Lena Luthor and watched the extracts of her life. 

She could see her, the hurt vulnerable woman that was strong and fierce on the outside, but did not believe her own hype. She had been hurt over and over, loosing her mom, living in a abusive home, denying her sexuality because of a homophobic xenaphobic mother and a masogonistic homicidal psychopathic brother. Sara actually felt sorry for her, she knew what it was like to have that much hatred towards yourself.

Nia patiently waited for her to finish what she was doing, being pulled into sleep once again as another dream followed. This time there was less clarity, she was there in the alley watching Kara and Lena, they were at an accidental meeting, Kara apologizing she didn't know she would be there, then the men, there were still two with guns. Nia was out of sight of the men but wasn't taking them down why wasn't she helping. She then saw the guns on Lena, heard some threat something about Lillian, Lena saying to get it over with. Then there was a confused collage of tears and death, tears and hugs, lena dying living it was too much for Nia and she woke with a start. Looking around pulling herself up in the chair.

“Your adorable in your sleep Nia, very cute indeed, but i think that there is something more to your dream now. You need to fill me in.”

Nia did her best to compose herself and explain the difference in what she had seen. Sara nodded and listened to her. She was sure that Sara’s intervention was the reason for the disjointed nature of the ending, and it would all rest on the shoulders of Nia. She smiled and offered her a glass of water.

“Ok so I have an observation you need to tell me if I am accurate because it is the basis on what help I can offer. Lena, her and Kara have had a bit of a difficult road, dating men that were not good for them. They are finally together, but both of them have some kind of crazy notion that they are not good enough for each other, Lena more so now she knows the truth about our blushing reporter. I think that it is Lena that needs to know that she is good enough to be with our super friend. That is a massive shift in her mindset and it is not going to be easy.”

Nia nodded and agreed with Sara that Lena always seems to take the negative feelings about her and her family to heart and never takes any of the praise when she is doing things that have saved the world over and over, she always managed to find a way that it was her fault that the problem was there and she was just cleaning up a mistake of her or her family. Sara nodded, she knew what it was to clean up after those you loved, she had seen Lena’s life and the woman tried everything to save her own brother, she failed but she tried again and again. It reminded her of her sister, she had a lot in common with this woman and knew that it took alot for her to break that cycle.

“Ok so here is what we are going to do, I am going to take adult Lena, and the new born Lena on to the Waverider. Adult first to preserve her memories and I will take her just as the thugs you mentioned are coming for her. Once she is on the Waverider I will go back and take baby Lena just after she is born. This will completely alter the timeline. Lena will have no idea what has happened, the Waverider is out of time so she will not be affected. You will be left in the alley with your powers , your mind will be protected, you will be able to remember both timelines. You may be a little disorientated, but you will be Lena’s guide. You will help her see that she is worthy of our super, so she doesn't choose to die so Kara doesn't reveal herself.” 

Nia Listened how was this going to help, how would seeing a world where she was never born give Lena the feeling that she mattered? Wasn't this going to affect the time line wouldn't it change history. Isn't this the exact opposite of what they are supposed to be doing on this ship? Nia was full of questions, but it appeared that was enough talking for Sara who had gotten up and headed to the door.

“While in National City I have to go to the Alien bar I have heard so much about it. If you want answers to the questions you still have you are going to need to come and drink with me”

Nia reluctantly agreed to the visit to the bar and followed Sara off the ship and down from the roof to the bar. Nia showed her to the Alien bar and took their normal booth, not that the rest of the superfriends would be there, she felt a little on edge, this woman was dangerous. They talked for a few hours and Sara got more sexual as she drank. Luckily there were plenty of people that she could choose from, although Nia’s thoughts about her were starting to make more sense the more she drank. This was not something that Nia needed, she wanted to focus on sorting out the problems that her friends were having. It was definitely not time to explore any confusion with her sexuality. 

She found that she was going to hold the memories, guide Lena around to show her that she is important and that her past acts not only prove that she is important and good enough to be with Kara but that the loss of her would be detrimental for the future. Nia left the bar and Sara talking to a red headed alien that was more than happy to accept her affections. Sara was going to contact her when they were in time for the operation. She laughed and said if it was christmas she would scrooge Lena’s ass but a wonderful life principle worked any time of the year it just looked better with snow on the ground.

Nia arrived home and googled the reference after all a film from 1949 wasn’t exactly a current reference but then she supposed that spending your life bouncing from the wild west to the future and across multiple universes current is relative. She watched the movie and saw how the life of one man had a knock on effect to so many other people and that the choices that he made changed a whole community. She supposed that in this little rendition of Wonderful life she was the angel, the film was actually amazing and couldn't help but wonder what lives have been altered by her and if there were people who would be better or worse off because of her decisions. 

The decision to tell Kara about her dream had definitely caused distress within her group of friends and she started to see her role as penance for what she had set in motion. The next few days were a blur of CATCO more hero training with Brainy and Lena watch. She was never alone even if she couldn't see the people watching. Sam took more than others, mainly because she was her best friend and wanted to be there for her. Alex too took a good number, but she was only on duty when Sam was at work so that she could still get time with her. 

Nia spoke to Alex about the information from Sara and the plan, she wasn't too keen on the idea of Kara being outed in front of two thugs working for Lillian but they could all be there waiting and find a way around it. Two weeks had passed there had been nothing from Sara, no obvious movements of Lillian and no attempts on Lena. Kara had also not heard anything and the paragon of hope was starting to look a little hopeless.

Then it happened, Sara contacted Nia, she gave her a location to be and a time, and told her that today was the day. Nia spread the information, if whatever Sara had planned didn't work none of the friends were willing to give up on Lena just yet. Nia hoped that whatever she needed to show Lena would be enough, both Kara and Lena were miserable without each other.


	2. Earth 38ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia and Lena are in on earth 38ish, it is the same earth only Lena was never there, the first different is immediatly apparent although how lena had a impact on Nia she was not sure

Standing in the alley that she was told to be in, Alex and Sam were at the other end waiting for a signal to come in, Jo’on was on the roof, as was Brainy, there were superfriends all over the area covering every avenue, the only people that didn't know today was the day were Kara and Lena, it had to be natural, it needed to be a situation that was real for there to be an impact. All the superfriends were out of sight waiting for whatever was going to happen, to take place. Nia was tucked in the corner crouched, watching. Kara rushed through from the back of the alley she had landed and changed clearly on her way to noonans, and as she was rushing through Lena turned into the alley. They collided lightly and Kara steadied Lena.

“Oh um, I, Lena I didn't know you were um, here I didn't mean to intrude, you normally have Left Noonans by now. I am um, sorry I will get out of your way.”

Kara looked at Lena, she was still guarded and that hurt her more than anything, before they were together, when they were just friends the one thing that kara loved was the bright hopeful eyes of Lena, how she looked at Kara like she was willing for Kara to see right into her soul and she wasn't afraid to have her there. Her eyes were dull, she looked tired and there were circles under her eyes, no one would notice, Lena as always had perfect make up, but Kara’s eyes caught it. Along with a look that suggested that she was not welcome in such close proximity.

“Luthor, your Mother sent us to discuss some things with you and encourage you to open your eyes. Ah blondie is here too perfect, Lillian said that she needed to be here, look at this a stroke of luck”

Kara and Lena looked over at the men, the taller one with a scar on his face, crooked teeth and dirty brown hair was talking, pulling out a gun and waving it in Lena’s direction. The shorted stocky man with a bald head and rat-like features was looking between the women and waving his gun between the two. He looked nervous and much less accustomed to brandishing a weapon. He didn't seem to know where to point the gun. Nia thought that it would be easy to take the guns of these men, she could disarm them in moments. They were the thugs that she had dreamed of.

“My name is Miss Luthor, and I have no interest in what my Mother wants me to see, I can guarantee you that if it was important she would have sent a higher class of assassin, you two are low level street thugs. It is too early for my quarterly abduction, or my monthly assassination attempt clearly this is very low on her agenda, now run along, I have a lot to do.”

The shorter thug keeping his gun trained on Kara now looks to the taller man, they had been warned that Lena was someone that wouldnt go easily and would likely have a sassy retort for them but they were not to be deterred they needed to press forward with the plan and follow their instruction to the latter.

“You are coming with us, or you will not like the consequences”

Lena was convinced that if Lillian sent them they would not have permission to use those guns and she was in no mood to play nice with them, she was going to show Kara that she didn't need saving, that she didn't need anyone to protect her. Kara had said she wanted to keep her safe, with the lies, but this was nothing to do with Kara, this was just her and her twisted family, she may not be good enough to date a super, but she was not in danger because she knew her secret.

“Come on then do your worst, i have not got all day”

Nia watched, Kara’s eyes widened as she watched the men, Lena had not given her permission was the fact that she was already there by chance enough of a reason to stop the bullet she could hear slotting into the chamber. She looked to Lena who was standing defiantly, unwilling to ask for help. Kara was frozen, she looked back at the men and saw Nia stand in the corner, pulling her brows together, then it dawned on her, this was it, wasn't it? the moment Lena was going to die. 

Nia stood and looked at Lena, Lena seeing her as a bright white light seemed to tear through the alley just behind Lena, it was like an opening in space she realised what it was as it vanished and then reappeared and Lena was right where she was. Nia blinked rapidly, Sara had done it, her brain was flooded with information overwhelming her she reached out and placed her arm on the wall leaning forward. Lena stood where she had been Kara was missing and there were no thugs. Nia tried to collect herself to work out what was going on. Lena looked but Kara was gone, the thugs were gone, then she looked at where Nia had been,. She assumed that Kara had sped off with them, she needed to know if Nia had seen anything.

“Nia, is that you? Are you ok? Oh sorry Sir, I thought you were a friend of mine”

Nia shook her head did Lena just call her sir, as she regained her composure her life came into focus a little better in this world, she was still in a man’s body. Nia felt over herself and her eyes widened as she could feel the rough skin on her face the lack of curves her breasts were gone she couldn't bring herself to touch between her legs, she knew what she would find. The thought of it made her feel sick, she couldn't do this again she couldn’t be this again. Panic was rising in her, she could feel her heart trying to escape her chest and hear it in her mind, she gasped out as the panic rose. Her powers were supposed to protect her, how was this protecting her, she was not a man why was she in this body.

“It is, it’s me, oh god I don't know what happened, this wasn't supposed to happen I was supposed to be ok. Lena I just need a moment ok then I can explain, I just need to work out why I am like this, I can't be like this its wrong.”

Lena raised a brow and looked at the man in the corner, he was very effeminate and was wearing the same clothes as Nia was a second before, she had not known that Nia wasn't always female in physiology, and a few things dawned on her. Nia was currently in the body of a man, that Nia and dreamer was the same person, and that there was something very wrong in National City. She walked over to Nia and placed her arm around her shoulders, she wasn't sure what she could do to help her at this point but she knew that there were several options that could correct this for her.

“Its ok Nia, we can work out what is happening here, I think that My mother must have sent those thugs to distract me while she sent me through a portal or something and I think that you maybe got caught up in her plan, I am sorry. We just need to find out where we are”

Nia felt Lena place her arm over her and she sank into the embrace, her and Lena may not have been all that close but she felt the genuine care that Lena was giving her and smiled a little. She needed to snap out of this her being in this body was wrong and uncomfortable, left her feeling wretched and unloveable, she had never been able to find any common ground with her male body, it constantly felt like she was trapped. She was not getting back to her real life without putting this aside to get Lena through this and back to the timeline and the real Earth 38.

“It isn't your Mother Lena, this is an intervention of sorts. I am supposed to help you understand and see the importance that you have, I was chosen because I am supposed to be able to hold both realities and not be affected by it, but this, this is an effect, I have no idea what it has to do with you, what you being missing from this timeline had to do with it, I didn't even meet you until last year.”

Lena tilted her head to the side, an intervention of sorts, instigated by who? Why would her being missing from the timeline have any impact on Nia, or anyone really, her solutions were always to correct a mistake. Lena could see that there were going to be fewer answers from Nia than she needed, she was clearly focused elsewhere. Lena couldn't think of anything that would be powerful enough to remove her from the timeline, although they had been working on multidimensional bends instead of just spatial bends at LCorp, she couldnt imagine being able to create a bend in time. Essentially bending space brought to points that were lightyears apart together and opening a gap between, that's how the portal had worked, it was the theory behind the multiverse bending. She had figured she could bring the two world vibrationally separated together, and create a portal between them. Lena thought about what she needed to do, maybe head to LCorp and have a look at getting back to her home.

“Lena, I am sorry, I can focus. You were going to let the thugs shoot you, and because of Kara’s promise she was going to have to watch you die. I saw it in a dream, I have no idea if my powers will still work, I don't know if I can keep you safe in this body, the Power only goes to women. Why didn't the hospital take me here, I don't understand, did Sara know that I would be like this here…”

Lena could see that Nia was off in her mind again and she was getting a little frustrated with the situation. Maybe whatever Nia was talking about whatever she was supposed to be able to do here had indeed been altered by what ever had caused this current situation.

“Nia, please focus, none of the thugs my mother has sent to get me have ever been given permission to actually hurt me, the one or two that have by accident have paid for that. I was in no danger, not any real danger anyway that is why I was confident in my discussion with them. Sara has taken me out of the timeline? How? Who is she and how do we contact her?”

Nia looked at Lena and nodded she just felt so uncomfortable, it was like being exposed to the world in a way that made her skin crawl. Everyone would see her as a man, as someone who was male and she was anything but that. Her body was once again betraying her. She sighed and focused.

“Sara is a friend of Kara and Alex, she is the captain of a time ship, and has taken you as a baby so it was like you were never born, I was left here so that I could help you navigate as I have both memories, although this world is a little shaky still, it is clearing in my mind though, the only way to contact her is through a communication device at the DEO, but neither of us have passes to that in this timeline.”

Lena looked at her and nodded. She was not sure how this was possible but the fact that Nia was in a man’s body, well that told her something was different.

“So what is the point of this exactly?”

Nia looked at Lena and opened her mouth to speak wincing at the distinctively manly tone.

“Sara believes that you need to see the impact you have had, to change your mind about who you are, so you have the faith and love for yourself that we have in you, so by seeing what impact you had on the world around you, will help you to understand how important you are, she called it the wonderful life treatment”

Lena smiled and looked at Nia, she had loved the movie as a child she had watched it with her birth Mom, she has loved old movies and black and white films. Nia was still shuffling and as Lena looked at her and she couldn't help but feel sorry for her, every movement seemed awkward even listening to herself speaking in that masculine voice was causing her to wince, she couldn't understand why she wouldn't have become a woman in this timeline. She clearly was not happy being a man, she didn't want to distress her but if she was taken out of the timeline then maybe something that she did caused this issue for Nia.

“Where and when did you have your treatment?”

Nia didn't talk about her transition often it was something that she had gone through and it was difficult, although she was proud of her strength to have done this and she stood up and was counted within the community, proud to be who she was the transition itself had been a long and difficult process.

“I knew I wasn’t a boy, but no one would listen until I was 14 years old I went to therapy and then at 16 I started living as myself, because I am not human it was not easy for me to find someone that would help me with surgery. I had lost all hope and then my mother heard about a new hospital in Smallville treating Aliens and meta humans. I went there, the Kieran McCoy clinic was the only one that would treat me.”

Lena’s eyes widened and her hand moved to her mouth to cover her shock, Lena had indeed had something to do with her transition. She had commissioned the hospital, with Luthor Corp and her personal wealth from her inheritance. Lex had agreed after a significant amount of superhumans were found in smallville, he was happy to contribute, it wasn't until years later that she found that all people treated had to give samples for scientific study. A part of Lex’s ongoing fascination with superpowers. She had changed this policy as soon as she took over to ensure that her mother's name was not tarnished.

“That is the hospital I opened, named after my Mom. It is not part of my public works, it was something that I wanted to do to remember the kind hearted woman that brought me into this world.”

Nia looked at Lena, she had expected there to be big changes, after all she had saved the world on many occasions she was not expecting there to be a personal consequence to having Lena missing, she wondered how many other subtle ways the world would have changed.

“I don’t know about you Lena but I am not liking the effect you not being born is having, lets go and see if we can find someone who can help”

The two women left the alley and headed out into the national city. The general feel of the city was off, it was darker, dirtier, more rundown. People seemed less happy, less motivated and definitely less polite. As they noted when people were just walking around with sullen looks on their faces, and more people were carrying weapons. Lena raised her brow and wondered why people were looking so defeated. There were shots fired just down the street and Lena looked around.

“Let's get off the streets for a moment and decide what we are going to do next, you have a life in this reality, do you have money? A job? Lets go to noonans, assuming it’s there to plan how we get out of this.”

Nia nodded and slipped into noonans taking a seat at a booth and sitting opposite Lena.

“Yes I have money, and I am um, a drag performer it would appear, I couldn't become who I am so I have a half life as a performer, I never became a reporter.”

They ordered a drink and Nia paid, in the booth was a publication, Lena picked it up and started to look at the information, it wasn't until she had read several stories that she realised this was CATCO’s magazine, although unrecognisable to Lena, editor in chief was Morgan Edge, his editorial was a xenaphobic diatribe about the aliens distributing weapons and arming the gangs in the city causing devastation to all. Lena looked up at Nia, there were several stories of the well armed gang, using futuristic weapons and alien technology to loot and control the city. It was in the grips of a gang war, the police were losing the ability to control the city. There were calls for Cadmus to cleanse the city again, this time of the alien weaponry not just the aliens.

Lena looked up at Nia and handed her the publication showing her what she had just read, Nia who had been sitting there allowing her mind to make sense of the information had known about this already.

“Well that is definitely an effect of you not being in the timeline, one of the bigger ones too, you didn’t stop the gang the night of the gala, they decided to take over National city, there are now three main gangs that fight for control”

Lena looked at her shocked she wasn’t sure what to say about that, clearly the gang was getting weapons from somewhere and she was sure it was her mother, when she had examined them originally she found that there were old schematics on the Luthor Corp servers.

“The original gang was armed by my mother which is why I had to take them out, cleaning up another Luthor mess, she was trying to get the people to back her and Cadmus”

Nia looked up, and chewed on the inside of her cheek a very strange movement on the male form in front of Lena. She was not sure hearing the next bit would help but she figured she was already down the rabbit hole.

“Cadmus, yes they were unforced by not only the people but the government, they are the affirmative action branch of the DEO, they took out the aliens although the virus is inert now, the kryptonians designed it to only have a short life span”

Lena looked at Nia in horror, so her mother had succeeded in this reality, she had gained the momentum and the power needed to spread her xenaphobic message and bring her group to life. Her mind suddenly wandered to the aliens she knew.

“Oh my god J’onn, is he?, did he get out of the city before it happened?”

Nia hadn’t wanted to talk about that really or the effect losing J’onn had on others which she was now seeing in her mind. She sighed and looked at Lena the forlorn expression on her face and the emotion was visible even through the square jaw and stubble.

“Jo’on wasn’t killed by Medusa, he was already dead at that point but 12,000 aliens perished, those fleeing the city carrying the virus with them, Jo’nn died in an alien fight club a few weeks before”

Lena shook her head, that wasn’t right. Kara had saved him and shut down the fight club. She even wrote an article about it, she had managed to get there and stop Roulette not that she was punished. Lena knew her of old, she had resources and favour enough to get off 10 times over. Then it dawned on her, Kara hadn’t known where it was, she had given the address, it was such a small action she hadn’t even thought about it.

“I didn’t give Kara the location of the club here did I?, I didn’t even think about it, she didn’t know where it was and burst into my office all stuttering and cute asking for my help, I handed it over without a second thought. That was nothing though she would have found them without me”

Nia looked at Lena and grimaced it was true Kara had found them eventually however there were ten bodies found including Jo’on before they managed to catch them. It had had several other impacts but Nia didn't want to give information that wouldn't necessarily be needed.

“It took them nearly six months to catch Roulette, and close down the the fight club. Kara having to split her attention between the gangs, the fight club, getting kidnapped by your mother, with Mon-El and Alex’s depression it was no wonder that it took longer, it was also easier for Lillian to complete Medusa”

Lena looked at Nia and smiled for a second, she had been the one that took Mon-El from Kara it was one of the things that she regretted, as much as she loved Kara and was happy that they finally were together she always felt that the loss of her love was Lena’s fault. She didn't want people to die. She didn't like the idea of the city being this way or her mother and Lex having power but Kara, she may be happy, maybe without her in the city to help Rhea she could have been happy.

“Did Kara and Mon-El get to stay together? Without me sending away the Daxamites?”

Nia searched through her memory, she had information on Mon-El on Kara, Mon-El had worked in the Alien bar before Medusa and she had known him from there, he had gotten sick but didn't remember him dying. They had not even been a item, he had not helped Kara with the fight club, there had been no slavers moon, Mon-El had not done any of the things that made him heroic, he had continued to womanise and party. 

“They were never together here, Mon-El dated a lot, Kara was focused on other things she didn’t have time for him at all.”

Lena looked at her and raised a brow, how was this possible, how could her relationship have not happened at all? She was hoping something good would have come from this.

“So Rhea just Left? This isn’t making any sense Nia, So how do we contact this Sara without Brainy? I need some answers”

She didn't know the answer maybe they could find Winn or James, not that they would know Nia or Lena, she wasn't part of the superfriends in this reality. She did know the Daxamites didn't invade they came and left. Sara said that she would have Knowledge to help and she did but it wasn't complete. Her life had not crossed paths with the hero’s in this version of Earth, except as an entertainer at Al’s dive bar.

“The Daxamites came and left without much fuss but I don't know about Mon-El, we could search the archives or maybe track down Winn or James. James still works at CATCO and Winn would still be part of the DEO, what do you want to do? Maybe even though things are different there is still a communicator at the DEO Winn could help us by contacting Sara?”

Lena looked at her James was probably their best bet if no one here knew Lena she at least knew enough about James to prove that they knew each other and maybe able to convince him to help, him and Winn were good friends so he could get them access to Winn.

“CATCO, let’s find James”

The two women got up and headed out everyone staring when Lena held the door for Nia, she didn’t think about it but Nia was a man, in body at least, there were subtle difference in people, thinking about the influence her family had and their feelings the world would most likely be less tolerant in general, she didn’t like that idea at all. Gun carrying people with a Luthor mentality did not make for a happy city. Catching sight of the TV as she passed a shop she could see Trump standing at the presidential podium.

“Please tell me this is a bad sitcom Nia!”

Nia looked at the screen and shook her head sadly, he was president it wasn’t a joke, although a lot of people thought it was when he started running.

“No unfortunately not, what with the invasions and everything tolerance was low he spoke to the fear in people and well as they say the rest is history, he commissioned Luthor Corp and Cadmus as the people to take affirmative action against threats, the DEO policing the registered aliens”

Lena remembered that Nia had mentioned this as much as she thought that was a bad idea previously she was now interested, affirmative action sounded like a licence to kill.

“Registered and non registered? Affirmative action?”

“Anyone registered under the amnesty act before it’s repealed were considered legal aliens anyone not, are considered illegal, Cadmus are like ice taking aliens to detainment camps and deported, they can track and remove any threat and have the rights to stop anyone trying to enter, there are new restrictions that the DEO police, for larger alien problems they work together”

Lena knew what detainment camps would be with her mother and Lex in charge, a place of experimentation and death she shuddered at the thought.

“I am sure you are going to say that somehow this has come about because of me but I fail to see the relevance I have never been able to keep my family in check”

Nia thought through the two versions of reality in her mind and then looked at Lena.

“As far as I can tell something you did had Lex convicted for 32 life sentences without you he had ten years and your Mother had him out as part of the Daxamites issue only he could open a vault and they needed something in there, they were hailed as heroes and he received a full pardon”

Lena knew that her testimony and leaked information from her time at Luthor Corp had given the final information needed but she didn’t think he would get away with that. He had turned the sun red almost killed superman and in the process had caused countless deaths, but he was always a clever person and had an exit when needed. She looked to Nia to continue.

“By the time Medusa happened people already agreed with your mother, the alien weapons in gangs spread through the country so her action received government sanction after the fact, she was held for about six months before the Daxamite arrival but never formally charged”

Lena couldn’t believe that the smallest things she had done seemed to make such an impact, giving an address to Kara, opening a clinic, stopping weapons being used by thieves, the whole city seemed darker less tolerant and with the current president she could see it spreading. They arrived at CATCO and entered the building asking to see James Olsen. The security at reception looked at them wondering just what they would need from James, after all he wasn't going to be able to promote the woman, she was stunning but James was no longer an art director, or even an editor.

James came up to the reception area to see a very strikingly beautiful brunette and a man waiting, he raised his brow and headed over to them not really knowing what they wanted. It had been a long time since anyone wanted a picture with the guardian, not that he was any more, Edge made sure of that, god he hated that man, he often thought it would be worth going back to prison just to get away from him. He approached and the woman smiled, the man looked a little familiar but he couldn't place him.

“I am James Olsen, how can I help you?”

Lena looked at James, she wasn't sure what had happened to him but he didn't look like him, he had a deep scar on his face and it looked as if one of his eyes were not functional any more. She guessed that he wasn't the guardian any more, she hoped that didn't mean that he was no longer in contact with Winn.

“James, we need your help”

“Archiving, fact checking? What is it you need?”

Lena looked at him and raised her brow. He was the art director then the acting CEO, what was he doing in archiving.

“As much as I would like to learn what on earth is going on here, and why the world is like this that is not what i need you for. I need help to get incontact with Winn and the DEO”

James looked at her, he instantly backed up a little and shook his head. He had no intention of going anywhere near the DEO or Winn. He hadn't seen him in over a year.

“I don't know what you think you know but I am not Guardian, and I never had any affiliation with the DEO, I don't know who this Winn is but I think you better go”

Lena looked at James he was lying she could tell, James always had a tell. She tilted her head and pursed her lips. Looking at James he was backing up but she needed him.

“James, you are lying, I know you too well for this. You hold yourself heading away and you clench your jaw using your back teeth. You may not think that you know me but you do, we are in an alternate timeline, I know this sounds a little far fetched but it is true. On our earth there is a communication device that we can use to contact the person that placed us here, but here we can't get to it. If there is one here it is at the DEO we need Winn to get it for us”

James looked at the woman. She was very self confident and controlling there is no way that he would be friends with a woman like this. Although she did seem to know he was lying. That wasn't enough for him, he wasn't getting drawn into anything that was going to put him back behind bars. He only had a few years of this then he could leave the City and get away from edge too.

“Even if I believed you which I don't, I can't help you, I am not allowed to be incontact with anyone that aided me as guardian. I don't know you lady and I am not going to prison for you”

James turned to walk away and Nia looked at Lena, she had worked for James she hadn't got to know him very well being mainly under the wing of Kara. Lena knew him better and she looked at her imploring her to continue.

“James, what happened to the little boy with the camera from his father, that stood up to the gangs? You created Guardian to give back, like your father had, you wanted people to see that everyone can contribute can make a difference if they stand up for the less fortunate. It was your chance not to be the sidekick, to superman to supergirl to be the Hero, where is that man now, I need him, and he never turned his back on his friends. Nia, it's no use, he's NOT the man he was, maybe Kara still works here we can see if she can help us get in touch with Alex”

James who was walking away looked back at the mention of Kara and Alex and walked back to them.

“Shush what the hell is wrong with you, if the Luthors hear you talking about those two in the same breath you will be shipped off to a detainment camp assumed Aliens, meet me around back in five”

Lena and Nia looked at each other, Nia knew about Kara and that Alex wasn't at the DEO anymore but as she was never in the group in this reality she had no idea what was going on. They left the building and headed around back and waited for James. He eventually arrived and handed them a folder and told them to leave and not tell anyone where they got the information. Lena looked at Nia and shrugged she had no idea what had gotten into James but she didn't like this new version of him at all. Annoyed at the distinct lack of backbone in her former lover Lena turned on her heel walking away with purpose.

“What is wrong with James, I was sure that he would be the way into the DEO or at least to Winn.”

Nia sighed and decided that she may as well fill her in. She decided that it was best to follow Lena’s lead, walk and talk so she followed after Lena and then taking her arm for a moment guided her over to the park so they could walk and talk in private, there is no better place for a private conversation than in public.

“James has been to prison, I remember it being on the news he was being prosecuted for obstruction of justice, it would appear that he was eventually bailed by his boss Morgan Edge and is on probation.”

Lena continued to walk, she had ensured that he didn't get prosecuted, but she wasnt there to sort that out, or purchase CATCO. There was a comotion behind them and Lena looked back at a couple of men who looked like security from CATCO, had James set them up? Knowing the park and the area well Nia and Lena arranged to meet back at Noonans, both taking different directions heading to the coffee shop, this meant that the men had to split up each taking one of the women. Lena looking at her watch slipped through the gap in the trees and joined the Lunch time rush on the food carts down along the river, blending in amongst the people, pulling her hair out of its high ponytail and letting it fall lose taking off her jacket and folding it so the internal colour showed. The man looked around as he looked upon the sea of people. Unable to spot the woman amongst the crowd.

Waiting to have Nia on her own was annoying Sara, she had been watching, the idea that the time changing would mean that they were not paying attention was ludicrous of course she knew exactly what was happening. In Fact she could have just popped in right as Nia headed through the tunnel but she was waiting for her just the other side to snatch her for a talk. As Nia got through the tunnel out of the corner of her eye she saw the crack in the atmosphere and the white light, a hand came through and took her by the shoulder into the time ship. Nia looked up at the woman and smiled brightly.

“Sara oh god, thank you, I didn't know how to get hold of you, when Lena came back everything changed I mean look at me, you didn't give me any instructions on how to get in touch with you we have been trying to get access to the DEO.”

Sara leaned back onto the desk and looked at Nia, she was cute for a man, she hadn’t realised that she was transgendered when she first met her and was intergued she had been abe to fluster her as a woman, which Sara liked very much but this was a twist.

“Now do I look like the kind of woman that sets things in motion and then turns a blind eye to the consequences?”

Leaning forward to Nia Sara raised her brow and bit her lip.

“Dam Nia, you're so hot as a man, hum nice, I might even let you take charge looking like that Nia, but I unfortunately don't think that would happen, I definitely think you're more confident, although not necessarily around me, which is also cute, but your happier woman inside and out and that is sexy. I am sure this is uncomfortable for you and I am sure you want to be back in your real body as much as I do, I will be watching and I will take her when she is ready, and you will go back to your delicious self, now the file she has you need to stop her looking at the address for Kara, this needs to be her Journey not one to save her lover ok”

Nia shuffles as Sara spoke, Sara wasnt a Lesbian after all, she was an equal oportunities kind of woman, she was feeling even more uncomfortable in this body, in a male body Nia had never been with anyone, but she could feel the resrictive nature of her pants holding back a now throbbing member, she was sigusted with her bosy, and confused but her reaction ro Sara. She needed to get out of this situation there wasn't a part of her she trusted right now, she nodded and looked at Sara. she didn't want to be in this position she was now supposed to keep Lena from Kara, Sara clearly didn’t know the determination of Lena Luthor. Although Nia thought that Sara could give Lena a run for her money. Sara opened the transport beam and moved her back to the trail, after the man had retreated. Nia headed straight to Noonans to meet with Lena. She had the file and Nia was supposed to stop her seeing the address. Moving into the Cafe, Nia needed to go to the toilet, she took a breath to steady herself and looked around, Lena had ordered already, she told her she was going to the toilet.

Having to confront the body that she despised was difficult for Nia, she knew that in this world she had never known the difference but after being a woman on the outside for so long she hated the thought of going back. She went into the bathroom area, she knew that she couldn't use the womens, she went to the door for the mens toilet and pushed the door. The smell assaulted her the moment that she walked in. she headed for the stall, she may have to be in this body but there was no way that she was using the urinal, she sat down to pee and could feel the overwhelming uncomfortability, like her skin just didn't fit there was nothing that she could do right now she just needed Lena to get through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to all those that find Nia being a man difficult but I wanted to highlight the difficulties she has in being something she isn’t there is a parallel for later in the fic—in addition this is not about catastrophic consequences and world destruction it’s about subtle things that Lena did without thinking to much out of goodness not need.


	3. Finding Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia and Lena head off to find Alex, they cant quite get to grips with what they have seen, Lena decided that the inforomation she needs will only be one place Luthor Corp but they have no chance at a facility, so she decides on a storage unit instead. she finally gets a lead on Kara.

Nia returned and picked up the file she smiled at Lena and flipped through removing the address for Kara as Sara had told her too, she didn't need to see Kara, that's what she said it needed to be for her. She flipped through and looked at the information she knew some of it but was surprised by the depth of information on Alex. the thought that Lena would think that Kara was dead was upsetting but she clearly needed to experience it this way. Lena was sat stony faced Nia wondered how much she had read, she ordered some drinks from the waiting waitress before asking Lena what she thought.

“Well it would appear that my best friend is dead, killed by the woman that she loved, and the woman I love is apparently dead. I couldn't read any more. It is clearly Edge Propaganda. I don't believe it, she isn't dead if she was I would feel it, I would know that she was gone. Clearly there is something more going on here than James knows.”

Nia felt a pang of guilt, she had taken the address out and Lena clearly had not read the whole file so she didn't see it. She wanted to tell her she was right that there was an address for her that she was alive but that wasn't the plan. She looked up taking the drinks and smiling at the waitress.

“If anyone knows anything about Kara its Alex, and that I think is where we need to go next, is there anything in here that tells us where she might be?”

She flipped through and looked at the information on Alex after the reign incident. She was arrested a number of times for drunk and disorderly, there seemed to be no actual address for her but there were some potential locations of possible places she was known to frequent. Including several bars and abandoned buildings. Alex appeared to have completely fallen off the rails and was living off grid, homeless and drunk. Nia had heard the stories of Alex before Jo’on had taken her to the DEO she was heading down the road of self destruction, it appeared that she was back there again now, or maybe she had never found her way out completely.

“I think that we need to head downtown to the abandoned factory district, we may catch her before she starts drinking.”

The two left Noonans for the second time, this time Nia took the door, they had been drawing enough attention to themselves and they needed to keep a low profile, it was clear that their lines of enquiries were not wanted. What ever had happened to Kara and Alex in this world had put them at odds with those in charge. Nia suggested that they get her car and drive down, just in case it wasn't the safest place for someone like Lena to be. Lena agreed and they collected Nia’s car and took the short drive.

Making their way on foot once they got to the area they started to look for Alex. It took some time but they managed to get some information from a woman pushing a trolley, it cost Nia the last 20$ in her wallet. They would need to get some more money out if there was going to be more exploring here. Walking into the building Lena looked around, between the garbage, the rats and the pungent smell of human waste Lena couldn’t see anyone living here, especially not Alex she had always been so clean and tidy. Against the far wall was a pile of boxes and filthy looking blankets bottles and what looked like a human figure. They both approached and as they did the body shifted.

Alex was on her feet, very uncoordinated and unsteady, stumbling around with her fists up. Trying to take a stance and look threatening.

“I don't know who you are but if you think that you two are taking me into the Luthors you have another thing coming, although i am glad that that toxic bitch is finally taking me seriously sending you two is a joke. I was close last time and I will get her and that golden boy of hers for what they have done”

The soul seemed to be missing from the woman in front of her, the loving woman she knew wrapped around her best friend and Ruby had lost her soul, there was no one home looking into Alex’s eyes was like that of a shark, cold black and dead. Lena shook her head she couldn't believe what she was seeing here. The idea that they would find her sober or at least coherent was gone the moment that Alex started talking.

“Alex we have no intention of taking you anywhere, we need to find out what is going on, find a way into the DEO to contact Sara and get home, we were hoping that you would be able to help.”

Nia bit her lip and looked down she didn't tell Lena that they no longer needed to do that she didn't want to share too much information. After all this was Lena’s journey, she looked at Alex this was definitely not their Alex, she was sporting longer hair, very unkempt and many more scars. Loss was the main thing in Alex’s life the loss of her father, her sister, her mother, her mentor her freedom and her lover, it had all been to much for her to deal with and the drinking had spiralled, she wanted revenge on the Luthor’s but knew that as long as she was a drunk she wouldn’t be able to get it, probably the only reason she was still alive.

“Chick I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I am nothing to do with the DEO and I have no intention of going there, they let her die, as if losing Jo’on wasn't bad enough, being betrayed by my father and then being sent to Cadmus, the DEO let my sister die. That's why I worked with that vial woman. Working in Cadmus I even found a way to love again, I started to feel happy, and then that woman had me kill her, there is nothing here for you, I am only interested in one thing, taking her golden boy, and then killing her”

Lena looked at her in disbelief and turned to Nia, who put her hand up for she wanted to have a chance to get through to Alex.

“Alex, you may not know me, or not think you do but I come from a world where you, Kara, Lena and I all work together you are a Hero, your happy, your in love you have a family. We dont believe that Kara is dead, we want to find her, we want to get home, we need you to do what you do best, find her, you always find her Alex”

Alex's face turned angry and she grabbed at a piece of wood swinging at them, over balancing and hitting the floor. She was scrambling and trying to get to her feel, screaming at them trying to chase them off. She clearly was in no position to help them and Lena and Nia backed up a little before turning to walk away.

“How dare you, come in here, my fucking home, telling me shit……. you know nothing, nothing about me, nothing about her…………. the love of my life killed her, that Luthor bitch she made me kill her, she didnt tell me, fucking Lillian and her manipulation……….. so much anger, wanted to avenge her, now look, I have nothing and you want me to find her………… I know exactly where she is, she is burried in Midvale, stupid pompus ass hole……... run off thats it, get out, hero my ass”

The two looked back at Alex as she continued to rant they sighed neither one had expected her to be in that bad a shape. Nia thought that Alex would still fight and would still want to make things better would still believe that Kara was alive. Heart aching at all that was happening, the world was a harsher place than it needed to be and the people she cared about were less happy than in her world, Lena kept the pain hidden as always, stoic CEO in charge. Nia looked at Lena. She seemed unfazed by what she was seeing. This isn't working Lena was not changing she was not affected by this.

“What are we going to do now? James was a bust, Alex too, by the sound of it we are running out of options.”

Missing the information needed to work out how they were going to get back lena decided that there was only one option left, she would need to access Luthor Corp information. Lena was sure that she was not going to be getting anywhere near a main Luthor Corp facility but she just needed to be able to access the mainframe, something that could be done from any Luthor holding with enough time to get into a terminal. Where to go, National City didn't seem like a Luthor Corp stronghold now, there was evidence of some installations and factories but nothing on the scale it was. She had an idea and looked at Nia raising her brow.

“Well in this world our friends are missing, dead, drunk or spineless, it's time to get to the belly of the beast and find out what is really going on. I may not have been born here but i have Luthor DNA and that can open doors, or gain access to vaults, like the one my Mother used me to open, lets go, I'll drive”

Nia was not sure what this meant exactly but she was not overly happy with the idea about taking on the Luthor’s after all in their world they were formidable, here in this reality they had not one but two supercompanies and government backing to do what they wanted to and Nia was an alien, it would be easy for them to take her away. She was nervous and without her powers was not looking forward to this. She handed Lena the keys and headed to the passenger side of the car. Strapping in and holding tight, Lena clearly a good driver had no issues with speed and seemed to like the adrenaline. Nia was not feeling that at all. Lena always found driving relaxing and was in need of clearing her head right now. Good people were doing nothing, people who Lena knew were fighters, who stood up when needed were watching idol, her missing from this time line had a effect clearly no one had anticipated as there was no way she could see to get back.

“So James went to prison because I didn't deal with the charges, but there had to be more than that to have made him like that? Alex she killed Sam, but as Reign I am guessing? Can you check the file, where is Ruby”

Nia looked at the file and started to read through she had some knowledge but the stories were all written by James and declined. She wondered what was happening. Things started to click into place, James had tried to speak out to continue to fight against Edge, and was taken down, then he went to prison and edge completely took over CATCO bringing him back but why?

“All the stories in here were not published they were declined by Edge, James speaking out against the treatment of Alex, the maintenance of a hero’s secret, the truth behind the detainment camps, the Medusa virus, reign take down, it looks like Edge was blocking the stories and there are more, why would he then have James work for him?”

“To show that you can't cross him, its a power play, destroy and control, embarrass and defeat, taking James down silences the others that speak out against you.”

Nia looked at Lena and thought to herself that she was glad that Lena wasn't a real Luthor after all she would be ruthless if she was. She continued to read but there was nothing about Samantha or Ruby Arias, just information about Reign. She thought about it she hadn't been in the city for that, but she remembered something about ruby being hidden at the Luthor Mansion. She guess that didn't happen, maybe she could have a look online, this was not helping. She contemplated putting the address for Kara in the file and giving it to Lena but she again thought about Sara’s words and decided against it, looking at the internet on her phone, she found information on the death of Patritia and Ruby.

“I am sorry Lena, it looks like Ruby died with her Grandmother. A few days before the battle between Reign, Alex, Lillian and Lex”

They fell silent in the car as Lena pulled off the freeway and into a warehouse area. She slowed and drove into the area she needed to get to and looked around making sure that she was right that this was a safe place for her and Nia to be. There was no CCTV and there were no guards but then why would there be, the small pillar looked like a regular parking marker nothing special if you were not looking for it you wouldn't even see the bio reader. She pulled up and opened the door getting out and heading to the pilar. She remembered that this stung last time but it would be worth it, one thing that she had notices, was that Luthor fingerprints were over everything in this new world and she needed to know how deep that went.

Lena placed her hand on the pad and felt the sting of the needle hitting her skin and causing her to bleed. As her DNA was read there was a loud sound of hydraulics as the floor started to lift making an entrance to the hidden storage unit. Nia watched wide eyed and shook her head there was nothing and now there was a door of sorts she looked atound bu there was no sign that anyone was monitoring it. They both walked in and Lena looked at Nia.

“Don't touch anything there is no telling what my brother has down here now, I mean the last time I was here it was filled with all sorts of deadly experiments, weapons and well things you don't want to see.”

Nia nodded there was no way that she was planning on touching anything after all, she was an alien and there could easily be things in here that could kill her, Medusa was a Luthor invention after all, it may have been designed on Krypton but the Luthors weaponised it. She followed Lena in and was looking around. Lena asked her to keep watch while she accessed the computer. She hacked into Luthor Corp, she may not have been born but Lex was still himself and had a back door for access, and Lena was still in possession of the knowledge of him to not only find it but be able to crack the clues to get into the server. It took her a few moments but she managed to get in. Luthor Corp and Cadmus, all of it was accessible from the terminal, clearly both were run through Lex’s servers.

Lena set to work, the Lex o suit, he used and the one for Lillian had been modified, they were definitely more formidable, the files on Alex were sickening. She had been tortured and conditioned, they turned her into a weapon, and she had a suit of her own and the samurai sword from the DEO built in. Samantha had been brought in, Lex always was attracted to intelligent women he could manipulate. They had worked together, her and Alex, that must have been when they became close. There were experiments on Reign, so Lillian and Lex knew the truth, they had found and killed the other world killers before they came into their power. Alex had tried to escape, but failed, as punishment she was shown reign defeating Supergirl over and over, then had her kill reign, only to find out it was Sam.

Lena couldn't believe what she was seeing, she wished that she could have been there, the thought of Alex going through that was heartbreaking. She switched to Cadmus, Lillian had negotiated of sorts with Rhea. Eliza had managed to cure Mon-El hoping that giving him back would have them leave, but it wasn't enough they had attacked. Lillian had been pardoned and given the ability to access her labs, she managed to infect the Daxamites and then gave them a ultimatum, they leave with the cure or die on earth. Part of the deal included gold Kryptonite. Lena had no idea what this was, the silver had controlled superman but Kara had defeated him, but gold. She watched as the gold kryptonite had been tested on superman, Lex’s glee evident as his powers were stripped. There was another file, it was Kara, she had been taken by Cadmus after the fight with reign.

“Nia I think that Cadmus has Kara, there is a file here that shows her in a cell, she is weak and hurt but she is with them or was.”

Looking at the date it was eighteen months ago. The newspaper said that supergirl died a year ago, Lena was frustrated and was trying to find more information there was a chance that she was a prisoner. They could save her, they could get her out. Nia was listening and looking around there was what looked like a baby in a jar to her left it was starting to freak her out and she was distracted. 

“Lena is this an actual child in here? I mean this is a little freaky don't you think?”

When she looked back she could see the men coming down the steps, watched by Lex Luthor.

“Lena we have to get out of here, is there another exit? Lex is here.”

Lena looked up and took Nia by the hand, heading to the other exit, the moment she triggered the door they would know where they were but she wasn't planning on taking that door. She got through the vault and found the other exit, placing her hand on the pad the door triggered and Lena and went back to hide out of the way of the men that would be on their way, instead more came down the stairs. Nia felt a hand on her shoulder and then another grabbing her arm. Another man grabbed Lena and dragged both out of the vault to a waiting Lex. The sneer on his face was only surpassed by the shock in his eyes, clearly he had thought that there was someone else in the vault.

“Well I would say it's a pleasure to see you looking so well Lex, but the real pleasure is that look of shock your hiding, maybe you thought that your Mother was in here? Still dont trust her completely I see”

Lex looked at the woman who the hell was this and how did she manage to get into the vault, and into the system. She was not a Luthor, where did she get the DNA needed to access the vault and how did she know it was even here.

“You talk like you think that your little infiltration has any impact on me, the only thing this had done is make me delay a press conference. You’re nothing more than an irritant and you will be taken care of. However before that you will tell me all about how you got the information that this vault was here and how you gained access”

Lena upped with her elbow striking the man in the nose, making him loosen his grip slightly. Lex looked bored and pressed a button on his watch, materialising his gauntlet around his arm and aiming it at the woman. Sara was watching, why wasn't Nia taking care of this her powers would clearly be enough to dispel the few people here and catching Lex off guard they would be able to get away. Nia was just standing there not even struggling. This was not the plan, how had they managed to get themselves in this much trouble. There was a crack in the visual plane with white light and Nia smiled. Sara rolling out and sweeping two of the men’s feet from under them. Rolling back through another slit.

Lex shot in the direction only to have the beam hit the building as the fizure closed. It opened again and there was a blur of grey and white as another two guards were rendered unconscious.

“Oh your cute and feisty, where were you last night when I was all alone?”

The blonde woman smiled and slapped Lena’s ass as she disappeared through another rip in the atmosphere. Nia and Lena now free of the guards holding them took up a fighting pose. As one of the men charged at Lena she struck with a right hook and knocked him out. Nia caught up in a fight with another one of the thugs with Lex. Lex pointed and fired towards Lena only to see the blurred reality and a blond straddling her on the floor. His face was starting to show anger towards this woman, who just looked at Lena and smiled.

“Dam your eyes are beautiful, and as much as topping you would be great fun I am kind of busy”

Leaning in she kissed Lena on the nose and rolled to the side pulling out a weapon and taking out a few more thugs, they were all trying to get a grip on the situation. But the use of the transporter system had them running in circles.

“Nia this may not be your body but you are still you, the power isn't about the biological its about your belief get it together will you”

Dodging another blast from Lex Sara spun and engaged him. Firing first at the gauntlet. She had been watching for hours and was getting a little bored. She likes action and at least there is some now. Lena was watching, this woman was definitely skilled and not afraid of Lex, or it would appear overstepping the mark with physical contact. Watching as the woman and lex started trading blows, Lena grabbed a gun from the unconscious thugs belt and used it to knock out the man that was currently over powering Nia.

“Nia I have got this, get her out of here, if anything happens to her I will have a lot more to worry about than this wanna be superman”

Lena was about to interrupt but Nia took her arm and ran in the direction of the car. Lena following she had wanted to look more into the information from the computer, but Lex would have called in more reinforcements when things took a turn she was out of time. Time, that was it, the woman was Sara. she looked back to see her catch Lex with a spinning roundhouse kick and smiled, as he landed on the floor. She wasn't sure what she said as she knocked him unconscious with whatever was in her hand but the look on his face was a picture. They got into the car and headed off, Lena driving away from the area and towards the freeway.

“We need to get gas and find another way to see if Cadmus still has Kara, or what happened to her after that video. That woman, that was Sara wasn't it, why didn't she just take us back?”

Nia looked at Lena and nodded, she was not sure how to explain, that Sara, wasn't going to take them anywhere until Lena had realised that she was important and that she needed to understand that she was someone that made a difference that she deserved to be with Kara, super or not it didn't matter because Lena was a Hero.

“I told you we are having to do this wonderful life thing, you need to believe you are good enough that you matter, we can't go home until you do, I can't tell you how much I want to go home, being this, is horrific, I never had to be like this, I am a MAN”

Faith had always been the issue it wasn’t just that the world seemed to have no faith in a Luthor, Lena had no faith in herself, sure she was brilliant but there was always the question in her mind, was she good or was she a Luthor? Nia was also lacking in this department it would appear, she was a woman, she felt like a woman but she was still in a man's body, what had Sara said her powers were still in their she just needed to believe.

“Nia you are not a man you are a woman, you have always been a woman and always will be no matter what you look like. You are still you, it looks like I am not the only one who needs to learn something Nia”

Nia went quiet Lena didn’t understand, everything about her in this body was wrong, the smell, the feel of the clothes on her skin, the stubble on her face the way her hands felt rough. The sound of her voice and the way that she had to adjust for the foreign parts between her legs, she had not gotten to this size so it was not just something that didn't belong, it was bigger more intrusive and the hormones were definitely more than she was used to, several times already she had felt it straining against her pants, her body commiting the ultimate act of betrayal becoming aroused in this form.

They pulled into a small diner with a filling station, Nia pumped the gas and went to the ATM by the cashire to get out money, she guessed as she wouldn't be staying in this world the money being saved for the new lace front wig wasn't needed. She took out an extra 500$ she didn't want to leave a trail all the way to their destination, then she met Lena in the diner. She walked in and Lena looked up from the file, she was looking to see if there is anything further that the file would be able to tell her. When Nia walked in Lena looked at her and told her that she needed to go to the bathroom. Nia watched her leave and then took the file. Selfish Nia was being selfish and she knew it, Sara had said that Lena needed to do this for herself not for Kara, but nothing was impacting her, Nia couldn’t see any change in Lena, so she returned the address for Kara in the file.

When Lena returned to the booth, Nia was just sitting there smiling and looking at the menu, she was hungry and needed to get some food. Lena picked a salad and Nia decided on the bacon double cheese burger. The food was brought over and they sat and ate as Lena went through the file. As she got to the place where the the address was Lena’s eyes went wide and she looked at the scrap of paper with an address for Kara. Lena was just about to show Nia what she had found when a breaking news story came on the screen, with very sketchy video footage of Nia and Lena, who were wanted by Cadmus as hostile unregistered aliens that had already assaulted several guards and broken into a secure facility. They looked at the pictures luckily they were not clear enough to identify them but there were enough looks around the diner for Lena and Nia to be a little sketchy.

Nia Left the money on the table and they exited the diner and got into the car. Lena pulled out back onto the freeway and asked Nia to find the location. It wasn't far from Midvale, Lena thought that was interesting, Alex had said to them that she was buried in Midvale, did Alex know where she was all along? Lena was getting more and more curious about what was going on in this world. She was trying to work out just what was connected to her being there or not. The Daxamite invasion that she caused she also stopped happening. That was a massive thing on her earth but she had created that. If that didn't happen there were still Daxamites, only Lillian is the one that manages to get them to leave, gaining the ability to defeat the supers. It definitely put Lillian and Lex in a stronger position.

Lena was struggling to seperate things out so she decided that overall the world was looking bleak, the gangs appeared to be over running the city and there was no one safe. Countless aliens had been killed. Superman was dead, as was Jo’on and Sam and Ruby, Lena couldn't rectify this in her mind, she didn't think that her contribution was all that useful, it has caused a rift between her and Kara, there was a doppelganger that Lex manipulated. 

She thought that her help with Reign had caused more problems but Sam and Reign were alive as was Argo and Kara’s mom, which is probably not the case now. Bringing the Daxamites in force had triggered a global solution and Lena had expelled them all, which resulted in them fleeing, without handing over any new forms of Kryptonite to her Mother. Before that the making of Medusa inert meant that the earth was non toxic, so the aliens were alive, the cure happened. Even before that helping close down the fight club by giving Kara an address.

Every small gesture had a knock on effect, no address, means Jo’on dies, then there is no slavers moon and no portal. Jo’on dying means that Kara was on her own against Lillian and Hank Henshaw unable to stop the rocket and the cyborg. Lillian having the power with the Daxamites reuniting her and Lex making them stronger and more dangerous, following that the super was taken down, kara was attacked by reign, taken by Cadmus, reign defeated meaning that the Luthors had more power, Alex was destroyed in the process. Then there was Nia, they had not met until recently but without her clinic that she started she would be a man, and Brainy he was not there at all.

Lena wondered how many other people that she knew or that made a difference were not there, she realised that as with the small things having a knock on effect so did her life. Nia was in the body of a man, she wasn't a reporter, she wasn't Dreamer, every person she had helped was no longer helped. Every alien that died on the day of Medusa would have had lives they could have been doctors, teachers, scientists, there could be countless innovations lost, medicine not created. Alex, she was now a drunk, not helping anyone, she isn't working for the DEO nothing. All of the people that she has saved are no longer safe. James, didn’t continue as Guardian, didn't go home and help the children and more than that a word without the two supers, their loss would be a massive difference.

Nia had been quiet, she could see that Lena was thinking and this was the first time that she could see there was an impact, she knew that it wasn't what sara had wanted but the thought of seeing Kara was making her think, she hoped that she was seeing the difference she had made. As Lena drove Nia became more and more sleepy and fell asleep. As she started to dream Nia recognised the location it was the alley but this was in the past why was she dreaming about something that already happened. Only this time there was nothing after the gun firing, instead of options there was just nothing at all there was no vision nothing. Nia woke, panting and looking around.

“Nia are you ok, I don't know what was going on there but you appear to be a little distressed.”

Nia looked at her and half smiled and shook her head. She hadn't talked about her powers with Lena but this was something that was bothering her.

“I inherited my mother's power on our earth, as the next generation of seer, there are a number of abilities one of which is dreaming of future things. It is a power only passed down to a daughter. As you can see I was born a man, and in this body the dream gets to the point where the gun fires and then everything is blank, I am unable to see anymore.”

Lena contemplated this for a moment, and then reached over and squeezed Nia’s hand. She had a couple of thoughts about this and she wanted to help Nia, Nia was very special to Kara and she was doing this for her and Kara, and now it was her turn to pay back a little kindness.

“Nia as Sara said, you have to believe, tell me you were a biological man in both timelines, the difference here is that you haven't had the reassignment. Inside however you are still you. People see me as a Luthor and expect specific things, but I am Lena and that is different, you look like a man but that is not who you are, when you believed that you were inheriting the power you did and you accepted it.”

Nia listened and couldn't deny that Lena was right that her body was the thing that had changed she was still Nia and that meant she was still the child that inherited the power she just needed to believe in her power and herself again but how could she when her visions were not working and she was not feeling herself. Nia looked up and Lena continued.

“The dream is stopping at the point I was removed, as I was removed that dream currently doesn't have a future as I didn’t exist, there is every probability that the dream stops as that reality does and once the reality is restored that dream will be accessible. We are dealing with a temporal distortion here and that has untold effects, as did my life it would appear”

“That actually makes a lot of sense Lena, oh and it's left up ahead that is the Midvale turn off.”

Nia’s heart began to race what if this was the wrong thing to do what if she had messed this all up because of her selfishness. She watched as Midvale came into view and then gave Lena the directions needed to get to the little village outside the town, up a very windy road that took them to a small log cabin. They pulled up and stopped the car, both looking at the little cabin and taking a deep breath. 

“Lena, remember this is about you and how you feel about you, not how you feel about Kara, please remember there is a lot more at stake here than one life. We have seen that.”

Lena smiled, and looked at Nia, she was indeed beginning to see that, as it was not just her life but every one that she had touched she was changing. It didn't mean that she thought she should be with Kara, but she was getting to the point that she didn't think that a world without her was actually better off.


	4. Hearts desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the girls finally catch up with Kara, both have a moment of truth and they manage to contact Cisco. Sara arives to take them home. Leaving Lena with some words of wisdom

Lena and Nia got out of the car and walked slowly to the cabin, they were both exhausted emotionally and physically they had no idea what they would find here, according to James, this was where Kara lived. If Kara Danvers was alive and happy would Lena still want to go back, Nia couldn't imagine that Kara would be happy after all everyone she loved was missing from her life, she just hoped that this wouldn't be a massive mistake. She could see a little change in Lena now and what was more, Lena was making her feel better about herself too.

She loved being a dreamer but there was a part of her that still felt like it should have been her sister, she had trained she was well versed, and she had not spoken to her since her mother's death. Nia hadn’t gone back to her sister, she didn't feel good enough in her sisters eyes and truth be told she didn't feel good enough in her own either. She was starting to understand how Lena felt, her sister trained her whole life to be dreamer but the gift went to Nia, she was unprepared and didn’t feel like she deserved it or was good enough. Lena spent her whole life trying to be better than her family's name, but still didn't feel good enough when she was offered Kara’s heart, Lena always saw Kara as something so pure, maybe seeing what Kara is in this reality would help show Lena that she isn't perfect.

They knocked on the door and waited both were worried about what they may find had they driven all this way for nothing. The door opened and there stood Kara, it was not the Kara either of them knew, she wasn't bright and shiny, she wasn't smiling she wasn't full of energy. As she opened the door enough to see the two people she furrowed her brow the crinkle appeared and the confusion on her face was evident.

“Are you lost?”

Lena looked at her, it wasn't her Kara she knew that but her heart responded as if it were. Accelerating in her chest and feeling like it was just too big to contain within her rib cage, like somehow just looking at Kara made it feel like it was twice the size. There was a little hurt still there from the lie, but seeing how small things made a massive difference she couldn't help but wonder how different it would have been if she knew her perfect Kara was also a hero in the beginning. Even with the issues with the super Lena still felt less than good enough.

“We are not lost exactly just misplaced, a friend of yours has brought us here, we just wanted to see you before we left”

Nia bit her lip it wasn't exactly the truth but it wasn't a lie either, they already knew that this version of earth was not good for their friend, or for the larger world, but Lena would never have been willing to go without seeing Kara, and well Nia needed to tell herself that because this was exactly what Sara had told her not to do.

“I don't have any friends, and I don't know who either of you are, if you knew who I was you wouldn't be here you would know that this can only lead to trouble for you. So you're either DEO or have a death wish”

Betrayed by the government that she had worked for, stripped of her powers she had to watch as Alex was taken, as reign devastated National city, they took everything she had, who ever these people were they had come to the wrong person. Kara was not even sure why she had been kept alive by the Luthor’s, but she knew that she was here isolated, and the last person that actually found her ended up detained and as far as she knew Eliza was now dead. Kara was some kind of reminder of their power, she was sure that she was being kept alive for some sadistic pleasure.

“Sara brought us here, we have been trying to find a way to contact her. She seems to pop up here and there but we can't get home without her, we hoped that you maybe able to help us? My name is Nia and this is Lena”

Hope, Kara couldn’t help but laugh at one time she was the person who brought a whole city back from servitude with a message of hope but that woman was long gone. She didn't have hope, faith or even the desire to help anyone any more, all it brought her was loss and pain. Although she did have something that could help, how could she trust these people were not going to make things worse. When she first got out she had tried to make it work, but she wasn't able to fix it, Cisco’s communicator was broken, even if she did give it to them why would Sara bring them here to her? If she had brought them here she would be watching.

“I used to have something but it doesn't work any more, I couldn't fix it, and even if i could it isn't like there are no rules to prevent me changing things. We went through that with Barry, there is always a cost for messing with time, and changing things you never know what effect that one small change can make”

“Oh I am more than aware of what a difference one small change can make, and if it needs fixing I am pretty sure I can do it, I have a way with technology. Until I was brought here I didn't think anything I did made any impact except to correct the mistakes I had made. I was very wrong, Please can I see it?”

Kara looked at her, she didn't look much like a scientist or a technology guru, her designer suit and by Rao were they 6” heels were definitely not something that she would have expected this woman looked more like she belonged in a meeting with Cat Grant. Kara grimaced at the thought of her old mentor, another loss for her along the way, this was supposed to be her salvation and often she thought that she would have been better off dying with her planet. Just because her life had not been all that fantastic didn't mean she had to make these people miserable, there was something about that brunette that she couldn't put her finger on but she seemed just well, too good for this world.

“Fine come in and I'll get it, I have some basic tools which I am afraid will have to do, if you can get it working you can contact Cisco.”

Kara let them in and walked into the small living space there was a little chest in the corner, she didn't like to open it, it contained all the memories of who she used to be but for come reason she had never been able to throw it away, she wasnt that woman any more and she should make a break from that life, but it was the only happy memories that she had from Earth, and her beloved Krypton. She opened it up and looked inside, there was a small compact looking object, that was it, the communicator. She took it out of the chest closing the lid, something about this woman and her timid male companion was making her too trusting as it was.

“Here you go Lena………”

Oh she liked the way that sounded coming off her tongue, it was almost as if her mouth was meant to form that name, that she was meant to know this woman, but she didn't know why. She had never met Lena before.

“..... um this is it, the tools are in the draw over here, um I am not sure that it is going to be of any use though.”

Lena started working as Nia and Kara talked, it was not long before she was fully engrossed in her task and forgot the two women were there. The tools were basic and made the progress slow, and Kara had clearly caused more damage trying to fix the thing but she could see what needed to be done and soon completely zoned out.

“Your girlfriend is a little um, well a lot focused huh, I am not even sure she realises we are still here.”

Nia almost choked on the water she was drinking at that, but of course Kara had no idea who they were, that that “girlfriend” was actually Kara’s and she was talking to a woman in a man suit, that was her sidekick of sorts. She couldn't tell her half of that though she needed to be careful about what she said, not that this time line would continue but she knew somewhere Sara would be watching and if she did something that she didn't approve of or could cause a problem she was sure that the blond would resurface.

“She isnt my girlfriend Kara, I am a woman, just in the wrong body, I well, I like men, although Sara confuses me alot. I am doing my best not to think about that, I mean I am already dealing with being on the wrong world in the wrong body, i cant use my abilities from this body and all the people I know and trust are missing, I don’t need any secual awakenings sparked by her”

Kara couldn't help but laugh, it felt good she had not done so in quite some time and she knew what she meant about Sara, she was a bisexual woman with the energy of a incredably sexually dominant person, she hit on everyone, she didnt mean any harm she was mostly just playful well except when she did mean it, and as Alex had found out she normally got what she wanted. The thought of Alex caused her heart to squeeze in a rather uncomfortable way, and she took a deep breath. This was why she kept people out, kept the chest closed.

“Sara is a very formidable character, but she is mostly teasing, she is the dominant sort, likes to be the one in charge, if she was confusing you I wouldn't worry, Sara has that effect on everyone at first.”

Kara noticed Nia yawn and smiled handing her a blanket, and suggested she got some sleep, Kara didn't sleep much she would go as long as she could to avoid the nightmares. Instead she headed to the small kitchen and made a new pot of coffee, moving to place one down for Lena. She had not really expected the woman to even acknowledge her presence she was so focused, but the woman who on closer inspection turned and smiled at her, captivated by the bright emerald and jade orbs that seemed to swirl kara lost all ability to think. The smile that accompanied them was just as dazzling.

“I um, I.. I thought that um, maybe you, could um, do with some coffee, um…...Nia has well, she is sleeping um… can I help?”

Lena reached out and took the coffee her fingers brushing against Kara’s as she did, the tiny spark of excitement flashed in her eyes as her skin touched Kara’s and she bit her lip, how had it taken her so long to realise how she felt about Kara, it was undeniable, that bashful stuttering blond, always made her body come alive her heart race and her mind wander. At the touch Kara almost dropped the coffee and the way she bit her lip was so sexy, she wondered if she was single, Kara couldn't believe that she had that thought, this woman wasn't even from this earth and there was no way that she would choose to stay there.

“I think that I am actually nearly done but the coffee is just what I needed it has been a long day, maybe a little fresh air too”

Kara smiled and led Lena out to the stoop, it overlooked the mountains and the forest, if she still had supervision she would have been able to see her childhood home but she didn’t, but the view was beautiful and as the sun would be setting soon it would be really nice for Lena to enjoy. She sat down and handed Lena a blanket to take the chill of the dawning evening away from the woman. Lena looked at the view and smiled it was beautiful and the blanket was one of her favorites from Kara’s loft, it made her feel at home, she wasn't sure if that was a good thing but right now she was just enjoying being with Kara, even if it wasn't her one.

“The fall is the most beautiful her the leaves changing colour and the way the outlook changs in to golden and red hues, it is spectacular, but then the winter with the snow created a wonderland view, and the spring well the trees to the left have blossoms on them that when the sun is high almost sparkle and the scent is amazing. In the summer the greens are so vibrant and the mountains look almost red in the distance, I guess the view is good every season, it is just stunning”

Lena looked at her, she was rambling, she knew from experience that this normally meant that she was nervous although this could just be Kara who hasn't seen anyone in a long while. She placed her hand on Kara’s and smiled at her.

“This is definitely an amazing view, I am sure that you have painted each season, and spend a lot of time out here.”

Kara didn't know how this woman knew her but she was right, both in her need for physical contact to calm her and about the painting, she could only assume that where ever they came from there was a Kara there too, she wondered if they were friends, if Kara had powers on that earth, she had seen a number of earths but no one of them had a Kara that close to her, and some didn't even have one. Kara shivered a little and Lena had just instinctively moved a little closer covering her with half the blanket as she sipped her coffee.

They sat like this for a while, this time Kara felt no need to talk there was something about this woman that calmed her and she had the feeling of comfortable silence. This had only ever happened with Alex, and she winced at the thought, there was definitely going to be nightmares after this visit, making her feel things she had not felt for a very long time, and think of things that she tried so hard not to think about. Eventually Lena said she should finish up, she had been all together too comfortable here with Kara.

Back inside Nia was still asleep and Lena went back to the device. She made some final alterations and opened it, a few crackles and it lit up, Kara’s eyes went wide and she smiled and laughed a little. A few moments later there was a crackle and then Cisco’s voice rang through.

“Hey Earth 38, Cisco here, is that Brainy again?”

Lena looked at the device then at Kara, she smiled and stepped away a little giving Lena some space to talk to Cisco, as much as she wanted to talk to him, she missed her friends and people from an alternative earth were safe, Lena had needed to fix it to get home. The thought made her a little sad but she didn't belong here.

“Cisco, good evening, no this is not Brainy, its Lena, Sara met with Nia and we have been placed in an alternative Earth, as discussed but I think it is time we went back.”

An excited squeal came from the device and Lena almost dropped it, she had no idea what was going on, on the other side but she was not sure that she wanted to know.

“Lena, the Luthor CEO with Raven hair and mesmerising eyes, the woman that captured the……..”

The device was snapped shut and Kara had Lena pushed up against the wall. Her face contorted in pain and anger, and expression that Lena had never seen on her angles face before. Lena’s arm was across her throat and she was glaring at her.

“Luthor, your a Luthor, what is this a new way to torment me, did Lex and Lillian get bored with my current punishment, maybe if i send you back how they returned my family members they would finally just put me out of my misery.”

Lena looked at her, face shocked at the violent implication what the hell had her toxic family done to her, a tear rolled down her cheek as she looked at Kara, the same but not.

“I am Lena first that's what you always said, you told me that I was more than a name, I just want to get home to where you are surrounded by family and friends who love you like I do”

Love, Love how was that possible, how could this woman love her she didn’t even know her, it was a crazy idea from a crazy woman and Kara was definitely not in the mood for a visit from the DEO. Maybe whatever world she came from she was with that world Kara, she had definitely felt a connection or something with this woman a few moments ago. Kara opened the device and looked at it, waiting for Cisco to come through again.

“Well that was rude, kara said that your manners were perfect like the rest of you, god that girl can gush and here you are contacting me for a favour and you just cut me off. So am I speaking to the CEO?”

Kara looked at Lena and nodded. Lena took a breath.

“Yes this is Lena Luthor, and I wouldn't say that I was perfect by any means but Kara does have a rosy view of the world sometimes. I am sorry about that the communicator is not fully functional here, I have repaired it the best Icould, I have to say the engineer who made this is a genius”

Lena knew that this was Cisco’s work and that like most people a little stoke to the ego would do wonders. Kara relaxed her arm and stepped back a little. This was definitely confusing but wherever she came from the communicator was connecting to her version of Cisco. She didn't know how she managed it. She was clearly a very brilliant woman. Cisco in his lab sat up with a bright grin, Kara had talked non stop about how brilliant this woman was and she was complimenting him he was very happy with the recognition.

“Why thank you, um and I accept the apology, I am guessing that you have learned your lesson, Sara said she was Wonderful lifing you whatever that means, but it must have been important she doesn't remove people from time for nothing. Let me guess you want me to contact her and let her know you want to go back to the real world now.”

Lena looked at Kara whose eyes were wide, Lena realised that Kara knew the reference and why wouldn't she there was a movie made with that level of sentimentality that Kara had not watched.

“Yes I can most definitely say that the plan has worked and that I am 100% ready to go home”

“I will contact Sara and let her know, she will know where to find you dont worry, I am sure she will be along soon, and Lena, I didn't think anyone was good enough for my favorite Kryptonian but I have never seen her so happy, give that space puppy a hug for me ok”

Kara had moved away, that was her Cisco, this was the same earth, but Sara had removed Lena from the timeline, she had no idea what impact she had but the thought of being happy was good. She looked at Lena and tilted her head to the side. She had a million questions for Lena, she wasn't sure what to ask but she closed her eyes and asked the first one that came to mind.

“Why did Sara remove you from the timeline?” 

Lena looked at her and smiled, she guessed that it made no difference now what she said. Cisco was getting her a ride home.

“I am a Luthor, much like here, my family are not liked, and they have done things that are questionable, my brother tried repeatedly to kill superman, my Mother tried to Kill all the aliens, and I fell for the one person in the world that should run a mile from me, i never felt good enough”

Kara looked at her, all those things were true here, she could only imagine that they were not the case on Lena’s version of earth because of Lena as she was what was removed. Pulling Lena into her Kara held the raven beauty in her arms and stroked her hair. It felt strangely natural.

“I can tell you that you would be good enough for anyone, your heart is pure and it is plain to see, even though I have only known you a few hours, I am sorry for how I reacted I more than anyone know that the name you have is not as important as the actions you do, you Lena are a good person, and I can only imagine how you have impacted the world and people around you.”

Kara pulled back and the azura eyes caught the iridescent shining orbs of the woman in her arms and she started to lean forward, only to look up at the sound of cars tearing into the drive. Nia awoke and joined them looking out the window. They were found, they needed to get away, get to Sara, get home.

“Nia you need to clear the way here, Kara can’t help us, we won't make it in the woods, and there is no way we can fight our way out of this without your powers”

Nia shook her head she didn't have them in this body no matter what Sara said she was not able to do anything.

“Sara is wrong, I don't have them here, she should have someone else bring you here, I am not good enough to guide you, I haven't had any visions, I could have seen them coming and we could have gotten out of here. It should have been my sister not me”

Kara listened to her, there was something about this that made her sad, it reminded her of Alex, always feeling inferior to her, not good enough for some reason. She looked at Nia, the only thing that she could see is a lack of belief, she was starting to feel that hope bubbling up in her again. She was about to speak and to her surprise Lena Jumped in.

“Nia, I always felt not good enough next to my brother, my family always thought that he was the better child, then when I tried to distance myself people always treated me like a Luthor, except the Luthors who thought I wasn't Luthor enough. Then someone told me that I needed to be my own hero, that I was nothing like my family that belief gave me the courage to be me. I still doubted if I was good enough for the woman my heart desired, and you brought me here to show me that I am. You believed in me, now you have to believe in yourself, you are dreamer, you are a hero, I believe in you”

Nia thought about what Lena had said they had gone through this together, to show Lena how important she was, to help her feel good enough, to fight for herself and her love. Nia realised that she needed to do the same, her own self doubt was causing her to feel inadequate, being in this body made her feel less of the woman she was, and it tapped into her sisters words when she was home last. Kara smiled and looked at Lena with what could only be described as love in her eyes. The look as always took Lena’s breath away the men were taking up position and calling Kara to send the aliens out. She looked out the window and then looking back over her shoulder said.

“I believe in you too Nia, my sister was like you, always judging herself harshly, she was more of a Hero than me, she did the same as me, she faced the same with no powers, I see the same strength in you, the true hero is inside you Nia embrace her”

Nia looked inside herself, at her mother's love and acceptance, the woman that she had always known she had been, her genetics didn't make her Nia, or Dreamer it was who she was who she was meant to be, her mother had known it, Brainy and Kara had helped her channel it, all she needed was to accept the truth, she was always supposed to be Dreamer, she was different, she was born different this was her she was Nia no matter what she looked like, being in this body wasn't the block it was her own feelings, her fears, she was proud of what she had accomplished she was proud of who she had become, with that small blue sparks started to shine on her hands.

Lena smiled as did Kara, and they opened the door, Nia Oneiric energy started to swell and she let out a blast through the door, knocking the men out of the way, pushing back the onslaught of would be attackers. With that a tear opened up and Sara stood next to Kara.

“Hey blondie, that took forever, she was supposed to see the parallels earlier than this, but now she has caught up I can take them both back I may have underestimated the impact being in that body would have. Time travel is just not an exact science.”

With that Sara took hold of both of them and pulled them into the transporter onto the Waverider. Nia and Lena stood in the large white control room with Sara, blinking, Nia looked at Sara and raised her brow.

“What did you mean exactly, I needed to catch up?”

Sara laughed and looked at Nia, she may have found her inner belief and understood that she was indeed a woman, regardless of her body, and that she was always destined to be a woman and dreamer but she had not realised that this trip was as much for her as it was for Lena, Nia had a future to get to its wouldn't be for a while but she had lost faith and focus, if she was going to become part of the League of super heroes she needed to embrace herself fully.

“Nia, Nia, so beautiful, so handsome, so blind, and that says something for a woman who literally sees the future. You could see the problem in Lena but not in yourself. This trip was a chance for you both to come out with a better self view.”

Nia looked at her and shook her head she hadn't even thought about herself but the trip had highlighted the hurt she felt and the disconnect with her sister, she smiled and thanked Sara. Lena was perched on a desk arms folded and brow raised, looking at the woman that had caused this and flitted in with some sexual overtures and departed without ever introducing herself. 

“I would say I am sorry to interrupt this awakening, but I am not. I assume that you are Sara, we haven't been formally introduced. I am Lena Luthor”

“I am well aware of who you are, my, my you are a real princess aren’t you, not that I mind that at all”

Sara moved forward and leaned into Lena raising her brow and smirking slightly as she moved closer to her, checking her out blatantly. With no shame, or care as she placed her hands either side of Lena on the desk she was perched on.

“You can back right up where you came from, I am well versed in power play and you do not intimidate me, I am not interested in what you are peddling here, there is only one blond I am interested in and it isn't you.”

Sara didn't move, she just leaned in to Lena and whispered into Lena’s ear which earned a small flush from Lena. she pulled back and turned around. 

“Well it looks like our business is concluded, first we need to get the baby back before anyone realised that she is gone, you were cute, chubby but cute for a baby.”

Sara winked at Lena and then turned to Nia.

“Then once that is done we can pop you two back in the alley you handsome, not so confused now which is a shame, will be yourself again soon, maybe you will give that man of yours a chance? After all, how could you accept his love when you didn't love yourself? It is a shame I didn't get to sample though, either you would have been fantastic I am sure.”

Nia blused, she knew that she wasn't interested in Sara, however she was not used to being so blatantly pursued like this. Sara grinned widened as she saw the flush and headed to the consol that Lena was purchased on and rounded it to tap in some instructions. Spoke to the ship and had orders delivered.

“Right let's get this over with it, next time Lena you can host, I love your taste in scotch, and if what I hear is right you would be able to keep up”

A few moments later and Lena gasped as Nia was back it was such a strange thing to watch it was as if she went out of focus for a moment then when the picture cleared Nia was there. She hadn't even felt a change in the ship, she wondered if they even moved. Lena walked over to her friend and gave her a hug, it was a rare thing, but Lena genuinely felt closer to Nia. Nia was a little surprised by the spontaneous hug but held on to Lena, feeling comfortable, happy and relieved. She may have come to a realisation but she definitely felt much better in this body. The two women seperated and smiled at each other both more than ready to go home.

There was a crack of light and Nia found herself crouched in the alley watching Lena step out of a white light the other side. The thugs were pointing their guns directly at her and she was looking at them, only this time instead of telling them to get on with it she looked at Kara and whispered just loud enough for Kara to hear her.

“Kara my love, can you help here, I have had a very long day”

Kara didn't need to be asked twice with super speed she flung her arms together as she stepped forward clapping her hands together sending a shock wave directly at the thugs. They didn't even have time to register the sound as they were forced into the alley wall knocked unconscious. Nia went to check on them as Lena made her way across the short distance to Kara. Taking her hands in her face and kissing her deeply, Lena registered the hesitation but continued into Kara’s space kissing her, sliding her tongue into the supers mouth as she pushed forward. Kara was a little confused and stunned, just a moment ago, Lena was giving her the cold shoulder and now she was kissing her, the thought caused a mild delay in her response but she was soon wrapping her arms around Lena and kissing her back passionately, lifting Lena off the floor and above her head without separating their lips turning her around slowly.

After a few minutes there was a cough, Kara and Lena stopped kissing as Lena was lowered back to the floor the two women realising that along with the two unconscious thugs and Nia, Brainy, Jo’on, Sam and Alex were all in the alley. Alex was rubbing the back of her neck and looking at the floor red faced and muttering, Sam was trying to stifle a laugh Jo’on was looking at Nia wide eyed clearly getting filled in on the trip and Brainy standing there somewhat awkwardly. 

“Come on Alex you have made them watch worse, let's head into Noonans Ruby will be ordering the entire menu by now.”

Alex kissed Sam softly and nodded taking her hand and leading her in the direction of Noonans, followed by Jo’on. Lena looked at Nia, and smiled putting her hand on her shoulder and looking back at Brainy, before guiding Kara out of the alley.

“What was that all about?”

Lens just kissed Kara again before moving her on. Brainy stood looking at Nia, and shuffling a little. Nia took a deep breath and walked towards him leaning in she kissed him lightly. He had not expected the kiss and froze.

“Nia Nall, I did not calculate that response, are you sure that you want to do that I have not changed how I feel about you, and I am not able to show you less that 100%”

Nia smiled and kissed him again, and pulled him closer, she was finally ready for Brainy at 100% and what's more she felt that she deserved it. She kissed him until she needed air and then led a very confused and slightly red Brainy into Noonans. They looked at their friends Sam and Alex were sitting with Ruby in the middle of them, Arms around Ruby and each other as they sat and laughed with the rest, Jo’on was sat next to Alex and Kara looking like a proud dad. Kara had Lena pulled into her side almost unwilling to let her go, Lena’s head resting on Kara’s shoulder as she looked at the group. Nia slid in next to Lena giving her a small hug holding Brainys hand sho slid in next.

Lena and Nia shared a knowing look and then looked at their friends before the onslaught of questions could begin the bell rang and in walked Sara. she strode over to the table and smiled winking at Alex and then at Lena. Alex shifted a little and smiled, Kara glared at Sara.

“Hey calm down Kara, nothing happened, I am brazen I am not stupid. I am just here to say goodbye, I have checked and everything is as it should be you should both retain your memories, call it a consequence of playing with time. Anyway see you gals and guy for the next crisis”

Sara turned and walked away heading back to the waverider. Alex looked at Lena and Nia, raising her brow and tilting her head waiting for an explanation. Nia filled them in, not giving all the consequences of Lena not being there, skipping over some of them with we didn't come into contact with you, just giving a general overview. Questions continued for an hour or more before they finally petered out.

“See Lena I told you that you were a hero saving us from the Daxamites and using your amazing brain to save us all.”

“Actually that was never the point, it was the small things that I have done that had the biggest impact, and I got to see that the things that it is when I do things as me, just because it makes me happy to help that's when I have my biggest impact.”

Kara smiled looking at Lena. She was truly seeing the beauty in herself and it made her happy. Nia looked up at Lena and smiled for a moment. She was wondering what it was that Sara had said that made her blush after all the other innuendos and the rough and tumble had no effect on her.

“Hey Lena there is one think that I want to know, what was it that sara said that made you blush, I mean she was pretty hard core with no reaction, but whatever that was well I have never seen you blush”

The whole table seemed to erupt in disbelief at Nia’s statement they all agreed that whatever it was that Sara had said they needed to know, Jo’on clearly already in the loop looked at lena with a soft smile. Controlling the rabble at the table, and suggesting that if they shut up and gave you a moment that Lena would share. Already blushing Lena nodded and cleared her throat.

“She said, I watched over your life, watched you and Kara fall in love at first sight, you both struggled against your feelings, it happened again in the cabin, I know you felt it, you have experienced the spark twice. There are some second chances even a time machine can't give, follow your heart's desire, You are good enough Lena”

There was silence as Kara with her tear soaked face lifted lenas chin, looking into the eyes that had always bore into her soul and softly kissed Lena.


	5. Epilogue - Nia’s new Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days after the return from the alternative earth the superfriends were all spending time as couples, getting their time together and aprechiating what they have when Nia falls asleep and has a new vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you may have noticed that this is a epilogue of sorts. it is drawing to a close the first arch of this fic, and will start the next arch with a change of POV to Lena, I had thought about ending this one and then starting a second in a consecutive series but decided that I would continue the fic using a epilogue to switch focus. Think of this as the EP for the next episode :)
> 
> I need to outline the new Arch and get to writing so there may be a little delay before the next chapter, as I have been doing finishing touches for the other upload due tomorrow.

It had been three days since they had their out of world experience, Nia had not seen Lena, her and Kara had been held up in the penthouse and well she had been with Brainy, Alex giving them all some time off. She had been listening to sonet number 101 as Brainy slowly rubbed Nia’s back she was laying with her head on his lap and it wasn't long before his soft rubbing had sent her to sleep.

She was dreaming of the superfamily and they were happy and smiling. It was a pleasant view of the future. Alex and Sam were still together married and happy, as was Kara and Lena, her and Brainy were the next down the aisle. Jo’on and Meghan had finally been able to get together, the war on Mars had quietened. Everything seemed so perfect, Nia sighed softly in her sleep and Brainy smiled looking down at her, continuing the stroking he had not expected Nia to get back together with him and he was so happy that she was able to accept his love as it is.

Nia was enjoying her dream and then there was a change, it was like the sky clouded over and somehow all of them felt something shift. There was a sonic boom in the sky as a black streak passed over the city, lasers tearing through the city as it moved. The screams in the streets were deafening, there were explosions and buildings falling, they all rushed to the window’s, Nia, Brainy, Kara all suited up. Alex called the DEO and they were mobilizing, everyone took off, Nia being carried by Brainy, Alex by Jo’on and Kara under her own steam headed out of the penthouse and straight for the streak.

Kara the fastest of them all hit straight into the blurr knocking it off course, and the lazors stopped she brought it down out of the city lines where everyone was headed. A punch to the face sent Kara skyward Nia used her Oneiric energy to stun as Brainy put her down flying into the hostile, closely followed by Jo’on Kara had circled and was back. Brainy was grabbed and swung into Jo’on both flying off to the side. Nia and Alex positioned together were both firing, Electro pulses from Alex’s gun and more Oneiric energy. A concentrated beam of Heat vision coming their way, Kara stood in the way, being pushed back. Using a super clap to distract and knock off the beam Kara unleashed her own, met by the others. Evenly matched both were screaming into the beams as the other four converged on the hostile working together to attack.

The mask he was wearing fell and Kara gasped, he looked so much like Kal, he was a kid couldn't have been more than fourteen, he was quick strong and his powers matched Kara’s, could this be Johnathan? Nia and Jo’on worked to contain him. Nia’s Oneiric energy holding him steady, Jo’on able to break through and control his thoughts trying to disarm him from in his own mind. Kara had cried out as she flared, expelling the last of her energy she took to her knee. She was blasted back and laid still on the ground, Nia’s scream was stolen as the vision fragmented and split, splitting into countless options and different realities, some where all died, some Kara some Nia, some Brainy then there was one where the boy was with them, as was Reign.

All of a sudden all realities started to spiral backward, the baby in the jar, a boy in a jar, a man in a jar, all floating in and out of her awareness different ages different people finding him and setting him free, different outcomes all combining and a vortex of possibilities. Until there was just one image, Lex Luthor with a sinister grin looking at an embryo in the jar, laughing.

Nia jolted awake and Brainy was holding her close to his chest stroking her hair calling to her to come back to him. Nia had no idea how he moved her, and she had not woken, she couldn't get out of the vision and it was such a mess. All she knew is that she needed to talk to Lena and now. She grabbed her cell off the table and with shaky hands dialed Lena.

“Lena , I have had a vision and I need to see you, there is a lot to explain and I think it is better in person. Noonans? Say 20 minutes?”

“I can be there, Nia your worrying me, should I call Kara back she had popped out for an emergency in finland”

Nia thought about this for a moment, she decided that since they had been through the ordeal together that she was confident enough to talk to Lena alone. She also wanted to give Lena the chance to put this right without everyone hearing more about her brothers crimes, before she had a chance to see for herself. This was going to be bad enough for her without everyone starting on her brother. Much Like Nia, no matter how much her family hurt her there was always going to be a part of Lena that loved them and she wanted to protect her friend.

“No just you Lena.”

Brainy looked at Nia tilting his head to the side, she was going alone to meet with Lena, they had not been apart since they got back together, and even when they were not together he had always helped with her visions. Pulling is brow’s together he looked at her questioningly.

“Brainy please, I am trying to avoid Lena more pain, once she knows what I have seen I will tell you, but she deserves to be the first to hear this, it is time that she is the first to know, not everyone else deciding what is going on and then trying to get her to do what they want, she deserves this, she is a good person and needs to be given this respect please.”

Brainy nodded he had great respect for Lena and wanted nothing more than to help her see her worth, it wasn't often that Brainy found someone that was able to engage him so fully, to understand him and help him. Nia was right whenever the superfriends had kept things from Lena they had decided for her and tried to push her into things. She had always come through for them but it was just another example of how they had tried to protect her, and keep her out of the loop until needed, she deserved to have her say.

Arriving at Noonans, Nia opened the door and scanned the room. Lena was there already, she was sitting in a booth towards the back and was drinking coffee. She looked up at Nia and started to smile only to take in the look on Nia’s face. Lena’s mouth pursed into a line and her brow raised. She waited until Nia got closer and gave her a small hug before sitting down.

“Ok Nia, I am here, do you want a drink? Or are we just diving straight in here?”

Nia smiled she would have loved for this to have been just a casual meeting but it wasn't. She shook her head and started to explain the vision that she had. It wasn't easy to explain with the fragmentations and changes in time and options. She did her best and even explained why she had come to Lena first. Lena smiled and looked at Nia, taking her hand and nodding.

“Thank you Nia that means a lot to me, but the location that we saw the baby in the Jar, well that was destroyed years ago when Metalo exploded. I am not sure it was there when I was there the first time. It wasn't like I was there willingly or given time to actually look around”

Nia thought for a minute, with the changes in the people in her vision she judged it to be at least 6 years from now if not more. The baby in the jar would not have been old enough but she had a terrible feeling that this would not have been the only attempt.

“I think that it would be a good idea to look into it, the vision would have come for a reason, there is a lot of uncertainty, I could talk to Brainy and my sister and try to get clarity, but we need to take this seriously.”

Lena remembered some experiments that Lex had done that were written in a mix of Kryptonese and sanskrit, she hadn't managed to convert the Kryptonese but it was cloning technology, she didn't want to be a part of that, it was illegal, and as much as Lex didn't think that he would ever get caught Lena didn't have any delusions of the sort, even with the trials and Adam, she was anxious all the time.

“Ok Nia, give me a few days, then we can get everyone together and talk about this. You came to me first to give me the change, so please don't talk to anyone just for a few days, except your sister if you think that will help?”

Nia agreed and after a few more questions from Lena, Lena looked up to see Kara walking in, she must have tracked her heart to Noonans. The conversation shifted focus and they sat watching Kara eat her weight in sticky buns and telling them all about the emergency.


	6. Hunting for the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> following Nia's vision Lena decides that she needs to look into things, but she is concerned that there maybe consequences of changing her actions that night cause there to be a worse version of what is about to happen. she tries to have her day follow its path and search by employing the help of her assistant only to have Nia confirm things are still changing. she calls for Sara concerned that Nia's visions are of more than one reality, keeping everyone out of it Lena realises that she needs the help of the superfriends to find the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first chapter of the New arch, this is going to be mainly from Lena's perspective -- i hope you all enjoy the second installment.

After the impromptu friends breakfast Lena made her excuses, and left for LCorp. She knew that the first thing she should do is talk to Kara, after all she would probably need her help to decipher the Kryptonese but the issue was she didnt know what she was going to find and she was anxious about this. Lex may be gone but his reach was still getting to her, still disrupting her life and still messing with her mind. What if he did it, what if there were Super Clones somewhere, what if Lex had a army of supers that were just waiting to be activated, what if Lillian knew. She knew that worrying wasn't going to get her anywhere but at the same time she couldn't help herself.

The thing that was bothering Lena most was the images that she described, so many options, so many different possibilities, and so many things that could cause the different endings. Lena knew from their recent trip that there could easily be an action that caused a knock on effect to a million other options, anything she did because of Nia’s information could change the future, but there was no way of working out how. Or was there? Was this fragmentation caused by the memories that Nia had been left with. Lena didn't know much about the way the timelines connected, however she was well versed in the theory of the multiverse. Each single action had an infinite amount of possibilities, with an infinite amount of choices and people all influencing things there could be an infinite number of worlds. Lena could feel the headache starting. It wasn't the concept that was causing it, it was the weight of every decision she would make from here on.

Lena decided that no action would have a consequence, as much as action would so she decided the best option was to find the information that told her if there was indeed a baby or a boy in a jar somewhere, the last thing she wanted was to find the grown man, Nia suggested it was six years, but that could be wrong, time as a concept was something that Lena had recently come to understand was not linear. It was more like the entangled mess of threads, that converged and created all sorts of possibilities. She knew that she could take away an infinite number of possibilities and would still have an infinite number left to work through, the possibilities alone were daunting enough to have her almost paralized in indecision. She poured some water and took two Advil, it was time to make some kind of move towards finding the truth of their current situation.

“Jess, can you come in here please”

Lena knew that to avoid too much of a butterfly effect she needed to try her best to have all the things that she was supposed to do completed as well as work on finding the truth. She didn't like this second guessing and needed to try to do it all but she would need help. She watched as Jess opened the door and walked towards the desk, she motioned to the chair and Jess sat down.

“Yes, Miss Luthor, how can I help?”

“I need to see what is on my schedule for today”

Jess Looked a little confused, she very rarely had to tell Lena what was on her schedule, she had an amazing memory and needed very little prompting. She didn’t want to question her as such but she was used to Lena acting one way and she had noted in the past that any deviation meant that there was something wrong.

“Miss Luthor you have the schedule as always, already accessible on your computer I have made no alterations. Is everything alright do you need a change made?”

Lena raised a brow, looking at Jess, she was smart and that's why Lena hired her but right now, she didn’t want Jess to be looking too deeply at what she was going to be doing.

“I want to go through it Item by Item to see what you can do, instead of me, the things that you feel comfortable in taking on for me today, using your normal flare of making it appear that I have done this not you, so that no one would think it wasnt me.”

“Miss Luthor there is no one that can do what you do, I have been happy to support you and have enjoyed the freedom that you have given me to explore and expand my role here but I wouldn't ever presume to say that I can do what you do”

Normally Lena loved the unassuming and humble nature of Jess, she had the freedom to speak to Lena much more candidly than anyone else because she had not only earned her trust but her respect.

“Jess, I am well aware of the things that you keep off my desk, of the work you put in, of the amount of additional work that you have put in, the bonuses and the pay increases that has you as the highest paid assistant in the industry shows you this. Not only that but I hired you because you have two degrees and a mind of your own, there is no need for you to be humble right now, I need assistance from the formidable woman I hired now, what from my list can you do, with no one noticing that it is not me.”

Jess blushed lightly she had thought that most of what she had done without permission had been unnoticed, she should have known better Lena really didn't miss anything.

“The quarterly review and the budget review I can do, narrowing down the R&D departments projects to viable and in vision I can do, I can compile the information for the board and have everything ready for the pitch of the new incentives, I can manage the resource allocation and organise the lab space for the changing in directives. Moving the less vital projects out of the main building. You will need to meet with the board at CATCO after lunch, and you have a second call in with the Japanese developer. That frees up your time between now and three.”

Lena smiled and nodded that gave her plenty of time to research Lex’s archives and see if she can find the information that she needs. It wasn't going to be enough to work out what he was doing or translate the information but she would be able to have a look to see what version of Nia’s vision was true.

“Great , you take care of that and I will be accepting no visitors today, no one. Everyone is to believe I am held up here doing those tasks.”

Jess left the office and Lena pulled out her Laptop, connecting it to the main server and using the encryption algorithm she designed to get through all of Lex’s firewalls and traps, she wanted full access, she had known that there would be a day that she would have to do this to open this box and take a real look at what her brother had done and the things that he was capable of, that she had always wanted to avoid. After all she had always needed to believe that the boy she met moving into the Luthor house was still real at least in her memory, she needed something to hold on to, there was very little from her childhood that brought her any comfort. Letting the computer fight against Lex she picked up her cell and called Nia.

“Nia its Lena, I am about to start looking through Lex’s research have you had anymore visions or is there anything else that I can narrow the search for? I am about to unlock all of Lex’s files.”

“Lena, I know that we need to work on this, I am giving you time but I just want you to know there has been more added to the Vision, now when we are all together, your nursing a baby and so is Sam, Sam is also in the fight with the boy, Kara is no longer on the ground at the end of the fight but the boy is killed, before it rewinds.”

Lena closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose, something she had done has created a new possibilities and it has meant that Sam had her Powers back and there are now babies. Lena had never really thought about being a mom and now was not the time for that additional anxiety. She had not done anything yet how can there be such a change just by her opening up Lex’s files, what is she going to find in there that created yet another life, and one where Kara kills, her Kara wouldn't do that what has happened that has changed Kara. Lena snapped out of her thoughts as she could hear Nia repeating her name over and over again.

“Sorry, Nia I was caught in my own mind there for a moment, I haven't made any changes that I can think of, the day is being continued as it would have been. I am only opening the files, I guess whatever is in there is going to have an impact somehow. I know that it isn't what you want to do, that you are not ready yet but maybe you could contact your sister?”

“I will see if I can get hold of her, is there anything else that I can do for you Lena, please don't think that you are alone, I know that you don't want to tell everyone straight away but you have me, you don't have to do everything yourself.”

Lena smiled and thought about it for a moment, she had Kara and she knew that she could talk to her and ask for help, there was Alex and Sam too, she was happy to know that she had so much help and Nia, that was a nice outcome from their journey through the obscure, they had not really connected until then and now she really did feel that Nia would have her back.

“Can you convince Brainy to get in contact with Sara for me, I think that I would like to have a discussion with her.”

Nia agreed and they ended the call, she needed to know if this fragmentation was due to the additional memories? Was Nia now experiencing not only the future but the future in multi dimensions. How was she going to have any way of being the hero that she could be if her visions were so complicated, and how could Lena work though the possibilities when she is finding the crushing weight of her choices pressing on her shoulders. She had now seen what the world could be from small actions like giving an address to a friend, unearthing Lex’s inventions could have massive consequences for everyone. Pulled from her musings again Lena heard the beeping from the Laptop, she was in and the files were all accessible.

Taking a deep breath she looked through the file listings, there was a significant difference following the introduction of superman into Lex’s life the names were more obscure and in different languages and riddles. She could see the schematics for the Lex war suit, and smiled. She could see the error he made and thought that maybe this could be corrected and used for some good, maybe something for Alex, she could help keep Alex safe, which would stop her best friend and her girlfriend……. Lena smiled to herself it was the first time she was thinking about helping Kara since she found out about the truth, she had helped supergirl countless times, but now she knew who she was protecting and a suit for Alex would mean Alex could protect Kara too.

Lena moved on there were weapons, some of which she knew broke many international laws, they were designed to eviscerate humans in the most deplorable way leaving the infrastructure in place to take over, she had always known that Lex saw himself as the man of tomorrow, a leader but she thought he stopped at total world domination she was wrong. Everything that pertains to the weapons Lena encrypted and placed on a file, once they were all done she would place them in a box. She just needed Kara, so that it could be locked by Kara’s DNA and have them placed in the Fortress, there was no way that she wanted anything of Lex’s getting out, she would clear and overwrite the server to ensure that it was gone.

Then she moved on to Kryptonite, Lex had more information about the substance than she thought he would, especially as he had not successfully managed to recreate it. She decided that this was something that she could have used when trying to help Sam especially as there appeared to be a multitude of colours that Lex had created, there were notes on them but they had not been tested against a kryptonian, just DNA of superman. Lena’s eyes widened, Lex had Super DNA, that explains the powers that were seen in Nia’s vision, she was hoping that the boy had nothing to do with Lex, that it was a coincidence not that she really believed in them but she figured that Kara and her life of hope was rubbing off on the cynical Luthor DNA. Lena’s phone rang, she looked down and it was Brainy. She hoped that he would have some news for her about Sara.

“Lena, Brainy here, I have managed to get through to Cisco, he said that he would have prefered to talk to you, I don't think he likes me, I asked him to contact Sara, and he said that he would but it may be some time before she can get back to him as she is on a mission. I asked him how long that was, and he said the oddest thing, he asked how long was a piece of string. I was not sure if this was a riddle or if he needed me to measure something but he just started to laugh when I asked him which piece of string that i needed to measure to get the answer.”

Lena couldn't help but chuckle, Brainy was amazing in intelligence but missed sarcasm and a lot of the more subtle interactions between humans. She understood that Cisco was unable to give an exact measurement especially as Sara herself was out of time, and for her the concept was not exactly something that she was bound by. Lena figured that she wouldn't be kept waiting too long as Sara could take 5 months to get back to Cisco and still be there this afternoon.

“He was saying that there was no way for him to know but next time he says that you answer as follows. Half as long as it would be, if it wasn't as long as it is.”

Brainy looked at the phone and wondered if he was indeed speaking to Lena, that didn't make any sense as an answer to the question.

“My friend are you alright, that answer although factually correct, makes no sense, the logic that your employing here doesn't seem to have any foundation. If the string is only half as long then it would be twice as long in the end. Had it been cut and reattached?”

Lena could almost hear Brainy’s mind shorting out and decided that it was a good idea to put him out of his misery. As much as he was offering light relief here she needed to focus especially as there was new information about Kryptonian DNA.

“It is a nonsense response to a sarcastic expression of uncertainty Brainy. Cisco was being facetious and sarcastic as he doesnt know how long it will take, the response I gave would be on par with this. I am alright thanks Brainy. I am busy though and I need to get on.”

“Very well my friend, please if you need me to call, Nia said that I will understand soon, but I don't like having pieces missing when calculating what is happening. There is a 80.483% chance that whatever is happening leaning on your friends will be of assistance.”

Lena smiled she really liked Brainy and he wasn't wrong, there was just so much that she would rather not show the world especially the DEO, not Alex she trusted her, but as soon as these weapons became available for access, they would want them and she was not giving the government the ability to do more damage, or give them a way to hurt Kara. If Nia's vision came true there would be babies to protect and Sam, no these weapons created by Lex were not going to hurt her family. Lena’s breath caught for a second, that's what these people were her family, not the one she was born into but one that was created, and there wasn't a line she wouldn't cross for the ones she loves. The list was getting longer, she couldn't believe that from the lonely woman that moved to National City she had come this far and it was thanks to the persistence of a bubbly reporter.

Lena went back to the files and looked into the DNA file, she was horrified by what she found. Lex had started to work with the DNA to create a Luthor/Super hybrid using his DNA with the supers. Lex’s mental instability with super powers no wonder Nia’s vision had the teenaged boy destroying the city. How he was combining the two DNA’s she didn’t know how yet but he had. There were thirty nine files to go through with each combination. This would take time, the first two didn't make it to embrio, three did not reach maturation, there were small video’s and autopsy reports for each failure. Lena’s heart ached each of these were a possible child, a possible army. There were five that made it to the final stages, Lex had taken them out and they were terminated when they did not exhibit any powers. Lena turned away, she had once said that she had become the killer of children something even Lex had not done. She was wrong.

There was a tapping on the balcony door and she closed the laptop, wiping the tear from her eye, as she turned to Kara in her supersuit waiting. Lena stood and headed to the balcony and smiled, but Kara could see the sadness in her eyes and pulled her into her arms to hold her.

“Lena, what is wrong? I know something is. Nia is having visions and is asleep more than awake, Brainy is acting off and you, you revoked my access and are sitting here crying.”

Lena looked up at her love and placed her hand on her cheek, leaning forward to give her a small and tender kiss. She wanted to just tell Kara everything to have her take all of this away all this pressure and just hold her, but at the same time she didn't want people seeing this. Kara may not see her as a Luthor but she is and she will always be scared that darkness is in her. She didn't want anyone glimpsing just how bad a Luthor can be. She had always been tainted by the crimes of her family and people didn't even know how bad it was.

“I am nearly ready to explain Kara, I just need a little more time. I just need to see this for myself first before anyone else. I know you trust me Kara, but I just need to ask you to trust me a little more, give me a little time and a little DNA?”

Kara pulled back a little and looked at Lena, she had no idea what she would need her DNA for but she wouldn't deny her this request she knew that whatever Lena was up to it was something important, and something that was causing her pain. She nodded and smiled at Lena, she went over to her small safe and took out a small lead box, and the box containing the drive.

“This is a Bio-Lock it can only be opened by your DNA, once I set it, this box has a small Kryptonite shard it should be sharp enough to cut you. Then you can put the DNA in the lock.”

Kara nodded and held out her hand Lena smiled and set the box to receive the DNA, opened the lead box and scored Karas finger, dropping blood into the lock and putting away the Kryptonite before placing the finger to her lips.

“Please take this box to the fortress, place it with the most dangerous items, the schematics in here, could destroy not only this world but many others. I only trust you to keep it safe Kara.”

“If this is so dangerous why do you want me to keep it Lena?”

Lena smiled and looked at her, she was a Luthor, she was a strategist, she was a realist too and that meant that she knew one day they may need something in there, and Kara would hold the key. Literally.

“Plan C, just in case, to help keep earth safe from invasion. This way I know that you will have tried everything to resolve the issue before coming to a more final solution.”

Kara smiled and pulled her back in as lena finished speaking. She held her close and softly stroked her back, Lena loved the way Kara could do that, the worlds strongest person and she could be so soft and tender, giving Lena something that she never had, someone to hold her and make her feel safe and loved.

“When your ready Lena, we will all be here for you, all you have to do is ask and everyone, Nia, Brainy, J’onn, Alex and Sam we are all here when you are ready, I won't push you because I know you and I know that you need time to work on this, I will always have your back”

Kara kissed her softly again and took the box flying off to the fortress. Lena went back to the laptop and opened it up, there were three more experiments to look at. One had both strength and speed, then there was one with all the powers except Flight. Each one had lived a little longer, as it was tested and pushed Lex accelerated the maturation and would take them out a little older. Each one was terminated. Case 13 was the last, there was the alterations and the placement, then the baby maturing, then the file stopped. Lena looked at the date, four years seven months ago, she looked at the date and realised, it was the date of Lex’s conviction. Lena’s eyes opened wide, there was a baby in a jar, only now he could be a toddler, or if there was exceleration he could be a teenager.

She needed to get the specifications for the jar, to get the information on what he was doing and how, searching the Kryptonian symbols and there was one that she recognised but wasn't sure where from the gap in her memory was annoying her, but she knew that it was something important. She opened the file for a large chamber, there were formulas and size changed, monitoring options, power supplies and information about cloning, she looked at the word in sandskrit, PrajAyate it wasn't cloning Lena checked and seeing PratikRri as clone she realised her mistake, it was reproduction, reproduce, the word for causing something to reproduce. Lex had created a reproduction chamber, not a cloning one. Lex using a mix of Kryptonese and Sandskrit in each sentence meant she couldn't understand it all. This technology was amazing, where did he get this?

Lena realised that she needed to get moving, it was getting late, she was torn, she felt that she should cancel the board meeting and start looking to see where this project was being done, there could be a child on their own, and if that was the case could that be what makes him turn on the city? Second guessing herself over and over was not going to help right now. Finish the day, not change things any further right now, she would like to see Sara to find out about the visions just to check that she isn't going to cause something by looking into this, after all if the future options are based on a issue caused by Nia being in two dimensions, then acting on them may cause a change that is not supposed to happen, and they could cause the destruction, she could feel her head tightening and she pinched the bridge of her nose again.

“Well hello beautiful, you requested an audience with me, I have to say the people who normally ask for a second meeting got a lot more out of the first, but I am guessing that you got your girl and are not interested in my more carnal talents?”

Lena looked up to see that Sara was laying across the couch, head propped up on her and and her one leg bent resting on the one laying straight. Lena rolled her eyes and looked at her, she clearly had plenty of people that this kind of behaviour had worked on but the overtly sexual position was hers, and she liked her women quietly dominant. Although she didn't have confirmation of that just yet, she had the inclination that Kara had a more dominant streak to her.

“Sara, I was expecting Brainy to let me know that you had gotten the message and a location to meet not that you would just pop into the office. Meeting you and going to the other Earth has caused problems. I think, I am not completely sure but I think that it has had a knock on effect”

Sara swung her legs over on to the floor and crossed her leg, showing off some very long legs in black stockings and a pair of stilettos, the rest of her was covered in a long off white jacket. Leaning forward as she tilted her head to the side, Sara looked at Lena.

“Are you suggesting that I have disrupted the timeline? I can assure you I take what I do very seriously and I do not make mistakes with my calculations, now I have a birthday to get to, Ava is waiting”

Lena looked at her, the outfit was not for her benefit or even Sara’s amusement it was for something else she had planned. She also noticed that she may have hit a nerve with the way that she had reacted. Lena didn't like people suggesting that she had miscalculated either. Sara and her had some similar traits she could see, there was the overtly sexual behaviors that kept people on their toes, stopping people getting to close, the overprotective nature, and there was something secretly sweet.

“I am not saying that you have miscalculated just that there is a knock on effect to the trip, Nia is seeing multiple version of her visions, and they keep changing with everything that I am doing, it is not just one it is all of the fragmented visions that are changing, it means that she isn't seeing clearly. I am second guessing everything that I am doing, not knowing if I am causing the vision we are trying to avoid, or if I am creating a new one, it is like the multiverse is in Nia’s head. We have no way of knowing which is our reality.” 

Sara stood and looked at Lena, walking over to her and sitting on Lena’s desk crossing her legs. She asked to hear about the vision, Lena explained the vision the fragmentation the rewinding the change since she started looking into things. Sara placed a finger to Lenas scarlet lips and then started to laugh lightly. She bit her lip as Lena’s face turned somewhat murderous, oh she was fiery this one and she liked it. Sara wondered what would have happened if she had met Lena before Ava, would she have pursued her? She stood and placed her hand on Lena’s shoulder.

“It is your burden, knowing how you affect the people around you, the fragmentation however, is Nia’s powers, they are expanding, she would understand this if she had the training she missed. Trust me Lena if there was anything wrong with this timeline, you wouldn't need to call me.”

Sara had walked to the balcony and looked out, she wasn't sure how much to say to Lena, she was clearly in a position where she was suffering from Anxiety about her impact and needed to be able to be more decisive in her actions, that was who Lena was, but she didn't want to interfere too much.

“Lena, I left you with the memory because it was my gift to you, to help remove some of the guilt and hatred towards yourself to show you that you can open your heart fully to Kara, but this anxiety is not you, please don't replace who you were with a version of you that is just as afraid to live. I know how that feels and how lonely it is, I didn't need to be that way and neither do you” 

Lena was a little shocked though Sara had left her with the whisper last time this was a side to her that she had not seen. She wondered why the woman always came across so brash and overtly sexual even though she appeared to have a much softer, and caring side that appeared quite wise.

“You are older now than when we met a few days ago aren't you? Yet you came in acting the same as you did then, why is that?”

Sara smiled very few people knew that she visited out of time, just because she received a call didn't mean that she was able to get to it right away, sometimes it would take months or years, but with a time machine she was always able to get to the exact spot that she was meant to show at. Humans were animals after all they were used to routine structure and consistency, other than not actually following through with her flirtatious behaviour since she started dating Ava, she kept to her normal rhetoric so that people wouldn't notice, this woman was smart, she couldn't believe that she didn't know about Kara.

“Consistency is important and avoids people asking future questions, and your image inducer, will come in very handy in a few years, if you would be so kind as to give me one? Tell me how it was you noticed that but you never worked out who Kara was?”

Lena felt herself redden a little when Sara asked that, she was sure there was only one reason for it and it was not something that she had even admitted to herself after all she hadn’t realised she was in love with her straight away it had taken a long time maybe it was her upbringing maybe she didn't want to see it. Maybe it was the thought that she wasn't good enough to be loved.

“I fell in love with a clumsy rambling cute reporter the first day I met her, she confused me, I tried to stay away from her, but that didn't work, and I wanted her to be in my life, believing that she would never and could never love me back, most of my energy was spent distracting myself from the feelings, avoiding making it obvious to everyone else, and denying how I felt. I'm a genius but there is a limit to how many things my mind can achieve at once, I was blinded by love, as cliche as it may be”

Sara smiled and nodded, turning she opened her arms and hugged Lena, pulling back holding her arms she looked into her eyes smiling.

“Lena you have intelligence, you have courage and you have support, my gift is not for you to second guess yourself. Live your life and start by talking to those you love, you need them to get through this. Now as I said I have a birthday girl too get to, she was on the phone so I figured a quick trip was fine.”

Lena smiled and watched as the room seemed to tear and white light emanated before Sara was gone. She decided to do what she thought she should, calling Jess to cancel the afternoons plans and then Kara.

“Ok my love it is time, I am going to need everyone, and somewhere very private to talk, this is bad, and we need to have several things that we are going to need to……….”

The door to the balcony opened and supergirl stepped into the room, wrapping her arms around Lena, and kissing her deeply, Kara knew that Lena would call, she knew that she would ask for help now, she knew because something had shifted, Lena had been more open, she had not expected it to be this soon, but she was so happy that she just flew over. Pulling back from the kiss she smiled and looked at Lena.

“The privacy room in the DEO? I am sure that Alex can get it free, and she will be able to get Sam in, after all they are a couple. Brainy and Nia can be there too, do you want J’onn?”

Lena smiled and kissed her back before agreeing to the location and list only to be swept out of the office by Kara. landing moments later at noonans, Kara changed and went in to collect an order of drinks and food for the team then collecting Lena and heading to the DEO. Lena was led into the room and the food and drinks were placed on the table. Lena smiled and told her that she would need the laptop that was in her office and her bag. Kara turned red and returned, with the things Lena requested and 4 large pizzas, potstickers, and a couple of salad options. Lena couldn't help but laugh as kara came in with everything.

“What?? the last time there was a meeting it went on for three hours, and then there were things that needed doing i missed lunch, second lunch and dinner.”

Alex and the others walked in and when Alex saw the food her face changed, she knew that Kara only prepared like this when it was something that was bad, that would take time. Alex’s assessment of the behavior and Lena asking for help just reached a much higher threat level. They all sat around the table and waited while Lena went through what she had found, everyone was uniquely horrified at what she found, then Nia explained her visions, this led to Lena’s final revelation.

“There is one experiment, experiment 13, this one was running when Lex was put away, now knowing my brother he would have been completely convinced that he was not going to prison, and clearly did not terminate the experiment. As he did the others, by my calculation the child, if he survived would be about five now”

“We have to find him Lena, if he is a child living in this maturation chamber or possibly older, he will have been all alone for four and a half years, he would be in the dark, alone with nothing and no one.”

Lena made her way over to Kara and held her in her arms. She knew that isolation was one of the things that Kara feared and she would be able to empathise with this. What was more Lena didn't want this to be the boy that destroys her love, either by forcing her to kill or killing her.

Brainy and Kara were going to work on deciphering the Kryptonese and sanskrit, Alex was going to request and go through all the information from the conviction of Lex and the information about Cadmus to see if there was any record. J’onn was going to track down the scientist names in the experiments and Nia and Lena were heading on a road trip. To see Nia’s sister and to uncover the changes in the vision as well as check out the location of a couple of the other storages that Lex used on the way.


	7. Road trips and maps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia and Lena leave for their road trip, visiting some locations before heading to Nia's family home. they get some help from Maeve, and the sisters manage to talk.

Kara was sitting on the bed in the penthouse watching Lena get bits and pieces together, she was packing clothes and electronics notebooks and toiletries. She had enough to be gone a week but they were only supposed to be going to a couple of days. Kara couldn't imagine Lena being gone that long, she wanted to go with her to protect her. She had tried everything so far and Lena kept coming back with the same thing. She needed to work with Brainy and there was no way of knowing what would be in the storage units. She pouted at her as she came back in.

“Lena, come on, you made me a kryptonite suit and I can work on the kryptonese on a Ipad, I would feel safer going with you, I know Nia can protect you but I, well I would like to be there too”

Lena had had this discussion already, she didn't much like the idea of being away from Kara either, she wanted to be with her more than anything, she had already spent to much time away from her, to much time denying her feelings, she just didn't want there to be any chance that she would get hurt, she had no idea if the suit she made would work against the variety of colours of kryptonite he had made and she wasn't willing to expose Kara to that. Walking over to her she straddled Kara, wrapping her arms around her neck. Kissing her softly along the jaw and to her lips, finally giving her a small chased kiss as the pout disappeared.

“Kara you have protected me, you have protected the city, the world, sometimes it is our turn to protect you. I don't know what my brother will have in these storages and I have just got something that means the world to me, everything I have ever had that meant something my family have taken away, I won't let them take you”

Kara kissed her again. She wanted so badly to be with her and protect her on the road trip. She knew that Nia could protect her but she didn't like Lena facing her family and the issues that may bring up without her. She knew that Lena was a formidable woman and that she knew her own mind. She just wished she could protect her from whatever this would bring up for her or at least be there for her. 

Lena got up and kissed her one last time before gathering the map that she had on the side with locations marked. She had marked out known Luthor Corp storages, and Lex’s personal storages on to it, Nia would be waiting. She collected her bags and kissed Kara goodbye, heading down to Frank. The bags were taken and then she slipped into the back of the car. Messaging Nia and letting her know that she was on the way. Sitting in the back of the car she started looking at the notebook. The simbol was still bothering her. She was sure that she knew it from somewhere but there was a missing connection in her mind. She had thought that it was Kryptonian with the hexagonal outside with the circle and double helix in the middle. Kara had not recognised it so Lena assumed it was an appropriation by Lex.

Heading to Nia’s place Lena sighed it wasn't like her to forget something or not quite understand what she was seeing especially when she was so sure that she had seen it before. They pulled up to Nia’s and she was waiting on the curb, Brainy was hovering and fussing Lena couldn't help but smile as the door opened for Nia to get in. 

“Are you ready for this Nia, we have a stop just a hour out of the city and then we can carry on to the second before we make it to your home.”

Nia smiled at Lena she was anxious about going to her home it had been a while, and the last trip had not been all that happy with her sister being overlooked for the gift that she was expecting, Nia had not asked for it but she also had not expected her sister to reject her because she wasn't born a biological woman. If the last trip with Lena was anything to go by this one would be an eye opening exchange.

“We have got this Lena, we make a great team.”

Lena smiled she was getting quite fond of Nia, she watched her slip into the back of the car Brainy leaning in to kiss her goodbye one last time before he closed the door and frank pulled out into traffic. Heading out of the city towards the first location. Lena pulled out the map and showed Nia the outline of the locations, Nia looked there were way more than three on here. Nia looked a little confused as they were only supposed to be going to a few places.

“I thought that we were only going to check out three, storages? There are like ten on here Lena”

Lena looked at her and smiled, she wasn't planning on doing them all on one trip, there were three that she was interested in. Each of the three that they were visiting had the symbol that she was looking, she was sure that this symbol was the Key to something Lex didn't do anything without leaving a marker, he often set things in motion so that they could be found but not easily. If he was leaving a trail for Lillian it would be connected somehow.

“We are only visiting the three in red, the others are targets for later if needed, there are many holdings, everything in blue are above ground, the green are underground and the red ones, well they all have this symbol on it and this, it familiar and i don't know why, but it was in the notes.”

Nia looked at the symbol that Lena was talking about and her brow raised, she was sure that she had seen this before too. Although the image was not clear in her mind it was like she had seen it in her vision, that this was a fragment of one of the timelines that she had seen. She was tracing her finger over it and then a vision hit her, slumping slightly she was caught in the same vision only this time there were more children, toddlers and a baby. When everything fragmented, there was the symbol on the shirt of the teenage boy, morphing from that to a supercrest and then disappearing with the blast from Kara, there was also another difference, Lena and Alex were both wearing supersuits.

“What is it, Nia, what did you see?”

Nia took a deep breath and told Lena what she had seen this time and how the symbol was on the chest of the boy, but then it was gone with the super crest taking its place. She explained that there were additional children and that there were suits that Alex and and Lena were in and Lena raised a brow. She had not made any attempts to make the suit for Alex yet and she had no plans to make one for herself but clearly the more she was looking into things the more options there were. 

“We need to see your sister to see if we can work out what is going on here, there are just way too many possibilities. We need to work out which is our reality and how we stop this fight in the future.”

Nia was not sure how she was going to decipher all this but she knew one thing, she needed that she was going to have to face her sister. 

“Well I am not looking forward to this but with two locations to see first I guess I have time to prepare”

Lena looked at her. She knew that this was going to be hard on Nia and she also knew that Nia was strong. Going to the alternate timeline, Lena had watched as Nia came to terms with her powers even in her male form, she knew that Nia had the ability to work through this and embrace her powers in their new form and Lena would be there for her every step of the way.

“Nia, whatever happens and whatever your sister says, you are a strong beautiful and independent woman and I know that you can work this out, that you can learn to manage your increasing powers.”

The car turned and slowed, they were at the first location, as the door opened Lena slid out. She walked to the location, it was a small building but Lena knew that appearances were deceiving. Entering the small building with her pass card she walked in and saw a small panel on the far wall she knew this routine, it would take blood to see what Lex was hiding. She placed her hand on the panel and felt the sting as the needle struck her hand and the floor opened to a stairwell, Lena looked at Nia and descended the stairs. As they walked into the main lab the lights triggered and the monitors sprung to life. They symbol was on the screen and Lena looked around, she recognised the area from one of the videos with the children. This was a location that had them playing videos to the small children.

Hitting a key on the keyboard the screen came to life, there was an image on the screen of superman and the video started to play. Lena recognised this as one of the subliminal videos that Lex used. There would be some kind of message in here Lena slowed the video to look at the images there were images embedded in the video of Superman causing death and destruction followed by Lex stopping him. The video was set out to paint Lex as the hero and superman as the villain. Clearly they were trying to alter the perception of the subjects. As she closed the video she looked trying to get access to the files Lex’s face appeared on the screen.

“Lena my dear sister, Welcome, I can only assume that if you are here, it is because you have seen the light and are finally working with the rest of the Luthor’s. I have to say that it has been a long time coming, and it has not always been easy to watch you turn your back on the family. Loyalty is a commodity that can not be traded. Mother didn't believe that you had what it took to make the hard decisions and as much as I have tested and pushed you, I want you to know that I always knew that you were a Luthor. I do not believe that you would have been able to access this facility unless you had embraced who you are, after all your true lineage was held from you, but you using the DNA lock shows me that you have at last seen the light. I would have given you the pass code, sending you here to complete this stage, shows that you have earned my trust and showed yourself to be a believer in our joint vision. Enter it now to gain access, and you can begin the next stage of the development, you will know what this facility is for and will be moving the project along, all i can say is welcome sister, I hope that the experiment is ready, I can only assume that I am overseeing the project elsewhere, it is good to finally have you on board Lena”

Nia looked at Lena, she was not able to tell if Lena had a code for this, or if she would be able to circumvent the process. She opened the notebook and looked at the page with the symbol looking for something there was a code in here that she had not seen. Lena looked at the page with the symbol on it and studied it, there was a mix of languages splattered across the page. There was also a selection of words that were their joint language from when they were children. Looking at them there were six words.

Draxs, uttmin, cetern, sintra, monisum, antarios. They meant nothing together but then Lena smiled they were signifiers, DUCSMA, this isn't a word in their Language Lena looked at it, what had Lex said, working with the rest of the Luthor’s did he mean Lionel? No it would be Lillian, Lex had never worked with Lionel a day in his life. Lena Looked at the letters and then the symbol she hadn't seen before how she had not. CADMUS, the greek god, adopted by the medical profession intertwined serpents, the double helix with the circle. This was clearly a joint venture with Lillian, how had she not recognised the symbol.

Lena typed the letters into the keyboard and it opened up a file. Showing the Cadmus/Luthorcorp project KON. They were trying to create a war machine, a human Kryptonian hybrid. This was the conditioning facility but there was nothing else there, just the conditioning suit. There was no other function to this facility. Lena was annoyed she was hoping that this would lead to something more concrete.

“Well that isn't quite what I had hoped for, but we now know what this symbol is, which means my Mother is involved with this too. We need to get that information to Alex and the others.”

“Are you alright Lena, its ok to be affected by the sight of him, he clearly recorded this before, and well that must be hard. I know I am not Kara or Sam but I am here for you”

Lena looked at Nia and smiled, she was not ready to unpack that particular box at the moment but it was nice of Nia to check on her. She placed a hand on Nias shoulder.

“Thank you Nia, and you don't have to be Kara or Sam, I like you just as you, but we should move on, we want to be at your family home for dinner”

Lena led the way back out closing the lab down before heading to the car. In the car she opened up the laptop and connected it to the LCorp mainframe. Looking for the known Cadmus locations she started marking them off on her map. Using a yellow pen to mark them out. There were a few of them that she could mark but there would be more. Picking up the phone she called into the DEO.

“Brainy its Lena, i need some help with something you are probably going to need permission off Alex.”

“Lena, just the person that I wanted to speak to, I am 95.434% sure that Director Danvers will be happy to assist you and Nia Nall on your travels, how is my Nia?”

Lena rolled her eyes and looked at Nia shaking her head, Brainy wanted something and she needed help but he was very unfocused.

“Brainy we left less than three hours ago, Nia is fine, i need you to put in a request to Alex for access to the DEO information on Cadmus locations in our area, I am aware this will be classified but it would really help. What is it you need?”

Lena heard the intake of breath the other end of the phone and bit her lip, this was clearly a request that was going to take a little more time than she thought. She waited and listened to brainy talking in the background, she could hear Kara, Alex and Sam. 

“Lena its Alex, that is some request there, I will have to get clearance Lillian is still as always a threat and we have had to keep the amount of properties we are aware of under wraps to ensure that they are not compromised……”

“Alex its Lena for Rao’s sake just give her the information she has caught Lillian more times than the government”

Lena smiled, even when she was not there Kara was always there for her.

“I’ll have Brainy send the information over once I have clearance, along with some anomalies in the information that you wanted translated, there are words that are neither Kryptonese or Sanskrit. We are making progress. How about you two?”

“My mother is connected to this project of Lex’s, or Cadmus at least, there are missing pieces to the puzzle and this information will help”

They ended the call after a brief exchange and Lena looked at Nia. She was looking anxious, Lena understood all too well what it was like to have problems with family and siblings too, it appeared that there was more and more in common with Nia the more time they spent together, however this was Nia’s first time being hurt and she still remembered how that stung, as much as Lena was not ready to unpack her own boxes she wanted to support Nia, maybe it was time to look at this after all.

“Nia, the video of Lex, he was happy to have me on side, but he never really supported me fully. I know that it is a different situation to that with your sister. My brother, appeared to love me and welcomed me into the family, but his journals showed his contempt for me, I was always a tool that he wanted to manipulate he hit out any time I showed more talent in something than him and well Mother always made him top priority, I was for the most part just on the sideline like you. The video was nothing new to me, Lex has done this over and over for years.”

Lena didn't like talking about Lex or her Mother and this was not easy for her but she wanted to help Nia somehow. Maybe talking and explaining this would be helpful.

“You see no one in my family ever really was able to show or recieve love, they are all sociopaths or well in Lex’s case a psychopath. They hurt each other and me for sport, more than anything else. Your sister was the one that everyone expected to have the gift and all the attention was put into her, but they loved and accepted you, as you. Your sister lashed out through hurt not because she doesn't love you. She was always the one that was supposed to be something and when you became that her role was lost. People find it hard to understand how I kept believing in Lex kept hoping, it's because I loved him, your sister messed up but she didn't do it on purpose.”

Nia listened to Lena. She was surprised at the way she was speaking. She knew that her life wasn't easy at the Luthor Mansion and this was not even scratching the surface of the pain that she would have injured. Nia was touched by Lena talking to her.

“I think that it is because she always supported me that made her words hurt so badly, we grew up in a place where it was ok to be a alien, but not transgendered, as you know i was refused treatment a number of times, but it wasnt just that i was refused access to all maner of facilities, bathrooms. Maeve she was the one who always stood by me, made everyone treat me as a girl. I understand that she feels I have inherited something that she felt belonged to her that she trained for, but she was the one who helped me understand what I was, that listened when I struggled with my body, to hear that from her was so hard. She isn't who I thought that she was Lena, maybe she never truly accepted me”

“The first time is always the hardest Nia, the first one really does hurt the most, but your sister is not like my family, she lashed out, it wasn't calculated, give her a second chance, believe that the sister you grew up with is still in there.”

Nia looked at Lena her eyes misting over as she thought about all they went through every operation, every treatment, she had always been there for her, when she started to live as a girl. That was who Nia needed to talk to. That was who her sister was Nia just needed to find a way to connect with her again.

The car slowed and pulled into the second location, stopping and a moment later the door was being opened for Lena and Nia to get out. Looking at the location Lena was disappointed, there were shipping containers. Lena walked around them looking for anything with the symbol on or a pad but there was nothing to see. There were two containers that were listed, she had both opened, they were both full of supplies, office supplies, she messaged Jess to have the containers emptied and the facilities department to catalogue what was in there. They were locked up and Lena and Nia slid back into the car. Lena instructed Frank to take them to Parhas, they would be early but that would give Nia more time.

Arriving at Parhas Lena squeezed Nia’s hand and smiled softly, she wanted Nia to feel that she was supported. Nia was nervous but having Lena there helped. She wanted to understand her visions and the only one with that information was Maeve, she needed to talk to her sister and she hoped that her sister would be willing to talk to her. They exited the car and headed to the house, Nia’s father came out to greet them and hugged Nia tight.

“Nia, it's been too long my child, it is so good to have you home, I have set up the guest room for your friend and your room is all ready.”

“Dad this is my friend Lena, Lena this is my dad Paul”

Lena shook his hand and then was surprised at being engulfed by the older man, it was like the first time she met Eliza, it was strange to Lena to have this reaction, she was not used to it, but she hugged the man back and smiled. Frank collected the bads and made his way to the house with them, Paul helped and took the bags to the room. Frank was set up in a hotel in town and was given the rest of the day off. They went in and Nia showed Lena around getting her settled in. heading down stairs Lena and Nia were chatting and rounded the corner to the kitchen to see a woman cooking. Nia’s breath hitched in her chest and Lena knew that this was her sister. Maeve turned around to see Lena and Nia enter.

“Hello Maeve, this is Lena, she is a friend of mine from the city, Lena this is Maeve my sister.”

There was an uncomfortable silence and Lena moved forward offering a hand to Maeve, greeting her and smiling. She was used to this reaction to the tense awkward feeling, although this time it wasnt even due to her last name. This however was something entirely different.

“It's a pleasure to meet you Maeve, your sister has spoken very highly of you.”

Maeve finally took Lena’s hand and shook it, she was clearly uncomfortable almost as much as Nia, Paul called Nia from the other room, she turned and left, she wasn't prepared for this and needed time to adjust. She was happy for the distraction and was quick to retreat.

“Is there anything that I can do to help? I am not the best cook but I can peel and chop.”

Maeve smiled and handed Lena a knife and some carrots, she continued to season the meat that she was preparing and they stood for a little while in silence.

“How is she doing? She hasn't been home since Mom’s funeral she doesn't call, dad is worried”

Lena looked up at Maeve, she was clearly just as worried about Nia as her father, she couldn't help but wonder why she had not tried to contact Nia herself, she smiled softly at the woman she didn't really want to get into the middle of this but she didn't want to be rude either.

“I think that is something that you should talk about with Nia, I know that things have been difficult lately but your family”

Maeve looked at her with a sad expression and raised her brow.

“Please Lena, I said something terrible I used the one thing that would truly hurt her she isn't going to want to talk to me, if you only knew what I did.”

“I know about that, I know you didn't mean it, look, she has had a difficult few days, learning to accept herself as she is and the powers that she has, she has come to terms with it I think and has been training too, but she is in trouble at the moment, I thought that it was in connection with recent events but I have been assured that it isn't, it is connected to the powers and I am worried that it is taking a toll on her.”

Maeve looked at Lena sadly, she knew how much of a toll the power had put on her mother, and she had trained for it, but Nia had not, she didn't know what to expect and was in the dark. Maeve felt bad about how it went last time, she had time to think about what happened and she had gone for the most hurtful thing that she could have and she hated herself for it. She wished she could take it back and wished that she had said something else. Nia was her little sister and she should have been helping her.

Nia walked in and saw them preparing food, she walked over and picked up a knife to help, Lena smiled at her and moved so she could be with her sister. 

“I am going to call Kara, you know that she will be worried and well i think you two need to talk.”

Lena left the kitchen and headed to the bedroom leaving Nia to talk to her sister, as she reached the top of the stairs she saw Paul who clearly had the same idea. She smiled and went into the room to make her call. Nia was standing in the kitchen continuing to help with dinner, they fell into a familiar routine, one carved out through countless family dinners and chores they did together as a child.

“Lena said that you have had an interesting few days, she is worried about you, she seems like a good friend Nia.”

Nia had not expected Maeve to start talking, her father had pulled her away and told her that they needed to talk that they were both stubborn and that Nia may need to be the one to start the ball rolling, but here she was in the kitchen and Maeve was talking to her.

“There was an incident, I had a vision of Lena dying and then a friend of Kara’s took us to an alternative world where Lena wasn't born. I was stuck in a man's body, for the whole trip, it was very unsettling. I had to embrace who I am to get out of the situation and it took a long time. It was Lena who funded the clinic, the one that finally accepted me, she was helping me before we even met.”

Maeve looked at her, she remembered just how hard it had been for Nia, no one accepted her change, no one made it easy for her, the visits to hospital after hospital who turned her away she couldn’t imagine how hard it would have been for her to be in an adult male body. 

“What do you mean embrace who you are Nia? You always were very clear about that.”

“In a male body I didn't think that I would have my powers because the gift only goes to women, I am a woman and I know that but I wasn't biologically and i always thought that this was a mistake. That it should have been you, and well you said about…..”

Nia controlled herself. She didn't want to cry didnt want to get angry, she didn't want to place blame. She wasn't sure if this was the right way to start talking especially as she was going to ask for help but she was already down the road it was too late to turn back.

“.....well you had your doubts too, and I had to realise that I was still me, still Nia no matter what body I was in before I could access my abilities, and get us out of the situation that we were in, when I managed to we were brought back here.”

“You used the powers in a male body?”

The look of surprise on Maeve's face was clear to see Nia recoiled slightly awaiting another assault from her sister, being told that she is not a woman shouldn’t have the powers that everything was wrong. She didn't expect the way as she moved back Maeve moved forward. Not only did she move forward she wrapped her arms around her sister. Nia was stunned for a moment and then held her back Maeve apologizing and holding her tighter and tighter as she started to cry.

“It was always you Nia, I see that now, I did before you were always the stronger sister, the one that stood against everything and believed in yourself, you went through all the rejections and still managed to go back and try again”

“Me, you took on the school, you took on the hospitals with me, you made the restaurant let me use the Ladies, you taught me how to walk in heels and put on makeup. You were the one that encouraged me to date”

Nia started to cry with her sister and held her harder. She was so happy that Maeve was talking to her accepting her, and being the way she remembered, she was so happy.

“I need your help Maeve, I didn't learn and I wasn't ready, I can't work out what is happening and people are in danger.” 

“Ok dinner first then tomorrow we can talk and work out what is happening with your visions and I can try and teach you, how long can you stay?”

Lena came down the stairs and rounded the corner into the Kitchen, she looked at the two embracing and smiled. She was glad that they had managed to work it out. Kara had given her the locations and the words they were struggling with. She had translated for them and taken down the information from Kara. Nia looked up and saw Lena, smiling.

“How long can we stay? Has Alex given you any more information?”

“Well your visions are really important right now, Nia we can stay a few days, but you could always stay here, and we can get you when you're ready. I need to map out these new locations. I just came down to use the table.”

Lena started marking out the rest of the locations given to her by Kara, she was looking at the Map there were so many locations that they needed to check now, so many potential places for this project to be housed. Looking at the map she was wondering if there was anything that she was missing. Maeve came over and looked at the map, as she was looking she asked if she could try something. Lena looked at her and Nia.

“Part of the training is seeing patterns and symbols in what appears to be random, the placements and locations of some of these locations have a symbol inside.”

“Show me”

Maeve took out a piece of paper and a pen, taking the locations and tracing them onto the paper. As she did using the coloured dots she joined them up recreating the Cadmus symbol and the hexagonal design onto the paper. She looked at Lena once she was finished.

“Does this symbol mean anything to you, the locations seem to depict it, although there is no mark on your map in the middle here where the lines seem to cross.”

Lena looked at Maeve and smiled brightly.

“Not one we know about that doesnt mean there isn't one there. Maeve that was amazing, I would never have seen that in there, I was just categorising them so that I could work out what the best targets to check were.”

Maeve blushed lightly and looked at Nia, she felt that she had made a small contribution and maybe even some small recompense for the hurt that she had caused. They agreed to stay for a few days, Lena would work on the information they had she needed to look at the map and pinpoint the location she would need to scout the area but she needed J’onn to do it, she didn't want Kara there if she was right the location of all the hazardous Kryptonite and the boy if there was one could be at the location where the helix crossed.

The next three days Lena worked in the room and Nia worked with her sister, Paul was the one making sure that they all ate, he was used to this to a degree, when Maeve was in training he had been the voice of reason, he hadn't expected Lena to be as difficult to get to eat as the others but he was fast learning that she was just as focused and dedicated as his wife had been. Frank finally returned to collect them, Nia promising to return to train more when the current situation was calmer. Lena said goodbye and slid into the car leaving Nia alone with Maeve.

“Nia I am sorry, I haven't said it but I really needed to maybe not for you but for me, you have always been my sister, I never meant those things I said, I am proud of you” 

Nia kissed her sisters cheek and slid into the car, Lena took her hand and gave it a light squeeze and they were off heading back to National City.


	8. Reunions and debriefs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia and Lena return, greeted by their significant others. J'onn joins them at the DEO for a Debrief and there is a plan created. tracking Lillian and finding the location of the experiment number one priorities.
> 
> Lena gets a visit from some more of Lillians goons.

When the car pulled up at the DEO there was no need for Frank to open the door, Brainy and Kara were there the moment the car stopped opening the doors, Kara reached in and pulled Lena out into her arms and twirled her in a tight embrace kissing her deeply. Anyone would think that Lena had been gone a month not just three days, or that she had not been on the phone with Kara several times a day and left their phones connected as they slept. It started by accident, the first night Lena being so tired that she had fallen asleep talking to Kara, Kara not having the heart to disconnect without saying that she loved her had just snuggled down listening to the rhythmic sounds of Lena’s light snores. In the morning when Lena had woken Kara whispered good morning and that she loved her. Lena had practically melted at the sound and thought that it was the best way to wake up.

Brainy had offered Nia a hand and helped her out of the car, and leaned into kiss her, Nia threw her arms around Brainy and kissed him back. She had missed him, once the closeness he wanted scared her but it didn’t anymore she was happy to have him.

“I can’t wait to tell you about all the things that I learned with my sister, she said I can go back and take you with me to train more once this is over”

Brainy smiles at her. He was glad that she was able to make up with her sister. She was so important to Nia and it had hurt her that they were so distant. Things were starting to look up, for all the friends, brainy looked at Kara and the way she was gazing at Lena, and the happiness from Nia then up at the balcony where Alex was stood Sam wrapped around her watching the scene below. There would always be one more fight one more challenge one more enemy but everyone was getting together and facing it as a family.

Alex was looking down at them, she was so happy to see them back Brainy and Kara had been distracted without them. Kara who could have made her way over to the location in a moments notice, was anxious about not being with Lena, and that meant that the translations took longer. Brainy was busy picking apart everything that happened with Nia, to work out why she came back and why she should go away again so soon. When they had finally managed to get everything deciphered they had the information. She looked to Sam, the information was amazing there was a way to create a matrix, Kara had looked at everything and could see Lex’s errors, Lena would be able to fix it. Kara had not thought about a Matrix here as the complicated process of converting the substances from things available on Krypton to earth items was difficult and she had not shown any interest in science on earth.

“Once all this is done how do you feel about building a real matrix? One without the flaws and the sinister intentions, one that can just combine two sets of DNA and create a life, a combination of two people in love who couldn't have a child? You and I could have a child, a biological child, our child, Ruby could be a big sister, we can build a bigger family together”

Sam looked at Alex, Ruby had been a miracle, world killers were not supposed to be able to have a child, she couldn’t imagine a bigger miracle, then she met Alex. That woman was so unexpected she really came out of left field and produced a curve ball in her life. A baby with Alex’s smile and eyes, that would be something amazing. Sam smiled as she thought about the way that Alex had been, so kind, so loving, she was caring for her and Ruby even when Sam had not cared about herself. 

She bit her lip and looked at Alex, she had not thought about another baby, she had not thought about a woman, and then Alex, she loved her so much, it had been almost like slipping into your favorite jeans or clean sheets, when they got together it was perfect it was beautiful. She knew how much Alex wanted to be a mom, and she was to Ruby already but that wasn't the same and Sam knew that, she knew the excitement the thrill the overwhelming sense of love and pride every time the tiny life you brought into the world did something for the first time. Alex deserved to know that too, and she wanted to do nothing more than give Alex the world.

“I think that would be amazing Alex, if I was still Kryptonian I would have XXY on my chromosomes, like all of Kryptonians, we were designed this way and all Matrix births have this, we could have had a boy.”

Alex had looked at her questioningly, XXY in humans was Klinefelter syndrome and was connected to a host of health problems. She had not realised that this was something that happened by design on Krypton, she knew that all the children were genetically designed but she had never thought that something like this would be built in. She wanted to ask about it, Alex ever the scientist, but she was interrupted in thought by the others stepping out of the elevator. Watching them all walk out and head to the central console. Waiting for them to join. Alex squeezed Sam’s hand and then put her arm around her. They joined the others at the table.

Lena watched the exchange between her best friend and Alex with a soft smile. Sam had never dated a woman before and she wasn't sure about it when she said that she wanted to date Alex. watching them now she could see it, Alex and sam were both such fierce independent women, together they were so sweet and soft. She loved seeing it and Alex was amazing with Ruby. She wished she could see what Nia had, them happy with more children, she knew they both wanted them. Lena smiled again as Kara squeezed her lightly, she had missed this, the casual touches. She had spent so much of her life believing that no one would ever love her, she realised she was just waiting for someone that could love her completely.

“Shall we head to the conference room? J’onn should be here any moment, I am sure that there is a lot to discuss, we have made a lot of progress here on the files.”

Everyone nodded at Alex and followed into the conference room. J’onn landed on the balcony and seeing them heading into the room followed them in. he had just found the last person on his list and unfortunately another dead end quite literally he was disturbed by what he had found on this little mission but not really surprised. Sitting down around the table, Alex at the head then Sam, followed by Lena and Kara, J’onn, then Nia and Brainy. Alex had not sat. She was still standing at the head of the table, they looked to Alex first.

“The files all contain information and schematics for a Matrix, like that of Kryptonian design, however Lex made a few errors in his translations which caused the failures that you saw Lena. Kara believes that you can fix this with her help, meaning that the matrix would be a viable technology. This could be huge not just for LCorp but for the whole world. The information that was in the notebooks suggest that there is indeed a experiment still running, there is a chance that there is a five year old Kryptonian human hybrid in a maturation chamber, there is also a chance that the enhanced maturation had been included in which case we could be looking at a teenager or fully grown adult. There is also a slim chance that without monitoring the maturation process went out of control, and the experiment terminated. There was information that it was due to be implemented with the education profile on the fifth of January”

Alex looked at Lena, she was the only one that would know what Lex was doing at that time, she hoped that she would be able to give some insight into the chances that this would have been completed. She noticed a small smile on her face hoping that it meant that they were looking at a child, someone that could be helped and molded instead of an angry teenager.

“My brothers little experiment with the sun that got him arrested and imprisoned on the third, he was out within about two hours and the Feds busted into Luthor Mansion about five AM on the fourth after I sent them the information that they needed, if it was automated then it would have happened with or without Lex, but if Lex had to do it manually then he was unable to do so. The information I have suggested that there was a dual start once the experiment was viable, for maturation and education meaning that this experiment exhibited Kryptonian abilities.”

Kara noticed the rise in Lena’s heart rate and the way Sam had slipped her hand under the table and squeezed her hand. No one else would have seen it or even noticed anything wrong, Lena’s expression was perfectly calm, her smile didn't falter her voice didn't waver, but the smile wasn't real and the heart rate showed there was something wrong. Something that Sam was clearly aware of, something that she didn't know about, the issues with her brother was obviously difficult and Kara understood that but there was something more going on and she didn't know what.

Lena was grateful for the support from her best friend, there was no reason that anyone should know why this was a particularly difficult topic, it was the first time she had gone against her family and as much as she knew that it was the right thing to do and was doing it to protect people there was also an element of revenge. Revenge for Lex turing the sun red, and trying to kill the super, drawing all the attention onto him and the craziness in her family, and he did it on the one day a year that caused her the most pain already. It was not only her birthday but the anniversary of her mother's death. Few people knew when her birthday was, fewer the day her mother died so having someone who knew both to do something so terrible on that day and say it was his gift to her was just too much for her. She managed to get the information to the FBI in all the commotion.

J’onn looked at the table, he had not known this about Lena, he knew that her life had been hard and that there were a lot of things that she preferred to keep hidden, he offered no challenge to this, what he knew was private, and that was how it would stay. Lena had become part of their family his family and it was under treat once again, he had left the DEO and tried his hands at other things but the one thing that always pulled him back was his Family, he was not yet sure why he was there but he had some small bits of information, he had tracked all the scientists down that he had been given to locate as they were not listed as threats to Aliens, or aliens themselves there was no DEO involvement so he had been asked to look into it.

“I have tracked them all, to some degree of success or not as the case maybe, there are only two left. Dr. Marshall and Dr. Prentice. The others have all died in mysterious accidents, or tragedies, it would appear that no one who took part in these experiments, with the exception of Lex and Lillian and the two others who have been working within the government umbrella, have survived the project. It would appear that all loose ends have been taken care of, which did lead me to wonder why the two scientists have been allowed to live. They are working on projects connected to psychological training and accelerated repair, fancy names for mind control and cloning I am sure. Clearly who ever wanted this project started are still working on aspects of it. They are not going to be easy to get to, although you maybe able to pull a few strings as Director Alex, I am not convinced maybe it is time for Supergirl to call in that favour from the president.”

Lena looked at J’onn it was unlike Lillian or Lex to leave any loose ends. If they had been the ones to cleanse the project the two that were working for the government would have been silenced too. It looked like that Cadmus connection may be deeper than Lillian, that the government were actually working on this project still, maybe the government had been the once to cleanse the project after all it wouldn't be something that was unheard of. She wondered how far they had managed to get, was it possible that the child they were looking for was in a government facility instead of a LCorp one? She was looking at J’onn and he smiled and shook his head he was clearly well aware of the question brewing in her mind and she smiled

“I could ask the president but if the government is working on cloning and conditioning, which are against numerous conventions and human rights, then it may be a long and hard road for to get any information at all especially as the projects themselves are going to be top secret they may want to know how I managed to get the information in the first place and f they know that Lena is looking into this they may come after her to turn over the project as it was a joint project and they could have a claim on it.”

“I would have thought that if Lex and Mother were working on this that all the intellectual property would have been logged with Luthor corp and my Mother running Cadmus would have probably used government funding for this as a side project I will check the files in case there is any deviation but my guess is that there is no way they can have any rights over it, my family are xenaphobic, meglomaniacs with god complexes, they are neither Stupid or trusting they would never run the risk of something being taken out of thier hands.”

The table nodded at Lena no one could deny that logic. Alex looked to Brainy and nodded. He had been trying to track down Lillian and had a few bits of information to give that maybe Lena would be able to help with.

“I have been charged with the insurmountable task of finding Lillian Luthor, as you know in the past it has been very difficult to track her down. She was given a full pardon and released, but had not returned to any of her normal work locations. There is a 97.357% chance that since the death of Lex she has gone underground. Now this doesn't mean that she is up to anything specific but she doesn't want to be found.”

Brainy smiled at Lena, he knew that talking about her family was not easy and wanted her to know that he did not automatically jump to the conclusion that her Mother was doing something nefarious.

“There had been minimal electronic chatter pertaining to her, she has been caught on CCTV once or twice but this has not led anywhere. However there is a possibility that she is in the vicinity of hawthorn and eighth, although she has not been spotted here there have been sightings of a variety of known associated in the area, although they disappear into a black spot. It appears that there is something blocking the feeds from the area, no Cellular, electronic activity and no cameras functioning.”

Lena listened, that wasn't a known location of Cadmus, but there was an old Luthor corp facility there, and her mother would have been able to use it, and the technology in there to black out the area. There was a dispersion and disruption field generator in the facility that would knock out all the information, and the reason she was not trackable if she didn't want to be found was because she had a portable device that did the same.

“There is a decommissioned Luthor corp facility in the area, there is a dampening device there that would stop you gaining access. If she is in there she had the potential to be a problem, it was decommissioned due to the nature of experiments that Lex was doing there.”

Alex and Brainy exchanged looks, they would need to get in there and fast, if what Lena was saying was correct. They would need a team and supergirl for this but they didn’t want to go in without some information.

“Lena, would you be willing to share some information on the field and what Lex was doing there so we can plan an operation to get in there?”

Lena smiled and nodded she was not overly happy with the idea of letting more of Lex’s horror stories out but she also knew that if they were going in they would be backed by Kara and she wanted to protect her, even if it meant opening another dark page in the Luthor family history books.

“I will go through it and have a report for you, please don’t take this the wrong way but if there are any weapons in there I will be asking for them to be returned to LCorp for disposal”

“I can promise you that this will be handled with respect and none of this will come back on you Lena, I will take them to the fortress of need be, please you can trust us”

Lena smiled at Kara, she knew how much she wanted a fresh start how much she wanted to change the way the world viewed the Luthors and the more that was uncovered about them the harder she was finding it. Having Kara understand and on her side meant everything to her. She smiled brightly at her and kissed her cheek, prompting a beautiful pink hue on the kryptonians cheek. Nia looked up and smiled, she decided that she would give Kara and Lena a moment and go next.

“I have been working with my sister and she has explained that the visions I had are all connected, the concepts are new to me and I am not as good at explaining it, I wish my sister could have explained to you all. The options are all possible, the age of the child I could see in the battle and in the happier times are all the same, she believed the reason for the reverse was to show where the boy came from, and there are different outcomes depending on how old he is and who finds him. The initial part of the vision is a warning to start us on the path, from that point every choice we make affects the outcome, that is why the people, the abilities, the outcomes all change. The problem is there are more of us at play in this scenario. With Lena’s vision it was just her choices, that's why there was one outcome, with this one there are the choices of everyone. As more decisions are made less likely scenarios will drop away and the ones that are left will give us more information on the choices needed to effect the outcome. As each of us make more definitive decisions I will have cleared visions.”

Sam looked at Nia, and raised a brow, as she was studying her, the information that she had was about the different number of children that was in the vision, the outcome with the teenager, the thing that she was confused about was her part in this. She was Reign in one of the visions, she wasn't her any more, she had banished her, she was human and there was no sign of her Kryptonian physiology. As far as she was aware there was no way to get that back and there was no way that it was a choice.

“Nia, the visions you have had, one or more I was Kryptonian, now that isn't possible, so I can not see how all of them are possible the visions may have alerted us to this issue but I don't understand how that is possible and it isn't a choice that I can make.”

“You banished her in your mind, took away her powers and then when you regained conscious awareness you were your human self, she was not a person that could be killed, she wasn't a seperate, she is you you made the choice to remove the powers, maybe you can make the choice to get them back, the Reign DNA was transformative, it was triggered”

Lena looked up to see the uncomfortable shuffling around the table, she was not sure that anyone wanted to see Reign again, she was a world killer after all, but then not all Kryptonians followed the darkness, just like not all Luthor's did.

“Sam I have seen what Nia’s visions can do, and that they can be affected, whatever happens you will never be alone, and we will all be there for you, none of us will let you go through anything alone”

Alex moved closer and pulled Sam into her and kissed her temple as she stroked her back there was something so sweet and gentle with the gesture, but it instantly made Sam relax, Lena smiled she was so sure that Alex and Sam would get through anything, after all Reign nearly killed Kara, yet here she was with Sam holding her, and supporting her in the face of that side of her coming back, Lena may have had reservations, may have found it hard to get closed to Alex but she knew that she was all in and that was what Sam needed someone to be all in with her and Ruby.

Lena Looked at the group and smiled a little before she stood up and started to unfold the map. This is a map of the state, the symbol was now clear for all to see thanks to Maeve and Lena just needed to explain, she took a deep breath and looked around. Kara placed her hand on her back to let her know she was not alone.

“I wanted to put the locations of the Luthor corp on the map, as the jar in the storage in the other reality was destroyed by metalo in this one, I know that this was not where the experiment is being housed. I marked them on the map, there were a lot of options, then when we went to the first location there was a message from my brother and more information on the actual experiments. There are different stages, first the child is created then if it is viable there are tests that happen. If there are initial findings that there are kryptonian powers within the child. Then the additional adaptations are added, first the age acceleration so that the child develops quicker, also there is a implantation of education up to college graduate, once this is completed the experiment is then moved to the second location. That is the location that we were at.”

Lena was feeling nervous she was not happy with what she had found although she had told them about it it still stung that all her family were involved in this, she had hoped that someone in her family wasn't insane but it appeared that they all were.

“The location that we were at was the mental conditioning, this was most likely my Mother's influence, she is a master at manipulation and conditioning, the videos had subliminal messages in there. It painted a picture of the world according to Lex, he was the man of tomorrow, the leader the righteous and Superman was evil the destroyer. To get into the information that we found there I needed a code Key, the key was Cadmus, Greek philosophy and Mythology always being important in my family, Cadmus was a greek god, the idea of him is depicted in many different cultures. It is how we found out that Cadmus was not only the Key but a partner in this project. Which is why I needed the other locations, when I added them all into there there were so many places to see I was trying to figure it out the best course of action, narrow down the search. When Maeve looked at it and was able to see the symbol within the locations. She had not seen the notebook or the symbol but managed to recreate it using the locations. This means that they all have some kind of link but there is no known location where the lines cross. This means that there is most likely a location here. We are going to need to look into this area, but my thought is that this will be the location that we need to find, this is the pinnacle of all the other locations the intersecting point, my Brother loved symbology, the focal point would be the start where everything is connected.”

The room started to talk and look at the location. It was a very obscure location but it was also a very built up area. There was a lot of discussion about how they would deal with this and Lena stood back, none of the discussions seemed to include her, or ask her opinion. There was no way that Lena was getting this taken off her hands, she could see what they were all saying and that there was a lot of potential that was the plan. Kara wanting to go in first and scan the area, J'onn wanted to go because he could phase through any walls and gain access. Alex said that she would lead a team into the project as she was not going to have any single person on the line, that she could lead a team in there. All the combinations and options were that of a strike, none of them included the most important thing, a safe way into the lab, and a option to study what was there, the only one that seemed interested in the safety of the boy was Kara.

“This is not a DEO operation, J’onn you could phase right into a lock down unit with defenses that take you out, Kara you are not going anywhere near this location. If this is where the matrix is, it is also going to be where the Kryptonite is, and you are not going anywhere near it. This is a LCorp mess and I am taking the lead, if you have a problem with that then we have a problem. As distasteful as it may be, there is the potential for a living breathing child in there, a Luthor super mix, that is innocent, just because my brother had plans for it doesn't mean that it is innately evil. I will take J'onn, he has the strength and ability to keep me safe, and to get us both out if things go wrong. I can recognise the symbols and I can open the place without any issues, there will be a Luthor DNA pad, Lex uses them in all storage, all labs I can get in disable to defences and look around. I can stop things getting into the wrong hands, pack up the kryptonite and shut down any programmes running. I can work out how to safely remove the child from the Matrix, I was the one that came to you I have given you my trust given you information and I have asked for your help, that doesnt mean in any way that I have given over the control of any LCorp projects, regardless of how aberrant, to the government or anyone else, they are my responsibility”

Kara looked at her she was going to complain, but the look on Lena’s face told her that right here and now she needs to back up her girl, or she wouldn't have one. She wasn't happy about it but she knew that she needed to do so. Alex looked at Lena and was going to say something and she was stopped by a raised brow from Sam. Sam would explain later, she was sure that Alex would understand how this was such a difficult thing for Lena she just wanted to help her friend.

“Right ok, so how about this, you go with J’onn and Brainy, that way you have support, if for nothing else but for carrying the items out, J’onn and Brainy can keep you safe, which will stop Kara worrying which means she can focus. Kara and I will take a team to check out and hopefully apprehend Lillian. We can do both at the same time.”

Lena looked at Alex and drew her brows together, she was a little confused at just how easy that had been, Kara and Alex neither bothered to put up a fuss regarding this, that was just too easy. Sam was looking at Lena and then Alex and she didn't want to be cut out completely, she wasn't a super, she wasn't a scientist, but she was not stupid and she was supportive to all of them.

“I want to go with you Lena, I want to support you with this, I can do the categorising and cataloguing, and just be there, I know LCorp, can help you, work through the items and get them ready to be taken to other facilities, I can manage the transportation”

Lena Looked at Sam she didn't want to put her friend in any danger, she knew that Sam was no more or less vulnerable than she was, she could be of assistance, and Lena understood the difficulties that came with being with a Danvers sister too. They were so protective that they easily forgot that their partners were formidable people in their own right, Lena had no intention of being cut out and she wouldn't do that to Sam either.

“I would love to have you on my team Sam, Brainy can stay at command and oversee everything, relay information between the teams, I know the kind of things that are going to be there I will be able to manage the security. Plus that way he can be with Nia, she can check on the outcomes as they are changing to see if what we are doing is causing things to change. Brainy can give that information to us, that way we can get a warning if something that we are doing makes it worse.”

There were discussions and options and some minor disagreements but in the end Lena’s decree was upheld by everyone. It was decided that Brainy and Nia would be at the DEO, Sam would be bringing in and categorising all the items in the location, to a safe LCorp Location in the city. J’on and Lena would go to the location and see what was there, Alex and Kara would go after Lillian with a team from the DEO just in case. There were a few more brief discussions but for the most part everyone agreed, they were going to implement the plan the next day following some rest. Lena had no idea what was happening or why it was so easy but she wasn't going to question it, she was grateful she didn't have to threaten anyone.

They had all disbanded and Lena headed to LCorp to check in with some different things that needed to be overseen and to choose a location for the change in location of the projects, she wanteed there to be a safe location for the Kryptonite that Lex had constructed to avoid harm but as always Lena was not happy just to have it destroyed she wanted to study it, there could be some uses to the rocks, she wasn't planning on taking any chances though. She explained what she needed to Jess who once again had done an exemplary job at running things without her. There was only about half a day's work that needed her personal attention. She had wished that Sam stayed on as CFO but she had chosen not to Lena could understand that but it still saddened her.

There was a click and Lena looked up, there was a man standing in the doorway he moved into the room followed by another two and a man with a green glowing chest. Lena’s heart spiked and she realised that once again her mother was sending someone after her, and this time there was someone that could hurt Kara in the mix, clearly whatever her Mother wanted with her she was not giving up. Lena tried to control her breathing and heart. She knew that this would alert Kara that there was something wrong the last thing she wanted was for Kara to fly into the office and be hurt.

“You need to come with us Miss Luthor, we don't want to hurt you but have been told that we are to bring you in, that this is top priority at any cost.”

Lena looked at them she knew that at any cost meant dead or alive didn't matter to her mother at this point. Lillian had tried to get her before the visit to the other world, and now again what was it that she wanted. Lena was tempted to just go with them but she had other things that she needed to do including finding that Matrix and the child that had been seemingly forgotten. Lena moved around her desk. She was now standing to the side near the balcony door.

“You could go back and tell my mother that she could just phone me, or visit that not everything has to be accompanied with a threat or such theatrics. I am not willing to go anywhere with you, whatever my mother is after can wait until she has the common courtesy of inviting me herself.”

The man looked at her and took out a gun, pointing it at Lena. She couldn't understand, she knew Lillian did love her, that she made poor choices but in her own way she did love Lena and she couldn't see how that was now translating into dead or alive bring her in. Did Lillian know that happened with Lex, was this all because she had killed her golden boy? Lena had no idea. As tha man advanced Lena backed up heading out onto the balcony, she hated this part but here goes nothing. She pushed herself over the balcony and then hit the button on the watch. Within seconds she was in Kara’s arms. 

“No questions, take me to yours now, Kara please”

Kara flew her around in a large arch and over to her loft landing in the alley and turning to Kara they walked into the building together, once inside the Loft Kara looked at her pulling her into her arms.

“Are you alright, what the hell is going on Lena, you scared the heck out of me there.”

“There were men with guns and a metalo in my office trying to take me to my mother, I don't know why and I have no desire to find out, but I didn't want you hurt, I figured that was the best way out of the situation, I knew that you would save me.”

Pulling her into a hug and holding her close. Kara kissed Lena deeply and stroked her back. She needed to get back to the office and stop the people after Lena before they got away. As it lena could sense what Kara was thinking she pulled her closer and held tighter.

“I will always protect you Lena”

Once Lena was gone over the balcony the men knew there was no point in staying around. They needed to find a better way to get to this woman, but the only time she was ever alone was in her office. Lillian had underestimated how close she was to these others. They returned to the Lab and could see Lillian standing over by the hospital bed, she was working on him again. 

“We couldn't get her Mrs Luthor, she jumped off the balcony.”

“I assume she is still alive, then you need to get her and bring her to me, I will not repeat myself again, get me my daughter, Now”


	9. The hunt for experiment 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena goes after the experiment to see if the boy is infact at the location that she thinks that he is. while Alex and Kara take a team to take down Lillian. both teams find that there is more to this operation than expected.

The next morning the DEO was bustling with activity, the team taking on the task of finding Lillian we loading up and Lena was standing with Kara on the Balcony. She was watching all the weapons going into the cars, she was nervous that someone was going to be hurt and even more anxious that one of those people could be Kara.

“Promise me you will wear the shield, I already know that she has a Metalo style man in her ranks, that means she has Kryptonite, as you know Mothers, well it's potent and unstable so I want you to be careful.”

Kara smiled and looked at Lena, she knew that Lena would be worried but she was also worried about her, Lena was going to a Lex stronghold and she worried about what she might find there but she trusted Lena and she trusted J’onn.

“I will make sure that I have the shield, I will also have Alex and a whole team with Lena. I know that you worry and so do I but we have so much trust and faith in each other we just need to hold on to that, we need to use that feeling to focus on what we need to do today. Tonight we can have dinner together, just us.”

The biggest issue they had was not being able to communicate with the team once they were in the area, the disruption field was going to may coordination difficult, they had decided that all communication once everything started would be through Brainy. He would use the superwatch to signal Kara, she would then move out of the field to gain the information that they needed. One press, information, two presses, emergency information, then if either watch went off it was an emergency and she needed to go to the watch location. Not that Kara needed to be told that, if one of the watches that she had given out was going off it would be Alex or Lena, as she would have eyes on Alex it would be Lena and nothing would stop her getting there.

Lena smiled and kissed her softly. She was due to leave with J’onn shortly and needed to make her way to the car. She was wondering where to start after all there was no information on any of the servers for a location there the only thing that she could think was that it was a Cadmus not Luthor Corp project, that made things a little more risky but she didn't want to have Kara worrying especially as she was going after her mother and with Kryptonite there too. Spotting J’onn getting into a car Lena smiled and handed over to the car sliding in to the passenger side. Lena smiled at J’onn and he nodded heading out into the traffic heading towards the location, they were heading off early as there destination was further away, the plan was to hit both at the same time, knowing that Lillian was up to something in the city they were worried that the other location would also be on her radar. They didn't want her to leave for the other location because of an alert.

The men in the van sitting waiting spotted Lena getting into a car, she had that Henshaw alien and an unknown woman with her, she was still not alone, they followed the two out of the city and into the interstate. He pulled out a burner to call Lillian.

“Mrs Luthor, the mark has left the city with the Henshaw look alike and a dark haired woman, we are on the interstate following her to wherever they are going but it's going to be difficult to snag her with the Alien with her.”

“Your difficulties are not my concern, I have given you one task, one task that is of paramount importance. Bring me my daughter, I need her, at all costs, It doesn't matter who is with her, you have fire power that will take care of even the Kryptonian. I have given you all you need now, I expect her brought back to me, still viable, even if she isn't alive, do you understand”

Lillian knowing that the Dark haired woman was not Kara knew that Lena was only being guarded by J’onn and she was not going to accept any failures this time. The man winced at the tone coming form Lillian, the woman was terrifying in all respects, but nothing more than when she was being like this, sounding almost completely rational and reasonable, but at the same time calm and venomous.

“They are heading to Henderson, it's built up but we can try, the Alien will be concentrating on making sure no one gets hurt, we may be able to take her without too much trouble.”

The line went dead and the man closed up the phone. Placing it back in his pocket, looking forward to the car they were following. It was speeding up and slowing down for no apparent reason. Lena was looking at J’onn, there was something not right and she could tell he was shifting his gaze to the rear view and driving a little erratically, raising her brow she looked behind, there were several cars behind them none of which sparked any interest to Lena. She looked at Sam in the back and raised a brow, Sam shrugged and started to watch out the back. Turning back to J’onn she was about to ask what was going as he moved into a different lane.

“There are some men in a car back there that are following us. I think that we should lose them before we start our search.”

Lena nodded and turned to the front, she knew that these were most likely the men that were after her the other night and that meant that they were there for her, and were sent by Lillian. Once this was over she would need to speak to her mother, possibly by the end of the day she would be able to manage it, after all Kara and the DEO were going to be going after her shortly. She felt the car pull hard to the right, cutting across two lanes and heading off the interstate, at speed, the men missed their opportunity to follow, and J’onn grinned as he took a different route to their destination. Lena realised that whatever her mother was after she was speeding up her time frame she needed her soon, which could only mean she was close to whatever she had planned.

“Well at some point I am going to have to find out what it is that my mother wants that is three attempts to kidnap me in less than a week, I mean I have quarterly assassination attempts and I am kidnapped maybe three times a yeat this is just getting out of control. Whatever it is that my mother wants this time she is not giving up and it is clearly something that is time limited.”

Sam winced at the thought she didn’t want Lena to have to go through that again, if Lillian wanted her wanted something then it wouldn't be good and whatever it was, the effect on Lena was always ten fold for the actual actions. She had spoken to Sam following the baby truth seeker incident, and after the incident in the white house. Sam knew that Lena was letting her guard down again, that she was giving Lillian an opening.

“Well when you do Lena, please don’t do it alone, have someone with you, I would happily go I am sure that Kara would or Alex if you asked them.”

J’onn was not a fan of the thought of Lena being anywhere with her mother that woman was toxic and her thoughts on Lena, on life and love were all very twisted and unrecognisable as the concepts that they claimed to be.

“Well if all goes well today I am guessing that your mother and you will have a reunion later today Lena, not that this is something that I would normally advocate, I am probably more aware of how interactions with your mother affect you than others, but I think that on this occasion it is probably wise that we find out what was important enough for her to remove normal safeguards to your life.”

Lena thought about this or a moment, J’onn had the ability to read her mind, she was not the most comfortable with this idea, she knew that J’onn did not intrude as such but she made a point not to think about the things that were in this abandon facility, nothing was functional but it was clear that her mother was close to something. She just wanted to get this over with, to find this experiment and stop Kara being hurt by her family, Lex was dead yet he was still finding ways to ruin her relationship. As for Lillian, she was supposed to have been turning a new leaf Lena guessed that it was a very small leaf.

Sitting in the back Sam was messaging Brainy, letting him in on the progress report and looking out for the car, she wasn't aware of where they were exactly but they were close to the area they needed to be. Alex had planned to get the team into strike positions once they were in the area so the moment that the door was found, they could go in, she was happy with the thought Lillian may be a little distracted but didn't want her to have time to leave. Brainy would relay the information but Sam messaged Alex too, just to say that she loved her more than anything , she always did before a mission. Alex sent a message back always the same, “Love ya too see you for diner”

She noticed the car slowing as it moved through the more built up area, and Lena started to take note of the buildings and any signs from her family, anything that suggested Luthor corp or Cadmus. Anything at all that would help them narrow down what they were looking for. She was looking around hoping to see something when the car swerved slightly, her arm instinctively went to the dash and held on. As J’onn swerved hard again pulling over and hitting the sidewalk. Sam dropped her phone in the back and looked to the front, seeing the distress on Lena’s face she looked around but couldn't see any cause for concern or the sudden motion in the car.

“What is the matter J’onn?”

He wasn't sure how to explain what was happening there was someone in the area that was able to push into his mind. This had not been possible for many years he had trained his mind, strengthened his ability to keep others out. This was unlike anything that he had ever felt, but then there was something familiar too. The high pitched sound that he heard when he came across a mind he couldn't read, like white noise, when he had first come across Kal and Kara, this had been the result of straying into their minds.

“I can not be sure, but I think that there is a telepath in the area and he is stronger than I, not only this but I can not access his thoughts, but he can access mine. He is reaching out. The boy he is here, he wants to know if we are coming to get him, he knows that we are looking for him, he is scared, but relieved.”

Lena looked at J’onn there were no other experiments that exhibited this kind of ability not that her brother had let them get that far, if they were not what he wanted he discarded them like they were waste. She grimaces as her stomach churns. She couldn't believe what he had been doing, she wanted to save this boy, not only to protect her family but to make up for what Lex had done, and her mother, she felt the overwhelming pressure of trying to make up for all the Luthor mistakes and sighed. There was never enough that she could do in this world to make up for the twelve lives that were brought into this world and destroyed like they meant nothing.

“The sins of your family are not yours to take on Lena, you can not allow yourself to be blinded by the hurt and pain that they have caused to the good that you can do as an individual. You are Lena first and you need to remember that your actions speak for themselves.”

Sam heard what J’onn was saying and smiled she had always worried that Lena was not accepted for herself, mainly because Lena had been so concerned about it, but she was dating Alex and knew how much that she thought of Lena even if it wasn't in her nature to tell her directly.

“J’onn is right Lena, you have to go forward as yourself and stop trying to make up for things that are not your fault, if you can put a few things right along the way great but don't make it your life, you are a good person and you are better than that.”

Lena looked at J’onn and Sam, she knew that wherever the boy was he was in the general vicinity, and that they were close. They needed to get Alex and the team mobilized, she had no idea what the boy reaching out would have triggered. She took out her cell and messaged Brainy to tell them to get the troops on the move and wait for her signal.

Brainy picked up his cell as the chimes when off and looked at the message, he looked up to Kara and nodded. Filling her in on the message before he went to Nia for an update while Kara went to Alex.

“Alex, the boy is definitely in the area, he has some kind of psychic ability and is communicating with J’onn, Lena suggests we get into position.”

Alex sounded the alert and Kara stood back and watched as she organised the entire team in moments, having them armed and ready to head out. She was still always impressed with the way she did that it was made to look effortless. 

“Ok everyone fall out, time to head over to the target. Supergirl, wait for the update from Brainy and meet us there.”

Kara knew that she would be there before them but she hated letting Alex go ahead even if she knew that she could take care of herself. Brainy joined her a few moments later and looked around realising that Alex had already left.

“Nia Nall said that there are now three outcomes, that her vision had one where the boy kills you, one where you kill the boy, and one where all of you are happy, she is unable to narrow down which vision goes with what but is disturbed by the options. The boy is found by Lena, Lillian or a man that has been modified”

Kara pulled her brows together she was sure that the real henshaw was gone, and if it was a Metalo then Nia would recognise the style, what was different with this man. The only thing that this told her was that Lillian was after the Experiment too, as was some goon, that she was not sure of yet. She was torn, she knew the plan was to go with Alex, but if there was a chance Lillian or some modified man was there too she didn't like leaving Lena and Sam with just J’onn. Nobody not even J’onn would protect Lena like she would, she would never let anything happen to her, she would fight through anything as long as she was safe, J’onn is a formidable opponent to anyone, but he would use strategy and risk management, any damage to Lena was too much risk for Kara.

“Kara please, it is important that you don't start doubting yourself and Lena now, this plan is a good one to keep both of you safe, there is a 89.345% Probability that if you were to go to Lena, one of you would be hurt protecting the other at this time. Nia and I will alert you of any of the changes.”

Kara smiled at Brainy and nodded she knew that he was right, she headed out to the location and waited in her position for Alex. Relaying the information about the change in vision, there was still over a 60% chance the boy would turn out bad but this was still not something that Kara was entertaining.

“Well once we get the information that they are going in, we can get in here and take Lillian out of the equation that will mean a fifty fifty shot for the boy. Has Clark responded?”

Kara shook her head she had not expected him to, he was off with Lois with their son, she wasn't even sure if he was on earth at the moment, but either way she would make sure that this boy felt welcome. She messaged Lena with the new information and waited. She knew information was supposed to go through Brainy but she just wanted to message, it was much more rambely than it would have been if Brainy had done so. Asking her to be safe, promising to wear the suit, asking if they can have Pizza for dinner, a number of I love you’s and cute emoji and a reminder that all she needs to do is press the watch and she would be there faster than a speeding bullet.

J’onn was still struggling with the intrusion in his mind, he was not used to someone having the ability to infiltrate his mind like this, the boy was scanning through his thoughts and memories as if they were a open book, he could only assume that he was doing the same with Lena and Sam but they wouldn't be aware of it.

“I can hear you, I know you are there, are you coming to get me out of here? You have brought with you a suppressed Kryptonian and the sister of the creator are you here to destroy me, Martian Manhunter?”

J’onn looked around the boy, was communicating with him, and knew who was in the car. He was astounded by the strength of the boy's gift. He relayed the information to the other two, in the car. Sam pulled her brow together confused at his comment about her, and looked to Lena. Lena was thinking about a response to that, she didn't know that he was there, she didn't know that there was a experiment like this, her brother was involved in until she was in the alternative timeline, she had not looked into Lex’s files, they caused her pain, but they were still hurting others, Lena wanted to give the boy a chance to have the life that he deserved, the happy one. What ever happened to have him turn into the boy that destroys the national city and Kara, she so desperately wanted to avoid, she would never forgive herself if that were to come true. She looked at J’onn.

“You are right Martian, the woman takes on too much guilt, the creator has left me here alone for so long, I am unable to get out, I believe that he had forgotten about me, so Aunt Lena, my fate is not yet sealed, it would appear and neither is your decision, how can I trust you to help me”

Lena looked at J’onn a little confused and then realised the boy was talking through him, she did want to help but she also wanted to keep everyone safe. She had never seen anyone take control of J’on before and was starting to feel like she was not as safe as she had professed to Kara, she found herself rubbing over the watch subconsciously. She looked to Sam and to J’onn but she knew that this boy only wanted to hear from her.

“I have no desire to hurt you, but I can't let you hurt others either, I just want to help, the only thing I can say is that you will need to trust me”

Lena knew that was not exactly easy to do, she wasn't quick to trust and she wasn't locked in a chamber for god knows how long alone. Her brother had not been back because of her, she knew that, she had put him away for the good of the world, and then in his most recent trip he had clearly not visited the boy, but then with her serum he was super enough on his own. She looked at J’onn in anticipation of her boy speaking again instead he spoke through Sam, both J’onn and Lena twisting to see her.

“This is fun, most people don’t hang around here, they pass through quickly. This one trusts you completely you helped her, but you put her in a prison to do so, so your thought of what is best and right is what I am dealing with? I don't want to be taken from one prison to another. At least I know I am safe here.”

Lena looked at Sam the memory of holding her friend in the cell at LCorp and experimenting on her to try to work out what was wrong with her and help cure her, was something that she was not proud of. She hated that she had used the methods she had but she wanted to save Sam. Her mind was running through all her choices, was her thoughts of what was right bias, was she not the one that should be making these decisions, then she smiled.

“I am not alone this time, I have friends, I have family, I have other people to lean on, and so do you.”

J’onn nodded and pulled out letting people know that the boy was guiding them into the area needed to access the building. He told the girls that it was Lena’s thoughts about the group together helping him that changed his mind. He pulled the car up and turned off the engine. He pointed over to the building to the right, Lena could see the symbol from here. They were there and that meant it was time to go in and see what her brother had been doing up close and personal, Lena was not sure that this was something that she would ever be ready for but she was not alone, she had Sam and J’onn and the rest were not far behind if she needed them.

Lena pulled out her cell and saw the message from Kara, it would appear that they were down to three options, two where someone had to die and one where everyone was happy. There were three options to find the boy Lena, Lillian and an unknown modified man, it took a few attempts to decipher the message, that was why Brainy was supposed to be the point of contact, fast factual information. She messaged Brainy saying that she had found the entrance to the lab and they were heading in, they had been talking to the boy and that he had unexpected abilities. Brainy used the watch for a double press and in seconds was on the phone with Kara.

“Supergirl, Miss Luthor is in position, the boy is in there, he is a telepath and has been communicating with them, she is planning to enter the facility, so alpha team need to go”

Kara responded to Lena while she was talking to Brainy and asked if she wanted her to head over for additional support and Lena smiled. She responded the same as she had since the beginning, that there was likely substances hazardous to her here and it would be safer if she stayed away. Kara was getting more nervous and reminded her of the watch.

“Ok then Brainy I am going to take my position, and we will go in five Let Lena know”

Lena had walked over to the building and had a look around waiting, Sam was close behind and J’onn was looking out for possible danger, especially the men from the van earlier, this was a joint project, there was no telling if Lillian had given them the information about where they could pick Lena back up with their trajectory, he had not wanted to say anything Lena was already nervous with the boys ability to control him. She was not feeling as confident as she had been heading out he didn't want to add to the stress. Lena found the pad, once again it would be the cost of blood to enter, she was becoming accustomed to this payment, after all it was Lex and he would have her pay in blood for everything.

“Well I guess it is time, I have no idea what we are going to find in here, Sam I need you to do your best to categorize everything that is in here, and anything that is weaponry needs to be made safe before relocating, anything that looks like it could be Kryptonite, encased in lead, if you don't know what it is don't touch it I don't want to risk you, once you have a idea about how much we are moving call Jess and arrange transport and discrete help. They should be going in now too.”

Alex had the intel to go in and Kara had searched what she could of the building. There were a number of guards and there was a lot of equipment, but there was an underground area she couldn't see, it was lead lined. They would be going in with minimal intel and this didn't sit well with Alex. Kara suited up with her kryptonite shield suit and was ready. Alex gave the signal and they started in, as com’s were not working in the area they fanned in through one door, the other door being covered by a small group of agents. Alex went in first and the other agents followed, Kara had Alex’s six as they weren in, the alarms went off immediately and there was gun fire. Kara was shielding the agents from the bullets as they fired back. Two of the four hit almost immediately and the other two heading to the large metal door that opened to the stairs down to the underground bunker two men stepped out, they were both Melalos.

Alex called the formation, she was in her exo suit. It was cumbersome but the best option as they knew there was a high probability that they would be there. Kara drew fire both men going after the super, the agents aimed for the moving parts and the men with them. As Kara drew one of them forward she swiped him and sent him sliding along the floor to Alex who took out the core shutting him down. She was caught in the back with a beam from the stairs a third. Alex eyes widened, whatever what here Lillian was serious about keeping it safe. Kara was up and on her feet stood back to back with Alex as the other agents focused on the third metalo. Grabbing Alex Kara flew at the metalo, swinging around so that Alex could kick him. Catching him off guard he hit the floor. Kara punched him and knocked him out, looking towards the now pinned down agents.

Nodding at Alex she flew at the third Metalo, dodging the first beam but getting caught by the second, she hit the floor, Alex charged at him, the agents fired, distracting him long enough for Alex to get in a few hits, enough time for Kara to be up snatching the kryptonite heart out of his chest. The Agents secured them and placed the hearts into the lead container. They followed Alex towards the door Kara took point and headed down the stairs. Kara could deflect any fire coming up the stairs, there was no resistance, as they approached the door they could see through, there were two more men and a fourth Metalo, standing in front of the door as two men in lab coats were wheeling a bed into a safe room. They were holding the door back until the safe room was closed and then they attacked.

The final battle didn't last long, Kara went straight for the Metalo who didn't put up much of a fight, neither did the men. Kara looked at Alex having no idea why they just gave up. Lillian was nowhere to be seen. Much to Alex’s annoyance.

“You where is Lillian Luthor?”

The man looked at her, he was clearly not interested in cooperating but at the same time he was in no position to refuse to answer with a squad of agents and supergirl.

“She left about forty minutes ago we don't know where.”

Alex looked around there was a second bed with possible adaptations, and machinery to sustain someone with serious health concerns. The location of the other bed was surrounded by some charts. The man who had been wheeled into the safe room, was being kept alive and was stable with several augmentations, however he was in need of a kidney transplant.

“Kara can you see into that safe room, or remove the door, but be careful it looks like there may be kryptonite in there.”

Kara couldnt see through the door, it was lined with lead. She took hold of the door and pulled it out of the holding, and moved it to the side as Alex walked forward. She gasped as she looked at the person in the bed and looked at Kara, whose face was displaying the same level of shock as she felt.

Lena placed her hand on the lock feeling the sting of the needle drawing blood and the door opened. She looked into the building and there were stairs heading down, she started to walk in, as she did, the lights came on as with the other location. She continued down followed by Sam and J’onn bringing up the rear. The first room contained wall to ceiling cabinets containing rocks and samples. There was equipment and computers and a command center style table. Lena walked to the table at the centre and looked at it.it seemed to be the central command for the unit, Lena brought it to life.

“Sam you want to start with the samples, I believe them to be kryptonite so we need to be careful and I will want them all at LCorp head office.”

She was able to get through the security although it took about a hour, bringing up some information about the building there were a few little obstacles but nothing that she couldn't shut off. She looked at the location of the main chamber and then called up the inventory of the building.

“Sam, this will help with your categorising, J’onn will you come with me.”

Lena led the way through the Lab and down to the main chamber where she used her bio scan to open the door, revealing the boy in the chamber, he appeared to be completely unconscious, although the activity in the car told her that he was not. She looked at the information that was on the computer. The boy was fifteen years old, he had matured to this age and then the maturation halted. He was currently in suspended animation.

“J’onn are you getting anything from him?”

J'onn stood looking at the boy with his hand on his head trying to filter out the white noise. He was unable to penetrate the boys mind and currently he was not communicating with them.

“I am sorry Lena there is nothing at this time. I think that he may only have moments of activity, he is not giving off any signs of activity at the moment.”

Lena decided that she would need to move him, to have him at LCorp to begin to work out how to help him out of here and the difficulties with reanimation. Clearly the monitors showed that there were spikes in activity, they were getting longer each time, but they were also getting closer, there is a chance that he would have been fully aware within a few months, she couldn't imagine how that would have affected the boy. Lena and J’onn headed back to Sam she was going to need to organise a special transport for him. As they walked back into the chamber. Lena noticed two things. First that the open cabinet contained what looked like white quartz crystal, spilled onto the floor. The other was a gun to Sam’s head, held by her mother.

Lillian had been waiting for Lena to go in, and then she moved closer, she could have gone in as soon as the door was open but she was not going to be able to over power J’onn, she listened until Lena took J’onn away and then taking Sam by surprised held her waiting for Lena to reemerge.

“If I had known you would willingly come here Lena I would have just asked you to, instead of trying to get people to bring you to me, I could have had everything brought to fruition by now.”

“Well that has always been our problem hasn't it mother, communication, you never just come to me. I am not letting you take him, and I would very much appreciate you taking that gun from Sam’s head, as novel as it is to see you doing your own dirty work, I would rather it not be at the expense of my friend”

Lillian pursed her lips as she looked at her daughter, even in this situation she had to be glib and let that sassy mouth of hers run free.

“Lena, you don't understand anything, whatever you thinkI have planned you are wrong and trust me when I say this, I am doing this for my children.”

Lena hated this line more than any other she had heard from her mother, she always used it when she was about to do something truly awful and blame it on family love and loyalty. She looked at Sam and saw something unexpected in her eyes, a red glow.

Before she could even move Sam had disarmed Lillian and knocked her unconscious. Lena looked at Sam, she was a little worried about what just happened, Sam smiled and looked at Lena. Everything appeared to be normal, Lena smiled and nodded.

“We need to get her to the DEO J’onn can you take her,fill in Brainy about what we have found, Sam and I arrange will arrange transport, for everything else here”

J’onn agreed and throwing Lillian over his shoulder carried her out of the building. Flying her to the DEO, where Kara was pacing on the balcony. J’onn could feel the emotion coming off her, Lillian was placed into the hands of a set of agents much to the surprise of Alex and Kara.

“Lena is fine, Kara, Lillian must have been alerted somehow, she was at the storage. Alex, I think Sam is going to need your support very soon, the boy is in status and Lena is going to have him moved. It's been an eventful day”

“Your not wrong J’onn, Alex and I have something that you should see, we need to update Lena, but I wasn't sure that over a message was the best option, is there any reason I can not get to her.”

J’onn looked at her for a moment. He knew that she was worried and with him there at the DEO meant Lena was unprotected, or so she thought, Sam was clearly more formidable than they realised. Putting his arm around her, he smiled.

“I think that you should wait until all the Kryptonite is taken care of Kara, take me to what you have to show me.”

Alex started to lead the way. Wondering what he meant about Sam, J’onn shook his head, and reminded her that it was her place to tell her, not his. Alex nodded, and continued to the Med’s bay showing him who was in there. J’onn had heard it in Alex’s thoughts but didn't quite believe it until he saw for himself. Laying sedated on life support in the DEO, augmented, with a Kryptonite heart, clearly Lillian had worked her mad science, was none other than Lex Luthor, alive and well….


	10. Epilogue - New horizons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all the new information is deceminated between the superfriends. the revilations leave sam feeling loved and supported, lena reeling and the friends with a whole new horizon to bridge.

Lena had put all the kryptonite away; she had no desire to hurt Sam, she looked at her friend who was clearly confused and rattled by what had happened. Lena watched there was no sign that Reign was back, that there was anything evil or nefarious about Sam. she was the same woman that she had always known, she walked over and placed her arm around her friends shoulder.

“Sam please, don't worry, you didn't lose any time, the powers are still accessible even now, and you're you, you have not reverted, you defeated Reign, you took control and you still have it now.”

Sam wanted to believe Lena that everything was alright but she was not sure yet, she was nervous enough being around Lena, she would never forgive herself if she hurt her friend but she would die if she lost Alex, and well if anything was going to pull Reign out of her it was Kara, and if she hurt Kara or Alex she wouldn't survive that. Lena agreed that they wouldn't call them over and that they would just work here until it was all done and go to the DEO only when Sam was ready. It got to the point where everything was packed up categorised and sent to various locations, the only thing left was the transport for the matrix. Lena had rigged up a power source to move him safely and they headed to LCorp, once he was situated there would be no more excuses.

Lena messaged Brainy, informing him that they were transporting the Kryptonite and the experiment to LCorp and then they would be heading to the DEO, that she would like to see her mother, but first they needed to discuss what was happening and the way forward. Brainy had responded that there was more to discuss and explain that something had changed that she needed to come in as soon as she could.

“Sam something is wrong, Brainy is saying that we need to get in as soon as we can, I don't know what is happening but I don't like the sound of this.”

Sam looked worried and couldn't help her thoughts spiralling out of control, what if Nia had seen her as reign and that she was going to go back to her old ways. She just wasn't sure what to think, Alex had not messaged.

“What if Nia has seen what I become and they are looking to take me in before it happens?”

“Sam, I protected you before, I helped you before, and I will again, but this time you have Alex and Kara too, if you think that there is anyone that can stand against all three of us you have lost your mind. Now let's go and find out what my mother has done this time, because with a Luthor in the cells I can guarantee that is more likely to be the issue.”

After getting everything sorted at LCorp they both headed to the DEO, Lena and Sam were standing on the balcony, Sam still so very anxious, Lena was holding her by the shoulders and looking into her eyes. Lena was determined to calm her before she went in, she may be a super now but she needed time to make sure that she had a handle on her powers and high emotions were not needed right now.

The danvers sisters came up the stairs together walking towards their respective loves. The way that the two women were on the balcony, they knew that something was wrong. They shared a look, knowing each other well enough to know what the other was thinking, something had gone wrong and they knew it. Alex’s mind was playing over what J’onn had said and there was definitely signs that Sam needed support; she could tell that by the way that Lena was holding her. They approached, Kara was sure that whatever support Sam needed right now, Lena would also be needing it soon enough.

“Lena, Sam we are so happy that you're back, we have a lot to discuss but first….”

Alex in a rare show of emotion grabbed hold of Sam and held her to her, kissing her deeply. She didn't normally allow this kind of slip in composure at work but she had spent the past few hours panicked by J’onn’s warning and seeing Sam she couldn't help herself. Sam was a little taken aback by the sudden movement but melted into the kiss doing her best to make sure that she didn't hurt Alex. Kara was anxious about telling Lena what they had discovered and wanted to ensure that she had privacy for her reaction. After all Lena didn't allow many people into her life and Kara respected that.

“I think that we should head to the conference room, there is things that we need to talk about”

Kara smiled and took hold of Lena kissing her softly and all four headed into the room. Sitting down. The room fell silent at Sam’s news momentarily before Nia looked up and smiled. She had seen Sam with powers working with Kara and Alex so she had no worries. Alex broke the silence first to support her love and after a while they were all on the same page, Sam wanted to help, make up for some of the devastation she had caused, Kara would help Sam control her powers and learn to control them, and Lena would make her a suit that showed hope, everyone was behind her supporting her and Sam started to feel a little better.

Lena Explained about the Experient and told them that the name on the file is Kon, Kara explained that it meant war, that he was a EL and that they would need to support him in his transition. Alex would supply psychic inhibitors so that they could work with him without him controlling people. Nia still had different visions although now there were more positive ones, it would appear that there was still a chance that Lillian could be the one to get to the boy. This was not going to happen even if Alex had to put Lillian in a black site. Lena would learn how to bring him out of the matrix, and Kara would help with him too.

The room had fallen silent and Lena could feel the tension. She knew that what was coming next was not going to be something that she wanted to hear. Kara moved closer and took her hands in her own and Lena knew that something very worrying was on its way.

“Lena as you know Lillian was not at the place we raided today, there were several Metalo’s and it would appear that she was building a army, but they were for protection, they were not protecting Lillian, Lena, Lex, he is alive.”

Lena knew that was not possible, she had shot him and watched him die herself. She shook her head and looked around the room, the looks on peoples faces were of pity what the hell was going on, Lena could feel her heart racing and Kara’s pressure increasing as it did.

“Where is he, I want to see him now.”

“Um, Lena I think that I should explain a few things first, I don't think that this is a ……….”

Lena cut Alex off, if her brother was indeed alive then she would see him and now.

“Take me to him”

Kara nodded and held up her hand to Alex, taking Lena by the hand and heading to the Med bay ensuring that everyone was out of the area she guided Lena as far as the door. She smiled at Lena and raised her hand pressing for her suit. Lena raised her brow at the addition and Kara opened the door, as Lena stepped into the room, she not only understood the need for the suit but could see what her mother had done with her brother.

“Mother why, what have you done?”

Lena may have killed him, but this was her brother, she couldn't stand to see him like this, and experiment, a creation of her mother's laying in the bed, augmented and recreated into a cyborg version of himself, powered by Kryptonite and it wouldn't be stable her mother wasn't able to create it, that was probably why he looked so ill. Lena went over to the bed and looked at him, he was sedated and clearly had other issues other than that which her mother had created. Lena turned eyes red, jaw hard and chin up.

“Take me to her now, Kara i need to speak to my mother”

“Before you do i need to tell you that He needs a kidney, and there was a set up for a second person in the location, she was planning on modifying you too, after she took a kidney that is.”

Kara took Lena down to the cell. She stood outside looking at her mother, she was sat poised, perfect posture, a look on her face of smug superiority.

“It took them long enough to bring you, Lena you need to get me out of here. There is something that you don't know, and we don't have much time.”

Lena raised her chin, her eyes furious and fixed on Lillian, she couldn't believe that this woman was so narcissistic that she would still believe that she would be here to help her, that wasn't exactly true she could believe it, but she never thought her mother would have gone this far, with her maybe but not with her golden boy.

“He wouldn't want to live like that Mother, why did you do that, why would you mutilate your son in this manner?”

For the first time in her life Lena saw the mask slip on her mother, a touch of emotion showing through, she was scared, there was fear in there but why? She couldn't understand where this was coming from, they had had her in a cell before, they had stopped her plans before, there was no change in her previously, her selfassuridness always shone through her innate belief that she was right and unstoppable, that every set back just meant that she was on the right path.

“You killed him Lena, you shot him and left him laying in the dirt to die, watched him bleed out and walked away, you didn't even give him time to explain to show you the truth, you just shot him. I saved him, I told you that everything I do is for my children, now he is not healed where is he, did the DEO take him, I need to get him to give him a treatment and we need that experiment, your brother needs a Kidney and stable Kryptonite.”

Lena could have gone her whole life without Kara ever hearing that she was a murderer just like the rest of her family, Leave it to her mother to find a way to destroy them by accident, she couldn't bring herself to look at Kara, but she did understand one thing, Lillian had not expected for them to find her or Lex, and that's what she feared, the DEO shutting him off.

“He is out of your reach, and you are out of time”

Lena turned her head down and walked out of the area followed by Kara once outside the tears started to fall. Kara pulled her close and held her. 

“I am still here and I am not going anywhere Lena”

Lena finally looked up to see Kara full of love and compassion looking at her, Kara dipped down and kissed her softly.

“I will make sure that you are in control of what happens to Lex, Lena. I swear”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there all this is the epilogue to the current arch from mainly Lena's point of view leading into the next arch of the story.
> 
> super hero training, Kon's release and Lena batteling with what to do with Lex.
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed the arch as it was, kon is found so next we are looking at the fall out of the reveals of this arch, I hope that you stay with me and continue to enjoy the next arch too. This will not be from any specific point of view.


	11. Releasing the Kryptonian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena struggles to free Kon, Sam struggles being a Kryptonian again. Lillian and Lex torment Lena and the danvers sisters need to Look after thier girls. Kon accidently causes harm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day later than planned sorry to thoes who have been patiently waiting.

Lena went straight to work on trying to release the boy from the matrix, she was determined to help him out of this prison, she knew when he was active and was tracking it. By her analysis there would be a point where he would be active as much as your average human, and that she couldn't comprehend. His mind would be active and he would be stuck in that matrix unable to physically wake up from his confinement. J’onn visited every day and communicated with him, he talked a little about how he was feeling and was happy with the company.

Lena couldn't see anyway to get him out of there without causing harm, there was something missing, clearly Lex had held back a crucial piece of information in his work. He did this often, especially when working with people he didn't trust, and as he became more and more unstable he started doing it with all his projects.

“She is frustrated, I can feel it, she is not going to be able to get me out of here is she?”

J’onn smiled at the boy not that he could see him but he would feel the warmth and calm coming from him that would help with the anxiety, he wasn't going to lie to the boy but he did have faith in the Luthor, she was the kindest and brightest amongst them, and if this was dreamed up by Lex, then Lena would be able to work it out he had faith in that much.

“Don't trouble yourself, Lena is the most intelligent person I know, she will work this out. I believe that Kara is due soon, she wants to have some of your awaretime, she would like to talk to you and get to know you. You have family waiting for you Kon, they will do everything they can to ensure that you are safe and well.”

Lena had looked at J’onn and smiled as he gave her such kind words, he placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. He was so sure that she would prevail, she had never let them down. Kara walked into the lab and smiled at the tender gesture that she had witnessed and walked over hugging Lena from behind, wrapping her arms around her middle and placing her head onto Lena’s shoulder kissing her neck softly.

“Hey Lena, sorry I missed breakfast but I was needed elsewhere, but I have brought you Lunch, and I have the afternoon off thanks to having the most understanding and loving boss ever”

Lena leaned into the embrace, no matter what was going on in her life there was something about the way that Kara held her that made her feel like everything would be alright, she just had that way about her, hope, love, she just embodies all the good things in life that Lena had missed, she was in need of that now. She turned into Kara’s arms and looped her arms around her neck, raising up on her toes to kiss Kara.

“Well aren't you just the best girlfriend ever, now if you can just help me work out how to drain the matrix and get him out without suffocating him that would be amazing”

Kara looked at her sadly, Lex had built in a fail safe of sorts, the matrix couldn't be opened without draining the fluid, and the draining of the fluid resulted in the fluid filling the ventilation system, meaning that the fluid would be pumped straight into Kon. there was no way to have the ventilator detach until all the fluid was gone, so it wasn't as if it could be stopped that way. There was also a deadman switch, if the matrix was broken the fluid would be electrified. Lex had ensured that no one was getting to him without his knowledge. Kara smiled at Lena and kissed her softly.

“I will look at it and see if I can offer a platform to bounce off, but I know that you can beat Lex, you have defeated your family over and over because, for all their ego and superiority they have always made one mistake, they have always underestimated you.”

Lena smiled and stole another kiss before Kara went over to talk to J’onn and Kon. Kara smiled at J’onn and then looked at Kon, he looked so much like her uncle he was an El, he was a Kryptonian , she would do everything that she could to ensure that he felt loved and wanted, this visit was part of that. She had planned to talk to him and tell him about their family. Krypton, the powers he would be able to access and all the kryptonian ideals that he would be missing. She also wanted to get to know him and let him know her. J’onn was helping, willingly allowing Kon to talk through him. She was sure that it was not the most comfortable thing for him but she was grateful. There was so much on her mind, between Kon and Sam, everyone appeared to be in turmoil.

Sam was still holding up in the bedroom, refusing to allow Alex to even enter the room, since she came back from Lex’s storage, they had shared one hug, and a small kiss which resulted in a small fire. Alex had tried to comfort her and support her but she wouldn't hear it. She attributed the powers to being evil, to being Reign. She was not happy that they were back and not only that, Sam had no control over them. She had managed to break the door to the bathroom and the car, she had broken the bed, got stuck hovering, and set three fires. She just couldn't risk Alex, and she didn't want Alex to see her like this, surely that would make Alex think about her bruised and battered sister falling from the top of the building after being choked by Reign.

Alex was waking up with a stiff neck for the second morning in a row, checking her watch she realised that it was actually afternoon. She groaned as she pulled herself up off the floor, she had fallen asleep again laying on the floor by the bedroom. She had been trying to coax Sam out of the room, but she had so far only managed to get her to take food into the room. Listening she could see that Sam was awake, she needed to get Sam to talk to her and there was only one way to do this. Standing she unlocked the door and walked into the room.

“Alex no, stay back please it is not safe. I don't want to hurt you”

Alex continued forward not deterred this time by Sam she was not losing her, it took them so long to come together it was a difficult start and since they had got together Alex had finally been happy, she thought she had been happy with Maggie but that was nothing compared to how she felt with Sam. she continued to move forward and Sam froze, Alex got onto the bed and wrapped her arms around her pulling her into her arms and stroking her back in small circles.

“Sam, I love you, I fought for you the first time, i will fight for you again, I trust you and I believe in you, this is who you are and I love you; for all of it, this is just another thing we need to work through, I am not leaving no matter how hard you push me away.”

Sam felt the embrace, she slowly felt her body relax into Alex, curling herself around her and she felt her eyes start to sting as the tears fell down her cheeks, she just wanted to go back too two days ago when she was just a human, just a soft human in love with her human girlfriend and living in a lovely home with her and her daughter.

“What if she comes back Alex, what if I can not control her and she goes after Kara, you or Ruby, it took so much to defeat her before and I don't want to have to go through that again.”

Alex held her while she cried and continued to stroke her back, just allowing her to get it out. She had been through this before with Kara. When she first landed she was terrified of hurting people. Alex had crawled into bed with her and held her. She had frozen like Sam, too scared to move. Alex had taken time to calm her and got her to practice, just stroking her arm and holding her hand, being comfortable with being held. There had been a few setbacks, but they had made it through, Kara was able to be for the most part as soft as any human being now. Alex believed that Sam would be able to do the same and was willing to do all it took to help her reclaim her life.

“Sam, when Reign was here I did not run from you. I am not going to now, you are you, and you have the powers, she is gone, you defeated her. Sam didn't have powers. Reign did, and now you do, there are no black outs and there is no reason to think like that.”

Alex took her hand and placed it in hers intertwining their fingers, squeezing lightly waiting for Sam to match the pressure, she smiled at her to let her know it was alright. Sam took a deep breath and squeezed back, watching Alex as she did so, as the pressure increased Alex increased the pressure until it was as much as she could take and then nodded. Sam held that pressure and looked at Alex, who just looked back at her lovingly.

“I think that I am going to need to work with Kara a little to learn to control these powers, I want to be able to hold you again and be with you, but I am scared that it will trigger something and I don't want to hurt you, I wanted to leave after all the mess last time and I stayed for you Alex, I love you”

Alex smiled softly and moved Sam’s head up to face her. leaning forward she placed a small chased kiss onto Sam’s lips. Sam froze again but Alex stayed still with their lips meeting until Sam started to relax. As she did, Alex intensified the kiss slightly increasing the pressure and moving her head slightly to connect with more of Sam’s lips. Licking over her bottom lip and slowly pushing her tongue into Sam's mouth. Sam eventually joined the kiss and put her arms around Alex. Neither noticed that they started to hover slightly. As Alex pulled back she smiled and looked at Sam, she was so beautiful and loving how could she ever think that she was evil.

“Baby dont panic, just keep your eyes closed and just slowly allow what you're feeling to subside.”

As Alex spoke Sam listened and did as she asked. They slowly returned to the bed and once down, Alex told her that it was safe to open her eyes. Sam looked around and could see there was no damage and that Alex was still looking at her with all the love in her eyes that she always had. She smiled and buried her head into Alex’s neck.

“Do you think that Kara will help me? If I can control this, then maybe I can make up for the things I did by helping Kara as a hero. If not do you think that one of the rocks Lex had will take the powers away again?”

Alex looked at her, and smiled softly. Alex loved Sam so much that the thought of her struggling hurt her, the thought of losing her hurt much more. She would do whatever it takes to help her come to terms with being a Kryptonian, and it had advantages, she wouldn't have to worry about her being hurt by accident when out with her, after all everyone that Alex got close to had been hurt thanks to her position, this would mean that she wouldn't be.

“I will help you for now, help you learn how to control your strength, and powers like I did for Kara, Kara is dealing with Lena at the moment and Kon, but I know she will be there for you too. Powers or not, it will never change how I feel for you Sam, I am all in.”

Sam watched as Alex messaged Kara about helping Sam, and smiled. She loved her new family and wanted to stay with them more than anything she snuggled into Alex and for the first time in two days actually fell asleep. Alex just held her and kissed her head, drifting off with her too.

Kara had been talking to Kon until he lost consciousness, J’onn excused himself and left the Lab, leaving Lena and Kara together alone for the first time that day. As soon as there was privacy Kara went over to Lena and took her in her arms, pulling her close and kissing her passionately. She wasn't trying to start anything, but she wanted Lena just to stop thinking for a moment and she knew that whenever they kissed like this Lena and her were both so connected, that neither was thinking. It was like the most blissful way to relax. Lena melted into the kiss and the pressure of Kara holding her so close, for the first time in two days she felt completely relaxed and sighed softly as Kara pulled back.

“Do you want me to have a look at what you have so far and see if I can help? Although the Matrix construction and maintenance was something that was for more advanced the scientists working with my father when I was younger helped me pick up a few things.”

Lena looked at Kara. She would love her help on this and she wanted to release Kon too, but she was worried about other things too, she wasn't sure what she was going to be able to achieve until she dealt with the other things that were on her mind. The truth was between Lex and Lillian being back and both in a position where she holds the key to their lives, and Sam being turned back into a kryptonian because of her lack of thought. After all Sam wasn't a Kryptonian anymore she didn't think that the rocks that Lex made would have any impact, but then she didn't know what any of the colors did. She had dismissed the comment from Kon about the suppressed Kryptonian, and had found that the white kryptonite reverses that of the black or haronel. It had been the first test that she ran when she got back to the Lab. she had hurt her best friend and she needed to know if she could help her.

“There is so much for me to do and I am finding it hard to focus. Lex needs a kidney, if he is going to survive, but I don't even know if he wants to live like this, after all he will be going back to prison if he does, there is a animatronic section of LCorp where we have been working on prosthetic organs, I may be able to get that working, I am not compatible. I don't know why my mother thought I was. I will not take a kidney from Kon, he has been hurt enough by my family, then there is My mother, with no current legal issues, we can't really hold her, but at the same time I can't let her out. She will be after Kon and possibly still me. Then there is Sam, it is my fault that my friend is hiding away and won't talk to anyone. On top of all this I am unable to work out this stupid Matrix puzzle, everytime I think that I can get him out, I see another fail safe, Lex didnt want anyone getting their hands on Kon.”

Kara listened, Lena really had the weight of the world on her shoulders at the moment, she knew the feeling and she knew why Lena was taking it all on herself. She loved so deeply, not everyone saw that in her but Kara always had. She smiled at Lena and kissed her forehead holding her close again.

“I am with you one hundred percent Lena, whatever you choose I will support you, Alex messaged, Sam is reaching out for some help and I will help her to manage her powers, she was always a Kryptonian, she just suppressed that part of her, she will be fine. We will get Kon out, I know it, Nia has seen it.”

Lena loved how Kara supported her no matter what was happening, she had always believed in her, even when she didn't believe in herself and this comforted Lena more than anything else, knowing that she had Kara and the other super friends to lean on. She looked up at Kara and kissed her again. She never thought she would utter these words but she had to face facts, the biggest distraction that she had was her family sitting in the DEO.

“I need to see Lex and decide what I am doing with Mother, I think that I will need to get them off my mind before I can focus, trying to think like Lex is just causing me to dwell on them and the situation.”

Kara held Lena a little longer and smiled at her, she was happy that Lena trusted her enough with her thoughts and struggles to lean on her a little. Taking her hand, Kara led Lena out to the alley at the back of the lab. Removing her glasses she transformed into supergirl. Lena’s eyes went wild. She loved watching her do that, now that the initial shock was over and she was able to really appreciate the knowledge she had, loved watching her beautiful sweet Kara transform into her super. Both women were one and the same and Lena was so happy and proud to call them both hers. Kara swept Lena off her feet into the bridal carry, Lena placing her arms around her neck. Even flying had become something that she was enjoying now. Kara lifted off into the sky and flew over to the DEO, landing on the balcony with Lena.

Lena walked into the DEO and looked around there wasn't the same atmosphere as there used to be when she was there, people seemed to have lightened up around her, she wasn't sure why that was, it wasn't like she had not worked with them all before. She smiled a little uncertainty at the agents, as they moved around, she was trying to work out what the change was in them. She needed to get to her brother and maybe her mother, although trying to take on both Luthors in one day was just too much.

Lena went over to the Meds bay and Kara waited outside, she smiled at Lena nodding as she started into the room giving her hand a squeeze as she passed forward. Lena knew that Kara would be listening to not only what was being said but Lena’s heart too. There is no way that Lex would talk in front of a super. Lena squeezed back and walked into the room, she looked at the Doctor and then at the machines, Lex was still stable, they were using a dialysis machine to maintain the levels in his body and he was now sporting a new core that she had supplied, it had the properties of Kryptonite to power the augmentations but not the danger to Kara.

“Can he be brought out of sedation so that I can talk to him? I would recommend that he is restrained though, I don't know just how mad he is going to be.”

The doctor looked at Lena, she was not sure that bringing him around was a good idea. She had no idea if there was going to be any after effects to the kryptonite poisoning, or his death that would affect him, there was a significant amount of brain activity so he was definitely still in there.

“I can reduce the sedation, although he has been essentially in a medically induced coma for a significant period of time. I am not sure how long it will take for him to come around. I will work with the agents to ensure he is restrained comfortably and we will reverse the medication, will you be remaining in the DEO until he wakes up Miss Luthor?”

“I will be visiting with my mother and working in the lab so I will be around. Please contact me as soon as he wakes up, thank you doctor.”

Lena walked out and looked at Kara, she was waiting there with a warm smile and a coffee. Lena tilted her head and looked at the coffee, she had clearly nipped out while she was in there, Kara must have known that there was not going to be any interaction on this occasion and decided that coffee would be the best pick me up for Lena. Lena smiled and took the coffee off Kara.

“You know me so well Kara, I have no idea what I ever did to deserve you, but thank you so much”

Kara smiled and let go of the coffee as Lena took it listening to her. She placed her now free hand over Lena’s shoulder and pulled her into her. She held her for a moment and then whispered.

“You did me the honour of trusting me with your heart Lena, and showed me who you really were, that to me is everything and means that you deserve the world, or as much as I can give you.”

They made their way through the DEO towards the cells, they were going to talk to Lillian, Kara would not be leaving her side for this one, as they moved through the agents looked at Lena, and she realised what was different they had all had a taste of Lillian and her particular brand of sardonic charm. They were not looking at her with pity but with respect, something that Lena was not used too, which is why she had not recognised it initially. She walked with her head high to the cell and stood before the containment unit her mother was in.

“Finally, I see that you haven't completely forgotten that I am here, too busy with your so-called friends to take care of your family. These people are all going to be out of work very soon, holding me here is against the constitution, I have done nothing illegal. My lawyer will have so much fun bringing them all to their knees”

Lena looked at her and took a breath before talking to her mother, she wouldn't allow there to be any recourse for the DEO or anyone that worked in there, after all she was sure that there was something that she would be able to have her mother charged with. Like attempted murder, or conspiricy to commit murder.

“You are here because I have decided that this is where you need to be right now. Between the illegal augmentations and the un approved experiments, the harbouring of a known criminal and the conspiricy to commit murder, I am sure there are plenty of reasons that you should not be allowed out of here. I can only assume that you wanted me to get to the experiment for a kidney to save Lex?”

Lillian looked at her daughter, there was some truth in this and she supposed that Lena would be more than happy to supply the authorities with the information needed to make a case. She couldn't help but wish that her daughter understood what she was trying to do, that everything that she had ever done had been to ensure the safety of her children. Lena as much as she hated to admit it was her daughter and she loved her. It wasn't that she didn't believe in her and it wasnt that she didn't think that she was brilliant, she did, she just wanted her to be all she could be, maybe she had gone about things wrong, made the wrong choices, she had admitted this, but there never had been any softening within Lena. She looked at her and sighed.

“Lena, you know that I love both of my children and I would have ensured that you lived, regardless. Even with the way that Lex had been behaving. I couldn't let him die. He is your brother, you can not let him die. You already have the boy you have all you need, he is your brother, your blood, that has to count for something.”

Lena was not used to this, Lillian seemed a little softer, defeated, she must be up to something, there was no way that she was being honest, she knew that her mother loved her, even if it was pulled from her lips by a truth seeking alien. She just had no idea what that word meant to her mother, because it clearly meant something different to the rest of the world.

“Kon, appears to be my blood too mother, or did you overlook the Luthor DNA in the mix that my brother concocted? He is still in stasis, Lex has the matrix rigged in every conceivable way to ensure that it is impossible to get the boy out of there. He is not an option, but I do have a way to save him, and if that is what he wants considering what you have done to him I will, but he will be going right back to prison as soon as he is healed.”

Lillian looked at Lena, did she really think that Lex would be in anyway unhappy with her augmentations? He was his brilliant self in a body that would help him fight back, he needed a kidney, Kon had to be sacrificed to get one that was fine, after all he was too old now to go through stage two, he was no longer viable.

“You really believe that you can't get him out to save your brother, you are just not motivated to do so, thinking like Lex has never gotten you anywhere Lena, you can understand everything he does, but you don't agree with it, and can not commit to his vision. Stop being so pedestrian and try to think in his way, you are different, you are both brilliant, stop thinking like Lex and start thinking like a Luthor, like Lena Luthor. You create through knowledge not power, through passion not superiority, that is why you can't do what is needed, but it means that you my daughter have something that he never did. There is a reason that you have been able to correct his failures, you see all the dimensions.”

Lena looked at her mother, and smiled, this was the closest thing to praise that she had ever received, not only that but she had inadvertently given Lena the answer that she needed. If there was one thing that Lex knew is that the only person that could get into the vault was her, she was the only one in his absence that would be able to find the experiment and access it. She had been right about the defenses, the whole place would have essentially gone supernova with a breach flooding the area with Kryptonite and destroying anything in its path. There was always one thing that she wouldn't willingly do and that was kill. The kill program wasn't what appeared it was the way to release him.

“Thank you mother, I am going to have you moved, once Lex is also able to, too a secure facility under my protection, you will not be free, but you will be able to administer to him, until he is well. Now I am going to speak to my brother, to see if he wants my help or not.”

Kara pulled her brows together forming her trademark crinkle, she had clearly missed something and whatever it was had relaxed Lena, her heart rate was almost normal. This was not something that she was used to with Lena around her mother, but she was not unhappy with this. Lena had turned and headed out of the containment area, Kara turned to follow. Lillian had raised her brow looking at the alien as she was leaving.

“I may be stuck in here right now, but nothing can keep me from doing what I have always done and that is protect my children, if you hurt her… next time I see you Kara Zor-El … I won't leave you just powerless, I will leave you dead”

Kara looked at her and the words sent chills down her spine and she was sure it was not Lillian’s threat, after all it was not the first. However she did feel like she had the shovel talk of her life, she knew Lillian loved Lena, and would protect her in her own way, not that her idea of what was best was what Lena would have wanted. However that was almost acceptance that Lena had chosen Kara, that in some way Lillian had realised that she couldn't break them.

“I would never hurt her, that has always been something that I have fought the hardest to prevent, even against her family hurting her. If you truly care for her Lillian, prove it, be a mother, not a Luthor”

With that Kara walked out after Lena, who was waiting for her. She took Lena in her arms and held her, she didn't think that Lena needed the reassurance but she did, talking to Lillian was more distressing for the kryptonian on this occasion that it appeared to have been for Lena. Lena held Kara, she knew her mother of old and whatever she had said to Kara she knew that it had upset her, she caressed her back softly and waited for Kara to release her.

“Are you alright Kara?”

“Yes I am fine, I think that your mother just gave me the shovel talk, it was a little unexpected to be honest. I don't know what she is playing at. Are you alright? you seem lighter, like you had some answer that you needed”

Lena smiled at her and kissed her tenderly, placing her hand on Kara’s face. Her mother loved her, she knew that but she had never thought that she would have given Kara any kind of warning other than to stay away from her, there was definitely something different about Lillian, and Lena had no idea what that was. The kiss was interrupted by a small cough from behind Lena, they broke apart and looked to see Brainy standing there watching them uncomfortably.

“The Doctor believes that Lex will wake up imminently and that it may be a good idea for you to come to the medical bay.”

They all walked up to the Med bay, Lex was now tethered to the bed, there were restraints on both his arms and legs and one across his chest, all carefully placed not to interfere with the treatments but to keep him from trying to move too far. She could see that there were a number of agents in the corridor, a precaution to ensure that he didn't manage to escape if he did get up, not that Lena thought that it would be possible, it had been a considerable length of time and his muscles would have atrophied a little, although she was sure that her mother would have been taking steps to reduce that issue. Once again Kara waited outside as Lena went in. she had not been in there long before Lex opened his eyes. Seeing Lena a smirk graced his face.

“Well look at that you couldn't follow through after all just when I thought you finally managed to prove yourself a Luthor you had to save me”

His voice was gravely and cracked, Lena looked at him and shook her head, the first words that he said were there to mock her, clearly dying had done nothing to change his feeling of superiority.

“No Lex, I didn't, I walked out of that room leaving you on the floor gasping for your last breath and even when you tried to call me back to taunt me. I didn't return. Everything from that point to this is the handy work of our Mother, the kryptonite heart, the cybernetic arm, and kidney failure is all Mothers handy work, the stable kryptonite replacement, with no side effects is my doing as is bringing you here for treatment.”

Lex looked around and could see the DEO logo and grimace, the flash of anger on his face. Next he tried to move and felt the restraints, he was not impressed that he was in this position. After all he was Lex Luthor, and this was degrading, even when he was in prison he was in complete control. He looked at Lena and then down at his chest and arm. This would work, he supposed, he would be stronger with this Kryptonite in his chest over his sister, he would be able to take out the super once and for all. He could channel the chest pulse into the Lex o Suit and really pack a punch. This wouldn't have been his choice but he was adaptable.

“You know Lena that flying friend of yours owes me an arm, maybe I should just take hers and call it even, it was her that crushed the suit into my arm damaging it. I would say that you owe me a new heart but Mother sorted me out with a new one, it would appear, so I guess I just need a Kidney, and I know just where to get one or two. You owe me this Lena, after all it was trying to save you from the same mistake as I made, that landed me in this position. I am assuming that you being here means that you are aware of who your flying friend really is?”

Lena couldn't believe it, he was still the same man that she had shot, nothing had changed, he was still trying to come between her and Kara, take over the world, and he didn't even seem to care if he has been mutilated, all he wants is to get his revenge, be the man of tomorrow, she didn't owe him anything and she wouldn't be slicing up Kon for him.

“If you are going on about your experiment 13, I know all about him and you are not taking his Kidneys, he is using them. I will not sacrifice him for you Lex, but if you are happy to live your life in a cell, mutilated into this twisted version of yourself, then I will help you do so.”

Lena turned from him and looked at the Doctor, she was finished in here and wouldn't need to visit him again, she had said goodbye to her brother the day she shot him and this was not a Lex that she wanted to get to know any more than she did already.

“I will bring in the replacement for his Kidneys as soon as I have them available. I recommend keeping him sedated as he was in my mother's lab for now and then when I have a secure facility we will move both to it. That way mother can take care of him.”

Lex sneered at the back of Lena’s head and tried again to move, he felt week, how long had he been in this position, he looked at the screen and there was a date in the corner, three months, this was unexceptable, it would take weeks for him to get back on his feet. 

“Just when I thought you were not a Luthor, you do this to me. You leave me to be looked after by Mother, Lena. That is cruel even for a Luthor, I won't forget this.”

Lena walked out and asked Kara to take her back to the Lab, having J’onn meet them there. Once in the Lab Lena wasted no time to terminate the experiment. J’onn had explained that they were going to get him out and that he would struggle to start with as he has never used his muscles but that people would be there. As Lena initiated the program, the matrix pumped different fluid into the container draining the other out, effectively sanitizing Kon and bringing him around. His eyes opened and J’onn kept him calm. This water then drained away and the breathing apparatus detached. When the door opened Kon fell out caught by Kara. Carrying him over to the bed that Lena had in the Lab, she put him down. He was awake and looking around as he spotted J’onn he tried to communicate.

J’onn let out a scream, and fell to the floor, he was unconscious and Kara ran to him. Lena spoke to Kon and calmed him as Kara carried J’onn to the alley and over to the DEO for treatment. Lena cautioned Kon that he would need to use his voice, although she was wearing the inhibitor supplied, she feared that Kon would be able to break through.

“I didn't mean to Aunty Lena”


	12. Supers in Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone needs a little support and guidance. Lex needs to be treated, sam needs training, ads does Kon, J'onn needs some medical help and a old friend returns to give it. Lena had been busy and everyone will reep the rewards of her focused mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all just a quick note, I have been having some trouble writing due to a problem with migraines of late, I am going to keep going and hopefully there will continue to be two chapters a week but it is a little slower than normal. please bare with me ok.
> 
> thanks so much for the comments and Kudos it means alot, it helps motivated me to write even on days i am not feeling my best.

The next few weeks seemed to fly past, Kara was spending time with Kon, busy with work and supergirl duties, not to mention the time spent with J’onn, they had found the route of the issue. His cerebral cortex had been flooded by the telepathic energy, Kon used to having to try so hard to communicate while sedated had not modified the strength of his projections. Unfortunately for J’onn such a high amount of telepathic energy in such close quarters had overloaded the martian.

Kon had been taken in by Kara and he had understood that his telepathy was a little too strong and that he would need to learn how to use it now he was awake. Much like all of his abilities, that seemed to vary in strength and control. He had agreed to work with the others to manage his abilities and learn how to use them without hurting others. Alex had managed to work with Sam to get her used to casual touches and moving around without concern, she had helped her control her stronger emotions getting used to how they affected her powers, and she was ready for some help from Kara.

Nia and Brainy had made their way back to Maeve to help with additional training for Nia. Brainy had been requested to go as he was able to learn how to guide Nia through the necessary meditations and was able to help her focus her powers. The past few months had shown them that Nia’s gift could not only give them clear warnings and directions but also give a multitude of options that they needed to work through. It was becoming apparent that the more they understood about the visions and dreams the more they could work out what was going to cause the issues. The more information and control that Nia had the more secure the super friends were and the more good they could do.

Lena had been working more and more, no one but Kara had seen her in the past two weeks, and the only reason that Kara had seen her is because she could track her anywhere and no one stopped Kara getting to Lena especially after she had not gone home in three days. She had been working hard over seeing multiple projects problem solving and working out various kinks in things. In the part two weeks she had managed to sort out the prosthetic kidney, create suits for Kon and Sam that would help with masking their identities. She had created not one but two suits, battle suits like Lex’s only more aerodynamic and without the issues Lex’s had, using Nano tech. Working with the suit could produce the weapons needed there was ability to fly and there was also shielding. 

Lena walked into the DEO and everyone was a little surprised to see her, but none more excited than Kara who had sped over to her the moment she got off the elevator. Wrapping her arms around her and smiling brightly, the next was Kon who also wrapped his arms around her. Lena was a little taken by surprise but moved to hug both of them, she was not used to receiving such a welcome but she was starting to think that she could get used to it. Kon was family after all and for the first time a family member that actually seemed to like her for who she is not what she could do for them.

“I have a little something for you Kon, and i have something for Alex and Sam too, but first I need to see Lex’s doctor. Once I have done that can we all meet in the conference room and I will show you what I have.”

Lena made her way to the Med bay, they had agreed for now to Keep Lex there sedated and her mother in a cell it was putting strain on the DEO but not for space but for a increase in agents requesting therapy, so much so there was a permanent therapist brought in to deal with the fall out, Lena was not surprised she always knew that her mother had the ability to be more scary than any Alien invader, and the worst thing was that the way she did it, you didnt realise that you were down the rabbit hole before there was no escape. Lena wanted to get Lex’s new Kidneys in place and then both of the luthors were due to be moved. Lena had spent a considerable amount of resources to create a secure location for them.

She opened one of the cases that she had, with in the case was three Kidneys, two sterile and ready for implantation and the other so Lena could show the doctor how to use the prosthetics. Once implanted and hooked up the Kidneys needed programming on the computer to balance the water and toxins in Lex’s body. Handing over the thumb drive in her pocket to Doctor Lena fully explained the processes needed to save her brother's life. She had managed to link the power of the heart to the kidneys meaning that there would never be a problem with them running out of power, this was the issue with the prosthetics, that Lena could never manage to get around. She wasn't going to advise people needing transplants to have a Kryptonite heart but as her brother already had one it took care of the little glitch.

The Doctor had Lex prepped and was going to perform the operation immediately, so Lena left the meds bay and headed back towards the conference room, when the alarms went off due to someone or something infiltrating the DEO. Lena’s heart rate jumped worrying that it was a plan of her mothers to get out. The sound of Lena’s heart increasing had Kara and Kon standing in front of her protecting her from whatever was coming towards them. Lena was not impressed; there were others here not just her. Then kara smiled. She placed her arm around Lena and kissed her temple.

“It's Meghan, she is here to help J’onn although I am not sure how she knows there is a problem, but she is here to restabilize him.”

Kon started to shrink back nervous and wanting to get away, he didn't know who this Meghan was but if she was here for J’onn she wouldn't like him. He had never meant to hurt J’onn he was just so happy that he was out he had tried to thank him and it had not worked as he had meant it to. Lena noticed him moving and reached out to pull him into her. She felt so protective of the boy, her and Kara both, they were all standing arms around each other, they were looking like a family. Lena smiled at the thought, a super Luthor family.

“You do not need to worry or hide, everyone knows that it was an accident Kon. no one is going to hurt you.”

Alex had led Meghan back to the Med bay where J’onn was lying unconscious still, she wasn't sure what Meghan was going to be able to do but she said that she was there to help so Alex took her back. After all J’onn loved and trusted her, and no one knew better than Megham how green martians worked, after all she was once part of the army destroying them. They looked at J’onn in the bed and the monitors, there had been no change since the initial overload and Alex had not been able to find anything to help him.

“The overload has depleted essential neurotransmitters meaning that his brain had suffered a psychic shock serious enough for it to shut down, his mind needs to be stabilized and there is only one way that I can help with that. I need to join our minds, as J’onn once did for me. I need to bond us. The process will take some time, and I would like privacy”

Alex nodded to the others in the room and after a small hug for Meghan and a thank you for coming back to help her headed back to the conference room, leaving her to help J’onn and find out what it is that Lena has for them. As she walked into the conference room she couldn't help but smile, Sam had arrived and for the first time she was out of the loft and socialising with her friends and family. Maybe it was because Kara and Kon were not so breakable but they were playing around and Lena was Laughing at the buffoonery. It was the first time in a very long time that Alex could remember them just messing about as a family, and Kon was actually a sweet and very welcomed addition as far as Alex was concerned. She started to feel that the vision that Nia had of the future was going to be more likely. Them all in Kara’s loft laughing and joking, it made everything worthwhile.

Once Alex was situated in the room next to Sam with her arm around her shoulder she looked at the group and smiled. She didn't want to pull them out of the fun, it had been too long. However with her entrance things slowed and everyone took their seats. 

“I have a few things to show you all and I thought that as i needed to be here to give the doctor the prosthetic kidneys for Lex it would make sense to do it all together.”

Lena smiled opening up the case that she had and took out the first item handing it over to Sam. She took the mall box and looked at Lena. She wasn't sure what it was but once in her hand the box morphed around her and covered her in a super suit. Not as dark as the Reign one but different for Kara’s it wrapped around her effortlessly and created a super suit with pants and a cape. 

“The Suit will change if you need it to, the Nano tech will create a helmet if needed, the cape can be removed, and it had in built Kryptonite shielding it will only activate to your DNA and the panel on the front is currently vacant as I was not sure what you wanted in there.”

Sam looked at the suit. It was hard for her to see herself in a suit, especially since she was not Reign, Lena had made it for her to be comfortable and it was currently quite plain. A simple navy suit with some red trim. She was happy to have something that didn't stand out but also wasn't the old suit. It didn't stop her being very nervous about putting on a suit, the public wouldn't accept her easily. Alex had been really supportive as was Kon, and Kara. She wanted to make up for her past but she was just not sure that the people of the national city would be so easy to accept that. She smiled and nodded to Lena.

“This is for you Kon, I have modeled it on a mix of Kryptonian style and human, to reflect you”

She smiled and handed over the box. As he took it the suit melded around him, she looked at him proud as his black and green suit molded around him, a modified version of the kryptonian symbol on his chest with the L of Lcorp within it. The S like character was vibrant green and the L was a dark grey. It could be seen but it was not clear, Kon looked at the suit and grinned brightly tracing the two symbols.

“Alex I have something for you too but I will need to work with you when testing it, maybe while Sam and Kara are training I can help you with what I have for you.”

Kara looked at Lena and smiled tilting her head a little questioningly and waited for Lena to respond. Alex was already intrigued and excited and trying to edge closer to look in the case in which Lena shut there was something else that she didn't want anyone seeing and smiled at them both.

“With the way things are going we are facing more and more difficult situations and i know that Kara worries about you Alex and so will sam and Ruby, it is just a suit, based on the Lex-o-suit that my brother created, a Luthor suit with Lena flare and finesse, meaning that it will protect you and give you additional abilities so that you can even the field a little.”

The look that Lena got from Sam and Kara was a mixture of grateful, and loving, they both worried about Alex and even though Lena knew that she was a badass agent in her own right and that much like Lena she didn't like to be side lined and treated like she was a fragile thing that needed protecting, the additional powers from the suit wouldn't be a bad thing. She also had other things in mind and Alex would be needed for that, the suit may make her a little more agreeable. She wasn't a Luthor as such but she wasn't above a little gentle persuasion. Kara squeezed Lena’s hand and leaned over giving her a kiss. 

The group broke apart, Kon back to the sun room, they had found that due to the fast development and the lack of sun his Kryptonian cells had not had enough exposure to the sun's radiation and his powers were not stable he was invulnerable and fast, but the heat vision, arctic breath and flight seemed to be intermittent and he could flare easily. Sam and Kara headed over to the desert to train at the old facility leaving Lena and Alex at the DEO.

Landing in the training area Kara looked at Sam, he flight was getting there although she didn't have as much control as Kara, she was still holding herself to rigid and nor using her body to push into the corners, but that wouldn't take too long to correct. Kara knew that Sam was not conscious when she was Reign but there should be some muscle memory that will help with the training. Kara decided to start with some basics’ target practice for the heat vision. Kara threw small boulders at her and she used her vision to break them apart. Sam was doing quite well to start but as Kara started to speed up and choose smaller boulders Sam found it harder to be accurate. Kara could hear the increase in her heart rate and she stopped.

“Are you ok Sam, your doing well you have pretty good control and your targeting is not bad”

“I think that it is just a little anxiety Kara, everything is coming at me so fast and I don't want to cause any collateral damage, trying to just hit the boulders, you know I don't want to hit something that isn't the target.”

Kara smiled that was why they were here practicing, they would work with other training to at some point to help Sam look before blasting but still working quickly but just for now it was about accuracy. She moved on to speed for a while, something different helping Sam move around at superspeed following her and stopping at points to create an accuracy in her ability to stop without colliding with other things. Kara would pull in front and stop, forcing Sam to stop. The first few times Sam swerved and missed her, then after Kara pointed out that this was not the point, she tried to stop before hitting her the first couple of times, Sam collided with Kara knocking her back a few paces. Each time Sam apologised and worried more about her lack of control. A few more tired and she was able to stop.

“See you're getting better already you just need to relax a little, ready for some hand to hand combat??”

Sam’s heart rate spiked and she looked at Kara, she was most nervous about this, what if she hurt Kara, she couldn't take that look on Alex’s face, she had seen what it was like when Kara was hurt by the look that Alex had. The absolute devastation with so much worry and pain, she wouldn't be the cause of that. As much as Kara had proved to be the superior Kryptonian and taken over the leadership of the house of El from Clark, Reign had almost killed her. She would have, if it had not been for Lena and the others. She knew that she had to start and she was better off here with Kara than in the Kryptonite room with Alex. Sam nodded and took a stance.

The fists and feet were flying fast at each other, Kara deflecting everything that Sam threw at her, and then catching her with a few good blows knocking her back a little. Sam tried a spinning kick and Kara caught her foot spinning her and throwing her to the ground, she skidded along the floor and Kara speed to where she would end up stopping just before she would have landed a punch to her face.

“Sam you are holding back, there is no power, no commitment and no speed behind anything that you are doing. What is wrong? Why are you holding back?”

Kara pulled her up and looked at her as Sam's face crumpled and she started to cry. Kara’s eyes went wide. She had not meant to shout at her, she didn't want to upset her she was trying, but she wouldn't want her out in the field holding back like this. Pulling Sam close to her Kara held her guiding her to the ground where they both sat, Kara holding Sam and stroking her back as she cried, had she pushed her too much, she had been easier on her than Alex had been when she first started. After a few more sobs Sam finally got control of herself and pulled back.

“I don't want to hurt you. I have seen the fight between you and her, I have all the memories of what I did, thanks to that horrible wood. I saw as I punched you over and over and dropped you from a building, and I am scared, what if I let go and instead of just fighting you, I end up being her, what if allowing my powers out completely allows her out and I cant stop her, what if she kills you, Alex, Ruby, Lena, what if I go full world killer?” 

Kara understood now, she remembered what it was like when she was on red K and how she had done things that were terrible she hated herself and couldn't forgive herself, she had hurt Alex and Cat she had damaged the city and been so evil, but she had not killed anyone, she had not gone after people she loved specifically. She could emphasise with Sam but she realised just how much harder this was for her, she had hurt people on a colossal scale had almost destroyed the world, of course having powers again was harder for her.

“Sam, you are not her, you are not. When you were Reign you were two different people, you defeated her in mind and the Haronel took away your powers and split them from you. You never had powers as Sam, you never hurt me or anyone else. It wasn't you, I understand that you feel responsible, I really do, I have been where you are, and I didn’t mean to push you. We have forgiven the actions that you took under the influence of Reign, but you haven't and I see that now. I believe in you and so does Alex, we need to find out who you are, maybe that will help you”

Sam looked at her and smiled, she had not thought about Kara ever being able to forgive her, or needing to forgive herself, they talked for a few hours about the way that they had both been overtaken by something that they didn't have control over and Kara’s idea about finding out more about her heritage on Krypton, maybe knowing who she was would help her to understand who she is, she also agreed that she would have some time with the DEO therapist.

Lena and Alex had waited for the others to leave and then moved to Lena, guiding her to the training area, she ensured that they would have privacy and closed the gallery, locking the door using her director override authorisation. Once inside she hit the privacy shield so that no one outside of the room, even Kara or Kon would be able to hear what was going on. She didn't know what Lena was upto but whatever it was she knew Lena well enough to know that if she was being this cagy about it, this was serious.

“Ok Lena, the room is on lock down, what is going on?”

Lena smiled at her and opened up the case again showing her two more small boxes, Alex tilted her head and looked at Lena, why were there two, what was Lena planning here? Lena picked one out and held it in her hand smiling at Alex. 

“This is a version of the Lex-O-suit tailored to your DNA, it will surround you like a supersuit, it has the ability to give you Flight, increased strength, can mold into different weapons, shield you and deliver energy pulses, it has none of the weaknesses of Lex’s it is lightweight and durable, there is a helmet to protect you when flying and it is yours, i just want one thing from you. I will help you learn how you use the suit, if you train me.”

Alex’s excitement was growing as Lena was talking her mouth practically watering at the idea of being able to work with Kara and her agents protecting them with the suit, being able to get to Kara or Sam or anyone with ease. Her eyes were getting wider and she was loving everything that Lena was saying right up until the condition. She snapped back to herself and looked at Lena, had she just heard that correctly. She shook her head, now was she getting involved in this, Lena was hard enough to keep safe, with all her own enemies, she never listened, never took precautions and with training she would be even more stubborn. Lena could see that she was losing Alex and bit her lip.

“Look Alex, I have no desire to go rushing into battle, I don't want to be on the super team, I am not going to be joining the DEO on the front lines, I am much happier in the Lab’s. Kara spent enough time saving me before we were together, and now she is even more worried, and so is Sam. did you not see what happened when the alarms went off? I was surrounded by super powered people like the most fragile object in the world, what if they had been needed? With a suit and the ability to defend myself they won't be constantly looking to protect me, they won't be distracted, they trust you and your training Alex, but I am a distraction, I won't be the reason anyone is hurt, I wont lose someone else I love.”

Alex looked at her and she understood the feeling, before Kara knew that she was in the DEO she was the same with her, she still was to a point but she did trust Alex. She didn't like the idea of training Lena in combat but defence she would do, if Lena could defend herself and had a suit she could get away. Not that she thought for a moment that the young Luthor would run, she wasnt that stupid, but as the number of hero’s increased Alex knew how it felt to be the one people saw as needing protecting.

“I will help you learn defence, but I will not teach you to kill or use weapons that have fatal consequences. Have you got any training at all in anything?”

Lena smiled and looked at Alex, she could see that she was going to get her way, she needed support to train and she wanted someone that she trusted.

“I have some Kickboxing, Karate, Fencing, and Archery, they were all approved Luthor activities, I don't want Kara knowing she will stop you helping me, we can train when Sam and Kara are off training.”

Lena handed over the suit and smiled as the black suit moulded around Alex grey accentuation in places giving the look of her old DEO uniform, she looked great, Lena pulled out the other box and the suit melded around her, hers was mostly green, with a small amount of white and black, the central panel had a LCorp, L on it. Lena smiled, and looked at Alex.

She spent the next few hours showing Alex the control panel within the suit, it allowed her to control the way the suit and her interacted, giving her the ability to create shortcuts with movements to change the suit as needed, on top of this the suit was smart enough to create a shield when there was a proximity threat and a helmet when needed for flying or toxic atmospheres. She showed Alex the flight and the weapon production and smiled as Alex became more and more comfortable with the different options to the suit. They agreed that the next training session they would meet and train in the suits, that way Lena wouldn't have to learn twice. Neither of them liked hiding things from Kara, but they both knew that this would only cause worry and arguments, and if Alex was honest with herself she was happier knowing that she was the one training Lena, she knew that meant that she would have a high level of skill.

Nia and Brainy were spending time with Maeve, she had been going through years and years of training with Nia and Brainy. When Nia was working on one thing Maeve was teaching Brainy the techniques for meditation for the Naldorians. He was the first non-Naldorian that had been shown them. He didn't have the powers to do things quite the way her mother did but then neither did Maeve. She wanted to help Nia but the information and the practice took time and she knew that they didn't have the years of practice that she did, however with Brainy on board she was able to give more information than if it was just Nia, so he would be able to continue the practice when they returned.

Brainy not needed for the current training found himself checking in with Alex, there wasn't much to report on their end but he had noticed that the super friends checked in with each other, it was a social convention that he was not sure that he understood but Nia had tried to explain it helped people feel connected. Alex was panting when she answered the phone.

“Brainy, is everything alright has Nia had a new vision?”

“Well yes, she has had many Alex, that is what we are here for to create visions, she has seen many things. I have many detailed notes and hypotheses that pertain to each of the visions. She is here to practice and to focus her energies on her gift, it has been very interesting there seems to be a scientific aspect to this power that I didn't realise. Although I have to say there are a lot of spiritual aspects that I don't understand, and the symbolism is a cacophony of different things from a lot of different cultures depending on the route of the vision and the people in them. I have to say as much as I am learning here. I am not sure that I am going to be able to help her interpret things better. There appears to be no logical structure to the interpretations; it is all about perception and the way that the individual sees the imagery. We have noted this too, I have the ability to upload all the information that we have so far to you if you are interested in looking for yourself.”

Alex rolled her eyes in her head and looked at the phone in disbelief, why was it that even at this distance Brainy was able to irritate her with his long and explanatory way of conveying information, it was almost mansplaining but not quite, he just didn't seem to understand the difference between what needed sharing and what didn't. Lena looked at Alex and saw the eye roll, she couldn't help but smirk, Brainy was not very good at small talk or concise information, he either gave way too little or way too much he didn't know how to moderate. Alex rubbed her hand over the back of her neck.

“That won't be necessary Brainy, has there been anything that we should be concerned about here at the DEO?”

Brainy could hear the tone of Alex’s voice, he didn't know what he had done this time but that was definitely her annoyed voice, again he shook his head why was this so important to do if all checking in did was cause the Director to be annoyed. He really didn't understand this particular part of human interactions and clearly had conducted himself inappropriately, he needed to study this aspect of human interaction better.

“I am sorry director, have I called at a bad time? I was checking in with a progress report to the group, we are making progress and will need to be here or a few more weeks yet, if i can be spared from the DEO”

Alex felt bad, she was not used to Brainy checking in and had assumed that it was something bad that he was calling about. She let out a breath, she forgot that Brainy was working on being more human and being more socially present, and this was just that, he was calling his friends, and she had gone straight to Director Danvers on him.

“Hey Brainy I am sorry I was training, I am glad things are going well there, and yes getting Nia the support she needs is important, you have your ring with you so we can call if we need you, don't worry take care of Nia ok.”

Lena and Alex left the training room after the call with Brainy and headed to the Med’s bay, the Doctor confirmed that the operation was a success and that in a few weeks Lex would be able to be moved to the new location. Lena had nodded and smiled; she didn't want to see Lex and suggested that he remained sedated. They then checked on J’onn who was now awake and sat up in the bed looking at Alex and Lena as they entered the bay. Alex was so happy to see J’onn she had gone straight to him and grabbed him for a hug.

“Alex, it's ok I am fine. There is nothing to worry about. I am stable and I am going to be fine. Thanks to Meghan. Now I have been out for a few weeks, do you want to catch me up?”

They talked for a while about what had been happening, J’onn was concerned about moving Lex and Lillian, he didn't like the idea of them being somewhere that they were not contained, he was more concerned about Kon, he explained that Kon had essentially tried to communicate everything at once, it was not something that was possible for his martian physiology, the process took months and that was why he had lost so much of his father, when he had delayed it. Kon had been suppressing his abilities and it had created an interesting side effect or, uncovered another power they were not sure, it was some kind of telekinesis and he was struggling with it, J’onn and Meghan had agreed to help him with this and would train him with his mental abilities.

Kon was finished with his sun treatments and was walking through the DEO, when he saw Alex and J’onn, he wanted to go and hug him, he had been his friend when he was stuck but he had hurt him and wasn't sure how he would be received. Shyly he stood by the door and watched. When Lena saw him she held out her hand and Kon moved to her side taking her hand for comfort. Lena was his favorite, he didn't understand the way other people treated her, she was so sweet, he liked being with her more than anyone. She squeezed his hand, it had not hurt but he felt it and squeezed back.

“I am sorry J’onn I didn't mean to hurt you, I just didn't know that it would hurt you.”

J’onn looked at him and smiled, he had failed his brother once when he had a gift that he couldn't control and would not fail Kon, the boy had been through enough. He wanted to help him understand all his gifts and between him and Meghan they had enough training and ability to do so.

“I am fine, my young friend, if you are willing Meghan and myself will help you so that you can be in control and feel more comfortable. Fearing your gifts will only make them harder to control, I am happy to help you” 

The next few weeks passed with training being the main focus for everyone, Kon learned to let people in his mind, and to communicate without hurting people, he also learned to channel his telekinesis better, he had to be touching an object to transfer the energy to move it but he was getting better. The parameters of his powers were better defined and his training with Sam and Kara had been modified to correct for the instability in his abilities. Brainy had continued to check in every few days with Nia updates and Alex had been doing better with the friend part of their relationship, and Lena was surprisingly good when it came to training, a lot of the muscle memory from her youth was still there and she was quite formidable.

It was time to move the Luthor’s from the DEO and Lillian had been surprisingly gracious to be moved, Lena was not overly comfortable with this. Especially as her mother had been displaying unusually kind sentiments with her, helping, and even standing up for her. She was sure that there would be some plan ticking away in her mother's twisted mind. She found the nicer version of Lillian that she had always hoped was in their scarier than the old one. She was used to her mother putting her down and being critical and harsh in every way, this, well she knew that she loved her but this was almost loving behaviour from the Luthor matriarch and Lena just didn't have the tools to deal with that. Once they were settled in the facility Lena looked at her mother.

“He has two new kidneys, they are prosthetic and fully functional, they are powered through the heart matrix you created and will not be rejected. He has been kept sedated and will be weak, everything you need is here should you decide that you want to wake him.”

Lillian looked at her daughter, she couldn't help but feel proud of her daughter, as much as Lillian herself would have just killed the boy and taken his Kidneys for Lex, Lena found another way. She really was quite something. Although she was definitely happy about being free of the DEO this was just a different kind of cell and she would not be happy staying put, the only reason she had not extradited herself from the DEO was she wanted Lex, now she had that she would be sure to put plans in motion to get out of here, although a cell devised by her daughter, would most definitely take more thought. It was time to wake up her golden boy.


	13. A super family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara takes Sam and Kon to the fortress, Lena continues her training, Kal returns from argo with the new addition to the family and Nia has a vision noone can ignore.

Training had been going well but there was still something holding back Sam and Kon didn't have any knowledge of Kryptonian ideals, so Kara decided it was time to share the fortress with them. She met them both at the DEO and smiled as they came to meet her, both seemed very excited about the idea of learning about Krypton and its people. Sam still intertwined with Alex, Kara looked at them and couldn't help but smile brightly; they just looked so happy.

Kara was happy that Lena had come to say goodbye to her, she was going to miss her over the next few days while she was at the fortress, she wanted to take Lena with her but there were things that Lena wanted to do. She was working on many things and she wanted to get a grip of a few of the training exercises that Alex had given, being her to say goodbye was part of the reason that she was there, but also as soon as the supers were gone she was going to be in the training room. She had cleared the schedule for the next three days to work on the training, with the exception of checking in on Lex and her mother only and essential LCorp projects.

“Everyone ready to go?”

Sam was holding on to Alex and whispering in her ear, Alex was blushing lightly and laughing, clearly they had worked out how to continue their relationship with each other with Sam’s powers. Kara watched them, Alex’s hands softly caressing Sam's slightly exposed abdomen as she held her. Kara was happy that things were getting back to normal well as normal as they could be with her sister and Sam. she cleared her throat a little and looked at Alex and Sam and then to Kon.

“Everyone ready?”

Lena kissed Kara and gave her ass a little squeeze, winking at her blonde beauties blush. Sam and Kon nodded and lifted off with Kara waving to Alex and Lena as they started to fly towards the fortress, they landed outside the structure and Kara opened the door, and led them into the main hall, looking at the structures of Lara and Jor El. she led them to the console and smiled, showing them the crystals that held the complete kryptonian heritage and knowledge. 

She explained that they would be able to learn anything that they wanted to here, just by placing the crystals into the chamber and playing them, they would be able to ask questions. Kon was very excited and looked at the different crystals, none of them showed anything that explained what they were but he was studying them like they held the answers to the universe which she guessed they did in a way. Kara set him up in the chamber and smiled as he put in a crystal bringing forth Jor-El.

Once he was settled Kara looked at Sam, she was most excited to find out what houses that Sam belonged to, she knew that she was engineered but they would have had to use the Matrix to do so and that could have assigned her DNA from any of the houses. Kara hoped that these houses would hold something that Sam could focus on, something that showed that she came from a family of people that were noble and good kryptonians.

“The thing I think that we need to start with for you is a DNA scan, I know that you don’t feel like a kryptonian because you were here from a early age and never knew anything about being a Kryptonian, but if i can show you where you came from maybe you will feel a little more comfortable?”

Kara knew that Sam had known a lot about the Kryptonian DNA and other things from working with Lena to try and cure her of Reign, but she didn't know about her true heritage. She awkwardly stood and looked at Sam hoping that she felt this would help or was in any way interested in this. Sam smiled softly, she was excited and nervous, what if she was from a unreputable house, she had been made in darkness. She just hoped that there would be something that would make her feel like having powers would be a good thing that she was indeed redeemable.

“Ok Kara, how do we do this its not like I bleed easily now”

Kara laughed lightly and placed her hand onto the console and pressed a button. A computerised voice came out through the fortress. Kara Zor-El, houses El, In-Zee and Lor, earth leader of the noble house of El. The voice stopped and Kara looked at Sam. Moving out of the way Kara motioned to the console and waited for Sam to follow her lead. Sam took a deep breath and moved into position. She placed her hand onto the console and pressed the button that Kara motioned to. The same voice rang out through the fortress.

“Kryptonian DNA detected, scanning, welcome, house of Veks, Var and In-Zee detected. Specimen female, lead house In-Zee and Veks, minor of Var, Name required for records.”

Kara had squealed at the knowledge and looked at Sam, grabbing her into a bone crushing hug for anyone else. She spun around and looked at her, excited.

“Samantha Arias”

“Samantha Arias In-Zee, welcome to the fortress”

Sam looked at Kara why had the computer changed her name, what did being an In-Zee mean, clearly the information had been exciting to Kara. She looked at her and raised a brow she knew that there was about to be a very excited babbling Kara and steeled herself for the onslaught of that.

“Oh my god, do you know what this means Sam, do you. I mean this is amazing, you are biologically my cousin, you are a In-Zee, my mother was a In-Zee, and the Veks family and the Var family all have connections to the house of El, they have fought alongside each other, for decades, melenia, I mean that is amazing Veks were the second nobel house that was joined with El, and Var were a family of protectors, you come from a mix of three proud and noble houses on Krypton, and we are related. We are Family Sam. 

Kara’s voice had become more and more high pitched as she continued to bounce on the balls of her feet. Sam listened to her, they were family by blood not that it made any difference, they would be all family soon enough if Nia’s visions were to come true, the children of her and Alex, and Kara and Lena with that of Clark. Sam understood why she was so excited, after all she was on the precipice of having everything she wanted, not to mention the growing kryptonian population.

“Your DNA Sam, it comes from such a long line of noble good families, that have been worriers and thinker people who have helped mold shape and protect the Kryptonian people and its heritage, there have even been some high level mediators. You have the potential to be a member of any three of those guilds or anything else that you wish, your heritage is rich and full of some of the greatest Kryptonians that ever lived. Your good Sam, your Good”

Sam had been doubting that she had been worried that she was bad, she was made by the high priestess Selena, to help in the darker Kryptonian religion worshiping Yuda Kal, after all she was supposedly destined to take over the earth and reforge krypton here. To hear that there was essence of goodness within her was something that helped take a little weight off her, she was hoping that she was indeed able to be good and part of the family. She was a little worried about how Clark would react; he had not been very favorable to her, but that was a problem for when he finally returned.

Lena and Alex were in the training chamber, Lena had been going at it hard, she was getting better feeling more confident although every time she thought she got it, Alex stepped it up a gear and knocked her on her ass again. She was sure that Alex was using her to help vent whatever sexual frustration, or masochistic tendencies that she had. Lena had asked for this, maybe she was more masochistic than Alex. Lena stood and looked at Alex.

“Again”

Lena took off towards Alex, flying towards her and then dipping into a slide sweeping at Alex’s feet, she jumped over the swipe and somersaulted over rolling and righting herself following up with a high kick that Lena blocked and returned one of her own. Alex threw a punch and Lena took hold of her arm throwing her over her shoulder landing Alex on the floor. With her arm still held by Lena, Alex spun herself and flipped over and back to her feet, untwisting her arm and swiping Lena, until she was flat on her back on the floor again. As the alarm went off above them.

“That's enough for now, I need to go and find out what that is about, you're doing good Lena, it just takes time.”

Clark and Lois had returned from Argo, with baby Johnathan in toe. He couldn't wait to introduce his family to his cousin, she had been holding the fort on earth since Lois found out that she was pregnant. He arrived at the DEO, holding Lois in his arms who in turn had baby Jonathan, they landed on the balcony to the sound of alarms and entered with his new family full of smiles and headed over to Alex, who was rushing out from the main control area.

“Alex, hello, it is lovely to see you, Lois and I just returned and wanted to introduce Kara to her cousin. I can not hear Kara in National city. So I thought I would come here and find you, is there something going on? Does she need help? I really wanted to introduce her to Jonathan, give her a message from her mother and well i have missed her.”

Alex looked at him, as much as her and Clark got on there was always a little annoyance connected to his handling of Kara, although in truth she was glad that he left Kara with her family, because she was truly everything that she never knew she needed, so much more than she would have known to ask for, and really was her world. However he always seemed to want to see her on his terms and didn't make enough effort in Alex’s mind. Kara was his family and he had abandoned her, now there was a new member that he was beaming about and that was a little sour, especially as Kara had been here all along, not to mention there was now Kon. 

Alex had developed a soft spot for the boy as everyone else had and there were plenty of people happy to take him in. she wasn't convinced that Clark would be one of them, he didn't have a good track record with stepping up. He had been less than favorable towards Sam, even without her powers and now that she had them back that could rock the boat. It wasn't that she didn't like Clark, however unlike Kara he had too many human flaws. Smiling, she moved towards him and gave him a hug to welcome him.

“Well you haven't listened to your messages, there is a lot going on here, Kara is currently at the Fortress with a Kryptonian Sam and Kon, who you need to meet. Lex used your hair from the charity auction to create a child, a Luthor super hybrid, he is now with Kara. I don't think that it is a good idea for you to take everyone with you.”

Clark looked at Alex, that was a lot of information very succinctly he barely remembered the donation and didn't even think about it after he gave it. The thought of his DNA being intertwined with Lex’s was not a pleasant one, that many had been the bane of his life, his closest friend turned fiercest enemy until he died. Yet it would appear that Lex Luthor was still haunting him from the grave.

“A Kryptonian Sam? How did that happen, is she a world killer again, has Kara trapped her in the fortress?”

Alex rubbed her hand over the back of her neck and looked at him. She was clearly going to have to fill him in a little more but she didn't really want to get in the middle of all this but she figured that she had started so she may as well continue.

“Nia had a vision that resulted in the discovery of a secret Lab, this Lab contained Kryptonite of different colours, it would appear that white does the opposite of black and rejoined Sam with her kryptonian DNA. she is not a world killer and she is not a prisoner, Reign was defeated, Sam is a kryptonian always was, just suppressed. Kara is taking her to explore her heritage”

Clark was not sure about this but he would wait and see after all with his son now on earth if Sam really was another kryptonian then there would be more protection for him. However this other creation worried him, he had no idea what Lex would have done to that DNA or that child, she was glad that he wasn't here to trigger whatever he had, at least before the boy got too big they would be able to remove the treat.

“Does this Kon have powers, what are we looking at, how dangerous is he? His name means war I can only imagine what Lex was planning”

“Kon has powers yes but they are not fully Kryptonian, and he has some additional ones that J’onn and Meghan are helping him with, whatever Lex was planning isn't going to happen now.”

Clarks eyes went wild and he looked at Alex, there were kryptonian powers and other powers to ones that were out of control. They needed to deal with this quicker than he thought, he didn't want to contemplate this but with Johnathan on earth he wasn't going to take any risks.

“It goes against everything I believe in, however that abomination needs to be destroyed it can not be allowed to live, Lex Luthor's mind with Kryptonian powers would be an unbelievable blight on humanity, Kara has taken it to the fortress? Please tell me that he at least is in confinement? What is she thinking?”

Clark had not seen Lena approach from behind, he was too caught up with his thoughts and outrageous ranting to have paid any attention to her approach or the look on Alex’s face. Lena stopped and looked at superman with disgust on her face.

“You will do nothing to harm that boy, just because your perfect kryptonian DNA has Luthor within it doesn't make him evil or dangerous, you could learn something from your cousin, she sees past the origins of people to what they can be not what you expect them to be. You will not hurt him, and none of us will let you, if you will not give him a place in your family he is welcome in ours, you may not like me, may think that Kara is too good for me, but we are together and we will raise Kon together, and I am going to tell you again, you will not hurt him, and if you are going to try, you can expect a whole world of pain, you thought my brother was bad, hurt someone I love and I am telling you there is no line I will not cross, you abandoned Kara, stay true to your spots and leave him with those who care for him.”

Lena’s voice didn't raise or waver, the whole time she maintained a cold authoritative tone that would send chills down the spine of most. Her eyes fixed on the blue of Clark and her jaw flexed, she may have been shorter than everyone else in that room, but she appeared to stand ten feet tall. Lena didn't wait for a retort from the arrogant ass in a cape she just turned and headed to the training room. Clark looked at the retreating Luthor and went to move, stopped by the hand on his arm, looking back he could see Alex’s face and he stopped.

“Did she just threaten me?”

“Yes she did, and she will not be alone Clark, Kon is a good and kind boy, he had had a difficult start and he has all of us behind him, don't go against us on this, Clark let me tell you Kara was alone and trapped for years she understands Kon, and will not abandon him, as Lena just pointed out at thirteen she took on the responsibility of a new world and a baby, after being trapped you a grown man turned your back on her, she will not do that to Kon.”

Alex went off after Lena Leaving Clark to think about what he was going to do, she knew from experience that Lena although she seemed calm that little interaction would have thrown her especially knowing that Lex and her mother were alive and in her care. 

Clark looked at Lois and Jonathan and sighed they would have to wait to see Kara but he would need to go to the fortress and find out what was going on. He said his goodbyes to Lois, kissing his son on the head before Flying to the fortress. He walked into the great hall to see that Sam was with Kara and there was a boy in the chamber watching the crystals. He walked towards Kara, who turned around to see him.

“Kal, your back, how is Lois, how is the baby there is so much to tell you, Sam is an In-Zee, she is our cousin and well there is a new addition to the family, come and meet him.”

Clark looked at Sam standing at the console, an In-Zee, Clarks suspicions were partly confirmed, he asked about the other two houses, and when Veks and Var were confirmed he knew exactly where Sam had come from. He knew that the priestess didn't have the ability to create the three world killers which meant only one thing, that their part was in the mental reappropriation, left open by the way that the child was created.

Clark looked at her. She was obviously attached to the boy and excited by having him there but his cousin was nieve, and even though she was officially the head of the house of El, she was not thinking straight, this thing was a Luthor. He looked to the boy and Kon turned to look at him, his face scared and anxious. Kara was motioning to him to come forward and he shook his head. Kon heard everything that Kal was thinking, the thoughts in his mind of Lena and Alex, what he wanted to do to him. Kara was confused at what was happening, she had never seen Kon behave like this around anyone.

“He wants to hurt me ask Aunty Lena, I'm safe here, I am not coming out until he is gone.”

Clark looked at him, he was clearly able to wrap Kara around his finger, he looked at the boy and then at Kara.

“He is not as innocent as he appears Kara, don't be fooled, I have more experience with Lex than you do, and I can see Lex clearly in him, he is manipulating you, clearly he is able to read what you need him to be to make sure that he can get what he wants.”

Kara’s phone went off, she looked at it, Nia was calling her, this was not a check in day she held her finger up to Clark and answered the phone.

“Hey Nia, what is going on? How goes the training?”

“Kara, what has happened? Something has changed, I was meditating and I had a vision. Lex and Lillian with Kon and some others, metallos and some human cyborgs they attack us all and we will not survive it, not all of us anyway. I don't know what happened to do this, the vision has been steady with us all as a happy family, no devastation and destruction, and now, I am watching everyone I love fight for their lives, and we don't all make it. We are on our way back to the city. You need to meet us at the DEO, this is not good.”

Kara had no idea what was happening, nothing much had changed. The only thing was Kal’s return, that had not gone very well but that couldn't be enough to turn Kon, there was no way he would turn on their family now. Kara looked at Kal who was heading out of the fortress. She said goodbye to Nia and followed him out of the fortress.

“Lex is alive, and you have his creation, and now my family is in jeopardy because of this, Kara how can you be so naive, showing him all the crystals, the fortress, everything that we have hidden away that can hurt us and you have given him free reign.”

Kara looked at him, she realised what was happening, Kal his thoughts, that was what was scaring Kon, Kal was the reason for the change for the vision. She needed to make him understand that Kon was not the enemy.

“Kal, he is not evil, until you walked into the fortress Nia’s vision was that of a happy future, with children and happiness the only thing that has happened is that you have come back, talk to him get to know him, he is a sweet boy and has had a hard start we need to come together as a family.”

“He is what is new, not me, and I will never accept any part of Lex Luthor in my home, you should have told me he was still alive, you are supposed to be the head of the house of El not destroy it. It is bad enough that you have allowed one of Zor-El’s creation in here, now that”

Kara had no idea what he was talking about what did her father have to do with this, she needed to know what he was talking about. What did her father have to do with Sam and what did that mean for her?

“Kal what are you talking about? What had my father got to do with this?”

“It's on the crystal, I have never mentioned it because I don't want to ruin your memory of your parents but your father and his science was not always, right just or moral, he created the embryo's much like the Matrix would have, to help in biological warfare much like medusa. The project was cancelled and outlawed, but it would appear that some of them were never destroyed. You have one in there.”

Kara was confused, there was more about her family that she didn't know but then it was long ago that she became disillusioned with them, they were not always what she remembered or hoped. 

“If the embryo was taken it was a blank slate, the priestess used mental manipulation to create Reign, who is gone, she is a Kryptonian, from three noble houses, she isn't primed as a weapon and she is with Alex, she is no more a treat than Kon, people are not just a product of their DNA, Sam has love and a family and so does Kon, El-Myarah Kal, together as Family we are stronger, and they will add to our strength.”

Clark couldn't believe this, Sam was made as a weapon, corrupted into being a world killer and was here in the fortress along with a Luthor hybrid that was sent to them for god knows what reason. All with access to the fortress, the weapons, easy ways to kill everyone he holds dear to him. Kara’s naivete was going to take everything from him if he couldn't make her understand.

“Kara, he is not part of our family, and he never will be, Sam I don't know about, but Kon, he was made by evil, raised by evil and had Luthor DNA that could easily destroy us, he needs to be taken care of.”

Kara looked at him, she was so mad, he had abandoned her, and he was not doing this to Kon. he was not going to destroy her family for the one that he created. Her family was just as legitimate as his, regardless of what he thought, she was the head of El, he would need to defeat her if he wanted to be in control. She turned and walked back into the fortress and taking Kon by the hand she placed it on the console pressing the button. The mechanical voice Kryptonian houses Lor-Van and El unknown humanoid DNA detected, state name.

“Kon El, House of El, as so ordered by Kara Zor-El head of the house of El”

The fortress welcomed Kon El with all the privileges of the house of El. Clark glared at Kara, he couldn't believe that she had just done that, initiated a Luthor into the noble house of El, and took off, heading back to the city to get Lois and Johnathan, he was not sure what he was going to do right now but he knew one thing he needed to protect his family.

Nia and brainy had arrived at the DEO and were in the conference room with Lena, Alex and Lois, all talking about the current situation. Nia had gone through the vision, she spoke about the way that they were facing Lex and Lillian, both in suits, a number of Metalo’s and cyborgs, in amidst the group was Kon, he was disabling the super friends by attacking them psychically and turning them against each other. He was enraged and focused on Clarke, sending friend after friend against the hero, Nia had to watch them fall one by one. Kon face was full of hate and pain and no one could get through to him.

“All he was saying is he couldn't be alone, he couldn't take it again”

Lois’s heart was breaking she didn't know Kon but the girls had been filling her in on him, what he must have gone through being aware and trapped alone in the matrix, no one to care for him. She couldn't imagine what Lex would do to him when he got hold of him, turning him against Clark. Lena had explained about the programming that was due to happen, and that she had dismantled it, but not only that both Lex and Lillian were secure, after the phone call she had checked in. her mother had woken Lex but they were still very much contained. Clark arrived at the normal alarms and went straight for Lois in the conference room.

“Lois we need to leave now, Kara has lost her mind and I need to keep you and Johnathan safe.”

Lois looked at him confused, she was not sure what happened in the fortress but there was definitely something that was bothering him, not to mention he was planning on sending them away, what was he thinking.

“Clark I am not going anywhere, our family is in trouble, Nia here, had a vision and we need to help them, although there appears to be no immediate threat we need to work on a plan to make sure it doesn't happen.”

Clark looked at Lois, he was scared he couldn't lose his family, he wouldn't. They had fought too hard and too long to lose things now. Now they had so much more to lose, there was Johnathan too. He was running on fear and adrenaline, he needed to get them safe before he could think.

“Lois, Kara had welcomed Kon into the house of El given him access to weapons that can kill us, that hybrid creation of Luthors, who knows what will happen if he is allowed to live, this vision he sides with them and he kills us I hear what happened, I am not letting that happen. I don't care if we have to live on argo forever, I am not losing anything else to the Luthors.”

Lois looked at Clark then at Lena, she flashed an apologetic smile and then looked back to her husband. She was completely shocked by the way he was behaving, Kon was an innocent boy, Kara was his cousin, Alex, same, Nia Brainy J’onn everyone they knew and cared for were in danger and he was planning on running to the hills.

“Clark, Lena is a Luthor, she saved argo and earth, she is dating your cousin and she is a friend of mine, you just spouted the same kind of hateful rhetoric that her mother spouts about you, can you not see that, blanket hating a group of people because of one person is the same if its against Luthors, or Aliens…….”

Clark went to speak.

“.... I am not finished, the men you wanted to be, the people that you want to be like were Johnathan and Jeramiah, strong men that didn't do what was easy, they did what was right, they took in a alien baby and brought him up as their own, and then when Kara arrived Jeramiah took her in when you couldn't, something that you have regretted ever since and now you want to repeat the same mistake again.”

Clark shuffled on his feet, the audience was not helping, he was superman, he was a hero, and he was being chastised in front of an entire group of people like a child.

“Lois this isn't….”

Lois glared at him cutting him off she was still not done and the fact he cut himself off told her that he was aware of this. She took a breath and crossed her arms across her chest.

“That baby over there, sleeping in the arms of Lena, the first time he has slept in twenty four hours, he is our son, and he needs a father to look up to, with the strength, courage and morals that you had growing up, he is going to have powers and be different to other children he will need guidance not prejudice, running from this, hiding abandoning your family, your blood, this boy that has done nothing to you, that is the easy way, it is not right, it is not the man you said you wanted to be and not the man I married”

The group sat around somewhat uncomfortable but also impressed with Lois, she was most definitely more formidable than they had thought but then she was the Daily planet's most fearsome reporter.

“Lois, you don’t understand I can not lose you, or Johnathan, I can not watch as your killed because I didn't think what would happen if I gave away my DNA”

“In the vision he is mad at you, do you think that maybe treating him like the enemy, like a villain before he has even taken a step out of the DEO, attacking him with hate and prejudice without ever getting to know him could be the reason. He is essentially your son, created the way kryptonians have been for generations, he is Jonathan's big brother. You can't do this Clark, he is a part of you and he is already part of the family like it or not. I am going to get to know him. You can do whatever you want, but he is on his way with Kara, so you need to choose, you stay with your family, or you go without me and Johnathan before they get here.”

Clark, couldn't believe that she said that, he wasn't his son, and was no connection with Lois why would she do that, but he knew the look in her face. He was not going to win an argument not here not now, took a seat and as did Lois, the alarms went off signalling the arrival of the three Kryptonians, the room still a little tense fell silent as the door opened, Sam walked in and smiled briefly before she felt the tension and walked over to Alex, kissing her softly and sitting next to her. J’onn and Meghan arrived, entering the room and apologizing for them being late, although they were told that they were still awaiting Kara and Kon. The door opened and Kara was in the opening, Kon was hiding behind her refusing to come into the room. She took his hand and guided him in.

“Focus on me, aunty Lena, Sam, Alex and all the people in there that love you Kon, it will be alright I promise.”

As they made their way into the room Lois stood and moved towards Kara hugging her briefly, and smiling before moving around to Kon and pulled him into an embrace. As she held him in her arms he looked over her shoulder at the man from the fortress. He locked his crystal blue eyes with that of the man sat in the chair, and watched as the face of the man who he had feared softened, his eyes widening as he stood up and moved towards him. Clark looked at him, he was the picture of his father, Clarks eyes started to mist over as he looked at him moving forward, the same feeling he had looking at Johnathan for the first time. An unexplainable feeling of love, an undeniable connection, he moved closer and wrapped his arms around Lois and Kon.

J’onn put his arm out to stop Lena who was about to get up, he could hear her thoughts and knew that she didn't need to worry, Kon was calm and happy, and Clark's thoughts were very changed from moments ago, he smiled at her as he gave her arm a little squeeze. A sudden gasp from Nia drew everyone's attention. Once her vision was finished everyone watched as she opened her eyes.

“There is a difference this time, still the fight takes place, the line up has changed, Lena and Sam, have entered the fight, Kon is still against us, but he is crying as he attacks, he is unable to stop himself, we win but there are losses, on both sides, currently Kara, Kon, Lex, Lillian, J’onn and Alex don’t survive this, the metal men I don't know who they are but they are mostly defeated. It all happens to quickly for me to see everything but i will work on slowing it down, so far i can see the following, Kon dies at the hands of Sam, protecting Lillian, Lillian is taken out by Lena, who is attacked by Lex and saved by J’onn in mutual destruction as his suit explodes, I can't see how Kara and Alex die.”

They all look around, each couple around the table four of the people will not make it through this four couples destroyed. Nia didn't like to be the one to have to tell them all ths but they needed to work on what caused this and what they needed to do to avoid it.

“It is not written in stone, we know this although there are now more versions of the future I can tap into, there is still hope as the full family is there, there are other visions with different levels of survival, the one where we are nearly all gone is no longer there, so something has changed, but it isn't enough.”

Lois looked at Clark and nodded, they were clearly on the same page.

“Kon is the key to this, I would like to take him home with me, he can stay with Lois Johnathan and I, we can get to know each other, and he will be away from Lex, wherever you have him, he is our son and we want to look after him.”

“They are contained, right now they are not a threat he doesn't have to go anywhere, I will double or triple the guards, the security anything needed, he doesn't have to go anywhere, he is welcome with us, with his family, he should only go, only if that is what Kon wants, he doesn't know you, and you haven't been exactly friendly up until now”

Lena didn't like the idea of Kon leaving, she would miss him and she wanted to protect him, even if it was from her family, or superman she didn't care. Kara looked at Lena and smiled brightly, Lena had never thought of herself as a mother, she never had the example of one, but Kara could see just how amazing that she would be.

“It's ok Aunty Lena, I would like to get to know him, and the rest of my family, but I will be back and you can come visit with Kara right?” 

Lois smiled and looked at Kon, he smiled at her and she pulled him close to her.

“El-Mayarah little one, we are all family in this room, a strange but super family, everyone is welcome at our home.”

Kara smiled and looked at Lois, the use of her mother's pet name made her smile, she really needed to go and visit her, take Lena there to introduce her properly. Clarke looked up hearing it too and smiled, heading to Kara and handing her a note. The letter from Alura.


	14. Luthors V Supers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The super family continue to work hard to ensure that Nia's vision doenst come true, although the vision doesnt change. Lena is ensureing that the Luthors are Locked up but unfortunatly no amount of preeration can Kepp the Luthors down, leading to a battle between the two families but which side with Kon be on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all this one is a little longer and the wait was too I am sorry I thought I was over my cold but it appeared I wants, feelling beter now thoug. So arch 4 will be planned out soon and the epilogue will be along presently.

The super family had been continuing to train, they were not sure what was going to happen with Nia’s vision, Sam off with Kara and Lena with Alex. They were all missing Kon, but they needed to give him time to bond with Clark and Lois, Clark had promised to keep him safe and continue his training, taking him to the fortress for lessons with the crystals. Alex was impressed by how well Lena was doing although she shouldn't be surprised when Lena put her mind to things she was very dedicated to.

They had discussed the idea that Nia’s vision could be a warning, and not a future event, after all Lena had locked down her mother and brother, they were in the most secure facility that she had ever designed. The guards were all people that had no affiliation to Lillian or Lex, that were being paid a significant amount more than anyone else in that position and essentially all they had not done was insure that the people contained within were fed, and that they were exactly where they should be. There wasn't even any need to leave the guards room, and interact with them. Just watch the screens and place the food into the dumbwaiter lowering it to them.

Alex had looked over the plans, the security, the guards, and Brainy too, however the vision from Nia suggested that it wasn't enough. Noone could see any way out of there, they had run simulations and there was no way that they could get free. They all however had a nagging feeling in the back of their minds. Like a shadow or a cloud that was just out of sight threatening to storm. To bring about the end to their current happiness. Lena and Alex had both come to distrust feelings of happiness, they both had experiences that showed that the moment they were happy they were brought back to a place where everything was being taken from them and they had to fight to keep anything.

It was this feeling that Had Lena checking every day following training that her mother and brother were indeed still within the containment. She didn't need to, they were giving her reports every four hours about the activity, and any provisions that were needed, her mother and Lex had been asking for things, items to alleviate boredom and give them something to do, things that helped with Lex’s new body, things to ensure health and fitness. She had closely monitored the requests and had turned down a significant number of them, anything that could be used to escape or create things that could produce something that could be of concern. Other items had restrictions to them, tools and such like had limited access, when they were using tools they were monitored by DEO agents that Alex hand picked, all scientists in their own right.

Lena had denied the request for the 3D printer and the additional kryptonite, the components needed to create weapons but other things went through creating a space that she hoped would keep them busy without being able to escape. She had looked at the requests individually but had kept a full inventory of things that were in there.

Lillian looked at Lex, they only had a few hours before the tools would be available again and the few things that they needed to finish to finalise their escape would be created, the scientists had no idea what the implant would do but that was the whole point.

“Lex my boy, have you finished that yet, you know that we don't have long before they will be here and if we are not finished it will be another three days before we can get out of here.”

Lex looked at his mother and yet again cursed Lena under his breath for this cruel and unusual punishment that she had imposed upon him. Even prisoners of War were no longer tortured like this thanks to the Geneva convention, Lex would have prefered the physical torture or to be locked in solitory indefinatly than this. As much as he had appreciated his mother's attention as a child things had long since changed.

“Mother I am not Lena, I don't need or want your encouragement, your interference, or your constant reminder of what not being ready will mean. I am pointedly aware that if I am not finished I will have to spend another three days with you in this cell. If you had not damaged my cerebral implant when you modified my body, I would have been able to unleash my weapon, thanks to Lena he is free and if I still had a functional implant he would have already free’d us from this containment, our continued situation is of your making now go and complete your project and leave me alone with mine.”

Lillian moved away from Lex she was both happy and annoyed to have him with her here, the difference between him and Lena was the level of overzealous egotism, Lena’s ego and confidence had been kept in check over the years, Lillian had come to realise that she may have done to good a job on Lena, she seemed to doubt herself and feel that she was not good enough. It was her need for approval that had left her open to Rhea, and had led her to the sunny kryptonian, Lillian wondered if she needed to give Lena a little more and Lex a little Less, however this was where she was at now. Lex was her only chance at getting out of here, Lena had surpassed herself with this prison.

The guards supplied by the DEO had arrived and the tools were brought in, Lillian continued to work on what looked like a replacement motor for Lex’s arm, and Lex was working on what looked like a set of relays to help with the fine motor skills on the cybernetic hand that Lillian had created. The agents had brought the final thing they needed the gaming console, that was to be “used” for Lex’s hand eye rehabilitation to bring into alignment his ocular implant and his cybernetic hand. The misalignment had been reported to be causing severe headaches.

They finished the components and kept quiet while they worked, they had created all the components to click together with no assembly tools required the game console and the controllers had the final chips that they needed to create the final parts of the gauntlets, that would be all they needed, that and the time where the guards handed over to the night guard. They could break the console and controllers open and get the chips then they would be ready.

Finishing the training session Alex received the reports from the agents overseeing the tool use at the containment centre. They had watched and there was nothing to report their projects were nearly finished and they wouldn't need access to the tools for much longer. Alex and Lena were both happy to hear that, the tools were not the issue as much as what her mother and brother would do with them. As always Lena went to visit the place that they were holding the Luthor’s she gained access to the building and spoke with the guards, there was nothing that was out of the ordinary, Lex was working on the consol, playing some game and her mother was reading war and peace, Lena found that quite ironic.

She didn't stop to speak to them, her and Kara were going to visit Kon and she couldn't wait to see him. She walked outside of the building and slipped into her waiting car heading to the penthouse to meet up with Kara. When Kara arrived they flew to Metropolis to meet up with Kon, they were both so excited to see him again, they landed just outside the apartment and Kara changed so that they could head into the apartment. They knocked on the door and Kara started to laugh. Lena couldn't hear it but inside Kon was running to the door, excited and rambling about Lena being here.

“What's so funny Kara?”

Kara smiled at Lena, she had spent so much of her life feeling unlovable and unwanted she had always believed that she would be terrible with relationships of all kinds and in the few weeks since she found Kon he had fallen for her as hard as Kara, she was his hero, his Aunty Lena, the woman that he always ran to protected and loved more than anyone and right now that teenaged boy was about to collide with the door. Kara moved Lena out of the way and whispered “you'll see”

Lena yelped a little being pulled out of the way but understood the moment the door fell forward frame and all onto the floor with Kon laying on top of it. He looked at the door and bit his lip, jumping up quickly and turning to Lena, grabbing her into a big hug and spinning her around.

“Aunty Lena you came, I have missed you you have to come see this, I have my own room, and I have a project that i am working on I am really good at science and I want to show you everything please, please come and see.”

He was now grinning widely and pulling on Lena’s arm lightly trying to get her into the apartment he was not paying any attention to anything and came to a stop as he hit Kal’s chest, turning her looked up and smiled a little sheepishly, he just wanted to get Lena inside but he figured that he would have to get the lecture first. Clark shook his head and moved so he could continue pulling Lena inside and looked at the door. He rubbed his hand over the back of his neck and moments later sped off and returned with his tools. The door was back in place plastered and fitted in no time, Kara had just stood and watched.

“You know Kal, I could do with some lessons, I am no good at fixing things everything that i break and the list, I am telling you is long, Alex has to come and fix for me, but you did that so quick and so well i would have never known a moment ago a adolescent hero fell through it.”

Clark laughed at that and shook his head lightly, he remembered what it was like growing up on earth, he had time to adjust to most of his powers as they came in meaning that speed and strength were controlled by his teenage years and then his vision went and Johnathan had helped him with that and then with the hormones and everything he struggled but managed to keep things in check well for the most part, but he had time to work on things.

“I am ready to be a dad, I had plans to teach baby Johnathan to control his powers. I am not sure I am ready to be a parent of a super teenager, I figured before I had to worry about this I would have been able to teach some self restraint, so that the teenage years were not so hard. He has everything all at the same time; it is just too much for anyone to deal with.”

Kara looked at him, she had arrived as a teenager, emotions turning, hormones kicking in and had all her powers at the same time, she had managed, she had been teaching Kon before Kal brought him here. Maybe she understood better than him but she knew that he could do it, she knew that even with the additional gifts that Kon would be able to manage this.

“Kal, he is just like me, he is of that age and he is getting all his powers together but remember he is only a few months old, only two years into development and most of that he was unconscious. He was doing well, it is about how you train him and what you put in place. Instead of using the strength to get him to use softness, instead of speed, have him slow down, we already know he is fast and strong, teach him he can be slow and soft, both sides need training.”

She could hear Kon and Lena in the other room and smiled. Kon was showing the science experiment it was advanced for someone of his age and his training, but from the way he was talking he clearly had been taking more interest in the information from the science crystals.

“See Aunty Lena, with this I can create a hovering platform using a perpetual motion vortex, that means that we could create ways of lifting and moving things without needing to use machinery or external power sources and non replaceable fuels.”

Lena looked at him and smiled the design was ingenious and the idea was amazing, to be able to effortlessly move even the biggest of objects using this vortex technology would save millions in oils and other combustibles, not to mention that they would be able to reduce accidents and errors, especially it they made it autonomous.

“Kon this is amazing, there are two questions, how does the Vortex start and stop? Also how does the housing move, is it possible to use an autonomous program to take the machine where it needs to go and move things without human operation? Have you done any coding? C+ is a good coding system I could show you”

Kon preened a little puffing out his chest at the praise and the effortless understanding that Lena had the ideas she had given him, he loved being around her and this was part of the reason, the other part was that she always thought of him in a soft way, there were no hard edges to her thoughts that hurt him, just sweet thoughts.

“So it doesn't stop once it starts the vortex continues but is balanced so that there is not push or pull in any direction it is basically nullified into a flat panel that can not be penetrated, it would work for shielding possibly too, and well it had a super kick start so I guess it isn't completely practical. I haven't done any coding at the moment it moves like a normal trolly would with a person pushing it but if you think that we can make it autonomous that would be amazing.”

Lex and Lillian were sat Quietly when the dumb waiter delivered their meal signifying the change of guard, they had about twenty minutes to break the games machine and consols without being disturbed, which gaved them a few minutes to create the feedback loop on the security, there would be a moment of black screen that will look like a bug and then all systems will be back up the only think that they couldnt get on loop was speach, so they chose to take some sleeping video’s from the archive that would give them the time they needed.

Lex broke the console and controllers with his cybernettic hand the noise was negliagble, but Lillian dropped the plated into the dumb waiter at the same time to ensure it went un noticed. Once this was done the evidence was packed away and then they made their way to their respective beds. The guards finished the hand over and returned to the monitors, after a few moments they all went black one at a time and then came back online. There was an update logged but nothing out of the ordinary. They continued to monitor, chatting, once they were sure that the switch over had taken place, Lex and Lillian got up. In silence they dressed and combined all of the parts they had constructed and placed the now functional gauntlets on their arms.

Each one calling the respective Lex-O-Suits to them, remote access was crewd but functional, they were able to get the suits to infiltrate the location without detection, slipping in through the air vents, subdue the guards and arrive in the cell. It had not been pretty and they were sure that they would have set off alarms both at LCorp and possibly at the facility but they had not been noticed by the guards, which gave them precious moments. Taking the real gauntlets from the suits they both managed to get themselves within their suits and used the combined fire power to blast through the wall and get away from their cell if the suits did not trigger any alarms. Both Luthor's taking to the sky.

Lena had been in the room with Kon for about forty minutes when her phone went off and started creating alerts. First at LCorp HQ the holding and containment storage unit, that she had highest security on. She looked and rushed out to Kara. 

“We have to go to Kara, there is something wrong at LCorp and the projects that are locked in her we don't want getting into the wrong hands.”

Both Clark and Kara suited up immediately and headed out, Kara carrying Lena in her arms, Kon wanted to go but Lois kept him behind. Kara couldn't Fly at full speed with Lena. The pressure would kill her so she had to take it easy. Clark flew on to notify Alex. As they flew Lena’s phone went off with alerts from the facility which housed Lex and Lillian. She started to panic and called the facility. The guards woken by the alarms answered the phone.

“Miss Luthor, the facility is under attack. We have been knocked out but the detainees are still in their beds on the monitors, I don't know how they are sleeping through this.”

“Do you have eyes on them? I need visual confirmation, use the lock down protocol and they will be secured in bed. Get down there. I want confirmation in five, reinforcements will be with you shortly.”

Lena looked at Kara, and reached into her bag, she took out the small box that contained her suit, she wouldn't be as fast but this way supergirl could get to the facility.

“Kara, drop me and get to the unit. I will be fine. I have a suit, call Alex, get a whole team there. I think that my mother and brother are in the process of escaping. Use the kryptonite shield we don't know who is helping them”

Kara looked at her horrified at the thought of dropping Lena, she tentatively let her drop and watched as Lena’s suit moulded around her and she started to fly on her own, kara took a deep breath and hit the sonic boom as she sped forward, contacting Alex on the com’s. Sam Joined Superman at LCorp she would be able to tell what was missing and Alex headed off in her suit to the facility with a team on route.

“Miss Luthor, this is Carter, the cell is empty they have blasted through the walls, there is no sign of them or how they did this, all we know is that they are gone.”

Supergirl and Alex Landed at the scene, the DEO lights coming down the drive as Lena followed in her suit. All now on scene they looked around the cell. The projects had been left on the side and Lena recognised what they were the moment that she looked at them calling Sam.

“The suits are gone aren't they?”

“How did you know that? We have only just discovered this ourselves how could you possibly know that the suits are gone.”

Lena looked at Alex and Kara, and shook her head this was the worst possible outcome to this whole scenario. It was Nia’s vision, both Luthor’s free and with a suit, able to start their plan to destroy her happiness. She sat on the chair and looked at the components. How did she not see what they were doing sooner? 

“They built gauntlets and remotely accessed the suits calling them to the facility they are gone Sam.”

The superfirend were all worried about the possibilities of what this meant, but there was still a possibility that the Luthors would have Kon, Clarke was worried he had brought the family to the city, the more people that were there to find the Luthor’s the more people to watch over his family the better. Kon was happy and had no plans to join Lex, but Nia’s vision didn't change, no matter how happy Kon was he just always ended up on the side of the Luthor’s.

Lex had fixed his cerebral implant, and Lillian had animated her additional Metalo creations, the cyborgs were broken out of Prison, they appeared to be one step ahead at all times, no sooner had a signature become apparent to Brainy it was gone again, the team just left with pieces of the puzzle becoming more apparent that the endgame was indeed to take out the super friends. By their count there were a possible 4 metallo’s and 3 cyborgs, then Lillian and Lex in suits. The last location they found showed that there was an amplifier missing, Lena knew that this would amplify radio waves and other signals giving a further and stronger signal making it almost impossible to break through.

Lena and Kara were looking at the options, there were few places that Lex and Lillian could be hiding and they had to be cloaked, so they were looking for another dispersion field. Landing on the balcony of the DEO they went to Brainy, there was one thing that they needed and that was locations which did not have signals that appeared to not exist like the warehouse where Lillian was keeping Lex. Brainy started the scans.

“There are three locations in and around National City that fit the criteria for the dispersion field, in addition to the original site. There is a 80.372% chance that the original site is not the one they are currently using, as the DEO are already aware of it. Two other sites are in remote locations, one out by the old DEO HQ and the other on the back road to Midvale, the likelihood that the Luthors are so far out is negligible less than 24.43% that they would choose either location due to access. They would have difficulty hiding the signatures all the way to those locations and deliveries would be suspect. However there is a location that is near the centre of National City, it is a big multi story building used to be run by Edge industries, that has a lot of floors a basement and roof access, it is most likely that this is the location, i calculate a 92.438% chance that this is where they are currently located.”

Lena looked at Brainy, she was not convinced of his calculations, the safest place for the Luthor’s was the last place they would be expected, the already known locations, that is where they would be, hiding in plain sight.

“I think that we should hit the original site, that is where I would go, it is the last place you would expect to find me, the obvisous place, the one that is already compramised, noone would think that I am stupid enough to do that.”

Alex walked in and looked at the information and couldn't help but agree with Lena, strategy over logic in this case, they have played the game by the Luthors rules, they had chased them all over the place, always a step behind they wanted them to find these things know what was coming, they were trying to intimidate and scare the super friends, show them that they had the upper hand. This isn't something that she was comfortable with. Sometimes chaos hides the plan behind it, but in this case everything was so meticulous they were holding all the cards.

“Brainy I think that you are wrong, Lena has a point, however there are enough of us to hit them all there are four locations. This is what we will do, Dessert will be taken by Sam and Myself, the DEO Midvale location Meghan and J’onn, Nia and Brainy will take his target and Clark and Kara would go to Lena’s suggestion, leaving Lena to be with Kon, they have the closest connection and there is no way that Lex will get him from Lena”

Kara listened and shook her head. She was not happy about that idea at all if Lex or Lillian turned up in a suit then Lena could be dead before they even tried to get to Kon.

“Lena is not invulnerable, she doesn't have a ring, she has no superpowers, she would be a sitting duck Alex what are you thinking?”

Alex could see Lena’s face and she didn't want to get anywhere near that, she backed off and Kara looked at her as she did, she couldn't understand why Alex would be backing away until she turned and saw Lena’s face.

“I am not a fragile useless damsel in distress Kara, you have seen my suit and I have been training for months, if anything I would prefer to be with you at the location I chose but Alex does make a point there is no way that my psychotic brother or xenophobic mother would get Kon away from me, you need to understand that this is the woman that you fell in love with, I am not now or ever going to sit on the side lines when the people I love are in danger.”

Kara looked at her. She was instantly sorry the moment that Lena had started speaking she didn't mean it to sound like that but after almost losing Lena so recently she knew that her heart wouldn't take her being hurt.

“Lena I-- I didn't mean it like that, J’onn can phase with Meghan, Sam can shield Alex, Nia has the dream shield and neither Clark or myself can be hurt with man made weapons, I--I couldn't bare to lose you, I don't want to lose anyone, but your right we are a family all of us and we are stronger together, when we all work together and Kon and you will be a formidable team.”

Once everyone had their target locations the teams were dispersed, Lena and Kon were at the command centre watching the satellite images of the area, it was the only information that they could gain as the signal did not originate from earth. There was a delay but they would be the best they could do, every team had a super watch, the only way to signal each other in the dead zones, Sam, Clark and Kara would hear that meaning if the other teams were in harm's way they could be guaranteed additional back up.

Lex and Lillian were at the abandoned airfield, they had their additional support with them and were just waiting for the time they could call the rest of their family to them. Lex was monitoring things using the implant in his brain, he was able to monitor Kon’s thoughts without detection. 

“They have all left the DEO mother, it will soon be time, we will regain my weapon and Lena, soon the family Luthor will destroy those supers once and for all.”

They waited until all of them had checked in about to cross into the dead zones all going in together. No sooner had they disappeared out of reach Lex turned on the amplifier and boosted the signal taking over Kon, she instructed the boy to bring Lena to him. Kon looked at Lena fear in his eyes he was unable to speak or control himself, he couldn't fight the will of Lex. Lena could see the look on his face but didn't have time to register what it meant before Kon took her in his arms and flew out of the DEO. Landing in front of Lex and Lillian with their army of modified men.

“Finally sister, you are here, with your family as you should be to witness our greatest triumph, today will be the day when the false god and all that protect him will fall, they will fall at the feet of the Luthor family as we take the alien parasites off this earth.”

“You, what have you done Lex, what have you done to Kon?”

Lex smiled, he always loved being able to explain his genius to his mediocre sister, why his mother continued to insist that Lena was integral to the Luthor success, that she was a genius and they needed to bring her to them not destroy her with the alien that she loved he would never understand.

“Once again my dear sister, you have been looking to win the battle and not look at what it takes to win the war, you may have learned the way to win at chess but that doesn't mean that you can defeat me in the real world, you my dear sister are far too pedestrian. Mother wants you with us, but I am not bothered either way, the fact that I have to explain to you this most basic of parts to my plan shows me that you are of no use to me.”

Lena looked at Lex and then to her mother, she was the one stopping Lex from hurting her, but why, she couldn't understand why Lillian of all people would be insisting on keeping her alive she was dating an alien, she was the one behind her going to prison twice. Was it possible that she really did love her?

“Lex, you may think that I don't understand your plans but I know all too well what they are, they are the same as always, lure the supers into battle and try to destroy them using kryptonite and any other weapons at your disposal. The same thing happens every time you lose and I am glad that I am here to watch you lose again.”

Lena’s heart was accelerating as her adrenalin pumped through her body. Lex narrowed his eyes looking at Lena, and snarled at her posturing.

“I will admit that you put a spanner in the works my original plan was to use Kon here under my control, to lure them to a location covered in gold Kryptonite to remove them of their powers all of them so they could be terminated, however no matter, now I will have the super take them out, and then I will destroy him, now be a dear and call that little girl friend of yours.”

Kara and Clark were at the location and looked around, they had been here, but they were long gone, Kara couldn't help but think that there was something else going on. Clark looked at her and saw the confusion on her face.

“I don't know much about Lillian but Lex always wants an audience for his showdowns, the location in the centre of National city would be the best place for a public showdown, he knows that I won't harm humans and that protecting them gives him the advantage over me, we should join Brainy and Nia”

Kara agreed and as the two supers broke free of the dampening field she was able to zone in on the elevated heart rate of Lena, it was almost second nature to check in and she was so glad of that right now she stopped and turned. The heart rate was coming from the wrong direction. 

“He wants a audience all right but a very specific one, he has Lena”

Kara took off towards the heart beat followed by superman as they grew near they could feel the Kryptonite and activated their shields. They watched as they approached Kara and Clark zoning in on what Lena was saying.

“I won't Call for her Lex, you will not get what you want from me, I will not sit back and be idol in your madness any longer, I should have pulled the plug”

Lena Pressed her suit and with a blast pulled free of Kon, somersaulting backwards and landing facing her brother. As she landed Kara and Clark landed either side of her. Activating the beacon to signal for Alex and Sam. Sam's head snapped around the moment that she heard the noise, Alex was in the middle of a rant about a wild goose chase and that there was nothing here, that they needed to get to the DEO or find another target when sam stopped her.

“We have got to go, someone has activated a watch.”

Although Alex’s suit could fly Sam was quicker, in her suit Sam picked her up and flew to the sound of Kara’s heart they were not in the city. They flew towards them.

“Well Kara and I assume Clark Kent, you have arrived anyway without the help of my idiotic sister, what are you planning to fight agaisnt us, loyalty means nothing to you, you may be the bastard child of my week pathetic father but you, you are no Luthor.”

Kara went to step forward and Lena held her back so she could see Sam and Alex coming in. they landed the other side of Kara and looked at the army in front of them. They were outnumbered and Kon he was on the wrong side. Nia’s vision was coming true, if half of her family were going to die like Nia foresaw then she was taking Lex and Lillian with them.

The first volley of heat vision came from Kon, deflected from Lena with Kara’s hand returning the beam to him. His cheeks streaked with tears and he looked so sad and afraid. Just as Nia said he would. Lillian raised a hand and sent in the cyborgs and metal men to help distract and take out the unexpected guests, they concentrated on Sam and Alex three to one.

Kon continued to assault the supers with heat vision and attacks, they were trying to reason with him and deflect his attacks, the idea was to try and pull him back to the family. As Kara looked Alex was getting attacked from all sides and she used the super clap to knock them off their feet. Sam had managed to disconnect the spinal control of one of the cyborgs who was now down on the floor as she went to Alex, now back to back sending heat vision and blasts at the oncoming attackers, Alex and Sam working together, the supers staving off Kon as Lena tried to reason with him.

Brainy and Nia were nearly finished with their sweep as Nia had a vision. Alex and Sam surrounded, Kon attacking Kara. she knew that they needed to get there and soon, Brainy called the Legion ship and transported aboard with Nia, heading to the location that held the disturbance. They transported down and started towards Alex and Sam, Dreamer using her Oneiric energy to lift the two metallos about to take Alex out of the equation. Now four against five they were able to hold their own against the enhanced humans, Lex moved forward as the others joined, he had not anticipated that they would get her, things were not going as he anticipated. The additional kryptonian, the battle suits worn by Lena and Alex and that ship bringing yet more aliens. Lena surged forward and grabbed Kon from behind holding him.

Kara and Clark deflect his heat vision into the cybernetic men, aiding the others, as they were now in close quarters, Alex was in the midst of a fist fight with one of the cyborgs. There were a few good punches and they caught her, as she fell to the floor Clark aimed a beam at his chest giving ales enough time to circle her legs and flip up kicking the same spot sending him to the ground. Kon was trying to shake off Lena as she pleaded with him to fight Lex, that she believed in him and that she loved him. The heat vision was more frantic and unfocused, Clark deflected a beam as he was charging towards Lex. The beam hit Sam and her suit shorted. She cried out and fell to the ground.

Looking up at the scream Alex could see that Nia was holding a metallo away from Sam, her Kryptonite shielding failing, she was on her knees. Kara sent Clark to help Sam and the others. She continued to deflect beams. Brainy was bobbing and weaving his hands behind his back as a cyborg was throwing punches and kicks at him. His incessant talking was not going to take that man out. Alex needed to get to Sam and to reduce their numbers. The others were down but not out the next one Alex was going to ensure didn't get back up as the cyborg behind her headed towards her.

Alex ran forward using one of the metallo’s heading towards Sam to vault over and land a drop kick to the back of the cyborg flipping back up and removing the heart from the heart form the metallo that Nia was holding, as she pulled her sword and pushed it through him. She looked up in time to see Lex send a beam directly at Lena.

“Lena nooooo”

J’onn and Meghan were on the outskirts of midvale, they had a look around the site, there were traps everywhere, they believed that they had found something. Moving towards the rear they looked through a window. Tied to a chair in the middle of the room was Dr Eliza Danvers, clearly Lex had banked on Alex being the one here, it made him think that it was a trap and that there was more to what was going on here. He phased through the wall and was at her side in moments, there was no one there but as he approached he could see that she was wired to blow and there was Krypronite all around here.

“Dr Danvers, it's J’onn, I think that someone else was expected, which means that I need to get back to the city, but first I need to get you out of this.” 

He slowly removed the blindfold from the woman's eyes and looked at her smiling. Eliza blinked a few times adjusting to the light and looked at the martian form of J’onn, taking a deep breath as she looked down at the Kryptonite.

“Don't worry Kara is not here, I think that I can phase you out of this and take it away but it may feel a little uncomfortable, humans are not capable of phasing and I will need to be careful, you will need to sit very still. When i start to move up you need to raise your arms so that i can get the phased belt off you”

J’onn took a moment or two to look at the explosives and how they were attached. He would need to shift around the whole bomb and then phase it into him stepping back and remaining phased until he was away from Eliza. He was pretty sure that he would be able to withstand the blast if he timed it wrong, but he couldn't take any chances with Eliza. He smiled at her and slowly started to phase around her taking the vest and phasing it. Eliza felt the pain immediately but remained still as he slowly levitated Eliza raising her hands slowly to get it off. He continued to raise as he phased through the ceiling of the building and propelled the bomb into the air. The blast sent him crashing back through the ceiling landing on the floor by Eliza. They now had a way to get her out and J’onn slowly lifted her out of the building.

“Thank you J’onn, Lex and Lillian they are after Kara, you need to get to them to help them, please I will be alright”

J'onn handed the woman over to Meghan, and told her to look after her to get her to a hospital so he could hear the pain in her mind. He wouldn't forgive himself if he had caused a serious injury. He looked at the women and smiled.

“I am going to help our family.”

Lillian watched as Lex rounded towards Lena, he was charging his weapons, and the only target in his sights was Lena. using the suits boosters she charged forward taking the blast and knocking both Kon and Lena to the floor, Alex couldn't believe what she saw, but her first concern was pulling Sam away from the Kryptonite. Superman and Brainy were fighting the other Metallo’s and Nia was holding the remaining cyborgs in the air not really knowing what to do with them. Sam was hurt and Alex managed to get her away running back to the group the moment the green veins were receding from Sam. Kara was now holding Kon and Lena was holding Lillian.

“I told you that I Loved you Lena, I couldn't watch him kill the one good thing to come out of the Luthor household. We may have different views about what is best but we don't have to agree to be family”

J’oon landed seeing Lillian down and Kara holding Kon. Everyone was involved in a battle and no one was watching Lex, he was gearing up to hit Lena again, J’oon flew at the two women moving them out of the way as the beam hit the ground, he could hear Kon screaming in his head and the thoughts going from Lex to Kon. 

“Kara take out the Amplifier there now”

The heat vision left Kara as soon as she spotted it reducing the impact of Lex’s control. Lena looked at her Mother, and held her hand Lillian was almost gone. Her breathing was shallow. She was pale. Lena started to cry and Lex was laughing moving towards the female Luthors. J’onn created a bond with Kon they had worked on before and as they bonded he gave him the resilience to break free of the Luthors hold. As he did he looked at Lex firing at Lena and Lillian. He broke free and flew at Lex. Clark seeing him also left the fight to head towards his son. Alex managed to take the heart out of the Metallo and as the other tried to get her from behind she pushed her suit to form a sword from her back impaling him. Alex slumped forward with the metallo pinning her.

Kon and Clark collided with Lex as the beam went off, it being reflected off Kon to Clarks chest and back at Lex’s Kryptonite heart. The crystal started to glow, pulsating. Kara had seen this before.

“Get out of there he is going to Blow, everybody now”

“My Kryptonite doesn't Explode, I have created stable Kryptonite you fools, I will be back I will rid the world of the false gods”

Lillian gasping for breath looked at Lena and then smiled, Lena leaned down to hear what her mother was trying to say, Lillain whispering in her ear continued her sardonic smile. Brainy beamed aboard the ship pulling up everyone including the dying Lillian, and flew up away from the area, the cyborgs unconscious the metallos were dead and a green cloud erupted from the spot that Lex Luthor stood. The ship was silent except from the sobs of Lena holding her mother as she took her last breath and went limp in her arms.


	15. Epilogue - blended family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving the scene of the fight and working through the week, Lena had two family members to bury, Lena had a change of perspective, Kara finally reads her mothers Letter and Lena makes an announcement

It had been a week since the explosion, Brainy had scanned the area and there were no life signs remaining, once the Kryptonite radiation was dispersed they searched the area to find a body. There was very little left of Lex, his biological body did not withstand the explosion, just the implants and the cybernetics were found, most melted and twisted in the explosion. They had collected all that they could find which gave Lena something to bury, the DNA confirmed it was once Lex Luthor. Lena had planned a double funeral for her mother and brother to take place quietly and they would be buried in the family crypt.

Lena had been throwing herself into work, the arrangements and anything that she could do to avoid thinking about the funerals, or that she was now the last Luthor. All the superfriends had tried to talk to her but the only people she was allowing to see her were Kon and Kara. the time spent was limited and she always found something else that needed to be done.

“Aunty Lena, please don’t go back to work, I miss you everyone does and well, I know you're sad but you still have me and Kara, Alex and everyone.”

Lena looked at the boy, not only was he all that she had left of her brother, but he connected her to Clarke, Kara, Sam by blood, she looked at him and smiled softly, she wasn't alone, she still had family, she pulled Kon into her and held him, and for the first time she cried. Kara could hear the exchange and although she didn't want to interrupt she wanted to support both Lena and Kon. she moved into the room and held both in her arms, Kon moving and Lena wrapping herself within Kara’s arms head on her chest. She cried for a while as Kara held her close, Lena had told her before that loss does strange things to a Luthor, but Kara thought that this was just normal, she had distanced herself and now she was really feeling.

When Lena finally stopped crying she looked at Kara and wiped her eyes. She steadied her breath and calmed her nerves a little, she was finding everything harder than she thought she would.

“You know Kara it's been so long since Lex was the brother that I remember and I know I lost him a long time ago, that I shot him myself but this, I wasn't expecting to feel this. I miss him, how insane is that, I miss the man that has tormented me for years, has tried to kill me, and those I love and is, was completely crazy”

Kara held her close and stroked her hair, she knew that Lena would be upset, she had remembered the strange sensation when Astra had died. Her memory of the loving aunt that was her favorite, was what she was holding even up to the end where she thought she had gotten through to her. She was family and she loved her, even though the things that she had done were terrible.

“Lena, no matter what he did, he was still that boy you remember, and although he changed, that boy was still there in your heart and in your mind. He will always be there, and if you can get to a place where you can forgive the other things then that memory that boy can continue in your heart.”

Lena looked at her and smiled, she didn't know how to do that but she had seen Kara go through loss, after loss and she always managed to get through, with Kara’s help she would get through. She was most surprised with how much loss she felt for Lillian. Lillian's final words were still in her mind and she couldn't help but think that although they were very different and she would never agree with her mother, she did actually love her.

“Kara, my mother, she said something before she died, and I can't help but believe it was true which makes losing her now, that much harder. She whispered to me, that she was sorry and that finally she made the right choice when it came to her children, she had saved the good one, and given Lex her kryptonite not his.”

Kara’s eyes widened and looked at her she was not paying attention to the words of Lillian in the Legion ship, she was prying the metal men off Alex she was dealing with stopping her sister being crushed, she had been focused on that, the sound of the metal scraping, she had not focused on Lena. she looked at her and placed her hand on Lena’s cheek rubbing her thumb over the raven woman's cheek bone.

“Lena, your mother was a unique individual, and she made a lot of poor choices, but she loved you we knew that, the baby truth seeker told us that, and she may have not been the mother you deserved for most of your life, but the last act she did, was as your mother, with love, she was unable to let you die and sacrificed herself for you.”

Lena started to cry again, for the woman, for her mother, for the possibility that things could have been different, there was nothing that could be done now, but the way that Lillian had died and the words that she said, changed the way Lena looked at their history. Lillian may not have been loving in a traditional way, she may have gotten it all wrong, but she could see that she was always pushing Lena to be strong, independant and reach her full potential. She sighed and looked back to Kara.

“Well it I am not going back to work, I guess I should get ready for the funeral.”

Lena changed and when she left the room and entered the living area, everyone was there, ready to accompany her, her heart swelled as she saw everyone, there wasn't a single person in that room that had any love for Lex or Lillian, this was her family being there for her, they were there to support Lena. They all left for the funerals and after the service they returned to Kara’s loft. Lena to her surprise found Clark to be the one that she was talking to the most. Although their relationship had become something different he also had a lot of memories of the good Lex. it was nice for her to have someone to talk to about the person he was, although the irony doesn't escape her. The one person with good memories of Lex was the one that he blamed for all his issues and his spiral into madness, if Lex could have been more like her and embraced the Super, maybe everything would have been very different.

Kara looked around the room filled with everyone that she loved on earth and she thought about her own mother, she was alive and on Argo and she had left her a letter. She had forgotten all about it, between training for a fight with the Luthors, training Sam, looking after Kon and then the past week, she slipped out of the room and headed to her room to read the words that her mother had written to her. When she read it she smiled, it was almost like her mother knew that difficult times were ahead. She walked in and smiled at everyone, coughing a little to get their attention.

“I would like to share something with you. My mom wrote a letter to me and I forgot about it until now, but I think that her words should be heard by everyone.”

Every one quietened down and Kara walked over to Lena placing her hand on her shoulder as she started to read.

“Dear Little one, 

I have been spending time with Kal and Lois, they have baby Johnathan and are planning to come back to earth, I am happy to have had this time with them, and would love time with my only daughter. I know that time has passed between us and Earth is now your home. I have listened to the stories of my amazing daughter and her wonderful family.

I am glad that you have not only your adopted family but the blended family that you have created for yourself. I understand that you have found love, and that you have started expanding your family with new heroes and people from the future, not to mention the continued support from your martian space dad.

El-Mayarah is our family's motto, Stronger together, blood may not bond you but the bonds you have formed in creating your unique blended family are as strong as any bond in a family, and you are all stronger together, I hope that one day you will bring your new family to Argo.

Be happy little one, I love you always”

Kara was choked up as she looked around the room to the faces of her family. That is what they were, and her mother was right, they were all stronger together. Her family may not be growing in a conventional way but it was growing, and she was so happy to see everyone's faces smiling back at her. Lena listened and looked at Kara, then Alex and Nia. She also had something to tell them.

“Well we have a blended family and in the last week while I have been at LCorp I have been working on the ability to expand our family genetically. I have managed to get the Matrix working, there are two options, I can combine the DNA and create a embryo, this can be implanted into you or gesticulate in the Matrix, the children will be able to have two same sex parents, and the sex of the child will also be something that I can control, I have found a way to implant the genetics of the two into the matrix and create a baby.”

There was excitement in the room, Nia finally had a way to have a child and carry on her lineage, Alex could have the child that she always wanted. Kara was containing her own excitement, she couldn't think of anything that she wanted more than a baby that was her’s and Lena’s. Everyone was excited and chatting as the news sunk in, Lena looked up to see Kon slipping out, she went through the window onto the balcony.

“Hey Kon what is wrong?”

He looked at her sadly and shrugged, he was starting to get that teenaged apathetic behaviour down to a tee. She smiled and moved closer sitting on the railing and looking at him.

“You know just because I can now create other children doesn't mean that we are replacing you, you are still our family, and you Kon are all I have left of my brother, he may have not ended up the way I wanted but I loved him so much and I love you too” 

She smiled at him and gave his shoulder a little nudge. He looked up, his eyes glistening a little as he looked back at her, she was his favorite, and he didn't want to lose her.

“If you have a baby of your own, you wont need me anymore, you will be too busy”

Lena pulled him closer and ruffled his thick hair, laughing a little and kissing him on the forehead.

“Kon, I dont need you now, I love you and want you in my life, and that will never change, I am not planning on children, not now, maybe not ever I will always want my nephew though”

Kon was smiling brightly, out on the balcony cuddling into Lena, inside Kara’s heart and face fell, she loved Lena and didn't want to be with anyone else, hearing that Lena didn't want any children weighed heavy on her heart. That had broken Alex and Maggie up and she didn't want to have the same thing happen to her and Lena.


	16. Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is dealing with the deaths of her brother, and Kara is dealing with the thought she will never be a mother, what they are not doing is dealing with each other. Sara makes a surprise visit and gives Lena a idea.

Kara had been thinking about Lena’s comment to Kon for a few days, she had begun to see Lena as a mother, since Kon arrived she had been such a good caregiver for him. Hearing her say that she never planned to be a mother had really thrown her. Everyone had gone home and she had decided to stay at home, Lena may have needed her after the day she had and she knew it but she needed some time. It had been a few days and she had not gone to see Lena. She was sitting on her couch eating ice cream when the door opened, of course she knew that Alex was coming, she could have got off the couch but she didn't.

“Hey Kara, I came to check on you and well i can see that there is something wrong”

Kara looked up at her sister, wrapped in her comfortable blanket and surrounded by ice cream containers. She looked at Alex, why was she here, it had only been a couple of days and she had been out as supergirl, she didn't know what had tipped her off but she had clearly been sent over. She didn't know what to say, she knew what Alex would advise after all she had been here and although it was the hardest thing she had ever had to do she knew that she needed to break up with Maggie. Kara wasn't the same as her sister, she had resigned herself years ago to the fact she wouldn't be a mother, she wouldn't be able to carry one here on earth her body wouldn't change to accommodate it, and she wasn't planning on going back to argo. Then with Kon and the Matrix being here, and the way Lena had been she had built up her own hope. It had only been a few weeks, she thought she just needed a little time after all she spent more time knowing she wouldn't be than hoping that she would.

“I just, it’s um, I just needed some space, things have been a little bit full on lately and I just needed time to myself, everyone else had their think, you, Sam even Lena have a place they can go to get away for a bit, I just needed that too.”

Alex looked at her this wasn't just about time this was something else she could see on Kara’s face, there was something very wrong with her sister and she wanted to know what. When Sam had come back from Lena’s for the third day in a row and told her that she needed to go and see her sister, she had finally listened. Sam had been with Lena every night.

“That's bull Kara, the krinkle tells me that there is something wrong, something that you're not talking about and I am here for you, I always am.”

Kara didn't want to talk about it, not with Alex, she and Sam were on the same page, she was sure they were already planning on asking Lena to help them have another child, and it would be perfect half Sam half Alex and whatever they decided they would be happy a perfect family, Kara was struggling with this, it was always hard for her when she experienced negative emotions, right now she was jealous.

“For now, but soon you will be way to busy with a baby to bother with me, and that's fine, you will have everything you need, Sam, Ruby and baby Danvers”

Alex knew that Kara was always worried about losing people she had had so much loss, and it was the thing that worried her most, Alex slid onto the couch lifting Kara’s legs to sit close to her sister.

“Is that what you're worried about, that there won't be time for you when we have another child, that I am going to leave and forget about you? Kara that will never happen, you are my sister and always will be”

Kara could feel the anger stirring in her and she knew that it wasn't really directed at Alex but she couldn't help it. Her head started to spin with all the thoughts she had been trying to push away. She was here because she was to look after Kal, that never happened, so she tried to be a hero, thinking protecting earth would be enough, but she was lonely and she thought that she would never have love then there was Lena, but she could never have everything not like humans. There was always something just out of her grasp and the more she had the more that highlighted that she would never have everything that she wanted, she knew it was self centred but she couldn't help it.

“That is not it Alex, I never get what I need what I want and I just get to watch everyone else move on and be happy while all the time I have to push aside what I want, you and sam, your happy and in love and then you are going to have children and grow your family, everyone that I love will eventually die and I will be alone, there will be no children to be with me, no one left behind to remind me of the only love I have ever had. I came here alone and I am destined to be here alone.”

“You have Clark and Kon and Johnathan…..”

Alex cut herself off and looked at Kara, suddenly it all sank in what Kara had said, she wasn't talking about her blended family she was talking about a family of her own. They had never talked about children for Kara. she had said long ago that she couldn't have any and that was the end of it, Alex had not wanted to upset her, she never thought that there was any desire in Kara, but something had changed. She remembered the moment that it changed for her, and how intense that feeling was. She pulled Kara into her and held her close.

“I am sorry Kara I didn't hear you at first but I have now, you mean a child of your own, it's not about having someone, it's about being a mom, I know that feeling, we haven't ever talked about it, I guess that the Matrix being fixed had made you think about it. I am sure that once you have been together for a little longer you and Lena can have a child, you have been together less than a year”

Kara broke down and started to cry burying her head into her sister, she had heard her, the longing in her heart, the desire to have a child of her own, someone she can love and protect and watch grow. A piece of Lena forever with her. She knew that wasn't ever going to happen, not the way that Lena was, not with what she had told Kon.

“Alex you don't understand, Lena is my Maggie, she told Kon, she said to him that she didn't need him, that she loved him and wanted him in her life, but she was not planning on children, maybe not ever. She was helping him, he felt that he would be left behind and she was comforting him, she was so perfect, she helped him comforted him, made him feel loved and wanted and important, she would be a amazing mother, and then she broke my heart saying she didn't want children”

Alex didn't want to chastise Kara for eavesdropping, not now although she had told her enough times that she will eventually hear something that she didn't want to. She didn't want to think about Maggie, that was a painful chapter but it led her to Sam and Ruby and that was her soul mate and she was happy. She ran over what Kara said that Lena had said to Kon, she didn't say never she said maybe not ever, that was different to Maggie. Maggie was emphatic in her decision to never have children, she was unmovable and even at their most hurt Maggie was consistent. Lena was not set.

“You haven't spoken to Lena have you? Why wouldn't you talk to her Kara, she is your girlfriend, she needs you at the moment, she just lost her mother and brother, and she has never had our kind of family, one that cares one that is there, now may not be the perfect time but you need to talk to her not shut her out. She didn't say no just maybe not, remember that having a child would be a big thing for Lena, she loves you and you and her need to talk about this.”

Kara looked at Alex, she had not expected that response, she hadn't thought about what being brought up in the Luthor house, with Lillian and Lionel would have done to her opinion about children. She felt terrible suddenly, she had done just what everyone else had and just left her when she needed them. The realisation hit her she had been so wrapped up in herself that she had barely thought about Lena. She had been selfish.

“I need to go and see Lena, she is hurting too and I should have been with her, not thinking about myself. Oh Rao I have messed up again haven't I, she must be so upset and mad at me.”

Alex looked at her sister, she wasn't wrong, Lena was hurt and she was upset, she probably felt abandoned and that was on Kara but she had Sam, and she was alright she was confused more than mad as far as Sam had said, she was blaming herself she didn't know what she had done to push Kara away. Alex didn't want her to be beating herself up about it either; she knew that Kara had a difficult time with strong emotions, Alex also knew how hard it was to desperately want something and think that she wouldn't get it.

“Kara, she will be fine, if you just go to her, talk, you two were the best of friends for years before you got together you are a amazing couple and your foundation is strong, just talk to her, but Kara take it easy on her”

Kara smiled and hugged her sister deciding that a shower was the best idea before she went to visit Lena, she listened to her heart beat. She was at the office, she had gone into work, she would take her Lunch. Alex smiled and hugged her once more before leaving.

Lena was in her office. She wasn't really concentrating on what she was doing, she was distracted. She had spent the last three days thinking about what it was that she had done to upset Kara, or what had happened that Kept her from visiting, they had not spent this long apart for months. Supergirl had been busy but not enough to keep her away, she had published a number of articles, one on Lillian and Lex. She had not been training Sam, she had not seen Kon, Lena was confused and worried. Was Kara distancing herself for a reason, were they over before they began. Then there was a flash of light and she looked up to see Sara.

“Well hello there beautiful, how delectable you look today, if you were not a taken woman, you would be in trouble right now. Damn I love a Sexy woman in power, and that desk does look sturdy”

Lena looked at Sara,, she looked a little younger than the last visit but she didn't appreciate the back step of flirting that was the last thing that she wanted right now. She pinched the bridge of her nose and stood up from behind her desk walking over to get a scotch, a visit from Sara could only be something new to cause her stress in her life. She poured two and turned and handed it to Sara.

“Clearly it hasn't been Ava’s birthday yet, we have done this, you're no longer a play girl, you're happy you're settled and I don’t need the flirty overly sexually aggressive woman that everyone else knows, right now I am in no mood for games just spit it out. Whatever is coming just tell me so I can start to prepare.”

Sara looked at the paper, the information about Lex and Lillian was there to see and realised that she needed to be a little careful with Lena right now, why had her future self told her to come to this point in time. She sighed and relaxed walking over to Lena and giving her a hug.

“I am sorry Lena I did not realise what date it was, well what this date meant, how are you holding up?”

Lena was surprised by the softness of Sara and hugged her back, very few people had really meant their condolences but she could feel that Sara really did. She smiled, it was small but it was there, she guided her over to the couch, that couch the LCorp couch had seen so much and if it could talk it would have so many stories to tell, Lena felt that this would be another of those moments.

“I am as good as expected I suppose, my brother I loved very much, turned into a mad man and I ended up watching him explode. My mother who I never felt loved me sacrificed herself for me and told me she was proud of me, something that I never thought I would hear. It’s like I was given a glimpse of what could have been and mourning that loss too, it has not been easy, but that is not why you are here, tell me what I can do for you”

Sara understood loss, she also understood that there were infinite possibilities and there was somewhere out there that Lena’s family didn't combust this way, she may have even been able to have the relationship she wanted with her mother. Lena was right though she did have a purpose for being here now, she didn't know why now was so important but the older version of herself had insisted.

“I have had an unusual experience, and for me that is saying a lot. An older version of myself came to visit me, she had with her a teenager, she was the perfect combination of Ava and myself, she was beautiful and sassy, smart and so very sweet. She was mine and Ava’s daughter, biologically, it blew my mind, and that takes a lot, Ava and I had been talking about adopting and were preparing to fill the paperwork when they appeared. She said that i had to come here now and talk to you, that all would become clear”

Lena looked at her, she knew why she was here at this point the Matrix was completed, and ready for its first inhabitant. She was planning on making more but right now she could only do one at a time and Lena needed something to take her mind off things, Sam and Alex had not asked yet, Nia and Brainy were only recently back together, she wanted to help her family first. She thought about it for a moment, and thanks to Sara, she had been helped to understand her past, given a future and she actually helped her find it. When there were more Matrices it would be time for Kara, if she ever came back to break the story.

“Well my brother created a Kryptonian style Matrix to create a super army, he had a few things wrong, and messed with it to create what he wanted, I have taken it apart and created a working birthing matrix where I can create a genetic child of couples that wouldn't be able to have them, and there is two options regarding incubation. It is ready to create the first child but I haven't got anyone who wants to try yet.”

Sara looked at her, she was astonished that there was a machine that could help her and Ava produce this child, and it was possible now. They would only have to wait nine months to have a baby of their own, that beautiful woman that she saw was a possibility, she smiled brightly and looked at Lena.

“Would you allow me to use the matrix? I know that we are from a different Earth and that could have an interaction with your machine but would you be willing to try? What would you need?”

Lena looked at Sara, it felt good to be able to help her and she was excited to do so. Maybe they could repaire some of the Luthor reputation after all the inspiration was from Lex, maybe his Legacy can be children for Gay couples, he would hate that and that would make it not only ironic but funny a Luthor responsible for equality.

“Yes Sara, I will happily help you and Eva have a baby, now we will need a egg and DNA samples, I haven't got any eggs yet, the plan was to have a stock to use when we are up and running, they can be blanked out for the new DNA, but id one of you would be prepared to have a egg harvested then we can do this, with your ability to travel through time, you can take the necessary steps to get a egg and a DNA sample from the other, and be back here at the end of the day, and we can start.”

Sara Looked at her that was possible on her earth, one of them could have the treatment and the eggs harvested then come back here later today it was as Lena said quite simple for her to be back later today it wouldn't be this version of her but a few months in their time, and only a few hours here and they would be able to start the process.

“Lena I cant thank you enough, after seeing that beautiful girl I didn't know how I was going to make it happen but I couldn't imagine a future without her in it and you have given me the chance to get to know her, to raise her, and to give Eva the thing she wants most in the world. If you ever need anything Lena, contact Cisco I will be here for you.”

Lena smiled and hugged Sara, she had already done so much for her that she owed her nothing for this. She was starting to think that this was going to be a wonderful experience. Sara smiled and hugged her back stepping away and saying that she would be back later, there was a flash of light and then she was gone. Lena sat on the couch and picked up her scotch, she suddenly felt that she didn't need it, putting it to one side she moved back to her desk to continue working. Maybe now she would actually be able to concentrate on the work at hand.

Kara had finished her shower and got herself ready, then she headed out, she went to Japan to get fresh sushi for Lena, she wanted to treat her to something that was special as way of apology, she also stopped at Paris to get her some chocolates, and then the last stop Brazill for some coffee, she wanted to show Lena that she was sorry for not being there and also that she was so very important to her. She felt that she had really messed up, Lena needed her right now, and she should have been there for her. She flew to LCorp and landed on the balcony, tapping lightly on the door waiting for Lena to answer.

Lena had been sat looking over a report from R&D when she heard the small tap, she almost missed it, Kara had not knocked ever, her heart sank and she took a breath before standing and looking at her stood on the balcony, she was shifting from foot to foot holding a number of things in her hand. She looked nervous and that didn't help with Lena’s own anxiety and she offered a small smile and waved her in. Kara opened the door and entered the office as Lena locked the door using the button on her desk.

Kara looked at Lena, she clearly had not been sleeping well, although she still took her breath away she could see the circles under her eyes that the make up was doing a good job of covering, she felt worse, she had been a terrible girlfriend, she had abandoned her when she was hurting when she needed her and that wasn't alright, not even a little bit. All she could hope is that it wasn't too late, that she would forgive her, she hoped that she would also understand.

“Lena I am so sorry, I was so in my own head that I neglected to realise that right now, I needed to put myself aside and be there for you, I am here now and I am not going anywhere, I hope that you can forgive me for messing up, I am just not great at this and I know that is no excuse but I want to do better, please forgive me.”

Lena didn't feel that she was any better at relationships than Kara and she was sure that there would be a million things that they would both get wrong but the overwhelming feeling was one of relief, she had not done anything that meant that Kara was leaving, she had been in her own head, she didn't know why, maybe it was because Lillian and Lex had died along with one of the cyborgs that her mother created, Kara always took it bad when someone dies, even if they were not the best examples of humanity. Kara was here now and as confused as she was right now she wanted one thing and that was for Kara to hold her. She moved forward taking the items off Kara and placed them on the desk.

Kara watched, she was waiting for a response from Lena, her heart was beating so fast and it seemed to take forever before Lena moved, she still had not spoken but she was no longer frozen to the spot. Kara watched her heart in her throat as Lena finally moved. She wasn't sure what Lena was going to do, she let go of the items as Lena took them and waited asLena slowly moved forward and then grabbed hold of her. She melted into the embrace, her breath she was holding finally released as her body relaxed into the hug, she held her close and inhaled the scent of Lena’s perfume and hair, she had missed this, she wanted nothing more than to have Lena in her arms and was so glad that she was finally there. She had not realised just how much she needed to just hold her.

“Kara, I don't know what it was that kept you away Kara but please dont ever just ghost me again, talk to me whatever it is just dont leave me alone, I thought you had left me, that I had finally done something to make you realise that I am not good enough for you.”

Karas heart broke as she heard Lena say those words, she had not thought about what Lena would think ofcourse the woman that was always rejected often before people had even met her would feel that she was not good enough if she was ghosted like that, she had been so stupid. She knew that she wanted a child that she wanted to be a mother and that Lena didn't, not now, and maybe never, but the thing Kara wanted most was Lena, they had been through so much to get there that she would be stupis to just throw it all away, she needed to talk to her to explain and hopefully, if this wasn't something that Lena wanted she would be able to move past it.

“Oh Rao Lena no, you deserve so much better than me, you will always be good enough for me, it was just something that I heard you say to Kon, shall we sit down, I have Lunch for you we can talk.”

They moved over to the couch bringing with them the food, and Lena opened up the packets, although it was more to do something with her hands than to access the food. She was nervous and thinking about what she said that had upset Kara. she bit her lip and Kara could hear the anxiety in her heart rate. She reached out and took Lena’s hands in her own and turned to look at her, she was concerned about Lena, when she lost Jack she had been in a state of numbness and Kara had pulled her out this wasn't the same, and Lena wasn't numb she was hurting and Kara could see it.

“Lena baby please just stop, what are you feeling? Talk to me. I know I wasn't here but I am now and I want to help.”

“Well there is a lot that is going through my mind, my brother, who I loved so much, was irredeemable and died a villain, that is difficult, I want to remember his good parts and that was actually helped by Clark or all people. My mother who I always believed to be a villain beyond redemption, not only sacrificed herself for me, but loved me and was proud of me, and that was confusing, burying them made it final, and i know i have a amazing family that has been created with love and friendship but I feel sad, sad for the brother that is gone, and the mother I feel I never knew. However, just then I was trying to remember what I might have said that hurt you, because that is the last thing that I would ever want to do.”

Kara didn't want to take time away from Lena’s grief, she had already been left wanting by her but that was the thing that was bothering her right now. She took a deep breath and looked at Lena, she could see the anxiety in her eyes, the normally iridescent pools of emerald and jade clouded with worry. 

“Lena, I have always thought that because here on earth where my body is steel essentially I would never be able to have a child, then with your brother's invention that you have corrected there was a possibility, not just that I could have a child, but that we could you and I. That the love I have for you could produce a child that will be with me, I am looking at a long life here and the thought made the pain I will suffer losing you would be eased by having a part of you with me.”

Lena’s eyes went wide, she remembered the conversation with Kon, about children, she had not been thinking about what she was saying as much as trying to make him feel better but she had never really seen herself as someone with a child. She had no reference for it, she had few memories of her mother, although she remembered being happy and until Lillian died she thought mothers were just harsh, unyielding and always disappointed in you. She had not thought about what it would do to Kara as she grew older and died, or what it would be like for her to be alone for a long time on this planet. Lena went to speak and Kara held up her hand for a moment.

“Lena I know that we haven't been together long, and I know that family to you and me are different concepts. Seeing you with Kon, I knew that you would be an amazing mother and it gave me so much hope for the future, I don't need to know that you will have a baby with me today, I just want you to think about it, if it is something that you will never want then I will manage that, because you are what I want most.”

Lena knew that this had destroyed Alex and Maggie and she was not sure that she would ever feel like she could be a mother, she had said about taking Kon in with no thought, she would have taken him in a heartbeat, she had loved him instantly, maybe she could at some point want a child, she had at least nine months to think about it. She didn't want Kara to be unhappy, she didn't want her to leave, but having a child didn’t save a relationship there was plenty of evidence for that. She didn't want to lose Kara but didn't want her to wake up one day hating her either. Could she let Kara go, did she love her enough to set her free to have the life she deserved if she couldnt be a mother?

“I will think about it, Kara, I am scared that I will mess it up and I am worried that I will disappoint you and any child that we had. I am going to help Sara and Ava have a child, let me think about it for a while, I need some time, but please don't leave again talk to me. I won't make you choose, if I can not do this, I will understand if you chose differently than you have just said, that kind of need doesnt go away.”

Kara went to speak but sirens went past signalling that Kara would be leaving. She smiled softly, they would need to talk more and Lena needed time to think about this, she was caught off guard. Kara kissed her softly and promised to come over this evening, and then she was gone. Lena sat on the couch thinking as time passed she didn't even realise that it had gotten to the end of the day, the food untouched in front of her and her gaze somewhere else she didn't even notice when the flash happened and Sara appeared.

“Hey Lena, what happened, you seem a little distracted”

Lena looked up and saw Sara there and another woman, she guessed was Ava, she smiled at them and cleared her mind of her thoughts. She stood and hugged Sara and turned to the other woman. Holding out her hand.

“You must be Ava”

Ava smiled and nodded pulling Lena in for a hug she was crying, Lena knew who had been through the treatment, she held the woman for a moment and then led them out of the office. They went down to the lab and Sara handed her the items. They stood and watched as Lena carefully placed the Egg into the chamber and the DNA was read. She then added the sample from Sara and the DNA was combined and the machine lowered the egg into the newly created amniotic fluid substitute, a clear and untainted version, that was full of all the nutrients needed for the next nine months. On the screen they watched as the cells started to divide and Lena smiled, the process was working. Ava and Sara watched as they created Life with the help of Lena.

“Sara, can I ask you for something I am sure it's against the rules but, would you take me to my future, I want to see something, or someone maybe.”

Sara raised her brow it was definitely against the rules, but Lena had just given them their daughter she nodded and smiled.

“I will take you but you and I will need to talk about it first there are rules we will need to follow ok”


	17. Future Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena talks to Sara and is taken away to see the future. Kara is called away for a insident and there are a few people hurt, Sam helps and Lena is eventually brought back to Kara, everyone is talking abou the future possibilities.

Sara had left with Ava and returned within moments and was back with Lena, she sat on the couch and looked at the other woman, she could see that Lena was troubled, it was unusual for her, she normally hid her emotions much better than this. Whatever this request was about Sara knew that it was disconcerting, after all the CEO from her experience was quite stoic and composed.

“Right Lena come and sit down we need to talk about whatever this is and then some of the rules that you will need to observe if you are going to go through with this. After all it is quite unorthodox for me to visit the future with someone, future knowledge can be dangerous which you have already seen with your experiences with Nia earlier this year.”

Lena listened to her and then went to join her on the couch, she was aware that what she was proposing could indeed be problematic, if what she found was anything like her imagination that had been running wild in the short time that Sara was gone. If the worst case scenario was indeed the case she would need to break up with Kara and she didn't want that. She didn't want to hurt her, she never wanted that but she also didn't want to draw things out indefinitely leaving Kara without the chance to findsomeone who would be able to give her what she wanted. She knew Kara wouldn't leave her but she didn't want her to be hurt more by staying.

“There has been an unexpected event in my life, something that has caused me to be very concerned about the future. As you know Kara and I have been dating for nearly a year and I love her, she loves me and everything is not perfect but as close as I have ever been. Things haven't been easy with the trips, and the discovery of Kon and then my family etc we haven't had much time to be just us, but when we are it's perfect. Until today, she had been upset about the idea of us not having a baby, she overheard me talking about not having children and now she is upset.”

Sara listened and she understood what Lena was saying all too well in fact. She smiled at the woman and realised that they were not so different. She decided that she would be taking her regardless but she would need to talk to her a little more, she decided that she would explain her experience first so Lena wouldn’t feel so alone.

“Lena, I know that we have just made a baby for me and Ava but that wasn't something that I would have been doing a few weeks ago if I had not had a visit from myself. I didn't exactly have a normal upbringing or career, I didn't think that I was the right person to have a child that I didn't have anything to offer. It was the same when I met Ava in fact, I was very broken and well, I was as you know quite the player. She made me feel like I was worth something, the same worry was there when she said that she wanted to be a mother.”

Lena looked at her when Sara had asked she was so excited by the prospect of being a mother, so ready how could this woman have been in this position a few weeks ago but she smiled a little and it didn't quite reach her eyes but she was trying. She did feel a little better that Sara understood, she knew that Kara would just tell her that she was amazing and perfect and that she would be a great mother, but Sara wasn't giving her any platitudes just talking to her about her understanding of the situation.

“The thing is I know that Kara will stick with me, I just don't want to be the reason that she doesn't get everything she wants in life. I know what happened with her sister and if she had stayed with Maggie she would have to give up her dream and she chose to leave. I don't want to leave Kara but I would want her happiness above my own. I just don't know how to do that, my experiences hac just not been conducive to having a child, I don't think that I would be able to be a mother.”

Sara looked at her and smiled softly and she saw the pain on Lena’s face. She was contemplating letting her love go so that she was able to have whatever she desired, even though it would cause her great pain. She smiled again and thought to herself that Lena would be a great mother, after all her natural instinct in this situation was to put Kara first and cater to her needs first even if it would break her. Sara knew this kind of love, and she had been where Lena was.

“Lena, have you any idea when you would like to go, after all there is a vast amount of future to see, and there is always a slight change in the future with the decisions that we make, as with Nia’s visions one decision can change everything. The other thing is no matter what you see you cant talk about it with others or it could change a decision they make and then it will not happen. It is a burden to have future knowledge, one that can often leave you feeling disconnected to others, and that is something that I know well. You won't even be able to tell the details to Kara. I would advise that you don't ask too many questions the more that you see the more that you will have to hide and there is nothing that I can do to remove the knowledge.”

Lena listened to the information, she was not sure that hiding it all from Kara was going to be easy, but she figured that she couldn't make this decision without seeing what happened. She bit her lip and decided to ask a few questions.

“If we go and I have made a decision not to have a child, will I see the future that is going to happen if i make that decision? If I decide to have a child will I see the Future?”

Sara thought about the questions, where as it is true that the decisions that are made change the future she was not sure if Lena would be able to fully commit to either position, the decision would have needed to have been made and solidified to make a difference, her brow knitted together as she contemplated the question. 

“Lena I am not sure that you can affect it that much just by thinking you have made a decision, I think that you would need to have already committed to the path and have already moved down it. I think the best thing to do is just decide on a specific amount of time and see what we find, I mean if we chose three years from now you should be able to see what effect the choice you are about to make had in the immediate future. If we went twenty years we wouldn't see how you got to where you are as much but you will see the longer term effects of the decision.”

Lena thought about this for a while and then she stood up and grabbed them both a drink. She smiled at Sara and handed her the drink. She decided that she would go with something in the middle. If she went too close to now then she wouldn't necessarily get a good answer, she wasn't convinced that she would be able to say goodbye to Kara so quickly.

“Ok I think that we could be thinking about thirteen years, that would mean that the decisions won't be too fresh but also given the timeline a chance to play out a little.”

Sara thought that it was as good as any decision. So she nodded and smiled clinking their glasses and took a sip of her drink. She took and took hold of Lena, using the transporter to beam them into the Waverider to begin their journey.

Kara had followed the sirens, she had not wanted to leave Lena like this but she couldn't ignore the problems, she flew to the warehouse district, why was there always issues there, was it some kind of criminal meeting place. She flew down and saw Alex getting out of a SUV, this was clearly more an Alien issue than a criminal one. She landed on the ground next to Alex and smiled.

“Director Danvers what is the problem?”

“Supergirl I am glad that you have a rogue Maaldorian, it appears that they found a way off the slaver's moon, and there is one currently terrorising the area. The problem is that with his camouflage we can't find him.”

Kara scanned the area for any heat signatures that shoulnt be there and then when that turned up nothing concentrated on each heart that she could hear. There was a heart that was beating but it wasn't connected to anyone. Following the heart with Alex and the other agents flanking her she could hear the increase in it. Whoever this was, was watching them approach as she drew nearer the alien realising that it was discovered shimmered into view rushing towards Kara speaking in Maaldorian, she spoke many languages but this was not one of them. She was tackled by the alien, and she gripped him, moving back a little with the forcefulness of the attack but she soon corrected and threw him over her shoulder onto the floor.

Alex and the agents were surrounding him and he was back up clearly he realised that taking on supergirl was not going to be his way out and went after one of the agents. There was a fight brewing and the agents were all converging on the Maaldorian. He was clearly feeling cornered and started shaking and throwing his horned hands at agents, Kara wanted to take him out but there were too many agents in the mix. She moved closer to try to get to him only to see him spike Vasquez in the Leg. the blood that was coming out of her told her that he had hit a major artery.

“Supergirl get her out of here now!”

Kara looked at Alex, she was clearly distressed with the injury and she nodded, taking hold of Vasquez’s leg to stop the bleeding, and picked her up, flying her off to the nearest hospital. She didn't want to leave Alex, this Alien was clearly not giving in and she wanted to insure her sister's safety. She moved through the doors carrying Vasquez.

“I need a little help here, this woman has a deep puncture and she is bleeding badly. I need a doctor now”

The looks of surprise on the faces of the workers and the people waiting as supergirl entered were soon replaced with orders for medical equipment and personnel to attend the ER. Kara placed her onto a gurney and Vasquez grabbed her hand. She was clearly in pain and looked at Kara.

“Get back there and stop him, don't let him get away. You're the only one that can see him when he is camouflaged.”

Kara’s eyes went wild and she looked at her; she had not thought about that. She had just done exactly what Alex had told her. She nodded and took off heading back she could see the agents all in a circle, trying to defend themselves. She could see them being hit and various gashes on them. She scanned all of the agents, none were badly hurt; she listened for the heart beat and flew directly at it, colliding with the invisible alien pinning him to the ground. She sat down over his body and punched him in the face, knocking him out, she looked around and all the agents were there except Alex. She concentrated on her heartbeat. It was weak but still beating. She got up leaving the agents to contain him and started walking towards the heart beat. Alex was partly obscured under the SUV.

Kara lifted the SUV moving it from Alex. She had several gashes on her, how had this happened, then there was a collision, something else hit Kara and she was knocked off balance. There was a second then a third heart beat, she managed to anticipate the attack of the second and threw him into the SUV leaving a significant dent the alien was out the third however was right on her, the other agents could see that Supergirl was fighting still they could see the Director down and moved in taking the already unconscious alien into custody, the others tried to help Kara as she was being assaulted by the third Kara wanted to get Alex out of here, then she saw it, a flash in the sky.

Sam landed in her suit. The only thing that was different was the crest, she had picked not her main house but Veks, it looked somewhat like a firebird and Kara smiled as she saw her. Sam went straight to Kara and they stood back to back, the next attack resulted in Sam punching the Maadlorian who carried into the wall of the warehouse. She looked to Kara and whispered she was taking Alex. Kara nodded and Sam slowly picked her up and flew off to the hospital with Alex. Alex opened her eyes and saw Sam. She smiled and gave her a brief kiss before she was again unconscious.

Kara helped with the clean up and then headed straight for the hospital, avoiding any questions about the strange additional hero or who she was, Kara had simply replied that she was family and left. She arrived at the hospital and was updated on Vasquez, she had needed surgery but was now in recovery, she then asked about the other woman brought in and was shown through to a room where as the nurse was about to open the door she held out her hand to stop her. A quick glance had shown her that Sam and Alex were kissing and she didn't want to interrupt.

“I see she had someone with her, it is fine. I will wait. I think that we should just leave her to it for a moment.”

The nurse smiled and left and she could hear Sam chuckeling and then Alex call her in. as soon as she got the ok Kara sped into the room and was hugging Alex in moments. She was scanning her and hugging her crying lightly. Alex winced a little and looked at Kara.

“Hey I am ok but you need to be a little gentle with me, Did you see my girl, look at her she is beautiful. I can't wait to have more just like her at home.”

Sam blushed looking at Kara, she was happy that Alex had been alright that she was there in time to help, she had not thought that being a hero would be something that she could do but she heard Alex’s heart spike and then start to slow and headed out without a thought. Now all in her room they were happy and safe which is all that she wanted. Alex looked at Kara and could see the sadness in her eyes and realised that she may have just hit a little nerve and bit her lip raising her brow.

“I am sorry Kara I didn't mean to, say that I know that you are struggling with this at the moment. Did you talk to Lena about it?”

Kara looked at her a little sadly and nodded. 

“She said that she would think about it, but she has just used the Matrix to create a baby so it would be a little wait anyway. I think that you deserve to be next. You waited a long time to get this opportunity and I want you to be happy too.”

Alex smiled softly and so did Sam, they were happy to have another child and they were going to talk to Lena about it, but they could wait just a little longer. It was good that Lena was thinking about it although she didn't want it to drag out too long. She wasn't sure if Kara would give up on Lena or on being a mother, she couldn't see either being an easy choice for her sister, she didn't give up on anything.

“You know what Kara, Lena is just scared, I didn't think that I would be able to be a mother, I mean me and my adoptive mother were always at each other, I thought that I would be terrible at it, and then I got pregnant with Ruby so young and she kicked me out. The strange thing is once I was taking care of myself and Ruby was growing inside me I couldn't imagine not having her, and I have made mistakes all parents do but Ruby is happy and healthy and I love her just for who she is. The moment I realised that I couldn't not be a mother, that I wanted nothing more than Ruby was when I saw the first picture of her, seeing her little face in that terrible grainy image, that was all it took. Lena helping others create their future children, watching those little lives grow she will see how amazing it is, but your just not ready until your ready”

Kara smiled at her. She was not sure that would be possible for her and Lena and she wasn't even sure if Lena would ever change her mind, but she wasn't going to just give up on Lena, she loved her so much and she had asked for time. So time is what she would have. Knowing that Sam was there and that Alex was alright she decided to head to Lena, she should be done now, giving Alex an update on Vasquez before she left Kara took off for LCorp. As she drew close she could see Sara place her hand on Lena and then they vanished. Kara knew that it wouldn't take long. Wherever they went Lena would be returned as close to the time she was taken as possible, Sara was always very good at that. She landed on the balcony and moved into the office. She had not wanted to waste any more time, she just wanted to be with Lena after all she had left her for so long already.

Alex had watched Kara leave and then pulled Sam onto the bed, she held her close and kissed her. She was so happy, nothing about the current situation should have made her all that happy, but with Sam saving her, Kara saving Vasquez and the aliens taken in, she was relaxed, and with Sam’s unexpected proposal and agreement to have children she was over the moon, she was hoping that she would be able to tell Kara, but with the current issues she wanted to wait just a bit, although in her excitement she had mentioned the desire to have children.

“You have made me so happy today, I can not believe that you want to marry me, and that you are happy to have children too. I know that Ruby is already a teenager and that starting over must be a little unnerving but together we can do anything, Sam.”

Sam smiled at her she had not planned to propose today, she didn't even have the ring on her, she had found the perfect ring and had it stashed away she would give it to Alex when she was home, maybe they could have a nice dinner and she would give her the ring that she had for her. She didn't have any reservations about Alex or having children together, she would be more than happy to have a small piece of Alex to love. She was excited but had agreed to hold the news just for a bit, hoping that Kara and Lena would settle and that there would be a period of calm. They had been through a lot in the past year and she thought that good news would be something different.

“I have no worries about us having a baby Alex, I can't wait to increase our family, I also want to let our family know about our engagement, but I will wait a little. I think that everyone needs a little bit of happy news.”

Alex smiled and kissed her again, she would make sure that they had something to celebrate soon she just wanted there to be a little break between Lena losing her family, Kara’s current dilemma and their news. She just didn't want it to look like she was getting married again as a response to a crisis. She just wanted this to be different, she wanted this to be forever and she wanted everyone to be happy. She knew that waiting could just lead to another crisis, and another, their lives were like that. She smiled at Sam and nodded.

“Games night, we will tell them all at games night. It will be enough of a break from the current issues to tell everyone and it will give me time to heal so that the million pictures that my sister will take, I won't look like a human punching bag.”

Sam laughed and kissed her again then she slipped off the bed much to Alex’s objection, she reached after her but Sam shook her head, as J’onn and half the DEO entered the room. Alex understood why Sam had slipped off her that was the quickest way to out herself as the new hero to be caught in an embrace with Sam’s girlfriend as J’onn entered he smiled at Alex obviously aware of the good news and then looked at Sam and winked. The room quickly turned into chatter and Sam slipped out, returning after a few moments as herself and rushing to Alex as though she had just arrived. The noise coming from the room alerted the nurse who came in and shooed everyone out for Alex to rest leaving just Sam.

Kara was pacing in the office, it had been less than a minute but she was anxious, a trip with Sara was never 100% safe even though she had every confidence in Sara’s ability to keep Lena safe, she was the best assassin that had ever lived, she was more than capable it was just that Kara didn't like the thought of Lena being in danger and her not being there. She was thinking about all the possibilities that could be, if Lena was needed there would be something that was quite the crisis, but how bad could it be if Sara had not asked for Kara to help? Her thoughts kept rolling around how bad it could be followed by who else that Sara would need, and why she wasn't taken too.

There was a flash, and Kara skidded to a stop looking at Sara and Lena emerging from the light, Lena had the biggest smile on her face. Kara didn't have a chance to move, before Lena had run into her arms and kissed her deeply. Kara caught on quickly and started to Kiss her back, running her hands over Lena’s hips and up her back, kissing her back like she had not seen her for months. The kiss continued as Lena pulled her closer and kissed her deeper completely forgetting the presence of Sara. Sara waited a few moments, not wanting to interrupt. She did think about just Leaving but she wanted to give Lena a communicator so that she could contact her and Ava easily. Eventually she coughed lightly.

Kara opened her eyes and saw Sara, and immediately flushed, she was so red she couldn't even look at her instead she just looked at the floor. Lena smiled and turned around, she was not embarrassed at all and just smiled at Sara, the smile was genuine and Sara couldn't help but smile back taking a step forward and handing her the communicator.

“Let me know when we can visit, Ava and I would both like to see her grow and I really can't thank you enough Lena, anything you need ever, just ask, I will be there.”

Lena smiled again and pulled Sara into a hug, she was so happy that she couldn't contain herself.

“You have given me more than I can ever repay and family doesn't need to repay, we help each other through love not obligation, well in my new family anyway, so that goes both ways Sara you need us and we are there”

Kara looked at the two she had no idea what had gone on but this was a sight that she was not used to, Lena spontaneously hugging someone, Sara not flirting, what the hell was going on here, had Sara taken her to an alternate universe. She watched as Lena took the communication device and gave Sara a kiss on the cheek, before Sara looked at her.

“Kara, lovely to see you, you have a good one here, I will be seeing you”

With that there was a flash and Sara was gone. Kara just watched and looked more confused than ever and then Lena was back in her arms and she no longer cared about what was going on. They kissed for what seemed like forever until Lena finally pulled back to breath resting her head onto Kara’s. Her breathing was a little ragged and she held onto her love to stay steady. She smiled softly at Kara and asked her to take her home.

Kara needed no more than that to lift her love off the floor into the bridal position and flew out of the office and up into the sky of national city, she flew slowly loving the feeling of Lena in her arms, she nuzzled close to her and eventually landed on the penthouse balcony carrying Lena in before placing her feel on the ground and wrapping her arms around her waist. She looked deeply into the Emerald orbs and smiled softly, she wasn't sure what was going on but something was different, wherever they have been something that has happened. She scanned over her and couldn't see any bruised area or breaks but then if Lena had been hurt she would have been given medical treatment and returned once she was better.

“Lena where did you go with Sara, I was coming to you when you vanished with her, are you alright?”

Lena smiled at her and kissed her softly, she was not allowed to tell her about where she had been or what she had seen. She had agreed that she would abide by the rules that Sara had set out and she wouldn't tell Kara the details but she could tell her a little. Sara had told her to be very careful with the information but the general information would be alright. She guided Kara to the couch and sat down holding her hand and smiling.

“You remember how Sara took Nia and I to an alternative timeline so that I could get a change of perspective and Nia could accept herself a little better so I needed to get away and think about getting a new perspective on things. Sara took me to the future and I was able to get a few answers that I needed. I can not tell you about what I experienced but I can tell you that I have seen what I want and it really did change my perspective.”

Kara looked at her Sara never allowed people to get glimpses of the future, she always said that it was very dangerous and could have disastrous consequences. What could have changed her mind that she would take Lena to the future, sure Lena was formidable and very persuasive but Sara was stubborn, she knew Lena wouldn't have made it a condition of helping her. She knew Lena would have helped Sara just because she was a good person, but what would have changed Sara’s perspective.

“Sara doesn't allow that normally something about a temporal directive and the danger, what changed her mind?”

“Well her mind now and over the last few years would probably have not have agreed, however she had a visit from the future, her older self and her daughter telling her to come and see me, I think that may have changed her mind about helping me when I asked for her help”

Kara looked at her, smiling and placed her hand on Lena’s cheek, she kissed her softly before pulling back and stroked her cheek bone, she loved Lena, so much and she looked so happy in this moment she couldn't help but sigh, she thought that there was nothing more beautiful than that soft smile that was gracing the face of Lena, she knew better than to ask to many questions or anything specific after all Sara was very specific and Lena was very loyal to people and she seemed to have developed a bit of a bond with Sara.

“Did you get what you needed Lena?”

Lena answered with a kiss and a heart melting smile that stopped Kara’s heart for a moment before it suddenly raced off at an unbelievable speed. 

“I have everything I need Kara, as long as I have you, and maybe some day soon there will be more of you to love, I have seen a glimpse of what happens in our future, and all I can say is that I want it, I want it all and together, we will be happy, our family will be gathered together with children and games and love, for years to come, and that is all because of you, you are my everything Kara, you are my life, my love and there is nothing that we can not do together.”

Kara smiled and looked at her. She was so happy, she kissed her softly, it wasn't a specific yes they could have a child, but she said there were children in the future, and she was happy that Lena was happy with her. She hoped that one of those little ones would be hers and Lena’s but she didn't want to press her. Lena knew that Kara was happy but still not quite sure that Lena was on board; she maybe had not been specific enough, only she knew when that the future would take shape and Sara was right, it was a burden, but the calm that it gave her was worth it all. She took Kara by the hand and led her to the bedroom of the penthouse Kara as always felt a small blush leaving her cheeks a dusky pink, it wasn't the first time they had been intimate but every time was breathtaking for her.

“Come on Kara, we need to grab the moments of time together before there are interruptions to our love making.”

Kara tripped forward and looked at her Lena’s smile was wide and her brow raised as the penny had finally dropped and Kara realised that they would soon be interrupted by tiny kryptonian feet. She smiled brightly and scooped up Lena speeding into the bedroom.


	18. What happened to Lena Luthor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happened when Lena visited the future? Sara and Lena's trip trhough time revealed.

Lena stood on the waverider as Sara put in the time coordinates for the thirteen years. She was completely still except for the fingers on her right hand, her slender fingers were slowly moving against her left hand picking at the skin around her nails, a nervous habit that very few picked up on. She was stoic in all other respects and it was only because Sara saw the tiny micro movements she knew something was wrong. She smiled softly at her, she didn't know what was causing the distress but there was definitely some form of anxiety that Luthor was fighting. Sara was a trained and skilled observer and she knew that Lena would not explain unless given a little nudge.

“Lena, what is it? Have you changed your mind? Worried about the trip? Talk to me we only have to do what your ready for”

Lena looked at Sara, the soft smiles and the understanding words were unexpected, only Kara had really been able to do this to put her at ease, to disarm the internal anxiety. She wondered just how close her and Sara had been was there a time in the future where they were close. She already considered Sara a friend, she wasn't sure when that happened exactly, but nonetheless the feeling was there.

“I am going to see if i make the choice to have or not to have a child and what that will do to Kara and me, I am anxious because right now I don't want to have a child, and I am not sure that will change, the last thing I want is to hurt Kara, im anxious that I will get there and that beautiful bright light in here will have gone out, and I fear it will be my fault.”

Sara understood that all too well, she wanted to help and she was breaking rules to do it, but she couldn't tell her it would all be alright because there was no guarantee, there was no quick fix to this. 

“Right I get that, so how about you don't go to Kara, how about we start with someone else, someone that you think would give you what you need without seeing what you don't want to, not that it is necessarily the case.”

Lena looked at her and that was a good idea, someone that was in the group but not Kara, if she does break her heart she isn't sure that she could stand having the woman she loves look at her with that much pain in her face. She thought about it for a moment and there was one person that they would always have in common no matter what Kon. If she could start there he would be a good indicator of what was happening.

“I think that I would like to see Kon.”

Sara nodded and made a small adjustment, after all Kon was not in National city, or even on this earth, she wasn't sure that Kara would be happy with this but she slipped the Wave rider to her home, and they appeared on earth one, the ship was cloaked and she transported Lena down. Lena looked around very confused and couldn't help but notice that this was not Metropolis or National City, where was Kon living. She looked around at the very unfamiliar landscape and then spotted it. Kon was flying through the air but he was not alone.

As he landed a beautiful girl sprang out of his arms and went running to Sara, throwing her arms around her and smiling Brightly.

“Mom, I am so glad you're here, I mean I knew you would be in your journal and everything, so I knew it but I am so glad to see you.”

Lena Looked at the girl and smiled, this must be the child that was currently in the matrix, she smiled brightly this was something to see, although she wasn't a teen, Lena was a little confused as to what was going on, clearly they had gone to far into the future, she looked at Kon and smiled brightly he moved over and wrapped his arms around her lifting her off the floor and spinning her around a little. Happy to see her. Lena and Kon stood off to the side and watched as the two women started to talk, although it was more of an argument or bickering. Either way Lena thought it quite endearing.

“Now Dian, you know better than this, you are not in your right time and you are clearly not supposed to be here. You can not just use the journal like that, if your name is not there you can not come and find me, was it in there?”

“No, but Mom I had to see you, and the journal well, I was not in it when I checked before we left, but I bet if I look now I am”

Lena couldn't help but instantly like this girl she clearly had the same kind of sass as Sara.

“That is not the point what if this was a younger version of me that didn't know about you, you could have been giving away future information that, as you know, can have disastrous consequences.”

“Well I would know as you say, and you really need to forgive me for that, I just wanted to meet her and it was the only way, but that isn't the point, the only trip you ever took with Lena Luthor was directly after I was placed in the Matrix and you not only had met me by then you had conceived me, so this was the safest point to come to, come on Mom please don't be mad I have good news.” 

Lena wondered who she had wanted to meet so bad that she would have done something that was dangerous but didnt think that she should be even listening to this, she looked at Kon and smiled, he leaned in and whispered, that they were always this way, that Dian taking over on the waverider meant that she was able to do this and it always annoyed Sara. she stifled a laugh and looked at them again.

“Dian you know that this is not the way to use the waverider, I made time to be there for every important event and time to be with you and your mother, all through your life, when I retired I came back and spent all that time with you as a child and, I know that my future self taught you how to ensure time with the people you love, and not only that you know better than to interrupt when I am on a mission”

There was a flash of upset and anger on the woman's face and Sara was not sure that this was the right thing to have said, she reached out and placed her hand on her shoulder, which was shrugged off.

“I don't get a break in my schedule for four months, four months, and although to you when your back in time it will feel like you have got the information right away I will be the one disappointed that I couldn't share it, remember how you used to say that it was the worst thing, knowing that something happened and having to wait to come back and see, well that's what this would be for me. I am here on a mission and as the phone pinged when we got here telling me that you were here with Aunty Lena, I knew that I could just nip over and tall you that Kon proposed and then I would have been able to be excited just for a moment.”

Kon leaned in again and whispered into Lena’s ear and that there was a checkmate. Lena looked at him, he was grinning and waiting for the reaction he knew that when she pulled this kind of move her mother would cave. Sara’s face lit up bright and she pulled her daughter to her, she made some small shrugs to make her work for it a little harder which Sara did and then she threw her arms around her and smiled.

Kon was then pulled into a hug from Sara and there was a lot of babbling, when, where, how, when's the wedding, etc before there was a beeping sound and Dian looked at Kon telling him it was time and they flew off.

“See you at family dinner Aunty Lena, our family is truly original”

Lena looked at Sara, she was confused they were coming to see Kon who should have been about twenty seven and Dina was at least mid twenties, so where was Kon from this year. She turned to Sara and raised her brow.

“I didn't know that she was here, clearly Kon altered his journal for that, we need to try someone else I am sorry Lena, that is all we are getting from Kon”

“Well at least I know that he considers me family still and I get an invite to family nights, whatever happens she can't hate me right?”

Sara placed a hand on her shoulder and with a flash of white light they were back on the wave rider. They chatted for a few moments and Sara refused to explain what was happening with Kon, it was too much future knowledge, and they decided that Nia and Brainy would be their stop, after all she wasn't willing to face Kara, and Alex knew she would kill her if she had hurt Kara. Lena walked into Noonans, after Sara had dropped her in the alley her presence would be too much especially as both Brainy and Nia knew her, so it would throw things off. She walked in and saw them standing by the counter.

“Ah Lena, nice to see you, again”

Lena heard the words and smiled softly not quite making it to her eyes and nodded.

“Yes it has been a while”

Brainy looked remarkably confused and looked to Nia, who chuckled and he chuckled too, clearly the social convention in this situation. He then looked back to Lena.

“Yes, quite, I suppose I normally measure time more accurately that that, but it isn't a linear things so I assume that a while is an adequate description”

Nia laughed harder at Brainy’s response he really was the funniest when he was not meaning to be and Nia loved that, she would of course explain this all to him later and that would probably be just as fun it normally was. She looked at her watch and smiled at Lena giving Brainy a small tug.

“Come on we need to go, we’re going to be late for Jamie’s school thing…”

She looked at Lena with a big smile.

“See you soon, Lena”

With that laughing she left, Lena looked after them, they were still friendly, but she clearly had not spent much time with them over the years, and as much as she wanted to believe that they would have kept in touch she knew that Kara was the glue that kept the friends together, if her and Kara were not together she would have lost touch. She sighed and grabbed two coffees, somewhat shocked at the price, not that it was an issue but still, inflation was going to be an issue for a lot of people.

Returning to the waverider she handed over the coffee and leaned against the consol with a small grunt, she was not happy with the way that this was going, she still had Kon and that was something but she didn't seem to see Nia or Brainy, she would miss them, her and Nia had really bonded recently and her and Brainy were as close as they could be considering. She bit her lip and looked at Sara.

“I am going to need to see Alex and Sam, as much as I am dreading this I think that it is the only way for me to really find out what happens, the people I have seen haven't given me any kind of clarity.”

Sam smiled and nodded, she knew all the places that Lena was going to need to go after all her journal held every location and time. She went to the console and typed in the next coordinates and moved the waverider into position, beaming Lena down to the street, she wouldn't have long here so she thought that she may as well wait, no point in landing for this.

Lena made it up to the apartment and knocked on the door, Sam's smiling face opened it up and she gave her a small squeeze, Alex came from the back and nodded.

“Luthor”

“Danvers”

Alex kissed Sam and put her arm around her. She smiled as Alex guided her out and Sam Turned.

“Thank you so much for this Lena, the information is on the side, Jamie's asleep and Jerry is in our bed asleep for now, we won't be late.”

They were gone and Lena stood in panic, who the hell was Jamie and Jerry and why did they think that she was here to help out. There was a ding and Sam and Alex were in the elevator another ding and she heard familiar sounding strides coming towards her, she was face to face with herself. She jumped and looked at the other woman.

“Oh right yes, I forgot about this. Look I cant explain you are well aware that I promised Sara, so head off and just go see Kara, this is ridiculous behaviour Lena.”

The other she moved passed her and closed the door, Lena’s jaw went slack and then after a moment she walked to the Elevator and headed back to the wave rider, once back on board Sara was chuckling, she looked at Lena who was still wearing a somewhat shocked and bemused expression.

“Ok so that should have been enough to get us to where we need to go, Kara now I am guessing, you are remarkably old don't you think, thirteen years and you look barely older than you do now, amazing really.”

Lena just nodded she assumed by that little interaction that Sara already knew where they were going and who she would see at each turn she had never thought of that before, she knew that she needed to go to Kara, and that was the only place that she was going to get the answer but she let her flit around anyway. Lena smiled, and looked at her, as Sara turned and looked at her.

“Hey it's alright Lena, everyone needs a little push, and a little build up, this is the last stop until I take you home. And you will be doing a little walking this time. I will be parking in the park and you will head to the address here ok”

Sara handed her a piece of paper with an address written on it with a loopy yet elegant script and nodded. It was a few seconds more before they were where they needed to be and Sara transported her out. Lena look at the paper and headed off to the location written, she was unfamiliar with this area of National city, it was brown stones, with gardens and it looked nice. A few people passing by spoke.

“Evening Lena, nice to see you”

“Nice night for a stroll isn't it Lena”

“Been working late again I see Lena, you young career girls, remember there needs to be balance.”

Lena just nodded and smiled, at each offering a small platitude in the way of small talk.

Lena arrived at the address there was a car with the boot open and the door to the house was open, there was laughter inside, and it made Lena smile, once of the sounds was definitely the sound of Kara laughing, the other higher pitched but almost as melodic was joining Kara’s laugh it sounded perfect, she almost turned not wanting to interrupt the moment that Kara was having, who ever was making her this happy was all that Kara needed she didn't need Lena ruining this happy moment. With that she was knocked and would have landed on the floor if she had not been caught by strong arms. She was pulled back to her feet and the same arms wrapped around her in a tight hug.

“I am sorry mam, I didn't know you were here, I know I am supposed to be careful but mom was chasing me…”

The words were cut off with a blast of cold water, and Lena looked up to see a very red faced Kara looking at her trying to hide the super soaker behind her back. Wait did that girl just call her mam. She looked at Kara and then back at the girl. Her hair was dark but not as dark as Lena’s with a natural wave like Kara. She had the same sculpted jaw that Lena hated on herself, but somehow was beautiful on this little one. Blue eyes and pale skin with a build of a swimmer and the strength of an american footballer. She was the perfect mix of Kara and Lena, she was beautiful and so sweet. Lena looked up at Kara who was now walking towards her with a confused expression displaying the crinkle.

“I thought you were babysitting for Alex?”

Lena looked at her just as confused and then back at the girl, she bit her lip and then wrapped her arms around her. Lena knew that it was their girl, Kara’s and hers, tears started to fall from her eyes as she held her in her arms. Realising that her mother was crying she looked up and brought her brows together, just as Kara did her eyes searching for what was wrong, her hand on Lena’s face soft and comforting.

“What's wrong mam, did I hurt you, I didn't mean to, I am sorry, mam please dont cry.”

Kara watched as Lena sank to her knees pulling their daughter to her and sobbing she kissed her nose and her cheeks her forehead and placed her hands either side of her face, looking at her like she had never seen her before, what the hell happened to her she had been gone less than twenty minutes and she was supposed to be babysitting. All at once Kara’s brain kicked in and she started to smile brightly. She was glad that the twins were staying out tonight, it would mean that Lena still had some surprised instore.

“Lori let’s get mam inside, and remember what we have always said about one day mam will not remember things and what we do?”

“Zip it, lock it and toss it to the phantom zone”

Kara laughed and looked at her she was such a good little girl and this was great, finally the day that Lena visited from the past was there and they would be able to talk about it, she had wanted to talk to Lena about what happened for years and now when she got back from Alex’s she would have the time. It also explained why Lena had told Alex no talking just get moving when I got there, she didn't want to risk Alex saying anything. Kara had a special room in the house. It was a guest room down stairs, she could take Lena in there and there were no pictures not future knowledge.

Lena followed holding the little girls hand with a look of love and complete wonder on her face, it was clear to Kara that Lori as she knew she would had instantly won over her mother, after all they were only having one until a four year old Lori asked for a brother for her birthday and Lena couldn't say no, that's how they ended up with the twins. She led them all the way to the special room and sat Lena down. Kara smiled and poured her a scotch, Lena didn't drink it anymore but she knew Lena from this time would not be happy with a glass of wine.

“Well I guess this answers my question about where you went that night, you look beautiful Lena as always. This is Lorelai, isn't she special? Your so beautiful little one”

“Luthor-Danvers”

Lori spoke before Kara could stop her and she shook her head. Kara grabbed her and gave her a squeeze kissing her. Lena watched as the girl squirmed a little in her arms pretending to try and get away from her but loving every moment. Lena smiled watching them, and then she watched as Lori floated out of her mother's hands and over to Lena sitting on her lap. She figured that answered that question, the child would have powers.

“Lori, what did we say you can not tell mam anything”

Lori snuggled into Lena further and looked up at her with a little pout and wide eyes.

“But I didnt say anything did I mam, I just wanted a hug and that is ok isn't it, you said that i could always hug you, even when you came and didn't know me properly”

“No bug you didn't say anything it's alright, mam isnt mad, mom over there doesn't understand that sometimes the Luthor DNA just shines through but that's ok, because I do, and together we have it all covered.”

Kara smiled and couldn't even pretend to be annoyed, Lena had called her bug, how did she know that, was that just what Lena would naturally call her. She already fell into that perfect mother that Kara knew and loved, she had seen the potential in Lena back then but to see her so effortlessly bond with her daughter was wondrous, she couldn't wait until Lena got back, she remembered what that was like too. Her face took on a little naughty grin as she thought about what Lena would be up to in a short time and couldn't help bite her lip. Lena looked up and raised her brow at the woman, she was used to that face, from Kara, she had seen it enough, she bit her own lip in response and Kara blushed realising that Lena knew where her mind was.

“I will be a superhero like mom too and then I can help the world, just like you do, I can work at LCorp and I can help mom.”

Lena smiled at the little one and kissed her head as she nuzzled her taking a long inhale of that sweet scent. She wanted as many memories as possible. She didn't want there to be a moment that she forgot about this perfect little one.

“Hey now bug, you can not do that until you're older and have training with mom and aunty Alex, and mam has made you a suit, you need to finish college first at least.”

She pouted and before Lena promised her something that they couldn't take back Kara steps up. Place her hand on Lori’s cheek and look at her.

“No fair Lori, you know mam doesnt know everything you can do, now, mam never remembers to eat, but I think we have some food in the fridge, why don't you go get her a little salad, so I can talk to her for a moment. No listening in Lori”

Lena looked at Kara, she was sure that she had done something wrong, that she was messing up already and that beautiful little girl wasn't even born yet.the pain and worry was clear on her face, and Kara couldn't take it. She pulled Lena up into her arms and held her for a moment.

“She is as sneaky as you are, she is as smart too. I fear I will one day be unable to win anything in this house. We have done good, you have done good, so much good Lena, I have always been proud of you but you, this you is going to do some amazing things. She is just one of them, she loves you so much, we make a hell of a team Lena Luthor.”

“Danvers apparently”

Lena raises her brow and looks at Kara with a smirk. She pushed her glasses up on her nose and fiddled with her sleeve. Kara knew that they were not supposed to tell Lena anything and they had both tried to stop Lori doing that any time she was introduced but she was so proud to be a Luthor and a Danvers.

“Yeah um about that, she couldn't stop herself, we tried to get her to but she just doesn't seem to be able to stop. I don't think that she did it on purpose, but as you're not going to tell me anything anyway, it doesn't matter. Right?”

Lena smiled and hugged Kara again, she couldn't help it, they had not been together much recently and she missed the arms around her, this was her Kara just a little older, same sweet dork, older.

Lori came running in with a salad for Lena and some Pizza for her and mom, she smiled and handed it over sitting cross legged on the floor eating at the same pace as she had seen Kara do many times. Lena smiled and looked at her she was adorable and so much like her mom that Lena’s heart melted all over again. She was sure that there were now two ways to kill her, both Kara and Lori could stop her heart in a beat without even thinking twice about it. She shook her head and ate a little of the salad. Looking back to Kara she smiled.

“She is perfect, she is amazing, and I am glad I got to see this, I wouldn't want to have made a decision where we are not together as a family, I am so sorry that I questioned things about Kara. It must have been so hard for you.”

Kara looked at her with all the love that a human could stand to look at coming from an angel and smiled brightly. She was the one that had overreacted and left Lena alone. She remembered that, and she didn't blame Lena for being scared with her family, when they were alive being the way they were and then their deaths just happening she was in no place to be talking about children.

“Please you don't need to apologize for anything, I was not thinking back then I was just overwhelmed with a possible future that I had never thought i could have that I couldn't see past that and it was to your detriment, it was you that I should have focused on, I am sorry but i promise I have made up for it since.”

Lori looked up and smiled for a moment. She loved her parents so much and even if this was not her Mam with memory she was still hers.

“You want some birthday cake?”

Lena smiled at her, she didn't eat a lot of sweet things not because she didn't like them but they were not all supers. She smiled and nodded. Lori was up and gone before she blinked returning with a cake there was a 10 on it and Lori’s name she handed her the cake and a Knife before zipping off again to get plates and forks. Lena smiled and cut the cake, she would have to wait three years to get this little one in her arms. She looked at Kara and smiled softly.

“Why did we wait so long?”

Kara smiled; she couldn't answer that question; it was future knowledge. How could she let Lena know that it was alright that they waited for a good reason. She didn't want her to go back and rush and she didn't want to change her past. She decided she just needed to speak carefully.

“Well Sara was using the matrix. So there was 9 months, and then you helped someone else, someone important on another project. You had more chambers built but we waited we decided together and that's all I can say”

A beep sounded and Lena looked at her phone, she smiled at Kara and gave her another hug. She was out of time, not that she needed this much, the moment she looked at that beautiful girl's face she was sure that all she wanted was to have that little bug in her arms. She pulled her infor a hug now this would have to do for now, she would make sure that she never forgot a single moment of this time. She was waved off by Kara and Lori and smiled to herself. She had the most perfect wife and daughter.

Back on the waverider she looked at Sara she had a smile the size of the cheshire cat and a heart full of love, all she wanted was to get back to her time so that she could start work on the matrix and get things going. She couldn't help but smile brightly.

“Ok come on Lena, you are giving me a toothache with all this sweet floatiness, I brought that Badass CEO to the future and that's who I have to take back you know.”

She couldn't help but smile. It was infectious and she remembered the moment she first met her daughter being something like this. She wasn't really having a go at Lena but she did need to get herself together because they were back in time and on the LCorp roof.

“It's ok, I will not say anything that will risk that Sara you have my word, and I will be patient. I will be a badass, and what's more I will be hopeful because that glimpse of my future is priceless.”

Lena hugged her and smiled, and then Sara teleported them both back to the office.


	19. if you want to see the rainbow you have to put up with a little rain some times.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why did it take three years to create Lori?
> 
> weddings, births press conferences and a small matter of fulfilling her childhood dream it would apear.

After their wonderful night together Lena couldn't get the image of that beautiful girl out of her mind, she knew that they would have to wait that something was going to get in the way of them having a child, Lena worried about what that would be, she looked at her beautiful lover laying next to her sleeping soundly. There was nothing that she could think of that would make her want to wait and she knew that Kara wanted children. Her mind suddenly became very dark and extremely active. What if she was taken, spent years away from her love, but that wasn't possible, Lex and Lillian were dead there would be no one to take her. What if she was sick, what if it meant that she wouldn't be able to have children, what if that sickness meant that she couldn't harvest her eggs. To do the procedure with Kara would mean that she would spend two weeks without her powers leaving the world unprotected.

Lena’s thoughts spiraled and then she decided that there was only one thing for it, she would need to get hold of her own eggs now, that way there would be no issues when she was able to finally create that amazing little girl. The next two weeks were not pleasant for anyone, she didn't tell anyone what she was doing but the hormones meant that her moods were to say the least volatile. How Kara had put up with her she would never be able to fathom, after the eggs were harvested and Lena had them safely stored away she calmed slightly. She went to see Nia, after all it was only Nia that could have a glimpse of the future, she couldn't ask Sara she had already broken too many rules for her. Arriving at Nia’s apartment Lena softly knocked on the door.

“Lena, Hey, I didnt think we were meeting up until later at games night? Come in.”

Nia’s bright smile always made Lena feel welcome, she had grown very fond of the woman and was really glad that she was in her life.

“Thank you Nia, I wanted to come and talk to you, well ask you something I suppose. Although I am not exactly how to do this without breaking a rather significant promise.”

Nia had looked at her a little puzzled, Lena had been acting strange for a number of weeks now and this was very unlike her, she motioned to the couch and sat down looking at her kindly, she liked Lena and there was nothing that she wouldn't do to support her friend if she could.

“Ok well give it a go, and if I can help based on limited information I will”

“I went to the future and I am unable to tell you what I saw there, but there was something that I encountered that has me a little worried and anxious, there seems to be something that changes my course of action, from what I am currently thinking, um, well it delays what I want to do, I don't know what it is and I cant prepare if I don't know. Sara was right this is a burden, not that I would change it my visit, let's say the good outweighs the bad significantly. I know that you get visions of warning of things to come, but can you maybe try to see what is coming? For me? I don't know if it works like that or not?”

Nia smiled softly and shook her head.

“I can try to get a vision but it could be something tomorrow or in ten years, it could be a world altering thing or a small seemingly insignificant event that will not make sense until it suddenly does, I can't ask for a clear picture of what is going to happen in your life specifically, I am happy to share all my visions with you, most of them I don't share because they are not world changing, but i can start if it will help?”

Lena smiled softly, she didn't want to know every little thing that Nia saw, and she didn't want Nia thinking that she had to waste that level of time on her. She shook her head and gave another smile.

“Can you just let me know if you see anything that affects Kara or me coming in, and let me know when you do, I shouldn't have asked your not mystic Meg or a directory of future events, I am sorry it's just made me anxious.”

Lena had left no more information than when she arrived she would not be able to get ahead of whatever this was, she wished that she had asked more questions but Kara wouldn't have told her. Sam and Alex were waiting for her when she arrived back at her office, Jess told her they were inside when she returned from her impromptu outing and she smiled asking for her calls to be held, heading into the office receiving a warm hug from Sam and then a shoulder hug from Alex.

“Tell me what do I owe this pleasure? It is lovely to see you both.”

“Lena, I know that you are using the Matrix at the moment to help Sara, and I am sure that you have your own plans moving forward, but I was wondering if there was any chance that you could put Alex and me on the list, we have talked about it with Ruby and together of course and we would like to have another child, a baby of our own as much as we are a family, we want to have that experience together”

Lena looked at them, she had expected that she had even thought that they would be the first but that didn't matter she was more than happy to help her best friend and her one day sister in law to have a child, she confirmed that she would help as soon as the current Matrix was available. Alex had been so happy that the side hug was a thing of the past and she engulfed Lena completely, inturn Sam had grabbed both into a hug, lifted them off the floor and twirled them in happiness. Lena had Alex’s eggs harvested and stored, and had started work on the public chambers, she was planning to have a number made and ready for after the birth of Sara’s baby.

Nine months later and there was a press event at LCorp, Kara was anxious she didn't know why Lena always had to hold these things outside, Lena had told her that it would be fine, without Lillian and Lex there was no one that hated her that much. Pulling up at LCorp she realised that she may have been very wrong. There were press vans everywhere and there were so many people surrounding the podium, then there were the protesters, hundreds of them with placards and chants.

“As bad as Lex” “Luthors are not god” “homosexuality is an abomination” “repent sinner” “procreation is gods gift not yours” “Adam and Eve not Adam and Steve” your work is an affront to humanity”

Lena grimaced as she heard the chants and looked at Kara apologetically clearly she had underestimated the strength and passion of people that would disagree with what she was doing here. 

“You were saying Lena? Good job that I asked Alex to send a team just in case and Sam and I are both here”

They rounded the corner and there were more protesters and then there were the alternates, people who agreed with her choices, that would maybe one day be coming to her for help. Lena smiled as much as everything she did would always have opposition, any breakthrough in science would, she was happy to see all the people that it could help.

“Love is love” “equal rights to a family” “all children are a gift no matter where they are from” “the LGBT community is behind Lena Luthor”

She moved through the crowd and took her place on the podium. She looked out amongst the press with their flashing camera, live feeds microphones and sound instruments all pointing to her. She didn't like public speaking, not that anyone would know but she didn't, curling her hands into fists creating little moons on the palms of her hands she stood tall and smiled.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Today is a momentous day for LCorp, we have been developing technology for years to help improve the world, cleaner air, reduced pollution, emitters and other items widely used by the community, we have been proud to help with all things large and small to make the world a little kinder, nicer and to help people adapt.

Today we stand on the brink of a new world, people who have trouble conceiving children, cancer survivors that no longer have fertility, transgendered people, gay couples, couples from different worlds can now get together and have a child, a biological child.

As of 8:45 am this morning, the first child created for a Lesbian couple, a beautiful baby girl weighing 7lb 3oz was born, she is genetically and legally the baby of two women, married and happy.

There are limited resources for this discovery, and people will need to apply and be evaluated, but there will be no prejudice on anyone who requests help, but there will be a requirement to show they are stable and background check, I will not be responsible for bringing children into an abusive home, children are to be loved and with the help of LCorp all people can share that love.”

Lena had finished the initial press release and then there was opening for questions, as always all hell broke loose. Kara watched, she hated Lena holding these things, there was gun fire, the protesters were fighting each other some small and insignificant explosions, not well organised or professional like a Luthor attack but it was enough to start blind panic. Kara and Sam swooped in and Alex’s team managed the protesters, Lena was dragged away by security.

When things had died down and the crowd was dispersed they all found themselves in Lena’s private Lab, she had made twenty five Matrix’s from scratch that were in a secure location there was countless people offering eggs for gay couples, and thousands of applications. She had not expected that the demand would be so big but she was glad that she could help, Alex and Sam stood nervously waiting for the time when Lena would create their own little miracle. She had kept the original for her family, she knew that it was selfish when there were so many people desperate to have a child but this was her way of thanking the people in her life that had always been there for her.

The Matrix was all set and ready to go Lena looked at Alex and Sam and smiled, they had opted for a half kryptonian and half human baby boy, and they were about to get their wish. Lena took the egg that had been harvested from Alex and DNA from Sam putting them both in the Matrix, she selected the chromosomes to mix and even ensured that the third was there although dormant to ensure the Kryptonian lineage was Kept. the machine started beeping as soon as she started it. There were Kryptonian symbols that she didn't understand. Kara looked at them.

“The Matrix has found something wrong and is correcting it, this happened sometimes on Krypton it didn't affect the baby.”

Lena looked at her and her mouth dropped. That meant that this was kryptonian in origin and that Lena had recreated alien technology with her own twist, how was that possible. Clearly Lex had tried to reverse engineer something that he had stolen, she had managed to fix it and to recreate it. She smiled for a moment and felt proud of herself. Before her face fell slightly.

“Does that mean that there is something wrong with Alex or Sam?”

They all looked worriedly at Kara. She wasn't sure what it meant she had not gotten that far with her training on the matix before Krypton exploded, so she couldn't really answer, she shrugged and looked at the expressions starting to worry herself about what could be the problem.  
Lena wasted no time, taking blood from both, Kara was sent out due to the use of Kryptonite and she paced anxiously outside. It took a little while even with Lena’s advanced lab to get an answer and the girls tried to watch the splitting cells and be happy while Lena worked. When the answer came it was not a good one. Alex was sick.

Lena sat them all down before explaining that Alex needed to go and see a doctor, that she was sick. Sam cried, Kara cried and Alex went into shock, she had just created a baby with the woman that she loved and now she was sick. She felt as healthy as a horse, how could she be sick. It took a few hours before any of them were really able to process the information and Lena set Alex up with a consultation with DR Frant National cities Leading oncologist. As the small amount of cells continued to divide happily the world around the parents was crumbling. 

The meeting with the doctor brought more bad news, Alex had a rare and incurable form of cancer. Lena couldn't believe it, this wasn't possible she had seen Alex in the future, with the children, two of them, married and heading off to date night with Sam, this wasn't right. Alex and Sam started to plan a wedding, Alex wanting to make sure that the time she had was spent with the woman she loved and her family. Kara was broken. Sitting in Kara’s loft after Alex and Sam left she broke.

“Lena, I -I can’t lose Alex, it is bad enough that I know I will eventually lose everyone I love. I will eventually be alone again but not yet, not after all this, w-what am I supposed to do without her. She is my sister, she accepted me and made me feel like i belonged, she even sent me to you that day with Clark, I-I just can't lose anyone else, I can’t Lena”

Lena held her and spoke softly rubbing her back as she sobbed uncontrollably, what seemed like hours passed and Lena just continued to rub her back and hold her as she cried, she had spoken many times, saying many things none of which made any different to the uncontrollable broken cries coming from Kara. She eventually stopped and just hummed soft and soothing tunes as she rocked her and soothed her the best she could. Eventually Kara was out and Lena had one thing that she needed to do. She walked into the bedroom and opened the communicator.

“Sara, its Lena we need to talk please, its eight thirty on the seventh of june two thousand and eighteen please come”

She closed the communicator and there was a blinding flash and Sara was there with her baby girl maybe eighteen months old, she smiled and looked at the woman, although the smile didn't quite meet her eyes. Sara looked at her with concern, she didn't know what happened to make her look so sad but she didn't like it moving forward SAra pulled her into a hug.

“Lena what is wrong? What's happened?”

“When I went to the future I saw a wonderful life full of children and happiness, Sam and Alex with children, Brainy and Nia with children and Kara and I with children, even Kon is happy with Dian, she is beautiful by the way. I know that decisions can change the future but there isn't a decision here, Alex is dying, Kara is in there unconscious after hearing the news and breaking, there is no treatment, she had maybe two years and we just set up her and Sam’s first child. What have I done wrong?”

Sara looked at her of course Lena thought it was somehow her fault, she had warned her about the burden of future knowledge and here she was being crushed by the weight of knowing that Alex is supposed to live, and currently she is dying. It was stopping Lena being true to herself that could have disastrous effects. After all Alex was alway there to help out in a crisis and god knows the superfriends would have plenty.

“Lena, I can not tell you what happened, or what will happen, I know the path but I can not and will not tell you. I will help though, not in the way you think. Please sit.”

She guided Lena to the bed and sat down with her taking her hand in her own and smiling softly. She waited until Lena had finished crying, she had not even realised she was until her breathing returned to normal. Sara just patiently waiting, clearly being a mother was changing Sara more than anyone had ever expected.

“Lena I want you to think about what you know, and put it all to the back of your mind. Just relax and forget everything that you saw in the future. Just be Lena, Lena Luthor genius CEO. Now while you are there in that place where you are, YOU, not thinking about what you know, what are you going to do? What is Lena going to do knowing Alex is dying?”

Lena closed her eyes trying to listen to Sara, trying to do as she asked, she kept seeing Kara curled on the floor, sobbing, another thing for her to lose for the woman who had already lost one family, her world, her culture, who would have a future of even more loss. She couldn't think about how she had seen something different she couldn't.

“Damn it Lena think, just focus, just strip it all away and tell me what would Lena Luthor do?”

“I wouldnt let this fucking happen, I would find a way to cure this, I wouldnt let Alex die, let Sam lose her love or Kara lose her sister. I would make sure that I cured this god damn disease once and for all”

Sara smiled at her and looked into the determined and focused eyes of her friend, angry annoyed at Sara the world who knew, she watched as the emotions shifted and Lena had the realisation, she was frozen in indecision because of what she thought she knew was being pulled from her, she wasn't being her. She needed to remember that her future was based on her being Lena Luthor. She smiled at Sara when she made the realisation and pulled her in for a hug.

“Thank you, Sara, I was just in shock I think, worried and unable to help. I didn’t even think for a moment that I could cure it, even though it was my goal when I was younger, long forgotten but not now.”

Dain started to grumble and Smiled and excused herself, she had a baby to feed change and get back to her other mom, Lena smiled and nodded in understanding, she went to her bag and pulled out her Laptop, accessint her information on the Matrix that discovered and corrected the issue and her old files on cancer. Lena had a new project and nothing was going to stop her, she would have a baby sitting appointment with a grumpy Alex in just over twelve years even if it killed her.

The next few months passed quickly, Alex was receiving treatment, to help slow the progress to give her more time, Kara spent half her free time with Alex the other half with Lena. Sam was helping as CFO when Alex was at work, and preparing the wedding and Lena, she was in her lab, even when she was not she had a tablet open working on something she was determined. Kara loved her more than she thought possible. She was working so hard to do this, to save her sister, she couldn't help but love her more. The first break that Lena really took was the wedding and that was only under duress.

Sam and Alex looked beautiful, J’onn walked Alex down the aisle while Eliza walked Sam. Their friends gathered and even Sara and Barry's teams came. Alex in a beautiful dress no one expected to see form fitting and flowing, Sam too although hers was simple and elegant. Kara and Lena were with them best girls, they were all so happy, Lena looked stunning in her navy suit Kara in her navy dress. The sun was bright for the outside ceremony, the flower arch and chairs overlooking the beach in Midvale. Everyone sat for the start of the ceremony.

“Dear friends, we are here in this beautiful place together to celebrate love. Love in any form is a precious thing, it is not measured in time but moments, moments of true happiness that is brought by the connection of two souls coming together completely. Over the past weeks I have had the pleasure to witness some of these moments between these extraordinary women, whose love has flourished even through times of challenge and adversity. That is the true sign of an everlasting bond, to be able to love deeper and more fully even when everything else is hard. They are an inspiration to me and to everyone here. Now Sam, Alex I believe that you have your own vows”

Sam looked at Alex, with all the love in her heart as she smiled and took her hands.

“Sam, when I found you I was broken, I thought I would never have the life I wanted, you came to me and with all that we had been through together, you showed me that all I needed was right there for the taking, you completed me, you gave me a daughter to love, and soon a son, you took all my dreams and made them come true, you believed in me, fought for me, you took what was broken and made it whole, even now you still make me feel like I can do anything, you have completed my life in ways that I didn't think possible and I love you more with every passing moment.”

There were a few tears and sniffles in the congregation and in the wedding party itself. Alex just smiled looking at the woman that had become her world.

“Alex, I was lost, and you found me, you helped me to heal and accepted me for all my parts, good and bad. When you were hurting, I was drawn to you, not to fix you but show you what I already knew. You were perfect just as you were, you didn't need to change for anyone. You did something that I never thought possible, you came into my life and you loved my daughter the way I thought only I could, you made her your first priority, you stole my heart the first time you told her you loved her, which was before you even said you loved me. We have continued to face difficulties but we have grown stronger and our love has created new life. Together all of us will be a family, and I will forever be grateful to be your third priority, because our children will always come first and that is what I love most about you.”

Sam looked at Alex and both had shimmering eyes. The officiate asked the legal questions and helped them exchange rings, when he said that they were now married and they could kiss their wives, the cheer went up through the whole congregation. It was sweet and perfect.

The next time Lena was coaxed out of her lab it was for the birth of Jeramiah, and the small celebration after in Kara’s loft with all the superfriends. The day was perfect although Alex was looking tired. Kara smiled at her and sat down as she held Jeramiah in her arms. Lena wanted to tell them that Alex would be alright. She wanted to say that the future was good, but she couldn't. Alex and Kara were whispering.

“What are you waiting for Kara? Just do it, she loves you, she isn't going to say no.”

“I know but I am focused on you, as is Lena, it's not the time”

“Kara I would like to see you married and happy to the woman you love, I don't know how much longer I will have, but every moment with Sam has been priceless I would love you to have that, do you have the ring?” 

Kara nodded and smiled at Alex, she went to her bedroom and retrieved the ring. Putting it into her pocket and returning to the room. She was nervous, she had practiced and practiced but she was still nervous. Sam and Alex gave her encouraging smiles as she walked over to Lena. Taking a deep breath and swallowing heavily she knelt on the floor and took Lenas hand.

“Lena Luthor, Meeting you for the first time you took my breath away, which is impressive considering I am an alien, with an exceptionally large lung capacity and don't really need to breathe that much…….”

Alex Coughed

“...... right yes, you continued to do it over and over, and although we were friends, and neither of us were willing to take that step we finally did, you found a way to trust me even after I made so many mistakes and lied about who I was I am sorry still and I know that I can never really make……”

“Kara” Alex breathed out.

“... I want you to trust me again, not with a secret, not with your heart, but with your future, I want to spend the next 40 years making your future the best it can be, Willyoumarryme?”

Lena looked at her, tears streaming down her face and nodded falling to her knees and holding Kara kissing her over and over punctuating each kiss with a yes and everyone cheered”

The breakthrough came the night before Lena’s wedding . She looked at the results over and over and checked them. Using the information from the matrix that targeted cells, the DNA resequencing, T Cells and Alex’s own cancer she was able to take the properties of the aggressive cancer and use it to seek out and rewrite the DNA of the mutated cells so that they reverted back to Alex’s original cells, effectively using the cancers mutagenic powers for good instead of bad. Seaking out all cancer cells in her body and curing it. She looked at the calendar and laughed. Brainy and Nia would have their child in about three week, that meant that Lena had time to cure Alex, get married and honeymoon coming back and delivering the baby before setting it up again, so that she could create Lori, three babies 27 months Lori exactly three years. Lena smiled to herself and called Sam”

“Sam, bring Alex now, I am aware it is 3am, I am aware that I am getting married tomorrow, I am sorting the wedding present, bring her here”

Kara was getting ready, she was in her dress and she looked stunning Eliza was with her and was trying her best to cheer her up, Alex had wanted to see her get married but she was to sick now, she had made her promise to get married, she was happy it was Lena but without Alex a piece of her heart was missing. Nia popped her head in the tent and informed her of a slight change of plans, that Lena would be waiting at the altar instead of walking with her. As Kara was led down the aisle by Eliza she saw Lena in her suit grey with a green shirt, she thought she had never seen anything so perfect, her home was just a short walk away, Lena turned to show Alex, weak but standing on her own, Kara smiled brightly, her family her safety her sister was there, she couldn't understand but smiled hugging Lena and Alex.

Alex moved to the podium to do the service.

“We are here, all of us family, blood, marriage, bonds through the struggles we have faced, it matters not we are family. None of us have had more to overcome than these two, exploding planets, phantom zones, family feuds, invasions, kryptonite, trips to the future, yes we know you have been, worlds where you don't even exist, but somehow you found each other, and even though you were totally clueless you managed to get it together, finally, and that's why we are here, my wish was to see you happy, and now I can, I am not one for pretty words that like the pout and giving people hope is my sisters job, however, I want to say, in no time, in no universe, in no dimension has there been a love that has had the strength to endure like yours, you have both been able to be there for each other, when hurt, mad or even across the multiverse, a million moments together, I remember the words from my wedding Love in any form is a precious thing, it is not measured in time but moments, moments of true happiness that is brought by the connection of two souls coming together completely. Your moments have been written across the stars. Vows please”

“Kara, you gave me something that I never had, you accepted me despite the name, and I carry and the hurt that brings, you pulled me into your life, then with your friends and then into your family. You broke down my walls and gave me love, even though I was not always accepting it, you showed me the true meaning of home. I once said to you, a Super and a Luthor who would have thought, now I see it is Kara and Lena, you once said you didn't tell me because I was the only one that saw Kara, well you were the only one to see Lena, thank you for seeing me, thank you for loving me, I give myself to you as I am, stubborn, independant, neurotic, reckless and yes even a little scared knowing that you will accept me, be with me, stay with me and always protect me forever, I love you”

Between Alex being there and Lena’s words Kara was unable to do a lot but cry at this moment tears of joy, thanks to Lena, her love. Lena squeezed her hands and smiled. Giving her a nod.

“Wow, how do I follow that, and I am the writer, Lena I lost everything when I was young, I landed on a world that I didn't know and Alex was my safety, then you came into my life and I found a home in your heart. I am supposed to be the hero, but you saved me over and over, I am supposed to bring hope but when I was at my most hopeless you didn't give up, you said I gave you a family yet today once again you show me that you, Lena Luthor have given me my family, my safety back, because you never gave up, because you have the purest and most loving heart that I have ever seen. I accept all that you are, and all that you give me, happily, willingly and thankfully and want you to know that I am yours, now and forever. I know that whatever the future brings, together we will get through, because we are stronger together. I love you”

Exchanging rings and the legal parts completed, it was time to kiss, Lena placed her hand on Kara’s cheek and the other around her neck. Kara wrapped her arms around her waist and their lips came together with an almighty cheer. Kara and Lena floating lightly. The celebrations continued into the night, and they left for their honeymoon.

Just over nine months later at Kara’s loft Nia smiled at the collection realising that this was her original vision only with no chance that Kon would attack. Lena held up their baby and smiled.

“Everyone please welcome the newest member of the family. Lolarlai Luthor-Danver, El-Myaraha”


	20. time catches up with itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the day finally arives that Lena chose in the future to visit, it appears her life has come full circle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for sticking with me i was not expecting this when i started the fic. it was going to be a little fic and its turned out to be so much more thank you for all the encouragement.

The press conference announcing Lena’s ability to cure cancer had been the first one that had nothing but love for the young woman. It had taken another year for Lena to go through the FDA processes and get the treatment approved, and then she announced it, finally Luthor was synonymous with Hope, not hate and kara was so proud of her, the life they had was amazing and she couldn't believe it, Lori was amazing, way to smart but Kara was ok with that.

When Lori was four she asked for a baby brother, for christmas, Kara was shocked when Lena didn't put up any fuss she just smiled brightly and started the process, she was a little unnerved when she came back to Kara and told her that the cells had split completely and there was now two babies in the chamber.

“Twins that is amazing, my mother was a twin it is a very unusual thing with the matrix but it does happen, Oh Lena, that is so amazing, we will have three beautiful children, just like Alex, I am going to have to get Nia to catch up her and brainy still only have one”

Lena had calmed completely when kara had reacted this way, she had not seen the twins in the future but she wasn't worried, she was long past the paralyzing fear of the future knowledge and had no worries when she made the decision to expand their family. Liam and Lance were born and their family was complete, unlike Lori they had Kara’s colour and Lena’s eyes, all of the children were perfect.

When the day came, Lena almost missed it, she had a very good relationship with Alex and they would talk for hours but that needed to be modified, Alex had been cold that's why she had gone to Kara, she went about the day and chuckled when she looked back at herself entering Noonans moments after she left, that definitely explained the strange conversation with Brainy, she went to the school and watched the play chatting and joking with Alex after she realised that she needed to change the dynamic a little.

“Hey Lena, are you still up for babysitting tonight?”

“You know I don't pass up time with Jamie and Jerrie, but I need a favour, when I come over I don't want you to talk to me, no long chats that make Sam roll her eyes tonight greet me with Luthor and leave ok, don’t ask why.”

Alex had been confused but agreed to hug Lena close. She got home and the twins were there, this wasn't right they were out of the house, she looked at Kara and then at the twins. Hugging her family she called Nia and asked if the twins could stay with her tonight.

“um , well yes, is there something wrong? Do you need me to tak Lori too? I thought things were quiet at the moment.”

“I will explain tomorrow but thank you”

Kara came over with a small crinkle on her face and looked at her wife who could possibly need the twins to be at Nia’s. She looked at her, relaxed happy smile so wide there couldn't be anything wrong.

“Lena is everything alright.?”

“Yes darling, don't worry everything is fine, I am babysitting, the boys have a sleep over and you and Lori are going to do some shopping. I thought with only you it would be easier to only have to rangle one super child”

She took the boys to Nia saying nothing about what was going on and then headed to Alex, she waited until Alex and Sam left and then went to talk some sense into herself, she smiled, although it was the end of the loop, that her future was now unknown to her she couldn't help but grin,her life was amazing and everything from here on would be perfect because she had family and love, even the retrospective hate was gone. She watched herself leave and was about to go into the bedroom when a flash of light appeared.

“Sara, how lovely to see you”

Sara smirked and looked at her walking over and pulling her into a hug.

“Well it's over, you have finally caught up with yourself so to speak, how do you feel?”

“You know what I have carried this for thirteen years and after you helped me realise I have to be me to get the things I wanted, I was able to live my life, a few minor alterations today were needed I didnt even think about it, I knew what I had in the past and I knew that was all designed for one thing, it was to get me to Kara, I was to afraid to see her, and I needed the push, so today I made sure it happened, I didnt even question it, and now I am facing a future with no knowledge and it doesn't scare me.”

Sara smiled at her and she had grown very fond of Lena over the years. She pulled her into a second hug and smiled.

“See you at Family dinner sunday it would appear that we are going to be linked, I am sure you remember, I am not sure exactly how we are having a joint Family dinner yet, I am sure Kon and Dain will organise us. Just so you know, I made this trip the same day that you made yours, I wanted you to have the chance at a future with no secrets, you can tell them all now”

Lena smiled and nodded as Sara vanished in a flash of light. The next day everyone was together and Lena told them the story of her trip through time, Kara had known but the others had not realised. She had laughed when telling Brainy how confused that she was about their interactions. Nia laughed and shook her head that conversation took a lot of explaining to Brainy he didn't understand but then he started to laugh. Everyone looked at him.

“I was trying to be funny because she was back in a flash, she thought we were not friends and tried to give a value of time to hide her lack of knowledge, that confused me, leading to a complete misunderstanding and then she bounced around to situations she created to get her to meet up with Kara, thats funny”

Everyone shook their heads at Brainy and laughed when there was a flash of light and Kon and Dain were stoon there, Lena looked up and smiled, so a cross the multiverse family dinner was going to be a thing. She smiled, it was going to be a supercorp life indeed.

Fini

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.


End file.
